Dance of Swords: Return of the Technique
by catse2000
Summary: Sequel to DS. The detectives world is faced with a new foe, a demon with a strange fetish for children. When he raises a barrier that only children can enter, in which to destroy the world without bother, it's up to the Detective's children to do the job.
1. The Children of Hiei

Catse: Yay! Guess what! Since some of you really wanted to see a sequel to Dance of Swords, I started one! I hope you like it. I've already got a complete idea for what's going to happen in the story, but it may take me a while to write each chapter for it, considering I have a busy-body school, so bear with me if it takes a while to update. Anyways, here's the first chapter of the sequel. It's a little long, and I apologize (didn't realize I wrote so much when I thought about posting), but if you really like the story I'm sure you'll be wondering why it wasn't longer. Oh well, here you go!

000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH and who knows if they ever do decide to have children. That should be the next series of YYH. Like Yu Yu Hakusho, Children's turn or something!

000000000000000000000000000000

Kenya sighed as he stepped through the gates leading to his school.

'_Another year of school...Man! Why can't I ever do anything interesting?'_

'**_Because you're a growing boy and mom wants you to be well educated...that's why.' _**His conscience told him strictly.

'_Oh shut up...'_

His summer was now over.

No more fun trips to Spirit World with his father.

Homework wouldn't give him time.

No more fishing, hunting demons, or helping out at the family Dojo.

Why? Because he had school.

'_Stupid school...why can't I just be home taught?'_

"Hey brat. You forgot your lunch." He heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Oh, hey Yoru. Aren't you supposed to be at school?" he replied, turning to glare at his older sister.

Yoru Nohara was a tall thin scraggly looking woman, with long silky black hair like their mother's, and deep, frighteningly green eyes.

She always wore black, with any sort of studded bracelets and earrings she could find, and never wore uniform so as to spite her teachers.

Yoru rarely ever smiled, and when she did, it was when she was bullying someone.

"Screw the teachers. If I want to take a day off, I will."

"But it's the first day of school Yoru! You can't skip that day! At least show up if nothing else." Kenya pleaded, glaring.

"Like I said...screw the teachers. They don't own me, and neither does their school." She replied wistfully, dropping the wrapped lunch in her brother's hands before leaving. "See you later."

"Bye Yoru."

His sister turned at the gates and left, without even showing signs that she had heard her brother's reply. When she was out of hearing range, Kenya cursed her for all he was worth.

"Geez! I may not like school, but I at least try to show up for the first day! Stupid stuck up sister!"

"Yo Kenya! Wait up! I don't walk that fast!"

He froze for a moment, thinking it was his sister, but then knowing about her attitude and voice, he knew it was someone else.

'_Who now?'_

For the second time in that five minute period, Kenya turned around to greet whoever it was that called him.

He was surprised to find the person that came up to him.

She was the daughter of a friend of his fathers, and they had only been acquainted just recently.

Katai Uremeshi was her name...and she wasn't exactly one of his favorite people to hang with.

Her brown hair was snipped short, so as to not get in her way, and her brown eyes always glared, even if she happened to be smiling.

Her and her father, Yusuke Uremeshi, usually ganged up on people that bullied any others, and they made a pretty good team, using spirit attacks and the sort. Kenya had heard many stories of Yusuke from his father, in which the man, as a teenager just barely getting his job, had defeated demons of all sorts, learned the Spirit Wave technique from the psychic Genkai, and saved the world many a time in the past.

If it weren't for him in fact, the Earth would be overrun with demons to the extent that humans would be a rarity.

"Hello Katai." He responded as politely as he could muster, as the said girl came up to his side.

"First day of school...It's going to be boring as hell. Want to join up with me in corrupting it? We could run down the hall screaming fire...wouldn't that be fun?" Katai smiled sweetly, her hands resting behind her head in a comfortable fashion.

"No. I don't do that." Kenya replied, walking away.

Katai followed, just as persistent as she was said to be.

"Then how about we throw toilet paper all over the school and blame the janitors?"

"No. I don't do that either."

"Oh come on! You're no fun! We got to do something today!"

"How about we behave and pretend we screwed the day up, okay?" Kenya replied hastily as he stepped through the double doors into the school.

"You really are no fun. Fine, screw you. I'll find something to do." Katai scowled, walking away.

Kenya sighed in relief, glad that he got rid of her.

She wasn't the kind of person he usually made good friends with.

Although she did have ways of making him laugh if she wanted.

She had him chuckling that last time they met, but of course, he had the same cold stone personality as his father, so a chuckle was the most she could get.

It was just, well...he was more behaved than anyone in his family, and he preferred to take the smarter route than the more interesting one.

Classes sped by quickly as the day wore on.

The only class Kenya could call his favorite though was Gym.

Over the years, since he could first even walk, he was trained in Martial Arts and Sword Tactics.

His endurance was the same as his father's, in which he had the agility, strength, and perception that was him.

He even had his own small collection of swords, in which he had mastered each one as he got it.

His father always wanted to make sure he was on his feet.

In fact, when he was walking around the house or the dojo, his father would sometimes jump out and attack him without warning, so as to practice his awareness and stealth.

To say the least, Kenya was well trained in every aspect of fighting there was, including his mother's Sword Dancing technique.

It looked silly when performed in his way of thinking, but his father had told him of the times he had used it and how it had come in handy against demons he had fought.

So, with that in mind, he dealt with the training and the girly moves he had to practice.

In Gym, the coach was a well trained elder, whom made sure they used every minute of the period to run, exercise, or lift weights.

Kenya had nothing against it, impressing the coach and easily making it on his favorites list when he was one of the few that managed to finish the lap with out stopping to walk.

It was him...and Katai...in which she was still asking if he'd like to trash the school somehow.

Of course, she too liked the coach, so the both of them were given special tasks instead of the exercising the others were doing.

They got to spar against each other.

The match never finished of course.

When it had started, Katai had worked her moves, making sure to attack without Spirit Energy so as to not receive trouble for doing so.

Kenya did the same, fighting and dodging with a speed that he had received from his father's genes.

Unfortunately, the period ended before they could finish the match, and so it was considered a draw.

"I'll kick your ass tomorrow then." Katai mused sweetly, leaving to the girls locker room to change.

'_She's spooky...'_

He changed quickly, and left before she was finished in the locker room.

Finally, the end of the day came around, and he left to pick up his younger sister from her elementary school.

To his delight, Katai didn't see him leave the school grounds.

His younger sister Satou, was only four, and just barely attending her first day of Kindergarten, in which she had been excitedly waiting for it for months.

He had the idea she would end up hating school when the recesses got shorter and the naps disappeared, but until then, he would let her think school was the most wonderful thing in the world.

When he got to the elementary, he was surprised to find his father leaning against a tree in the front, waiting for his daughter to come out of the school.

"Hey Dad." Kenya acknowledged his father, stepping up next to him.

Kenya was only a few inches taller than his father, whom was at least five feet tall if you counted the tip of his hair. His hair, tall and pointed (gravity defying really) had the white stroke over the front that reminded Kenya of a broken star.

As usual, his father wore black, this time a baggy pair of jeans with a t-shirt with the emblem **Don't mess with me...You won't go home alive** on the front, and the black jacket over it.

"You came to pick up your sister?" His father asked, without acknowledging his son's name.

"Yeah. Why are you here?"

"Your mother insisted I be here to make sure Satou was okay."

"Yeah, mom does worry a lot."

"Where's Yoru?"

"I have no idea." Kenya replied truthfully, leaning up against the fence near the tree, his hands behind his head in comfort. "She told me she wasn't going to school. So I'm gathering she headed off with her clique to some graveyard."

Yoru was strange in that aspect.

There was something about graves and dead bodies she had an interest in, and her and her friends would hang out at a graveyard, dancing on the graves or pretending they were witches so as to try to put a spell on the dead, simply to see if they would live again as the undead.

She creeped him out, even though she was his sister, because she had always been that way.

The bell rang, signaling that school was out, and they watched as the stampede of young children raced from the doors, running in various different directions.

Finally, after a little searching they found Satou, walking out with a young friend of hers.

She too had the black silky hair of the family, only her eyes were red like her father's and attitude was similar to her mother's.

Satou waved good bye to her friend and then ran up to her father and brother excitedly.

"Hi Daddy! Hi Kenya!" She chirped happily, immediately taking her father's hand in hers sweetly as they left the school grounds.

"How was school?" Kenya asked as they walked home to together, his little sister skipping happily all the way.

"It was wonderful! My teacher Mrs. Izuma said I was a wonderful student, and that I did really well and class and that she was amazed I could read already. They said they wanted to put me in another grade higher than what I'm in now, but I don't think I'm ready." She rambled, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Interesting." His father replied as they turned into the dojo.

The Flaming Swords Dojo, their "family" dojo, was only a block from the school, in which many of the students attending Satou and Kenya's schools, attended here to learn self-defense.

His father was well known for his temper, but also for his grand teachings, and how they came in as handy as they did. Such as normal martial arts. Many of the students learned many fighting techniques and stances, including sword stances, and many of them usually were able to take care of their problems in a week or less. As they entered the dojo, they were greeted by the sound of music playing loudly in the Sword room.

Through the glass, they witnessed many new and old students dancing to the rhythm, swinging their swords, some perfect, other's not so perfect.

Their mother's old student, Suki sat in the corner, polishing swords that weren't being used.

Suki had mastered the art of Sword Dancing, Street Fighting from Yusuke, and a few extra moves their father threw in for when she was caught up in a sticky situation. She used to live with them, but recently, she earned herself a job at a local school, teaching gym to High-school students, being only a few years older than them. On her free time however, she helped out where ever she could at the dojo, keeping swords and wooden katanas in check and repair.

Their father slipped away from them quietly as he always did, leaving them to watch the performance as he left to prepare for his afternoon class.

When the entire dance was finished, their mother stepped out of the room wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Ah...Kenya...Satou...how was school?" she inquired between huffs.

There mother was slightly taller than their father, with the long silky black strands of hair that swept and flowed like water, and the deepest blue eyes that made you think of the ocean every time you received the chance to peer into their depths.

"It was wonderful Mommy!" Satou acknowledged before Kenya. "I had the bestest time at school!"

"How about you Kenya? Did you like school?" The mother asked, slipping behind the front counter as her students began to pour out of the Sword room, waving goodbye to their teacher as they left.

"Yeah. It was okay..." he mumbled as she pulled out a jug of cold water from the small fridge they kept under the table.

"I see...So it's not enthusiastically wonderful is it?" She replied with a smile, pouring the water into four plastic cups.

One she handed to Satou, the other to Kenya.

The other two he believed were for his mother and father.

To make truth of his thoughts, their mother picked up a glass and took a sip.

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Well...you know that girl that came with Dad's friend?"

"You mean Katai Uremeshi? Yes...what about her?"

"She goes to my school."

"Oh...well that's not too bad. What, you don't like her very much?" She replied, taking Satou's little pink back pack so that she could walk around.

She even took Kenya's, in which he thankfully accepted.

"Well...no...not really...She's really nosy and she likes to mis-behave..."

"Well she is her father's daughter you know. Her father was the same way when he went to highschool. I'm surprised though, that now he's calmed down so much as to actually take care of that Ramen shop they got started a few months ago. I've heard that a lot of people were afraid to go there at first, but when they saw how tame Yusuke had become, they actually flooded in to buy some of his famous ramen. That and fighting is strictly forbidden in the shop, or else Yusuke will get into the mix and things would turn ugly. I think his wife, Keiko made that rule if you ask me. Yusuke wouldn't do such a thing. In fact, he'd most likely stick a **24 HOUR KICK EVERYONE'S ASS **sign on the front door and be the guy with the boots and fists running around shooting at everyone."

Kenya chuckled at the thought.

He had met Yusuke, and actually found himself to like the man.

Yusuke was still young for his age, just barely reaching his thirties, and yet it was amazing that he had seen so much more war and fighting in that short amount of time than of any military Veteran back from war.

Yusuke knew his fighting techniques, and his street fighting, and a lot of his Spirit Energy considering he had master the Spirit Wave, his old sensei's fabled weapon.

He was a Veteran of the worlds, that was for certain.

His daughter however, was far more lively and vicious in a temper than her father ever was, and she never actually waited a moment to think things through. Should anything happen, she acted on instinct and instinct alone, making her a terrible strategist.

"I gather she was trying to drag you into mischief?" Kenya nodded. Their mother giggled with a nod. "Children are so cute. They have feelings for each other but they never show them..." She giggled again.

"WHAT!? Mom! We're not like that! Hell I'd rather drop into the pits of demon world rather than go on a date with her. Her idea of a night on the town is to bag two runaway demons and a gang of bandits in jail on the streets of Tokyo. She has no idea of how to be a female!"

"So I see you've been watching her a while. Well, if you ever go to have a date you tell me and I'll rent you a limo or something." Their mother chuckled.

"Awww! Mom!" Kenya groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "It's not like that and it never will be!"

"Oh come on Kenya. I'll grow you some flowers!" Suki laughed as she stepped in the door. "You know I've got a green thumb...!"

"Geez! I never get left alone!" Kenya hissed, dragging himself into one of the changing rooms in the back to get dressed into his dojo suit.

After school, all three children usually had lessons of their own at different levels, and then afterwards helped where ever they could. Today, Kenya was to learn a little more on the elemental version of Spirit Energy. Apparently, depending on your race of demon or your family chain, you had a certain Elemental quality to your energy. His father was half fire, half ice, while his mother was half-fire and half-earth. He had taken more after his father, using fire as his primary element. Yoru used Ice most of the time, and strangely, that was her only real element.

With Satou, they didn't know. She had yet to use a single ounce of her energy, even though they had tried in the past to get her to release some of it. Knowing the basis of the energy would help out with what path of training to put her on.

When Kenya stepped out, Satou was already dressed and running in circles around her mother, still exuberant about the day she had had.

"What the hell did they feed you at school girl?" Suki laughed, watching the little bundle of energy run around. "You're getting me dizzy."

"I had breakfast, then a snack, then lunch, then another snack, then juice then—"

"Okay, let me get more specific. What in "detail" did you eat?"

Satou stopped running in circles and sat down in the middle of the floor a moment, her chin rested in her palm.

She sat like that a few minutes, her eyes open and blank.

Then, clapping her hands together, she leapt back to her feet and smiled.

"Well...?" Suki pressed on.

"I...Can't remember!" Satou chirped, resuming her circular run around the room.

Suki slapped her forehead and shook her head with a smile.

"Dratted kid...can't even remember what she ate today at school..." He heard her mumble as she stepped back into the Sword Area.

"Better run along Kenya. You're father won't wait forever." His mother reminded him, shooing him away from the main room.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Catse: There you go! First chapter complete. I thought about splitting it up somewhere in the text, but I couldn't find a really good spot, so I stuck with what I had. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, so please be patient. Thanx for reading!


	2. A Mission

Catse: Hiyya everybody! It's me again! And guess what...I uploaded chapter two! Yay! Well, anyways, I hope you like this story, and I tried to make it as humurous as possible. And there's more to come!

000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: See chapter one...

000000000000000000000000

Usually, Kenya's father didn't have classes until afternoon, except for one class he had earlier in the day for those that couldn't attend afternoons.

He was the one teaching the martial arts, while their mother taught the Sword Dancing technique.

In the afternoon, he had a class just before school ended, and when that was over, he had an hour of break, which he spent training his children.

Today, Kenya was his soul student. He was supposed to have Yuya as a classmate, but of course, she disappeared without word of where she was going.

Kenya stepped into the large room that they had had added onto the Dojo a few years ago.

It was large a spacey, with long mirrors on the walls for seeing one's self practice, and a rack of various different weapons, almost all of them mastered.

All, except one.

The Flaming Sword, the very sword that had belonged to his grandmother, was a powerful sword, with a blade made to hold oils for igniting, and a handle carved by a great artist, of two dragons swirling towards the end of the hilt, where they met and bit down on a jewel, one's eyes white, the other red.

"Kenya. Choose a weapon." He heard his father calmly acknowledge from the storage room of the Dojo.

"Yes father." Kenya replied politely, and as he was taught, and stepped up to the weaponry rack, looking over the stock.

There were fighting staffs, glaives, hand axes, numb chucks, swords, whips, scythes, studded iron balls on chains, clubs, and weapons he couldn't really remember the names of.

He chose a pair of swords, the ones he was best at, called the Twin Dragon Fangs.

The blades themselves were arced, with a few holes close to the hilt on the flat, meant for the blood when the swords were inserted. Along the flat of the blades, were the tiny carvings of dragons with their mouths open, revealing dangerously sharp teeth. The hilts were simple, silver wrapped in well used cloth for better grip.

He pulled them from the rack and spun them between his fingers a moment, warming up for whatever lesson his father would give.

Of course he would go on schedule, learning about the elements and such, but most of the time, his father would give him a quick challenge to make sure he was on his toes.

The man in question stepped into the room, sporting the Flaming Sword, swinging it around similarly to his son, so as to prepare.

"Today, I'll teach you what I know about the elemental abilities. You have already taken the character trait of flames, so I'll tell you what I know."

Kenya nodded.

"The element of fire is tricky. It requires a large amount of Spirit Energy and a high experience level to sustain. A master of fire is not only a master of his element, but a master of the Spirit Energy of his body as well. Also, the fire will burn you if misused. It is not like your Spirit Energy, where if it flows around your body and only those touching you will get hurt. No, it will burn you as well, and many times, the burn is fatal. That is why you must master the art before choosing to wield it. Most of the time, fire users transfer the element into their weapons, so that should something go wrong, the weapon is burned, but not the user. Understand?"

Kenya nodded again. "Yes Father."

"Good. You've already learned to use fire, but now you must practice, and master it."

"But flame comes in many different versions, right Father?" Kenya inquired, sitting down on the floor, his swords balanced across his knees.

"Yes. Many times, the users will shape their fire, creating a beast that seems to have a life of it's own."

"But not your dragon, right Father?"

"No. The Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuhaa is it's own living entity. Many cannot withstand it's power, nor it's cold regard to it's master. It cares not who you are, and will, if given enough power, destroy everything in it's path but the object your trying at, just to spite you."

"But you mastered it! Right Father?"

"Yes. But by accident and accident alone."

"Hey! Hiei! Kuwabara and Yukina are here to visit! Take a break from your family class to come say hello!" His mother chirped from the door, her cheeks bubbling with excitement.

"Ah, your aunt's here. Let's welcome her and the carrot top." He mumbled with a smile, walking away as Kenya set his swords down near the weaponry rack.

"_Oh well...I guess the lesson will continue later."_

0000000000000000000000

"Ah! Hiei it's good to see you!" His sister giggled, hugging her brother uncontrollably.

Hiei returned the hug. "It's good to see you too Yukina. How is everything?"

"Just wonderful!" She chirped.

Kenya stepped into the room then, only to be greeted with a hug of his own.

"Oh! Kenya you've grown taller since I last saw you! How's school going?"

"Fine Aunt Yukina. Everything's wonderful." Kenya replied, returning the hug.

"Mommy! Mommy!" They heard Satou giggling as she ran up to the door way. "Oh! Auntie Yukina!" She ran into her Aunts arms, jumping with excitement as the young Koorime hugged her back. "Is Tsuki with you?"

"Yep. She's right here. Come on squirt." Kuwabara laughed as he led his little daughter into the room as she practiced walking.

Tsuki was the pride of the couple, both smart and sweet with the prettiest smile one could ever find. Her hair was long and blue, like her mother's, but kept in two braids at the sides of her head, and her eyes were big and bright red, that sparkled every time she giggled. She was only four, a few months younger that Satou, and seemed to enjoy walking, for she never really sat down for much.

The two girls had grown up with each other, always the other's best friend, playing all sorts of games if they could.

"Satou!" Tsuki giggled, running towards her friend for a hug.

"Wanna play dolls?!"

"Sure!" The two ran off into the storage room of the mother's training dojo, dragging out a box full of toys she kept there for when the two wanted to play.

"It's good to see you two. How's everything been going?" Suta asked, sitting down behind the front desk.

"It's been okay...Yusuke won't let up on me though." Kuwabara mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you mean?" Suta asked.

"Well...you see...I haven't been practicing very much...with...well you know...my fighting skills...And the last time he visited, we got into a scuffle and I couldn't keep up with him. He's been calling me constantly, trying to get me to go to training yards to keep sharp."

"Oh...I see. Yeah...there aren't many demon challenges anymore, considering you guys have mastered your abilities, so now there's not much for practicing with." She giggled, setting her chin into her palm.

"Yeah..."

"How has the Dojo been doing?" Yukina asked, smiling.

"Very well actually. Got a total of five new students this week alone. Now all the classes are booked and half of them demand to pay for them because they love them so much."

"Wow...so things are going well?"

His mother giggled, nodding. "Yes...very well."

Kenya sighed.

Women talking was so boring it wasn't even funny.

They ended up repeating the same thing over and over, until there was nothing to discuss, then they would try to renew the topic in another discussion.

"**_I agree...They never can find anything interesting can they?"_** a voice in his head spoke.

"_**Nope...Hey Dad, how about we leave them to chat and continue the training."**_

"_**Good idea...At least we'll have something to do."**_

"**_Can I join too?!" _**Another voice joined the conversation.

"**_Uncle Kuwabara! How the hell did you learn mental speech?" _**Kenya asked, surprised.

"_**Yukina taught me. So...can I join the training?"**_

"**_If you can keep up...though be warned carrot top...I won't be gentle." _**Hiei scowled, walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"I don't need you to be gentle! I can handle whatever you have to give me!" Kuwabara replied, forgetting to put it into mental speech.

The room went quiet, as the two women quieted and stared at him curiously.

"What?" Kuwabara inquired, looking at them.

They shook their heads simultaneously, mischief evident in their eyes.

Hiei smacked his forehead, walking away in disgust as the orange-haired father looked on to the two women, still wondering what they were laughing about.

"Come on Uncle Kuwabara. You're only making yourself look worse." Kenya laughed, dragging the man from the room to the Dojo.

0000000000000000000000

They ended up dueling each other, both Hiei and Kuwabara fighting against Kenya first, then, just for show, Hiei and Kuwabara fought each other.

The scuffle between Spirit Detectives was short and interesting, in which Hiei was able to beat Kuwabara as if he was weak.

"Damn! I am weak!" Kuwabara scowled as the three sat in the corner drinking cokes. They had finished with Kenya's training, and with Hiei's last class of the afternoon, in which his students had just left.

"You just noticed. How sad..." Hiei replied, mischief in his eyes, but his mouth a grim line.

"Hey! Shut up! I don't get to train all the time like you do Hiei! If so, I could kick your ass here and now."

"Uncle Kuwabara?" Kenya began.

Kuwabara stopped his ranting and turned to his nephew.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering...how many missions have you and the other Rekai Tentai been on? I mean...do you keep track?"

Kuwabara thought a moment, his hand at his chin in vexation.

When he had come up with a suitable answer, he sat up straight and smiled.

"I'm not sure how many we've been on. Too many to count."

"Do you always get to fight? And are the demons really a challenge? And do you get to travel—?"

"Quiet. You ask to many questions." His father warned him.

"Sorry."

"Well...you don't always get to fight...sometimes you...well you...uh...Yeah...you fight almost every single time. As for the demons, some of them are a challenge, others...even I could take them. And traveling...well...Hell you can't get to the demons unless you do."

"Wow! I can't wait!"

"What do you mean you can't wait?" Kuwabara inquired, looking confused.

"Koenma said he could be a detective if he masters his techniques. We've been training specifically for it." His father answered instead.

"Oh..."

"I'm home but it's not like anybody cares!" Came a familiar voice from outside the room.

The door slammed loudly and the sound of footsteps clambering around the main room came to their ears.

"Sounds like Yoru's back from the graveyard." Kenya replied in agitation, standing up with one last swig of his cola. "And I have homework."

"I'm sorry to say this Hiei, but your oldest daughter is creepy." Kuwabara added, standing up as well.

"For once carrot-top...I agree." Kenya's father grimaced, standing up with a stretch.

They tossed their cans away and stepped into the main room, where a frowning glaring teenager met them.

"Hello." She hissed, staring at them expectantly. "Did you get the whip I asked for Dad?"

"No. You don't need it yet." Their father replied, glaring back.

"How much do I have to tell you?! I want a whip and that's what I'm getting!"

"How many times must I reply, bitch on your own time because you're taking up mine." Their father answered, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"You said you'd get me a whip if I left for school!" Yoru shouted at him, watching him step by her.

"Correction. I said I'd get you a whip if you went to school. Not if you left for it. School is a necessity for ningen children."

"But Dad! I'm not ningen!"

"You are by a quarter...that and this is the world we live in, so you may as well deal with it." He replied with a scowl. His ruby eyes glared with such a passion, that only an idiot would continue the argument.

"Fine! Screw you Father!" She screeched, opening the door and slamming it behind her.

"You forget to condemn me to the ever lasting pits of hell where the dead you play with party and play poker!" Their father screamed back, looking seriously angry at the door.

Then, when they knew she was completely gone, he began to chuckle.

"She's such a bitch and I have no idea why."

Everyone in the room stared at him a moment, wondering what he was talking about.

"Dad, what alien took you away and left the copy. I'd like to find him and ask that he take Yoru too."

"Yeah well not even death itself would take her away." Hiei replied coldly, grabbing a jacket from a hook on the wall.

"Is someone talking about me?" Another voice chirped, and the hyper blue haired girl they called the Grim Reaper floated in through the ceiling on her oar.

"Botan!" Kuwabara shouted uncontrollably. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiyya everyone! Long time no see!" She chirped, smiling. Botan dropped from her oar and landed on the ground, grinning sweetly at the group.

"Hello Botan. How are you?" Suta asked, coming out to hug their blue haired friend.

"Just fine! My Suta...you still look just the way you did when I last saw you."

"You came to visit?" Yukina inquired, hugging her next.

"No...actually I'm here on business."

"Really?" Kuwabara asked, scratching his head.

"Yep. Lord Koenma has asked that all of the members of the Rekai Tentai meet up in his office. There is a new case that has sprung up, and unfortunately, it doesn't look easy."

"How do you mean? There is actually a challenge now?" Hiei inquired, leaning against the frame of the front door.

"Yes...but I'm not sure on the details. I only know he's causing a ruckus and Lord Koenma really needs you all to take care of it."

"Fine...when does he want us at his office?"

"Tomorrow morning at noon. Come prepared. I have a feeling you're going to have to take care of the case as soon as you talk to him."

00000000000000000000000

Catse: What did you think? Don't you just hate Yoru? I know you probably hate me for giving Hiei such a mean child as his first, but oh well... I needed someone mean that was family to them. After all, Yoru's uncle was Shadow, and they both seem rather crazy, right? Well, I'll try to update chapter three as soon as I can, but the next one should be interesting. Ja Ne for now!


	3. The New Case

Catse: Yay! Chapter three! I apologize for taking so long to update. Please forgive me Gives puppy dog face. Oh well, I hope you like the story so far, and it's going to get better. Excuse the cussing that I've put into the stories, I don't plan on putting much, just enough to give you the right idea of the character. Oh well, here's chapter three!

000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: See chapter one...

000000000000000000000

Koenma stood agitated before the detectives and the children they brought along. Apparently, they were taking this as a reunion instead of an actual case.

After the case involving the cat demon Shadow, the group had practically separated, leaving the major cases to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei had been far too occupied with Suta, and Kurama had had to leave to America for college.

Kurama was the one that had gotten the farthest away, and now the entire group was together, with their children and everything.

"Kurama! Is that you?! Jeez I haven't seen you in ages! How you been?" Yusuke hollered happily as the redheaded man walked into the room.

Kurama had changed only slightly in appearance, his hair longer, reaching the small of his back instead of just past the shoulders like when he had left for America. He kept his hair pinned behind his head in a ponytail, and his green eyes were still as wise and polite as ever.

"Hello everyone. It has been a while."

"Kurama hey!" Kuwabara shouted, coming up to shake hands.

Hiei regarded him with a nod, and one telepathic message:

"**_About time you came back."_**

"_**Yes well, I was caught up with a few things for a while."**_

"Kurama, it is good to see you again. What have you been up to?" Koenma inquired, jumping up onto his desk so as to get a better look at everyone there.

The members of the Rekai Tentai had insisted on bringing their children, claiming it would help them in experience if they participated on one of the missions they received, so now he had several young children standing in his office. The sad part was that each of them were taller than him.

Katai, Yusuke's daughter stood next to Kenya, Hiei's son as they stared at the newcomer that was their father's friend.

Tsuki, Kuwabara's daughter, had her hands clasped around a piece of Kenya's pant leg, in which she clutched it like she would die if she let go. The fourth child there, the one they all weren't familiar with, stood erect and prepared next to the door, away from the others.

His red hair was cut short, straight and fine along the sides of his face, and split at his forehead. The blue eyes he had, searched the rooms inhabitance through the glasses he wore, with an intelligence unusual for his age, his hands stuffed in his pockets lazily as he leaned.

"Haku, please step forward so I can introduce you." Kurama smiled, watching his son nod and step away from his post at the frame.

"Everyone..." Kurama began, setting his hand firmly but proudly on the boys shoulders, "This is my son, Haku Minamino. Haku, this is Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara."

Haku, in turn, bowed politely. "It is nice to meet all of you."

"Nice to meet you too kid." Yusuke replied. "Hey, Katai, get over here!"

"Yeah, yeah...Alright Dad, I'm comin'!" His daughter replied, her hands too were stuffed in her pockets. "Whadaya want?"

"Kurama, Haku, this is my daughter, Katai. What do you say Katai?"

"Yo."

She received a smack at the back of the head.

"Not like that! The way your mother taught you."

Katai rolled her eyes and bowed.

"It's nice to meet you."

Both Kurama and Haku bowed in return.

"Can I go now?"

Now it was Yusuke's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, what ever."

Katai beamed and turned around, walking back towards Kenya and Tsuki.

"Tsuki, come here." Kuwabara called, kneeling to the floor.

The little girl in question nodded, and ran clumsily to her father, a small finger in her mouth.

Kuwabara picked her up in his arms and turned around so everyone could see his daughter.

"Kurama, Haku. This is Tsuki. Tsuki say hello."

"Hewwo." Tsuki replied, her finger never leaving her mouth. "I'm Ki, who awe yu?"

"Tsuki, take your finger out of your mouth." Her father scolded, chuckling.

"Sorry. I'm Tsuki, who are you?"

"I'm Kurama little one. This is Haku."

"Haku. Hey! I know you! You're from Spirited Away! But you don't like the dragon. How'd you make yourself look like that? Why do you wear glasses? Are you blind—?"

"You're asking too many questions Tsuki. Go on, go back with Kenya and Katai." Kuwabara replied, setting his little girl back on the floor.

"How old is she?" Kurama asked as the little girl ran away again.

"Four. Her birthday was last month."

"My apologies for not being there." He replied, bowing his head.

"You don't have to apologize. You didn't know."

"Hey Kurama. You want to know something crazy?" Yusuke butted in, a twinkle of mischief in his eye. "Guess who the boy over there belongs to."

He twitched his head in the direction of Kenya, winking.

"He is neither of yours?"

"Nope." They chorused.

"Hiei's?!"

Both of them nodded.

"If you're going to talk about me, at least make sure I'm not in the room when you do." They heard Hiei scowl as he stepped up behind him.

"Hiei? You had children?"

"See, told you even he'd be surprised." Yusuke whispered in Kuwabara's ear, in which the carrot haired man chuckled.

Hiei turned to glare at them, before returning his attention to Kurama.

"May I speak to him?"

Hiei nodded, and turned to a patiently waiting Kenya, swamped in girls.

He twitched his head, signaling for Kenya to come.

The boy in request nodded, and politely pulled Tsuki's fingers from his pants, and ended the conversation he was apparently ignoring with Katai.

He stepped up to Kurama and his son, and bowed.

"This is my son, Kenya. Kenya, this is Kurama and his son Haku. We used to work together as Spirit Detectives."

Kenya nodded and stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"I am pleased to meet you both."

Kurama stared at the hand a moment, before shaking it. Then it was turned to Haku, whom copied his father.

"So, Hiei, is he your only child?"

"No, I have two others."

Kurama looked very surprised for a moment, strange of the usually calm and wise face.

"You have three children?!"

"That's what I asked when I first saw him about three months ago!" Yusuke laughed, coming up on Kurama's left, simply to place his hand on his shoulder in mischief.

"The first time I saw him after me and Keiko came back from our time in China, he was walking his daughter Yoru to school. I asked him that question, and I was surprised out of my witts when he said three." Yusuke chuckled, squeezing his friends shoulder. "He got busy didn't he?"

Kurama smiled, and Hiei glared.

Kenya ran his fingers through his hair with a blush, trying to ignore what Yusuke had said.

"Yes well, I will admit that is rather surprising for you Hiei. Anyway, we are here now for a case I do believe. Koenma?" Kurama inquired, uncomfortable with the conversation at hand.

"Right! Everyone I have a new case for you." Koenma nodded, jumping form the table to take full teenage form on the ground.

"We know that already. Get to the goods." Yusuke replied with a smile, leaning on Kurama as if his shoulder were a table top or a shelf.

"If you'd shut up I will." Koenma replied around his pacifier. "So far, the case at hand is peculiar. It involves a thirteen year old boy that was killed in a car accident two days ago—"

"Oh no...I think I know where this is going..." Yusuke mumbled.

"WHAT! ANOTHER YUSUKE! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Kuwabara shouted, surprise lighting his face.

"No. This is similar, but not exact. For one, Yusuke jumped in the way of the car to stop a boy from getting hit. In this case, the boy was in the car at the time, and he forced the driver to swerve on a bridge and knock him into the water."

"So...why are we looking for him?" Kenya inquired, folding his arms.

"The boy wasn't meant to die. It wasn't his time. But when he did die and realize he was a ghost, he began rampaging the city, creating hauntings and the like all over Tokyo. Botan and I have failed to catch him, so we're hoping you all can. Perhaps your children can pinpoint where he would go the most."

Everyone in the room nodded, except for Hiei and Haku.

"What is his name Koenma?" Kurama inquired politely.

"It's Seika. He has no family name."

000000000000000000000000000

Catse: Sorry if this seemed short (I didn't mean it to be). I hope you like what I'm doing with this story. And yes, Seika will play a major part, so you're probably going to see him often. Let's just say he and Katai make best buddies later on....


	4. The Team

Catse: Hiyya peoples! Newest chapter here for you all to read! I hope you like how it is so far. I thought it would be cute. This chapter is my favorite so far, because it proves that one person doesn't always have everything they need. Sometimes, it's the little people that know what to do best. A little wisdom...heheheheh....

0000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: See chapter one....

0000000000000000000000

Kenya sighed as he and his group walked down the sidewalk of the main street of Tokyo.

Their father's had decided on splitting up, children in one team, the original Spirit Detectives in the other.

Yusuke had said that it was an excellent exercise, and would prove which team had more skill or perhaps the better modern intelligence.

In any case, they were equal.

The Spirit Detectives had the experience and the training, but the kids had the modern thinking, and the simple mind.

Kenya walked with Tsuki still clinging to him happily, chatting constantly about Kindergarten and the like, and how much fun it was to be a little girl.

He could laugh right about now that he was able to take a look around.

There were only two girls on this team, and two guys, and he was the one they both paid attention to.

As it was, Katai walked on the opposite side of Tsuki, also talking non-stop to him.

He didn't hear a thing either of them said.

Most of the time in fact, he kept his eye on the newest member of the team, Haku Minamino.

The boy was quiet...hadn't talked but once since they met him.

Kenya began to wonder if there was something mentally wrong with the guy, or he was just like that.

He decided he would find out.

"Hey guys, let's stop for a moment. We have to figure out how we're going to do this."

"Hey! Who died and made you leader?"

"Your personality did. Hey, Haku right? What do you think we should do?"

The boy in question stopped walking and stared at them, his pure blue eyes flashing intelligently.

"Such menial inquiries are far too inferior for some one of my stature to solve." Haku replied, staring at them blankly.

"What's your problem kid? He asked you a simple team question, and you out and plain insulted us!"

"You insult yourself when you speak girl. I would request you keep your idiocy to yourself."

"Why you....!"

"Calm down Katai. That was uncalled for Haku. I asked you a simple question. All I desire is you answer it." Kenya replied, glaring at the read-headed boy.

"And I will continue to reply that this is too menial for someone of my stature."

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Katai screamed, attracting attention from the other people walking by. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! GET ON YOUR WAY YOU NOSY PEOPLE!"

"Katai! Quit it!" Kenya snarled, balling his hands into fists.

He didn't see Tsuki turn her head to look behind him, oblivious to everyone else in the world but him and Haku.

"For your information girl, I am a month away from graduating college, in which I am at the top of my class and I already have a job as a college professor at Harvard waiting for me."

Both Katai and Kenya stared at him in disbelief.

"Okay...repeat that, because I thought I heard you say you were in College." Katai inquired, sticking her hand to her ear and leaning it toward him.

"It is as you say. I am in College."

"How old are you Haku?" Kenya asked.

"Eight."

"THE HELL! YOUR EIGHT AND YOU'RE IN COLLEGE?!" Katai hollered.

Again the people on the street stopped to stare.

"Yes. Is that so shocking?"

"No Duh!"

(Chichiri pops in: "Not No Duh! No Da! Get it right!")

"Tell me, what do you major in?" Kenya inquired, absentmindedly sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Biology."

"Figures. You are your father's son. Well if it helps you to know, I have majored in History, all of it. I have a college degree in History from when I was in the Sixth grade and they gave me the course. I know the entire histories for this world, Demon world, and Spirit world."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then who murdered Oda Nobunaga?"

Kenya smiled before answering: "Akechi Mitsuhide, a general of Nobunaga's army, also called by his nickname Jyube, in which assasinated his lord on June 21st, 1582."

Both Katai and Tsuki stared at Kenya as if he had grown too heads.

Neither of them had any idea that he was such a professionist when it came to History. None the less, Katai couldn't help but mock the other boy:

"You see that all mighty and smart! He answered your question and even more than that! Take that!"

"Who were the Fujiwara family?"

"Childs play. They were a family of people living in the Heian period around the 700-1200 periods. They controlled the political scene for centuries by intermarrying into the imperial family and controlling the political offices or whatever they could. They're family met it's peak in 1016 with Fujiwara Michinaga. After him, their abilities as leaders declined."

"It seems you know much about Japan. What about America? Name the thirteen colonies first founded when reaching Newfoundland in order."

"Fine. Virginia, Massachusetts, Maryland, Conecticut, Rhode Island, Delaware, New Hampshire, North Carolina, South Carolina, New Jersey, New York, Pennsylvania, and Georgia. Satisfied?"

"Not quite. Name the American Presidents in order now."

Kenya sighed and relayed the information for each question asked, with a little more detail than was requested for each. Finally, about five minutes after the quiz began, Tsuki began to tug on Kenya's pants.

"What is it Tsuki?" He inquired, looking down from his little verbal scuffle.

"Somebody wants to talk to you." She replied, pointing behind them.

Everyone turned around to look, but found no one standing there.

"Tsuki, if this is another one of your games I'm gonna—"

"It's not a game! He's standing back there. He wants to tell you something. But he says you can't see him because you don't have the gift of sight."

"What the hell you talking about squirt?" Katai scowled, folding her arms.

"There's a boy overthere." She continued to point to the street behind them, to a lamp post that's light was apparently out.

"I don't believe this. Tsuki, stop clowin' around!" Katai grumbled, stepping over to the area the girl pointed to. "I don't see anyone here."

Tsuki all of a sudden broke into a burst of laughter, holding her tiny hands over her lips in an attempt to stop from attracting attention.

"What?" Kenya asked, staring at Katai.

Nothing looked different.

"She's messin' around. Come on Kenya, lets go find the kid—"

She didn't finish however.

All around them, the air seemed to get cold, and the people walking by pulled jackets and coats close to themm as they passed.

Suddenly, as if by magic, the lamp behind Katai lit up, shining brightly on them, even though the day was still bright with sunshine.

Katai's eyes snapped wide open for a moment, before she turned and slowly backed away.

"The hell..."

"He said—He said— Hahahahahah! He said that when it comes to dolls, you're more like the Ken than the Barbie!" She fell to the ground, tears in her eyes.

Katai's eye twitched for a moment.

"_Why is that so funny?" _she thought, trembling in anger.

"_**Calm down. Taking a simple joke rather seriously aren't we, Ken?"**_

"The name is Katai and don't you dare forget it!" she shouted out of no where, pointing at the street lamp.

It was now Kenya and Haku's turn to look at her as if she were crazy.

Tsuki finally stood up after all of her laughing, wiped her eyes, and walked over to Katai.

"He's over there." She said, pointing behind her.

"EH?!" She shouted, spinning around.

"Where?"

"He's not there anymore. Now he's next to the street lamp."

Again Katai spun.

"Where?!"

"Hahahahahahahah! Now he's on your head!"

Katai immediately smacked the top of her skull, as if she were searching out a bothersome fly.

Again Tsuki burst into laughter.

"The things he does to you is funny when you can't see him! Hahahahahahah!"

"So you can see him, but we can't?" Kenya inquired, stepping up to the jumpy teenager, and the laughing child.

She finally stopped laughing after a moment, to nod her answer.

Haku stepped up in front of Kenya, and looked around.

"I see no spirit. What is this you speak of? There is nothing here."

"Is too! I saw him! Don't call me a liar just because you can't here him!"

"There is no one here you foolish child."

"Hey! Your not that much older than me, so you can't call me foolish!" Tsuki cried in arguement, rubbing the tears from her eyes with her kimono sleeve.

They dropped to the ground in small crystals, clattering on the cement. They glittered a bright but delicate blue, pretty as can be in the lamp light.

"I repeat. The being you see is nothing but that of your imagination."

"**_Is that so. My...I looked real enough this morning when I looked in the mirror. I must be imagining myself then." _**The voice echoed in all of their heads.

Katai jumped in fright, pounding at the air in every direction around her body.

"I'm a Spirit Detective's daughter! You can't touch me!"

"**_I'd have to say that of all the people here, you make me laugh the most." _**The spirit chuckled.

"Are you Seika, the boy that died two days ago?" Kenya inquired, stepping closer to the lamp. He thought he saw a glimpse of something moving in the air every once and a while, and was convinced that it was the spirit they were talking to.

"_**Yeah. What of it?"**_

"We've come to get you. You're causing quite a ruckuss in the streets."

"_**Yeah so. The people I scared deserved what they got! Go ahead, check each on of them out! You'll find I'm write. As for your little visit, what do you mean come to get me. Like you're going to take me somewhere? If so, I ain't goin'!"**_

"You've been running away from Koenma and Botan for sometime now. They're furious. When you die, your supposed to go to them for judgement. You refused. They sent us, and we're only the minor wave compared to our father's, whom will be here soon if they're skills are still sharp."

"_**I refuse to talk to the toddler and the Grim Reapor chick! There's no way their sending me to the afterlife! I'm having too much fun here!"**_

"You're not going to the after life!" Kenya argued, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You weren't meant to die in the firstplace."

"_**Eh?"**_

"You heard me. You weren't meant to die."

"_**Of course I was. You are doing nothing but lying! Of course I was meant to die!"**_

'_He doesn't understand. How can I get him to understand?'_

"Well, considering you're some sort of freak of a ghost, how about you just come nicely and we'll discuss what to do with you, after we kick your ass!" Katai argued, balling her hands into fists.

"_**That's stupid! You can't kick my ass! You can't even see it!"**_

"I don't need to! Tsuki...where is his behind."

Tsuki looked at Katai in confusion, and then giggled.

"You can't hurt it even if I did tell you where it is because he's a ghost and you're not supposed to hit ghosts."

Katai growled angrily, glaring around her in a circle. "But daddy did say that you can catch one." She whispered, stepping past Katai.

"Mr. Ghost. Can we play now. You said we could play."

"_**Now? Well...I did promise and a man's word is his pride. Alright."**_

"Take my hand."

Tsuki raised her tiny hand up to the sky, and they only just saw it prickle as the cold essence touched the soft white skin.

"Got you." She giggled, as a huge array of yellow light burst out of her hand and around the spirit.

It created a net of yellow light, trapping and paralyzing the spirit that it circled. The spirit itself began to fight with it, and they could see it struggle under the yellowish net.

"_**The hell! What did you do?!"**_

"Daddy told me that if we did find you, that I should trick you and catch you. He said I was the only one that could see you, and because of that I had to be the one to stop you. So I caught you in my net, see?" She giggled again, and the net landed softly on the ground, the spirit within suddenly becoming visible due to the strange spiritual aura.

He was only about thirteen at most, with short shaggy black hair that swept in fine lines around his face, and piercing bluish grey eyes that gave off all emotion even if his face was plain and calm."

"_**Damn! Damn you all!"**_

"You have a dirty mouth! Be quiet!" Tsuki yelled at him, tying up her end of the net in a knot. "Okay, let's go find daddy and everyone else." She chirped happily, walking away.

Katai, Haku, and Kenya all stared at the four year old as she carted away the very thing that they couldn't catch.

'_I guess that just goes to show that no one has all abilities.' _Kenya thought with a smile.

'_I gather we must find our father's, and end the case.'_

_00000000000000000000000_

Catse: What did you think? Please R&R! I'd love to hear what you think of the story. Next chapter should be posted soon...I hope....Depends on the work load I get from school. Oh well, Ja Ne for now.


	5. An Accident

Catse: Hiyya! It's chapter five! Yays! Well, it took me a little while to write this out, and I think it's going pretty well so far!

I also have some news for those that like to read the reader interactive stories, and the like.

Apparently, is doing the same thing as ! They're going to stop accepting them and they'll delete all of them that they see! So, one of the people that found out about it, has decided to put together a petition.

She only asks that you e-mail her back and tell her if you want your name on the petition. The e-mail adress is: , so if you don't like what they're doing, please e-mail her and she'll put your name on the list.

She has a good 140 names now, but she needs well over 300 in order to get the site's attentions. So please help if you can! Thanks!

000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: See Chapter one....

000000000000000000000

"This is boring! Where is the ghost supposed to be again?" Yusuke whined as he and the other three spirit detectives walked down one of the many sidewalks of Tokyo. He had his hands propped up behind his head, and yawned excessively, showing a lack of sleep.

"He's supposed to be somewhere around the main road. That's where the children are looking." Kurama answered, his hands stuffed in his pockets comfortably.

"Yes well, I agree with him. It's boring down this way." Hiei commented, glaring at the people that walked by, most of them staring at him for his short stature. He was of course used to this by now, but considering there was nothing to do, he figured he would take pleasure in making faces and receiving weird ones back. As of the moment, he liked to see the shocked faces of the other ningen when he glared.

"What do you say we go and find the squirts, see if they've had any luck?" Kuwabara added, walking with his arms crossed, his face tight with agitation and boredom.

"I don't know...If we can't even find this kid, who says they will." Argued Yusuke, picking off a magazine at a stand while the owner wasn't looking.

He turned through the pages, looking for anything intersting that would keep him occupied.

"Actually Yusuke, it's possible that they did find him. He is merely a boy after all, and he might want to stick around those of his own age." Kurama walked up to the magazine, snatched it from Yusuke's hands, and placed it on the stand, a confused owner looking at them strangely.

Yusuke glared at the red head, and ended up stuffing his hands in his pockets in agitation.

"Yeah! Let's go find them!" Kuwabara laughed, running ahead of them.

"Actually carrot top, their already here." He heard Hiei growl, causing them all to stop in their tracks.

It was a funny sight indeed, and funniest of all is that they didn't notice their father's were standing there watching them.

They were crossing the street, Kuwabara's little girl Tsuki in front, dragging a spirit net with an apparition inside, jerking and biting on the net that encircled him, while Kenya walked right behind, looking agitated as Katai talked to him about nothing in particular, and Haku followed, his hands in his pockets, and his gaze foreward, thinking about something most of the world probably couldn't comprehend if they wanted to.

"What do you know? The squirts did catch him." Yusuke acknowledged, grinning.

"But Tsuki is dragging him, not the others." Kurama noticed, stepping foreward.

Just then, as they were beginning to walk towards the group, the yellow spirit net burst, letting the spirit jump out freely.

Tsuki stopped in her tracks and turned around, staring at the net as if it were something she had never seen before, and Katai and Kenya began searching the skies with no evail, trying to see the spirit that had once more become invisible to their sight.

Haku stood there a moment, glancing around. He was the first one to notice the light turn green, and only then, because he heard a voice in his head.

"**_Get going! Or you'll all get hit!"_**

He glanced at the light, then the cars taking off, and then the others in front of him.

"Move it!" He shouted, running past them in his attempt to flee.

"What—?" Katai began, only just barely seeing the cars rev and take off.

She froze on the spot for a moment, most likely wondering if she was going to die, when someone's hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her roughly out of the way and onto the sidewalk.

Then, Tsuki came tumbling out of the way, and Kenya jumped up on to the sidewalk, just to be scraped on the side by one of the cars.

Their father's shouted their names by instinct and ran to the corner of the sidewalk, waiting to cross.

Kenya had saved both Katai and Tsuki from getting hit, and because of that, he was bleeding gently on his side.

He lay on the sidewalk, holding his hand over it in pain, as he watched the cars whiz by, and their father's yelling in worry.

"We're alright dad! Don't worry!" Katai shouted over the traffic, as Haku stepped over to Kenya.

He knelt on the sidewalk next to him, and turned him gently on to his back.

"Hold still...You have only minor injuries. They will be easily healed."

Then, closing his eyes softly, he placed his hands over the wound, and a bright green light eminated from them, slowly but surely closing up the bleeding wound on Kenya's side.

When he was done, he stood up, a little dizzy at first from his use of spirit energy.

The light finally turned red again, and the frightened parents ran to their children, checking them over for scratches.

"Tsuki! Come here! Are you hurt? Did a car hit you?" Kuwabara shouted without control, as his little daughter cried and wept from her fear.

"Kenya!" Hiei shouted, kneeling next to his gasping son. He noticed the blood on his shirt instantly, and began to look at the wound.

"He'll be alright Mr. Nohara. He was only scraped and I already cleared the wound of infection and closed it up." Haku informed, shaking slightly. Kurama stepped up to him, and looked him over, before placing his hand on his shoulder with a nod.

"Good work Haku. You have done well."

"Katai! You alright?" Yusuke shouted, coming up on his daughter.

"Yeah Dad, don't worry." Katai replied, rubbing her head from when she hit the pavement.

"Good..." Yusuke sighed. Then out of no where, he smacked her hard on the back of the head. "Next time, don't just stand there! Okay?!"

Katai crouched down instinctively.

"Yeah! Sure Dad! No problem following that rule."

"Daddy! I'm sorry! You told me to catch the spirit and he got away!" Tsuki cried, clutching her father's shirt.

"It's alright Tsuki. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad your safe. Mommy and me wouldn't like it if you got hit by a car, like Yusuke did."

Because of that, she wept more, leaving little crystals on the ground as she did. "Please don't cry..." He mumbled, comforting her the best he could.

"**_You stupid bastards! You don't just stand in the way of traffic and wonder why the cars are coming at you! Next time, move it!"_** The voice screamed in their heads.

"And you don't mutter curses in front of out children!" Kuwabara argued, glaring at the spirit of the boy that was floating over them.

If only he could be distracted...

"**_Hiei...Kurama...you guys think you can keep him busy for a moment?" _**Kuwabara sent the telepathic message.

"**_Certainly." _**Kurama replied.

"**_Hn. Fine." _**Came Hiei.

"Why are you causing havoc Seika?" Kurama inquired, cleverly gathering the boy-spirit's attention.

"_**Wait, how did you know my name?"**_

"It's simple. Lord Koenma asked us to find you, and it's part of business to give us the name. Why are you causing Tokyo havoc?"

Seika was silent for a moment, no doubt thinking about how he would answer, until he finally spoke back.

"_**Tokyo has always taken things from me since I was little. It's only right I return the favor."**_

"What did it take from you?" Hiei added.

Yusuke stared at him a moment, wondering why he suddenly was interested in the boy's life, when he noticed the slow quiet creeping his carrot-topped friend.

'_So that's what he's up to. He's actually using his head, I'm surprised.'_

"**_None of your business!" _**Seika shouted back, the air around them becoming colder as his anger grew.

Just then, as his power began to intensify, the yellowish net of Kuwabara's energy flew over and draped around the boy, binding him tightly so as to prevent movement.

"**_What the hell?! Not again! Doesn't that child ever learn! I can't be caught in a simple net!" _**Seika turned to glare at the little girl that had caught him before, but was instead caught up tiny dilated eyes of Kazuma Kuwabara himself.

"I'm not a child, and this isn't a simple net. Now sit still or you'll hurt yourself." Kuwabara informed, tightening the net around him.

"_**Wait...who are you all?! You can't be human to have this strange power!"**_

"Nope. We're the Spirit Detectives of Japan." Yusuke interuppted, smiling.

"Good catching Kuwabara. Let's get him to Koenma now."

"_**Noooooooo! You can't keep me trapped! I'll get out! You'll see!"**_

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. You might feel better if you say it enough times." Yusuke chuckled as he and the other detectives walked down the side walk, a portal from Hiei open and ready in their path to send them to Spirit World.

"Well, that was easy enough." Tsuki acknowledged with a grin right after they walked through the portal. "I hope their all this easy."

0000000000000000000000000

Catse: Sorry if that seemed a little short, but don't worry, I've got chapter six done and it should be up in a few days! Well, please R&R and I'll post the next chapter when ever I can! Thanx!


	6. Seika The Newest Kid to the Group

Catse: Hiyya peoples! I updated! Sorry it took a while, school was merciless all this past week, and so I was stuck doing homework in the afternoons until bedtime! Oh well, I managed to update right? I also had something I wanted to ask. Do you think I should have made Kenya, Katai, and Seika older. As it is, I'm planning on making Seika fifteen or older, but I'm not sure. If so, tell me in a review! Well, here's the update and thank you to those that have already reviewed my stories!

00000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: See chapter one....

00000000000000000000000

"Seika, you weren't meant to die. How many times must I tell you that?" Koenma scowled angrily, glaring at the teen spirit that sat in his office. They could all see him now, for his rough look and his angry expression.

"I don't know! A thousand times...I'm not good at hearing anyways!"

Koenma threw his hands in the air in defeat and marched away back to his desk muttering curses under his breath so the children in his office couldn't hear them.

Kenya watched as the Junior ruler of Spirit world retreated to his seat, leaving everyone to stare at the spirit of a boy that sat right across from his desk, still chained up in the spirit net.

He probably didn't understand what they were trying to tell him. Being the ruffian he looked to be, probably meant he didn't trust people's words too easily. He probably thought they were trying to trick him into being judged, so as to finish with him and be done with it.

Kenya sighed.

He would have to step into this.

"Look. We're not trying to fool you." He whispered, placing a hand on the other boy's shoulder.

Seika glared up at him, as if he would bite if Kenya got too close.

"We're trying to bring you back to life. You weren't meant to die in the first place, so just listen."

"How do I know you're not lying to me. You're annoyed that I'm a wandering ghost, so you want to get rid of me. I cause you too much trouble!" He shouted, shaking Kenya's hand off.

Kenya glared back at him and replaced his hand on Seika's shoulder.

Then he pointed to the Junior Ruler of the Spirit World. "You see that guy."

Seika nodded suspiciously. "That guy runs things here when his father doesn't. He has no reason to lie to you, and you have no reason to believe he is lying. Got it?"

"No."

"What can I do to get you to believe me?"

"Proof." Was the simple answer.

Seika glared at him to add effect, demanding that he tell him of one person that had his situtation and got through it.

"Alright. Now you see that guy over there?" He pointed towards Yusuke, whom at the moment was having a busy conversation with Kuwabara and his daughter Tsuki.

"What of him?"

"He got hit by a car over ten years ago, saving a little kid. Botan found him, brought him here, and he was to endure a test. The same test you're going to get if you're good. He endured it and everything else that came his way, and now he's living with a wife and a daughter and a respectable reputation here at Spirit World for being one of the best damned Spirit Detectives they ever had. That could be you if you only pay attention."

"Why should I believe you? I don't even know you. I don't even know if what you're saying is the truth. I will not just give in because you told me one guy did it!"

"You should shut your mouth you inferior excuse of a child." They heard a voice snarl from their right.

Kenya and Seika turned to see Kurama's son, Haku step up to them, a look of threat on his face. "I've heard stories of that guy." He continued, stuffing his hands in his pockets after adjusting his glasses. "He's been known to beat A and S class demons with the strength he possesses, strength he has worked hard to earn. It is also said that his soul is demon, even if his body is human."

"Really? I didn't know that. Who told you?" Kenya inquired, staring at the eight year old boy.

"My father. He makes sure to know everything he can about those around him, so as to ensure he doesn't get stuck with incompetitant people. He did a little research on everyone here."

"Oh...okay...I wonder if Katai knows about that."

"I doubt she does."

"Is Katai the Ken chick?" Seika asked, watching the two converse between each other.

"Yep."

"And that dude there is her father?"

Both of them nodded gently.

"Yo! Totts! I think I'm about ready to come back to life! The offer still open?"

Everyone in the office stopped what they were doing to stare at the young boy, trapped in the yellowish net.

"Well?"

Koenma grinned and jumped up onto the desk.

"I was waiting for you to say it. Alright! You're test is to hold onto this egg for a while. It will feed off of what you do, and then if you've done good things, it will give you your life back!"

He jumped down from the desk and turned teenage before he hit the floor.

Then, walking to the young man with an air that was his royal experience, gently handed him the egg once the net had been evaporated.

"So this thing is going to give me my life back?"

Koenma nodded.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Doesn't he need his body for that to work! What about his body?!" Yusuke shouted out of no where, pointing extatically at Koenma.

Suddenly, Seika looked extremely worried.

"What's wrong?" Kenya inquired, letting his hand drop from the other boy's shoulders.

"It's in one of the rivers of Japan, still in the car I drowned in."

"Not anymore!" Koenma announced happily. "I had Botan retrieve it while you boys were after him!"

"Wait, Seika, how long ago did you die?" Kurama asked, glancing at the walls of the office.

"I guess two or three days, why?"

Without answering, Kurama opened the doors of the office and stepped out, following his nose to a room down a few sets of hallways, everyone else following at his heels.

Finally, he came to a lone room at the end of one of the halls, and opened it up, to find Seika's body sprawled out on a bed, his chest rising softly, his clothes white and clean.

"I could smell you since we entered the office. River weed has a very distinguisable scent."

"Dude! I'm—I'm breathing!" He shouted, running to the body on the table.

He wouldn't say anything else until he had patted the pale white cheeks to feel their warmth, and had his head on his chest, amazed at the feeling of his own chest slowly rising and falling.

"Yes. You are breathing Seika. Still think we're pulling your leg?" Koenma grinned, stepping by him.

"Had you have showed me this I would have believed you!" Seika replied, anger and surprise lit in his face.

Yusuke came up form behind him and patted him on the shoulder with a grin.

"It's that exact feature that makes you want to beat the crap out of him, doesn't it?" He asked the startled boy, patting him a few times on the shoulder before moving on.

"Looks like you all are gonna have another member of the team, eh?" Kuwabara inquired, stepping by. "By the way Seika, thanks for at least warning our children, even if you didn't have to."

"Yeah...you're welcome." Seika mumbled, brushing him off.

Kenya stepped up to his side and chuckled.

"Well, if you're going to be on our team soon, I might as well introduce you to everyone. I'm Kenya. Kenya Nohara (or Nohara Kenya if you like, but I prefer the other way better). The guy with the glasses," He pointed to the Haku. "That's Haku Minamino, real smart guy so don't try anything funny with him. You already know Katai."

"Ken." Seika added, nodding.

"And well, you already met Tsuki too."

Tsuki in turn, hearing her name called, turned from her father's pants leg and grin and wave behind her.

Seika returned the wave.

"Now I'll tell you who you don't know. The guy there that caught you up in the net, that's Kazuma Kuwabara, Tsuki's father."

"So that's how they both were able to pull the same trick over my eyes."

Kenya nodded with a grin. "Yep. That over there, is Shuichi Minamino, but everyone calls him Kurama or Yoko. You take your pick."

Seika nodded again. "That guy there." He pointed to his own father.

"The shrimp?"

"Don't call him that!" Kenya hissed, although he couldn't help but smile in return. "He's my father."

"Sorry...but you have to admit, he is short."

"Yeah, so's my mother."

This caught a small chuckle from the other boy, in which it was only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

But after a minute, he reclaimed his composure, and began pointing at Yusuke.

"And that guy, he's like me right? What's his name?"

"That's Yusuke Urameshi. Leader of the past Spirit Detective's team."

Seika's ghostly face became paler that before, to a color he didn't think was possible for a dead person.

"Yu—Yusuke Urameshi!"

"Yeah...What's so spooky?"

"I've heard guys talk of him. Guys that used to go to school with him when they were younger. Real tough guys. They always used to talk of him, and tell all of those that walked the streets and would listen to a story about the punk who wouldn't die. They said he was the meanest kid anyone could find. Take a punch straight in the face with out even changing his composure, and you were lucky if you were able to punch him! They said one day, he just got hit by a car, and he was dead for a couple of weeks, and then all of a sudden he was alive and well, and even more powerful and mean than before! He's practically a Tokyo legend!"

"Oh...so you know of his history. Yep. That's him." Kenya answered, nodding with a gentle smile.

"So you're saying the meanest guy in all of Tokyo is standing right there, talking with his buddies as if he's never beaten a guy before? What happened to the mean guy we heard about?"

"Yeah, that's Yusuke alright. But he's had a lot of fighting to do in his past, and it changed him quite a bit. He's experienced guys meaner than him, and lived to tell the tale, so he cherishes life a lot more. Plus, he married his best friend Keiko Ukimora, and they've been happily married for, what? Twelve years now...Thirteen?"

"Whoa...So that's him. I've always dreamed of meeting him, but they said he practically disappeared for the longest time."

"He was in China from what I know. Spent a good deal of time there relaxing and training with some of the top martial artists there. He only just returned three months ago."

"Really?"

Kenya nodded.

"Yep. Never got to meet him until he got back. Then I met his daughter, and she hasn't left me alone since."

"Yo Kenya! What's up?" They heard her call enthusiastically.

"Oh no..." Kenya whispered.

"Speak of the Ken doll!" Seika announced with a grin, watching as the younger girl stepped up to him, sarcasm evident in her face.

"And if it isn't the Kelly and Barbie dolls? How do you do?" She replied, bowing.

"Which of us would be te Kelly you think?" Seika whispered to Kenya with a smile.

"I heard that!"

"I know you did."

"You just watch trash head! I get you back!" She announced, marching away.

"God damned it's fun to get her ticked off! I should do that more often! I won't feel so gloomy!"

Kenya couldn't help but laugh through most of his chat with Seika. It seemed that when Seika relaxed, he helped everyone else to relax as well.

Plus, he kept everyone laughing, no matter what.

Kenya would like having this guy on the team. If things got rough, they could always count on him to lighten their moods.

000000000000000000000000

Catse: Well there you go. What do you think of Seika? Do you like him? Do you hate him? I had a few of you tell me you hated Haku. Believe it or not, he's a good guy in this story. He may seem bad right now, but it's only because there's a greater reason. He's a jerk now, but believe me, later you're going to feel sorry for him, and the things he's had to go through. Oh, and not to forget. Please tell me if there is any false information in this chapter or any of the others. I did a little research for Yusuke here, but I had trouble finding info, so if I've written something wrong, please tell me! Oh well, until the next update, Ja Ne for now!


	7. Seika Lives!

Catse: Hiyya peoples! This is chapter seven, finally up! I'm sorry it's so short, but I had to do this considering the next one is longer than usual. On word, this was a good one and a half pages. The next chapter took up like seven of them. It should be up in two days or so though, if I have the time you know. I am a busy person. I'm sorry if this took a while to put up, but I had a ton of work. This is what happens when you go to a college based Highschool. Oh well, enjoy this chapter. I'll update the next as soon as I can.

0000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: See chapter one....

0000000000000000000000000

Amazingly, it only took Seika two hours in order to get the egg to hatch, and when it did, they were again amazed at the figure that came out of it.

"Look at him! He's sooooooo cute!" Botan murmured in adoration.

"Sure is! He little guy, what's up?" Yusuke added, reaching down to pick up the little spirit.

"Where's Seika?" Kuwabara asked, searching around the room. "I don't see him anymore."

"He's in his body now Kuwabara!" Koenma argued, jumping up at the foot of the bed the body was on as the toddler he usually looked like. "He should be waking up soon enough."

Sure enough, a few moments later, the boy's eyes sprung open and Seika sat up.

"I'm...I'm alive...Gosh...I drowned and I came back from the dead..." He mumbled, sitting up.

"See. We told you you would." Koenma agreed with a smile, his hands behind his back as he buffed his chest in pride. "You weren't meant to die and now your back."

Seika looked at the floor dazedly for a moment, before jumping up from his bed faster than Hiei probably could of.

"I'M ALIVE! YEAH! JUST THINK WHAT THE GUYS WILL SAY WHEN I COME WALKING IN FROM THE DEAD! WOO-HOO!!!!"

"Shut up! Your hurtin' my ears kid!" Yusuke growled, covering the said pieces at the sides of his head.

"Sorry." Seika mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm just so dang surprised. I thought it would take longer than that for me to come back to life."

"Usually it does. Apparently you had so much of the good energy in your body that it immediately fed the egg into the hatching point. Hmm." Koenma whispered wisely, closing his eyes.

"Here Seika. Here's your squirt." Yusuke said with a smile, plopping the said spirit beast into the boys hands. It was a dragon of sorts, probably more like a griffin than anything else. It's head was small, craned on a long neck, with a round beak and tiny fangs protruding from the upper lip, and red fur that glistened in the lamp light of the room. It's head was topped with cat ears, each with a tiny wisp of fur that sprung out in thin little coils that wrapped in circles to frame it's face. The large gold eyes it sported were speckled with blue, giving him and innocent yet godlike appearance, and the rest of it's body had the frame of a cat, only with a tail that split into three at the end. It sat cutely, admiring it's master as it's three tails waved in several different directions, it's large adorable eyes staring at him with patience.

"What's this?" Seika asked, eyeing the little crossed over animal.

"That's your spirit beast." Botan informed, petting the little creature on the head, in which it in turn rubbed into her palm affectionately. "He's like a reflection of your soul. When you feel sad, he'll feel sad. When you feel sick, the same will be for him."

"Yowl!" The little cat like creature cried, purring into Botan's arm as she rubbed against it.

"Certainly is adorable. I've never seen this one so pure looking before." Botan added, stroking the many tails one by one.

"But...I wasn't told I was going to get a spirit beast!"

"Neither was I when I got mine!" Yusuke informed, patting the little cat-thing on the head gently. "He just showed up one day and handed it to me, saying my egg was about to hatch. I completely forgot I had one."

"So you're saying that that is a mirror of me, but only in spiritual form?" Seika inquired, patting the soft animal on the head. It in turn yowled again, before running up his shoulder with it's tiny feet and sitting politely, it's nails digging into his shirt only enough to ensure he wouldn't slip off.

"Yep!" Koenma chirped.

"Cool! I like my spirit beast!"

"Yeah, he's cute alright. Cuter than mine." Yusuke whined, glaring at the floor.

"What's yours look like?"

"A penguin with rabbit ears and saucer eyes."

"Well that's still sort of cute." Seika added.

"Keiko thought so too."

"So Seika, where do you live?" Kurama asked, leaning against the door. Currently, all of their children had head home, considering this was rather late in the evening for them. Kenya had wanted to stay, but his father had instructed him that his mother would get worried if at least one of them didn't head home sooner or later.

Basically, Kenya had had to leave, but he did seem a little depressed.

Koenma had also told him to find a way to sign Seika up at a school, considering he would most likely need to catch up on his intelligence. Kenya left, the other children with him.

"I...I don't have a home...Since I was five I've been living off the streets, stealing stuff and selling it to get by."

"Really?"

0000000000000000000000000

Catse: There you go. Short right? I'm sorry. But like I said, I had to do this otherwise I would cut off right in the middle of the second chapter, and it's usually difficult to understand when that's done. I've drawn a picure of the kids: Kenya, Tsuki, Satou, Seika, Haku, and Katai, and I'm going to try to post it on mediaminer as soon as I can. Depends if they'll take it. Oh well, til next time. Ja Ne for now!


	8. A Day at School

Catse: Here's that next chapter I told you about. Be prepared because it's long. I kind of like it though. I also tried to upload the sketch I did of the kids, unfortuntately, mediaminer wouldn't let me for some reason. So if you really want to see the picture, give me your e-mail and I'll send it to you. Thanks. I also want to think the reviewers that have reviewed Dance of Swords: Sequal so far:

**animefreak54 **

**poltergeist report 101 **

**LHL, Minakara **

**SerenityRose222 **

**Cartoon-Protector **

**Bar-Ohki **

**Spellwing **

**Sapphire Angel**

Thanks again for reviewing! This is a little long, so please enjoy chapter numbah eight.

0000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: See chapter one....

0000000000000000000000000

Kenya sighed as he performed his new schedule.

Usually in a day, he would get up about sunrise, train in the dojo about an hour, talk with his parents, and then leave to do something outside, like check out the park or spy on some one for a while, just some guy he didn't know, to keep his skills sharp. School however screwed up that schedule completely.

Now he had to wake up two hours before dawn if he wanted to train and be prepared for school before he had to leave for it. When that was finished, he had to grab a quick breakfast and maybe a cup of coffee before he was out the door, Satou leaving with him. Of course, him being the big brother and she being the new Kindergarten student, he had to walk her to school everyday before even thinking about heading to his school.

And considering he missed school yesterday for the Spirit Detective mission, meant he was going to have a bit of trouble with the teacher's. Plus, they had Seika signed up at the school as well, so he had to lead him there and show him the classes.

He left from his house about 6:40, or some where around that time, Satou talking enthusiastically about how much she loved school, and Seika joking about the last time he went to school.

Then, a good twenty minutes later, they walked past Kuwabara's home, and Kuwabara, being in a hurry to get off to his job as Security Guard at some ware house, asked Kenya if he would take Tsuki to school as well. Apparently, she had just been enrolled in Pre-Kinder (Satou didn't need it because she knew everything from Pre-K and more thanks to big bro) and her father was having a bit of trouble taking her there himself.

Kenya agreed and walked with her clinging tightly to his pants as usual, returning the conversation with his little sister.

Then, a good ten minutes before they got to the Elementary, Katai joined up with them, chatting about some event she was hoping to perform at school today, to a perfectly miserable Kenya.

Then, surprisingly in fact, about five minutes before reaching the elementary, Haku showed up, adjusting his glasses with a frown on his face, admitting that he had a speech to give at Kenya's school, something on Biology and trying to make it "simpler" for the other students to understand.

So now it was Kenya, Satou, Tsuki, Seika, Katai, and Haku walking together in a multi-aged gang, him losing his patience with the multitude of voices coming his way.

And it became the same ritual every morning, for a long while.

In fact, he got around to drowning everyone out all together, only to get a short peace of mind, in which he could review the latest events and try to solve the newest problems that were occuring around the world and his home.

Yoru had again returned home, yelling about no one caring for her, before locking herself in her room and mumbling something about rituals when their mother asked her to go to school.

Kenya had a feeling...a slight feeling...that if Yoru kept up with her usual attitude, it would be either his mother the sword dancing master, or his father the jack of all fighting trades that would pop, and either way, Yoru would regret the way she had acted.

His mother, although sweet and understanding most of the time, demanded a home of order, in which she would only take so much disruption. She would let you act a certain way for so long, allowing you time to try to figure out your own mistakes, before she blew up on you and punished you or told you off. And mother had some pretty colorful words when it came to Yoru. Of course she usually asked Satou to the leave the room politely, and then she burst out with the cusses and swears. Kenya sometimes wondered where she learned her vocabulary from. Then there was Dad...

He also demanded a sort of order. All of his children were to respect him, no matter what, and disrespect was punished with the usual treatment. They all hated it...

They would have to stand on one foot, on the top of a pole, and stay that way until their apologies actually sounded truthful, in both their voice and their minds. Father knew how to tell a lie from the truth, and only when you admitted you had done wrong, did he let you come down from that pole.

Of course, that was in the back yard, and a few people wandering by would point and wonder what the children were doing up on the pole, balancing like martial artists working to master a move. Some giggled.

It was the way things went.

Kenya sighed again.

They finally made it to Satou and Tsuki's school, and dropped them off, leaving towards their own highschool now that they were alone.

"So Kenya, hows about we run down the hallways screaming fire today?" Katai inquired, grinning mischeviously.

"I already told you Katai. I don't do that kind of thing."

"Hey! Ken! What a great idea! Let's do that! The two of us! Come on it will be great!" Seika interrupted, wrapping his arms around her shoulders playfully.

She smiled sweetly, the kind of smile that was sour and disturbing at the same time.

Then, with out warning, she right hooked him in the jaw, sending him flying backward with a force unusual for a young girl such as her.

"Jerk! I don't want to do it with you! I want to do it with Kenya! Right Kenya!"

Kenya choked on his own tongue.

'_What did she just say?'_

"Damn! Katai! You're quite the open girl aren't you? I didn't know you were "that" kind of chick! Man Kenya! You should be glad! To have a girl want to do "that" with you. How lucky!" Seika laughed, jogging up to them.

It took Katai a full minute to register what he was talking about, and when she did, she was furious, chasing him up and down the sidewalk, the smoke from their speedy running catching to the senses of the people walking by, who began to cough or stare at the two chasing each other, like a pirana to its meal.

"Come back here you jerk!"

"Come on Ken! Can't you run faster than that?"

"Why you?! My name ain't Ken! It's Katai you bastard!"

Kenya and Haku stopped for a moment to watch the two running around crazily in the street, unafraid of the cars that were trying to pass by.

"Ten bucks says one of them gets hit by a car." Kenya said mischeviously.

"I don't bet." Haku returned. "But if I did take that bet, I would certainly lose. One of them is bound to get hit. I just hope it's the whiny girl. She is quite annoying."

"No kidding Sherlock. How long it take you to figure that out?" Kenya asked sarcastically, watching the eight year old walk away from him with out a care if he was being followed or not.

"Faster than it took you."

"Jeeze...no sense of humor. Hey! Wait up! I don't want to be around when one of them gets hit!" Kenya shouted, chasing after the red headed boy.

Haku didn't seem to hear him, continually walking ahead.

"Hey! Don't forget us!" Seika shouted, chasing after Kenya.

"He means me! Don't forget me! Forget him! Hey Kenya! Wait up will yah! Kenya be nice!" Katai replied, leaping in front of Seika.

"I think he is being nice. After all, he's still allowing you to see him as he walks away." He returned, chasing after Katai.

"Oh shut up you idiot! Kenya! Please wait up! I won't forgive you!"

"Idiot? You're the one asking a guy to wait up for you. And you call me an idiot. Jeeze, at least I know when to quit shouting." Seika argued, smiling mischeviously as he dodged a kick to his abdomen. "Hahahah! Missed!"

They fought continuously until they reached the school, in which Kenya showed his new friend all of his classes, and was surprised to find that he had him for Gym, and for his second class of the day, Art, another one he had Katai for as well.

'_Wonderful...I have the two children...'_ Kenya thought to himself sarcastically. _'Guess I got to get used to being a babysitter.'_

Kenya sighed as he apologized to their teacher for their being absent the day before, and she happily forgave them. She was an easy going teacher.

Today they were given the time to draw anything they wanted, just any subject they liked, so she could get a basis of their skills. Kenya drew the Twin Dragon Fangs, and his father's Flaming Sword. He tried to put as much detail as he could into it, shading the hilts in a way to give them a reflective appearance, and the blades to look like mirrors. Both Katai and Seika sat at his table as well, each of them drawing something or other to pass the time.

Katai smiled and presented her picture, a portrait of stick people she had named off as family.

In the simple drawing, she and her father had their right hands up, the peace sign shown, with Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, Tsuki, and Satou all glaring up at them from their tiny chibbified forms. She drew Yoru with a sword jabbed into her chest, and Haku with a dagger sticking out of his head. Seika she drew all beaten up, including a broken arm, and a black eye. Kenya, to his displeasure, was drawn with a hand around Katai's shoulders, smiling.

He grimaced at the thought of being so close as to hug her like that.

He wasn't even into girls yet!

"That looks like something someone in Kindergarten would draw." Seika acknowledged, staring at the picture with a mischevious interest.

"I'm not in Kindergarten!" she shouted at him, reaching to slap his face.

He dodged just in time, only to come back and snatch the paper from her hand. "Well you look like it! Who's that? It looks like a cow."

"It is not!"

"Well then who is it? I'd like to know who I'm affending." Seika hid his smile. He knew who it was, he just wanted to tick her off.

"It's me you pigheaded jerk!"

"Oh...I thought I was affending someone important. No problem then." He supported his head on his palm, sketching on his own drawing, not even moving when Katai slapped him on the back with agitation.

"What did you draw?" Kenya asked, glancing at the opposite end of the table, where Seika's drawing was.

"Oh this. It's nothing special. Just a sketch I thought up. You can take a look if you want." Seika turned the picture around and slid it to Kenya as Katai drew a few more bruises and broken limbs on the Seika in her picture.

Kenya could not contain his surprise.

The "sketch" as Seika called it, could have been a natural piece of art, something one would hang and admire in the art museum.

It was a dark piece, with pencil shadings covering the entire paper, and close up it looked like a mess, yet far off it showed the figure of a lone warrior, a pair of swords on his back. His body was shrouded in a black cloak of a jacket, the collars high and surrounding the face, the wind blowing the fabric and the dark glossy hair so gently, almost as if it were a slow ballet dance. The persons eyes were red, done in red ink Seika had managed to find on one of the desks, and his hands were stuffed in his jacket pockets, his boots army and clipped with iron clasps. The figure stood over a cliff, and below in amazing detail, was the image of a forest, partially one fire, animals running from the inside. The sky was dark with rain clouds, and with the use of pencil, Seika had shaded ever so lightly, the image of a lightning bolt, leaping form a cloud in the far corner.

"Wow..." Kenya mumbled, overlooking the picture. He would be lucky if he could ever draw like this.

"You like it?" Seika inquired, chewing on the end of his sketch pencil, as he leaned on his arms over the desk.

"Yeah...this...This is incredible. How did you learn to draw like this?"

"Streets. You meet a lot of interesting people there. Met an artist who showed me some tips, and from then on, whatever spare time I had, I drew, trying to make things as realistic as possible. It's not a special talent but I think it helps to pass the time during boredome." Seika answered, sitting up as Kenya scooted the picture back to him.

"Wait! I want to see!" Katai shouted, snatching the sketch from the table.

She glanced at it, then at her own picture, then at the sketch again, apparently analyzing both of them seriously.

Then she set Seika's on the table, picked up her own, and in a rage crumpled it and tossed it behind her, growling as she slid the picture towards Seika. The paper hit another student behind the head, causing him to turn in curiosity towards the fuming Katai.

He stared at her a moment, then shrugged and then turned back around.

"That really sucked! Okay, new sheet of paper!" She snatched another white sheet and a box of crayons and set to work, trying her best to make out something similar at least to the brilliant sketch Seika had drawn.

By the end of the period, she had crumpled and tossed six papers, each of them strangely hitting the same kid in the back of the head, in which he ended up switching to another side of his art table in order to keep from getting hit again.

Her art wasn't improving, and by the time the period had finished, she had a weird picasso like drawing, eyes in places that didn't look right, and a nose far too big even for the paper.

"What?! It's a start!" She shouted after Seika began laughing at the drawing.

"Who you drawing? Yourself?"

"No. It's you egg-head!" She returned, smacking him behind the head as she picked up her backpack.

Kenya sighed and walked ahead of them, trying to stay out of argument distance. As it was, he had them for the next class, Gym.

Of course, same as last time, he and Katai had finished everything before everyone else, being as fit as they were, and were given the time to wrestle or fight or whatever they called it.

Last time it was supposed to be wrestling: it turned into a martial-arts- anything-goes-match.

Seika, although strong for his age, wasn't as well trained as they were, so it took him longer to complete his run and exersizes.

When he was finished however, he came and sat with the others that had finished, watching the make shift arena that they had made in the middle of the large track, a few jumpropes framing the square for the arena.

The coach yelled out the signal and the two began, warming up at first with a few light punches and kicks, along with a few dodges and taunts.

Then the battle intensified, as the two of them began to hit for real, knocking each other around as if they were fighting someone weaker than themselves.

Seika sat, wide eyed for the entire match, and even more surprised when the match reached it's climax. It was a good two minutes before they had to shower, and both Kenya and Katai were dripping with sweat, a little sluggish due to their exhaustion.

"I'm gonna beat you fair and square Mr. I'm-a-mature-twelve-year-old." Katai taunted, flexing her hands and smiling as the knuckles popped like packing peanuts.

"You know that underestimating is the worst thing you can do in a match. It doesn't matter who you're beating in." Kenya replied, leaning back only slightly to relax his muscles a tad.

"Yeah. Well today I'm gonna prove you wrong. Everybody seems to think you're a tough kid, as tough as they come. Well you know something, you can't best the daughter of Yusuke Urameshi!" Katai leapt up into the air and threw a series of flying kicks, aiming for Kenya's head.

Fortunately for the twelve year old kid, he had his father's speed and accuracy, so he was out of the way before she could even deliver a kick.

"Sit still!" She shouted, chasing him around the arena, punching and nearly tripping out of the square herself.

"Why?" Kenya taunted, leaping out of her way again. "Wouldn't I be going easy on you?"

Katai growled low in her throat and began a sort of rampage, punching at everything in sight.

She nearly hit the coach a couple of times, and, considering the craziness of her actions, Kenya figured he would have to finish the battle before she caused anyone some "real" harm.

He let her follow him a moment, before vanishing from her sight and appearing behind her, knowing fairly well what she would do.

According to plan, she spun on him and punched at the spot he once was, and again, he slipped behind her.

She again spun on him, and this time, he dropped down to the floor, watching as she percieved he was on the other side, considering she could barely catch his moves.

He jumped up behind her and kicked at her back, but amazingly, she spun on him and snatched his gym shoe in thin air, causing him to land precariously on one foot.

Good thing he had a good sense of balance.

Thank mother and father for that.

"So you thought that would trick me? Now who's underestimating who you jerk!" Katai laughed, squeezing her tight hold on his heel.

He winced slightly, but smiled back all the same.

"You still are!" He kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her flying out of the arena and a good ten feet through the grass around it, leaving her on her back and in a daze, a small trench left behind in her wake.

The coach stared at the ground, amazed at the amount of strength and endurance his students had.

Seika had the exact same face, a mix of shock, pride, and curiousity.

Kenya stepped out of the arena, walking over to the dazed Katai, only to pull her up onto her feet and wake her up with a few slaps in the cheeks.

"Don't fall asleep. Who know's what people will try to write on your face while you're still at school. Good match though." Kenya mumbled, snatching a towel from the coach as he and Seika trekked to the locker room.

"That was incredible!" Seika marveled as Kenya wiped off the water from the shower he had just finished. "I didn't think you two were that well trained. How did you two do that?"

"Do what?" Kenya asked, sniffing a deodorant he found in his locker to see if he wanted to wear it or not.

"That martial arts stuff! I thought that was the coolest! Who taught you?"

"Yusuke taught Katai, considering he is her father." Kenya explained, shrugging and spraying the deodorant on anyway. "And my mother and father taught me and my two sisters sword mastery, martial arts, and control of our spirit energy."

"Your parents taught you?"

"Yeah."

"How'd they know?" Seika inquired, pulling a clean shirt over his bare chest.

"Mom mastered a technique her mother passed down to her, and dad...well dad had to learn to survive, so he mastered a ton of stuff on his own, including many of the common sword techniques of demon world."

"Demon world? What was your dad doing in Demon world?" Seika had already received the explanation of the worlds from Koenma and Botan, considering he was going to be an addition to the new Spirit Detective team of the future, so he needed to know the basics at least.

"Dad's a full blooded koorime. A youkai. And mom's half cat youkai, making me three fourths youkai, and one fourth ningen. Same goes for my sisters."

"Wow! No wonder you're so fit. I wish I had demonic parents."

"Where are your parents?" Kenya asked, tying his shoes.

"Hell if I know." Seika replied dryly, slamming his locker shut. "They left me on the doorsteps of an orphanage with out a single clue to their identity on me. They didn't want me, and so I don't want them."

"Orphanage? So you never knew your parents?"

"Nope. Never really needed um actually. I lived off the streets once I ran away from the orphanage. Tons of people there to learn from, just can't trust many of them. Most of them will screw you over for every bit you got just to buy themselves their commodities. Most of them guys are drug addicts, so high they think their flying most of the time."

"Harsh." Kenya replied, standing up with a stretch. He kicked the ground a couple of times to ensure his tennis were on alright, and then he and Seika left the gym, fully clothed.

Katai was waiting for them outside, leaning up against he wall with her hands behind her head comfortably.

"You guys certainly took long enough. And I thought girls spent a long time chatting." She said, agitation evident in her voice.

"You sound ticked." Seika acknowledged, picking up his back pack in preperation for the bell.

"NO DUH SHERLOCK!"

(Chichiri: Not no duh! No dah! Get it right!!!!! This is the second time I have to tell you no dah!"

"Calm down man. I didn't mean to affend you or anything. Man your one physco chick." Seika told her as sweetly as possible, waving his hands before him.

"Don't you call me chick!"

"Katai. Shut your piehole." Kenya murmured, walking past her.

"I want a rematch you jerk!" She shouted, balling her hands into fists. "I'll beat your ass tomorrow!"

"I'm sure you'd love to beat his ass. You are a girl after all." Seika commented, walking past her.

Katai thought about that for a minute, before chasing after him, swinging her back pack around like a dangerous weapon, and considering it was filled with books, it was indeed dangerous.

Seika ran past Kenya, a worried smile on his face.

"Better run koorime! She's gonna hit you if you don't get going."

Kenya took only a moment to turn around and see the fuming, stomping, bull-like girl racing towards him, that back pack of hers swinging around her, giving her the form of a spin top.

He gulped, and started racing away to catch up to Seika, who by now had already cleared the yard and ducked into the double doors of one of the school hallways.

"Ack! She is ticked!" Kenya shouted, catching up to Seika.

"Told yah! She must not take losing well!"

"Apparently not!"

Both turned at the same time to see Katai still chasing them, only now she had her back pack where it belonged: on her back.

"Get back here you jerks!" She continued to shout as the bell rang, and the duo dodged students and teachers, looking for anyway they could escape the rampage that chased them.

0000000000000000000000000000

Catse: There you go. Long enough? I thought it was sort of cute. I also wanted to set up a poll. From this story, who is your favorite kid? Tsuki, Kenya, Katai, Seika, Satou, Yoru, or Haku? I'd like to know! I'll put the results up a few chapters from now, once I have all the votes. After all, some of you may want to read a little more on each character. Oh well, thinks for reading so please review! Ja Ne for now!


	9. A Stalker

Catse: Here's the next chapter. Sorry if it took a while. It seems I'm taking longer and longer each time to update. Sorry about that. Lately we had a lot of exams at the school, so I had quite a bit of homework and studying to keep me busy. Oh well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R!

000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: See chapter one....

000000000000000000000000

It was finally lunch time, and the entire group met up in the cafeteria with their lunches. Kenya's mother had made sure to pack Seika and Kenya with there lunches, in which Seika began to hungrily look over the stuff in his lunch bag.

Katai pulled out her own meal, made by her mother, but with a cookie that Yusuke joked about as the "energy booster" Katai would need to finish a day of boredom at school.

Haku joined them a few minutes after, pulling out his own nutritional lunch, composed mostly of vegetables and low fat items. Haku had already given his Biology speech to the younger classes, and so was asked to remain at the school for a little while in order to check out he classes and give his critique to the principal at the end of the day.

Kenya didn't really enjoy the lunch however.

He kept getting the creeping feeling that they were being watched, but the feeling would be there one moment, and disappear the next, leaving him thinking if he had imagined it.

"What's up Kenya? You look distracted?" Seika asked over his sandwich.

Kenya's head snapped up in surprised, but then returned to it's calm appearance.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing wouldn't make you jumpy."

"Then it's none of your business." Katai answered for Kenya, taking a huge bite out of a rice ball.

"Fine fine. Okay. I know when I've been beat." Seika replied, taking a bite of his sandwich as well. "Hey Ken, may I talk to you privately."

Katai glared at him suspiciously as she set down her rice ball. "Why?"

"There's just something I wanted to ask you."

"Why privately?"

"You'll see."

At the way this entire thing was sounding, Kenya had the feeling Seika wanted to ask Katai on a date or something.

He wouldn't mind of course.

It might actually help to get her off of him and to someone else. As it was, she was already sitting right next to him at the lunch table, seeming to scoot closer and closer as he scooted farther and farther away.

Were he a normal kid, he would have been the happiest guy in the world to have a girl with a crush on him, but as it was, he had different goals. Like being the best Spirit Detective he could be, which included the training, the experience, the wisdom, the knowledge, everything.

That was on his mind all of the time: How to get better and be better.

Sure it would seem a little out of his league, considering he was only twelve and hadn't gotten all the experience he required except for fighting his father, but it was a goal he wanted to reach nonetheless.

His hairs stood on the back of his neck. The guy was watching him again.

"Guys. I'll see you all later. I have something to take care of." Kenya mumbled, standing up and throwing the rest of his lunch away.

"Hey! Don't waste good food!" Seika shouted as the lone boy walked away.

'_Kenya has something to take care of? Hmmm...Perhaps he has what it takes after all.' _Haku thought silently, finishing the rest of his vegetable stew. _'Perhaps he is not as meaningless a child as I first suspected.'_

_0000000000000000000000_

Kenya walked down the hallway silently, staring at the floor so as to not meet eye to eye with any one at the school.

The "stalker" of his still seemed to be following him, and he had to wonder where he was hiding at the moment.

As it was, the hallway had a few people wondering it, but none had the demon energy that he was sensing.

But then again, the energy wasn't definite, so it could be a hanyou.

Perhaps it was outside? That was possible. The demon could be watching his energy signals instead of him all together.

In that case, he would have to step outside to see to it.

Kenya stepped out of the double doors of his school, catching the full blow of the energy to his senses.

'_So he is out here? Then I'll find him and be done with it.'_

He followed the energy to one of the trees in the playground, a thick cluster that seemed like a forest because of it's tall and dark appearance.

The demon energy disappeared suddenly, but Kenya wasn't fooled.

His father had told him that a common tactic amongst demons that knew they were weaker than the other and had hid in a tree, would be to mask their energy in hopes of hiding themselves. Most of the time, it was if they hadn't expected to be found, and hid their energy in surprise so as to remain hidden.

This was one of those cases.

"Show yourself, or I will be forced to find you by force." Kenya shouted up to the tree, receiving a few strange looks from children on the playground.

"Why is he talking to a tree?" He heard one of them ask.

'_Damn! I can't do this here! Too many people are watching, and they're all kids none the less! Damn!'_

"I know you're up there. If you don't come down, I will come up, and it won't be pretty." He mumbled to the tree, trying to keep it as quiet as possible.

'_How do you know I am here? I have hidden myself well.' _Said a feminine voice in his head.

It was a girl! What the...?! A girl! And not an adult one either, it was a young girl, maybe about his age!

Well, at least this "girl" had found a better way of communication so as to not make himself look ovelry silly.

'_You speak mentally? What are you doing here demon, and why are you watching me?'_

He asked mentally, crossing his arms.

'_Why should I tell you?'_ She answered simply, and a rustle in the trees proved that she had jumped out and away.

She had to be fast though, because he couldn't catch her running along the ground, although he knew she was.

'_Figures. I've got a speedy demon chick stalking me. That's comforting.'_

Kenya sighed and walked away. He had a feeling he would meet her again later, so for now, he had to return to the school.

Not to the cafeteria though, because then he would become barraged with questions from his friends, asking where he had disappeared to.

Unfortunately, after he entered the school and began walking to his next class, he happened to notice Seika and Katai walking together, him whispering something in her ear that made her smile, and then she would whisper something back.

'_What do you know? They're getting along. That's just wonderful. Maybe now she'll leave me along.'_ Kenya thought to himself, hiding in the restroom quickly before the two got the chance to see him.

He was enjoying his peace and quiet and he definitely didn't want Katai messing it up for him.

They past him by, Katai laughing about something ecstatically, causing Kenya to wonder what they were talking about.

He found out later of course.

He had been sitting in his English class, reading a piece of Shakespear off to the teacher, when a terrible screaming went echoing down the hallway.

"FIRE! THERE'S A FIRE IN THE BUILDING!!!"

The feminine voice sounded familiar.

'_Oh no...they didn't...!'_

"FIRE! MOVE IT! THERE'S A FIRE AND EVERYONE SHOULD EVACUATE!!!"

He heard another familiar voice scream.

'_They did!'_

He slapped his forehead in disbelief as his teacher quietly calmed the students down.

"It's a prank. Nothing more. If it were real they would have pushed the fire alarm. No one is to leave the room."

'_Well at least his teacher saw past the prank.'_

Then, as if the two in the hallway heard what she said, the fire alarm wailed throughout the school, prodding students to immediately evacuate the classrooms.

"Okay. Everyone, single file. Come on, quietly."

The class listened until they stepped from the room, in the two scolded them for moving so slow.

"It's a fire! You run!" Kenya heard Seika shout, mischief evident in his voice.

He had to slap his forehead again.

'_How could they? How could they do something like this?'_

"That's right. Keep it moving. Let's go. Don't be stupid. Yo Kenya! Look what we did!" He heard Katai call, as she waved her hands excitedly over her head.

He climbed out of his classes line and stepped up to Katai, confronting her and Seika at the same time.

"Hey man, isn't this the coolest! I think we did the school a favor!" Seika laughed, wrapping his arm and Kenya's shoulder playfully.

Kenya dryly knocked the arm away, anger evident in his face.

"What? You don't like what we did?" Katai asked, putting on a pouty girlish face.

"Ken. You should stop that. You're freaking the both of us out with that face." Seika chuckled, waving his hand before his face to prove he was only joking.

The school was completely evacuated a moment later, leaving only the principal and his many other vice-prinicipals and such.

Kenya argued with his two friends, they of which sat in the hallway comfortably, laughing every moment or so as they thought about the empty school.

The principal and two other teachers stepped up to them, asking if they were the ones that went through the hallway screaming fire.

As soon as the man's brown eyes landed on Katai, he knew instantly what had happened.

"Katai Uremeshi. Don't tell me you just did this prank? I thought I had already talked to you about the way you act at school?"

"Okay. I didn't just do this prank. It was a good ten minutes ago that I did it. You're all slow. And about the talk, nobody listens to you so why do you think we would remember your speeches." Katai told him plainly, high fiving Seika happily.

"In my office now Uremeshi!" The prinicipal screamed angrily.

"Gee Princy. I didn't know you were the kind of guy! I'm not even old enough for that kind of thing!" Katai replied, a stifled giggle escaping Seika's lips as he tried to cover his mouth.

She had replayed a statement Seika had given her before, fixing it to fit what she wanted to say.

It took the principal a good minute to fully register what she had said, and then he was so furious he was red in the face.

"All of you in my office now!"

Now it was Seika's turn to make a comment.

"You're bi-sexual? I didn't know. Well keep me out of it princy, I'm not that kind of guy at all. I only go for the ladies, although my good looks are quite attractive aren't they?" He replied, running his fingers through his hair like he was trying to clean himself up for a big date.

This only increased the anger the principal had at the moment, and a principals anger is nothing to be messed with.

He swooped in on them like a bat out of hell and nabbed their ears, dragging them off towards his office as they tried to force his hands off in pain.

Kenya watched them leave, shaking his head in disbelief.

How could they do such a thing? Screaming fire in the school, sending students out into the heat for no real reason, then insulting the principal when he tried to assess the situation. If they got out of it with their necks still in school he'd make sure to harass them as much as possible.

Now Seika he knew would be in a huge trouble with his parents. Afterall, his mother practically breathed fire when she heard about any of her children causing any one else trouble, and not even their father could stop her when she was in a rage.

They're father really didn't care what happened at school, just as long as they didn't embarrass him or get themselves kicked out. Considering Seika wasn't his child, he wouldn't care about this little incident.

Katai on the other hand would get a praising from her father, but punishment from her mother, Keiko.

Kenya sighed.

These two were crazy, and he would have to keep his eye out from now on to prevent them from doing what they had again.

000000000000000000000000000

Catse: What did you think? Did you like it? I thought it would funny, after all, Katai's been nagging Kenya to do so, and considering he wouldn't, she finally gave up on him and decided to go with Seika on it. I had one person ask if I was going to have any pairings. Not really considering the oldest kid here is about thirteen, except Yoru, but there will be some romantic scenes of the parents here and there in the fic. But if I would say pairings for the future, just in case I put anyone together, it would be KataiXSeika, and KenyaX the mysterious girl I just added in. Don't worry, this other girl and then one demon bad guy will pretty much be the only other characters I add for later. Anyone else will be characters you already know. Well, that's all for now! Please review so I know if you liked it! Ja Ne for now!


	10. A Telling Off and a Bully Beating

Catse: Here you go! Chapter number ten. I had one of you asking if I was going to have Haku told off by someone. Well this is sort of like a telling off, but there will be a better one later. Well, with nothing else to say, here you go.

00000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: See chapter one.....

00000000000000000000000

Kenya sighed as he stepped over to the office. School was finally over for the day and he was ready to go home. Of course, he had to walk Katai and Seika home too, so he had to pick them up.

When he entered the office, he found them sitting close together at a table, drawing something on a piece of paper and passing it between them as the secretary filed something.

"Yo Kenya! You finally came to bail us out!" Katai exclaimed happily, jumping unto Kenya with a grip that would have choked any man, no matter how strong or resistant to her strength.

"Yeah. Ken and me have been on pins and needles since they brought us here. I hate offices. Gives me the creeps. Who knows how many students they've tortured here." Seika mumbled, giving off a playful shiver as if a ghost had walked past him.

"Whatever." Kenya replied dryly. "Secretary Itaru. They're walking home with me this afternoon."

The secretary being called stepped away from the filing cabinet with a smile and handed him two envelopes.

"I'm glad you're taking them home Kenya. You're dependable. Make sure these letters get to their parents personally." The secretary told him with a smile as he stuffed them in his pockets.

"Yes Mrs. Itaru. I'll make sure they're parents get them." Kenya told her, wondering if he should actually give Seika's letter to his parents.

They were like his parents for the time being, considering he lived with them at the moment. "Goodbye Mrs. Itaru."

"Goodbye Kenya. Have a nice day." Mrs. Itaru called back, as Kenya led the other two out of the school.

They were calmly greeted by Haku, whom was scribbling something down on a palm sized tablet.

"Hey Haku." Kenya acknowledged, stepping around him towards the door.

Haku didn't reply. He merely finished his writing, and then stuffed pen and tablet in his own pocket, following the group as they left the building.

They were all silent a while, until Katai could bare the silence no longer.

"So...You going to give us those letters?" She asked sweetly, trying to suck up to Kenya so her parents wouldn't find out about the incident.

"No." Kenya replied dryly, sticking his hands in his pockets so as to prevent anyone from snatching the documents from his grasps.

"Why should you care Ken? After all, you're father's probably gonna praise you for a good deed done." Seika joked, walking with his hands behind his head comfortably. The long thick mass of hair he had was kept in a pony tail today, incredibly long for a boy of his age.

"It's not my father I'm worried about. It's my mother. She hates it when I have fun. Sometimes I wonder why she's so boring."

Kenya was about to respond to this, but amazingly, Haku said it first.

"You're parents weren't boring before. They only got that way from paying your bills and cleaning your messes. And it's because of parents like your mother, that some of you worthless beings keep living."

Well, Kenya wouldn't have put it so rudely, but it was still the same idea.

Katai puffed up at this, like a bird with pride and marched by him, knocking the eight year old out of her way.

Haku fell to the ground, his glasses falling from his eyes. He sat up on his knees searching for them, as Katai stepped in and picked up his glasses.

"So smarty pants. What yah gonna do now? Can't see two inches before your face and you expect to tell me off!" She told him dryly, stuffing the glasses in her pocket.

"Give them back. I can't see with out them." Haku told her just as coldly.

Kenya watched the two a moment, knowing he had to but in, but strangely he didn't. Haku had something like this coming to him. He only felt sorry that it was Katai who was dealing him the trouble.

"Come on, stand up tough guy. You say I'm worthless and you can't even fight! Come on! Show me what you got!"

Haku stood up shakily, and stretched his hands before his face, searching for his sight.

Katai laughed in an evilish way, stepping away from him everytime her got closer.

"Ken, stop it." Seika told her with a twinge of sympathy. "He may deserve this sort of treatment, but not because he can't see. Give him his glasses back."

"Why should I? You can't stop me. You already saw what I can do." Katai told him in a sort of rage, emotional yet cold at the same time. She was referring to the match at school that day, when Kenya fought with her.

Kenya knew he would have to step in, but again, his feet didn't move. He couldn't budge.

It was like he was imprisoned in ice, and was subjected to only watching but not helping.

"Come on smarty pants! Get your glasses!"

"Please. Give me back my glasses. I can't see." Haku told her, accidentally slipping on the sidewalk and falling onto his chest.

Katai laughed again, walking away from him. "Stand up genius!"

"Katai." She heard the cold voice growl.

Kenya stared at Seika in shock.

He usually called her Ken, or even her name every once in a while, but only with a mocking tone.

This was something different.

This was the voice they heard from when he was a ghost, the serious calm, deadly sounding voice.

It surprised Katai so bad she actually stopped taunting the eight year old and turned to him, looking at him as if he were a different person.

"Give him back his glasses." He demanded, stepping towards her.

Katai stepped back, glaring at him with all she had.

She knew this was becoming serious, but she was far too stubborn to let it go so easily.

"No." She replied after a moment, taking another step back when he stepped closer.

"Give them back!"

"No!"

Seika jumped towards her, and Kenya only just watched as his hand balled up into a fist to hit her, when a wall of vines leapt up from the floor to divide them.

"You're all the same." They heard Haku mumble, as he sat up on his heels.

"What are you talking about? What are we the same as?" Katai inquired, ignoring the fact that a sea of vines seperated her from a very mad thirteen year old kid.

"Everyone." He replied, standing up with wobbly feet. "You're like everyone that ever teased me. You take advantage of me, then you knock me to the ground as if I'm nothing to you and laugh at me. I'm tired of being pushed around."

Kenya stared at Haku with disbelief.

Was...was Haku opening up? They only just met him, and yet he was sort of opening up.

Even from where he stood, he could see the pain in the younger boys eyes.

"Just because I'm smart. Just because I was always ahead, everyone thought I was different. They hated me and out cast me and I hated it, but I got used to it. I thought I got away from it in college, but I guess coming here hasn't proven anything different eh? You all are just a bunch of power hungry bastards."

Haku started walking away, not caring where it was he was going.

He nearly bumped into a lamp post, and then a parked car, but he didn't seem to notice.

It was now, Kenya's feet finally allowed him to move.

And the first thing he did was step up to Katai, and pluck Haku's glasses from her pocket.

"What the hell!? Give those back!" She shouted, reaching for him.

Coldly, almost loathingly, Kenya slapped her hand away.

"Enough is enough Katai." He told her dryly, before walking towards the stumbling boy.

He felt her eyes on his back the entire way.

When he reached Haku, he patted him on the shoulder and stuck the glasses in his hand.

"Haku. You ain't alone. We all went through the same. One time or another. That's why we're together. Remember that...smart guy." He whispered in his ear simply, before walking ahead of them, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Haku replaced the glasses on his nose, before staring at the departing Kenya.

He took a minute to review what he had been told, and then, for the first time in a long time, he smiled, and followed the one he would later call his leader.

Kenya led the way to the elementary, Haku, Seika, and Katai all following behind him, Katai at the back of the group, glaring daggers at him.

He did his best to ignore her, reviewing his own news at the moment.

So he had a female demon following him around, watching his every move. Even now he felt her watching him, just as Katai was, excluding the sharp glares.

He figured that maybe Haku would know what was going on, and so, once they reached the elementary school, he turned to the younger boy and asked for his attention.

"Haku. May I speak to you for a moment?" He inquired, stepping towards the school. They were early, so he had a few minutes.

Katai and Seika crept in slowly, trying to catch what he was going to ask.

"Alone." He demanded loudly, stretching farther and farther away from the other two.

Katai and Seika gave him quizical looks, as if their minds were taking that phrase the wrong way, before shrugging and turning away from them.

"What did you want to ask me?" Haku inquired, staring up at him with his deep blue eyes.

"I was wondering. Have you been able to sense the demon energy following us?"

"Demon energy. I knew some physical creature was following us but I couldn't tell it was demon? How did you come to that conclusion?"

"You know my father used to have the Jagan right?"

Haku nodded.

"Well, because of that, my two sisters and I have a similar, lesser ability. Father was able to read the minds of those following him, but we can only sense the energy. That's how I did so."

Haku nodded his understanding. "I see. I didn't know he was a demon."

"She." Kenya corrected, blushing slightly.

"She?"

"It's a female demon pursuing us."

"A female demon? What would a female demon be doing following us?" Haku inquired, scratching his chin lightly.

"I'm not sure, but I don't like it. If she follows us for more than a day, I'm going to have to confront her again."

"You've confronted her already?"

Kenya nodded. "Yes. But she didn't stick around to talk much. She vanished a minute or so after I met her."

"I see. Did she give a name? Could you tell her breed or power status? Anything?"

Kenya shook his head. "Nope. She wouldn't tell me anything, and she was far too fast for me to identify her."

Haku paused a moment, thinking quietly.

The bell of the elementary rang, followed by an avalanche of children ready to go home. After a moment of searching the crowd, Kenya spotted both Satou and Tsuki, walking together, a tall middle-aged woman holding their hands.

When the three got to them, the woman looked a little confused, and then, as if understanding something, she nodded.

"Are you their brother?" She inquired of Kenya, motioning to Tsuki and Satou.

"I'm Satou's older brother, yes. But not Tsuki's, although she's my cousin."

"Well. My name is Mrs. Nigawa. I'm Satou's Kindergarten teacher. I was hoping to meet with her father. She told me he waited for her the other day."

"Yes, but our father is usually busy. I'll take him a message though if you'd like." Kenya answered, noticing that Satou and Tsuki had dropped the teacher's hand and in place taken his own.

"Well. I usually don't like to do so, but I don't have a letter prepared and this is a personal matter. Fine. I wanted to inform him that Satou and your cousin Tsuki were pestered by a school bully earlier. He's a third grader here, and he has quite a controlling streak. You see, he finds the younger children, and tries to make them fear him, in order to achieve respect. He usually tries it on Pre-K and Kindergarten students. Everyone else has been bullied by him so far, and today he was pushing little Tsuki here around. I wanted him to know that they had been bullied, but it won't happen again."

"You mean like the school system took care of him or something?" Seika asked, stepping in behind Kenya. "Like he was suspended or punished?"

Katai stepped in on Kenya's other side, nodding her agreement of inquiry.

"No. Actually, Satou took care of him. That's why I wanted to speak to your father. She...beat up the third grader."

"He was being mean! He pushed Tsuki into the rocks on the playground and he tried to hang me in a tree by my shirt!" Satou argued in her defense. "He deserved to get beat!"

"Why is this bully—What's his name?" Kenya inquired.

"Kosuke. His name is Kosuke." Mrs. Nigawa informed.

"Why is this "Kosuke" beating up on little girls anyway. Aren't bullies supposed to mess with boys?" Kenya wanted to know, already knowing how she would answer.

"He doesn't care. As long as the students give him respect, he doesn't care who he harms. But thanks to Satou he will. Unfortunately, because of school policy, she is going to be suspended for a day or so, because of fighting in school."

"But that's not fair! It was self-defense! We girls got to defend ourselves!" Katai argued, stepping up before Kenya with a glint of anger in her eyes.

"I know it's not fair, but she's not the only one getting punished. Kosuke is getting three days suspension for his acts as well."

"Don't suspend him. That's what he wants. Put him in ISS, you know, In School Suspension. By plain suspending him out of school, your giving him a sort of holiday. And if Satou must be punished for fighting in school, then give her an afternoon of detention, but not suspension. After all, she was only defending herself and her cousin!" Seika added, stepping up right next to Katai.

The teacher looked from girl to boy, confusion showing on her face. "But school policy—"

"School policy is for those that stick by unrighteous rules. To suspend someone for defending themselves is like punishing them for doing what they have to. It's stupid!" Katai argued, her hands balling into fists.

Kenya saw that this was getting out of hand, and so took the moment to step in the way.

"Excuse them. I'll take the message home to my father and make sure he understands the issue. You might be able to speak with him tomorrow morning or sometime tomorrow all together. But don't expect it. Thank you for telling me. Goodbye Mrs. Nigawa." Kenya bowed and walked away, Tsuki switching her grip from his hand to his pants.

As Kenya strode, he happened to look down and find a tiny bruise on her little hand, just at the crease of her thumb and indexfinger.

'_The kid wasn't fooling around. At least Satou took care of him, although she could have handled the situation a little more discretely.'_ Kenya thought to himself, a smile creeping up to his lips.

This was definitely one of the strangest days of school he had ever seen.

0000000000000000000000000

Catse: What do you think? Please R&R. I thought it was rather good. Can you believe all of this would happen in one day? But don't hate Katai because of this, after all, to make a good story you have to have unbelievable scenes!

Oh, and the votes were as stands:

Katai: 2 votes

Kenya: 3 votes

Haku: 1 vote

The poll still isn't over. I'll keep it going throughout the entire story, so any new readers can add on and not feel like they missed out. Well, got to go! Ja Ne for now!


	11. Returning Home

Catse: Hello again peoples! It's me! Catse! (Cat-sey). I actually had one person ask how to pronounce it. Sorry but I couldn't really get back in touch, so I figured I would hit the question at the head and post it on the next chapter. I'm sure many of you were curious to how it was pronounced. This next chapter is a little bit gruesome. I'm sure some of you, or maybe all of you have seen worse than the entails of this chapter, but still, I needed to give a warning just in case. Please tell me if you think I should up the rating on this story. I want to make sure it's safe. Well, on with this chapter. Oh, and believe me, if you don't hate Yoru already, you're most likely going to despise her at the end of this chapter. Well, here's chaptah eleven!

000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: See chapter one.....

000000000000000000000

The three of them trained about an hour, building a sweat before sitting around the yard, drinking bottles of water Kenya found in the fridge.

Seika was surprised by the four year olds endurance.

Of course he understood that children that young usually had energy coming out the ying-yang, but this was crazy! She actually out excersized him, he wheezing before the hour was halfway through. Hell, she practically ran circles around them!

Kenya had managed to teach Seika a few good martial arts moves, involving some kicks and a few ways to get out of sticky situations such as being choked or being held to the ground and beaten.

Seika learned with much enthusiasm, picking it up easily and eagerly.

Then he would practice what he learned, and use it on Kenya.

Kenya acted as a good teacher, but then again, considering both his parents owned and managed a Dojo together, it was no mystery.

The group sat gasping on the soft green grass of the outdoors, the sun slowly setting to leave the sky orange and pink, blue just over them as the red sun disappeared over the horizon.

Kenya yawned, laying back on the grass in comfort, ready to fall asleep.

He really didn't feel like doing homework, but it seemed as if that was the only option for him at the moment.

The frightening part to him, was that his parents had still yet to return home.

"I'm hungry. Anyone want a sandwiche or something?" he offered, sitting up slowly.

Seika, also sprawled out and relaxing on the grass answered with a nod from Satou in agreement.

"Sure! I'd love one!"

Kenya stood up and brushed off his jeans.

Grass was a pesky thing once it got in the house, because you never knew if you got to every strand that fell to the floor.

He knew about that: his mother taught him the little hints and tricks when it came to cleaning, and he had had to clean the house over the summer, almost every other day.

He stepped in kitchen and fixed the food, returning with them on plates along with chips and pickles.

As the group ate however, they came to realize that they were not the only ones at the home.

Kenya's back stiffened when he caught a sniff of what had walked in the door.

"She's home." Satou murmured, taking a shy bite of her sandwiche.

Satou was scared of her older sister, and she had good reason to be.

Yoru, their older deadlier sister, had actually hung Satou outside the top bedroom window by the scruff of her shirt when she was two, simply because she wouldn't stop crying.

The experience clung to her, and although she couldn't remember everything that happened, she still had that fear of her elder sister.

"I'm home but it's not like anyone cares! And I have friends over so don't embarrass me!" she shouted to the empty home, apparently not liking the echo it kept. "Hello! Come out of where you're hiding! I'll find you all and you know it!"

Kenya shook his head gently and tried to cover his nose as his sister stepped closer to the door leading outside.

She smelled of corpses and grave dust. Apparently this time they had actually dug up a corpse to play with. Hopefully it wasn't like the last time, when they had actually pulled a fresh corpse from the ground, the dirt over his grave not even dry yet, and were found making out with him in the graveyard.

Kenya was disgusted, but he also felt bad for whatever man's spirit might have been watching them torture is deceased body.

'_Uncle Koenma, I hope you got that poor man judged before they did that to him. Or else the poor man will be scarred into reincarnation.'_

"Where the hell are bloody damned parents. You better say or I'll rip the hairs from your scalp one by one." Yoru asked Kenya from behind, nearly causing him to jump from his surprise.

He'd been so caught up in thought he didn't even realized she had stepped up behind him.

"On a mission. They'll be home later." Kenya replied coldly.

Yoru nodded her agreement, and smiled wickedly.

"Home later..." She mumbled, rolling the sound on her tongue.

"Hey guys, come on over here. I'd like to introduce you to my slaves!"

"Slaves? Wait, aren't those the corpses? Sorry chick, there ain't any here." Seika joked, fear not even evident in his eyes.

Kenya tried to kick him, to warn him that Yoru wasn't one to be messed with.

Not only did she have a bad attitude, but she also had a short fuse and twelve years of hard training in martial arts, weapon mastery, and the art of torture (she read books on ancient torture methods).

"I'll make you one shaggy if you don't shut your hole." She warned darkly, her brows furrowing daintily over her eyes.

Seika stared back at her just as darkly, and smiled.

"Make me one then. Won't be any different than dying eh? I've already done that once before. Being a corpse in your hands probably won't be much different."

Kenya kicked Seika again, trying to signal him with his eyes to shut his mouth or Yoru really would kill him.

Just as Yoru was getting ready to argue back, the three friends she dragged home stepped in behind her, each of them smelling of the same corpse deterioration.

One was a guy, the other two were girls.

"Brother, sister, fucker," she accented towards Seika, in which he gave her a look that made him look like he was proud of the title. "These are my friends. Death."

She pointed to one girl that reminded Kenya of an anorexic. Her body was thin and bony, her black t-shirt and skirt hanging loosely around her, the dark circles under her eyes giving her the appearance of a corpse herself.

"Viper." She pointed to the man with her, his bald head glimmering in the light that was left of the setting sun. His jacket was the only clothing over his chest, open and hanging with silver clasps that hadn't been buckled, and a pair of heavy black jeans that looked like he had pulled them from a rotted body, their design shredded and covered in dust. A snake tatoo done on his cheek proved the reason he was called Viper.

"And Paine." She remarked, pointing the other woman with her. This one wore a baggy green military jacket, hanging loosely from shoulders shrouded in chains and jewels she had apparently stiched on herself. Her eyes were lightening green, her smile wicked, her hair thin and gravity defying.

"Jinx, why are you introducing us to such small....living....creatures." Paine mumbled, licking her lips as if she were ready to bite someone.

Her gaze was focused on Satou, in which she looked ready to cry because of the attention of such weird people.

"I don't know. Just figured I let them know who's in the house. The two here are still family to me, even if the loser with them isn't."

Seika stood up to this, ignoring the signs Kenya sent him to sit down and remain still.

Seika was about the same height as Yoru, her seventeen and he thirteen.

"What do you want dumbass?" Yoru, apparently nicknamed Jinx, inquired, glaring at him.

He glared back, with just as much anger and death in his eyes as her.

"Just wanted to tell you that kissing corpses won't kill you any faster. You reak. Go bathe or something. Or wait? Would that wipe you're lovers dead skin off your lips."

Yoru stared at him in disbelief, no doubt wondering where he learned it.

To tell the truth, Kenya was wondering that himself.

'_How did he know that Yoru made love to corpses?'_

Because Yoru was so confused, she did the first thing that came to mind.

She grabbed Kenya by the hair and pulled him up until he was trying to touch the floor with his tiptoes.

Twelve years of harsh training could make anyone strong enough to do that.

"Did you tell him...small fry?" She inquired, scraping his scalp with her sharp nails.

"Yoru! Put him down! That isn't funny! Stop it!" Satou cried, jumping up to hit her sister on the leg.

Her friend, Paine, reached down and lifted the four year old off her feet, holding her like a pet in her arms.

"I want to kill you little girl. You'd make a good pet to me." She whispered in Satou's ear, causing her to fight with the older girl.

"NOOOOoooooo! Put me DOWN!" Satou cried, tears coming from her eyes as she tried to pry herself from the grip Paine had on her.

"Come now. Don't you want to be everliving?"

"NO!" Satou screamed as Paine licked her cheek.

Suddenly, from no where, a blast of red light flashed in Paine's face, forcing her to drop her prize as she clawed at her eyes.

Around the same time, Yoru was forced to drop Kenya as an angry fist met her nose in cold blood.

When she managed to stand up, her nose was bleeding, leaving a long drip of red ooze down her mouth.

"What the....?"

Her eyes landed on Seika, and she froze for a moment, not believing what she saw.

Seika was gasping, his body stiff and cold in appearance, his eyes fixed on her.

The stranger part was that his eyes were flashing between his calm greyish blue to silver, and then back again.

Kenya stared at him in disbelief.

'_Silver eyes...was...was Seika a demon?'_

"Don't you touch them." They heard him whisper, but the voice wasn't his.

It was deeper, angrier, colder than Seika ever sound.

Yoru smiled, lapping up the blood that drizzled from her broken nose.

"And what are you going to do if I do, eh? Hit me again? You got me the first time, but I guarantee you won't get me the second."

Seika growled and lunged at the other girl, only for her to disappear and her three friends to step in the way, snatching him as he landed.

Each held some part of him, holding him in place.

"What the...?" he murmured to himself, his eyes suddenly replaying to their bluish shape for a moment.

Yoru appeared behind him, a whip they had never seen in her hands.

Apparently, Yoru had gotten her whip. Kenya just wondered from where she had earned it, or if she had stolen it from someone.

"So you little bastard. It seems you've got demonic roots just like me. Well, it's about time you understood you're place." Yoru murmured, pulling her whip free of it's loop in her hand.

It rustled to the ground, slithering on the ground dangerously.

Kenya ran to stop her, but found his legs and arms unable to move.

She had mastered her father's techinique to bind the living body, preventing them from moving. He was just barely learning the tecnique, so he had no idea how to escape it.

And Seika was about to get himself whipped!

Yoru pulled her whip back, ready to slash.

Her friends smiled, each of them waiting for the spray of blood that would follow the echoing lash upon Seika's flesh.

Kenya couldn't move, and he didn't want to look.

He was trapped, no doubt Satou was trapped as well, their parents weren't home, and his sister was in a feisty mood. How could the day get any better?

He quickly closed his eyes and waited for the painful snap and the gurgling cry that would follow.

He heard the whip swish through the air, but not the crack of it as it hit the flesh.

Or did it?

Kenya opened his eyes to glance at Yoru, and nearly giggled with relief.

Yoru's whip was suspended in the air, her look of disbelief evident as she glared at the man holding it away from Seika's back.

"I heard right. You really are a crazy bitch." Yusuke growled, yanking the whip out of Yoru's hand only to throw it to Kuwabara, standing next to the doorway, who, with great pleasure, shredded the weapon with is very own spirit sword.

Yoru glared with disbeleif, her fangs revealed as she contemplated biting him.

Her three friends would have attacked Yusuke themselves, until they came to realize that they were outnumbered.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, their mother Suta, and their father Hiei all stood around them, angry glares on their faces.

Hiei looked the angriest, perhaps to the fact that something he taught his daughter to use was almost used for torture on someone that was outnumbered and couldn't defend himself.

A clattering sound in the house revealed that Katai, Haku, and Tsuki were also there, a little late to the show.

"Put him down. Now." Hiei commanded, stepping up to the two girls and boy that held Seika up in the air, still prepared to have him whipped.

"Why should we listen to you old man?" Viper asked, dropping the piece of Seika he held to walk apposingly towards Hiei. "A midget like you has no idea how to handle the big guys." He chuckled and turned back to his friends, expecting them to smile at his antics.

Not a single one did.

"Don't Viper." Yoru commanded softly, her eyes never leaving her father's. "Her could rip you in two with his mind if he wanted. It's best you, and the other's leave. I'll handle my father."

Viper turned around with a disbelieving smirk.

"You're father? That midget? I didn't think you're family could get any weirder but it did didn't it—"

He didn't finish the statement.

Hiei's hand gripped the back of his neck before he even realized he had moved behind him, and slowly, almost painfully, Hiei dragged the younger boy to the ground, blood appearing from the tight grip on his neck.

When he was on his knees and nearly choking, Hiei stepped up to his ear and whispered something to him that frightened him almost past belief.

Kenya figured he, Yoru, and Satou were the only ones to hear it, although he noticed Kurama flinch slightly from the corner of his eye.

"Ningen, the shorter the demon, the deadlier. Remember that. We may be a small race, but because of that, we learn the basics of torture and death. The next time I find you in my house, or any of your other..." Hiei sniffed the air and tightened his face at the smell. "...friends...I'll slice you all into bits and hide you in places you'd never even consider visiting. Not even the spirits of the dead would honor your company."

He let the other boy go and stepped back, wiping his bloody fingers on a napkin his wife handed him.

Viper was off the ground and scaling the fence faster than any of them thougth possible.

Thoroughly spooked, Yoru's other two friends, Paine and Death did the same, only taking the front door instead of leaping the fence.

Hiei popped his neck when he tilted it to the side and stepped up to Yoru, rage filling his eyes.

Then, with a speed only the detectives knew him for, he slapped Yoru across the face, sending the blood of her nose flying to the ground.

"Get yourself inside you pitful excuse of a daughter. If I find you walking with those...people...ever again, I'll make sure to lock you in your room for the rest of your days."

Yoru, her head hung, walked away, sending one last glare at her father before running into the house, shoving Katai out of her way as she made her way to her room.

Katai growled at her in anger, ready to chase her down for her deed, until Yusuke popped a rock at her ear to catch her attention.

Then, her eyes caught on Kenya and Seika, and the crying fit Satou was having from her fear of what her older sister might have done had their parents not stepped in the way.

Kurama stepped over to Satou first, handing her to Suta for comfort, before moving on to Seika, and then Kenya.

Seika, almost as pale as when he was a ghost, stared at the ground blankly, his mind elsewhere.

No doubt he was thinking about how close he had come to pain, or perhaps even his second death.

Seika was also probably wondering how he had somehow been taken over with demonic energy.

Hiei stepped up on wiped Yoru's blood off his hands, disgust evident on his face.

They could see he hadn't wanted to slap his eldest daughter the way he did, but once he had seen what she was trying to do behind his back, he had become for disgusted with her actions than with how he dealed with it. He would no doubt regret it later, like all caring father's that had to punish their children.

"Children, inside." He commanded, throwing the napkin at one of the backyard trees in disgust. "Kenya. Seika. You come here for a moment. I want you to relay to me exactly what happened and when it started. I want all of the details."

0000000000000000000000

Catse: There you go! What did you think? Hate Yoru? Some of you are probably wondering who Seika really is right now. Poor guy! He doesn't even know right now! I would say who he is, but then that would ruin things (don't you just hate me). Anyways, sorry if this seemed a bit of a wait to update. Weekend was as hectic as ever. I didn't even get to study for my exam because I was so busy! Oh well. Please R&R. Til next time, Ja Ne for now!


	12. Arune and the Demon Lord

Catse: Hiyya everyone! Chapter numbah twelve here! Yays! Again, sorry it took so long. I actually tried uploading this yesterday, but the computer wouldn't let me (dratted computer...) Anywho, here is the next chapter. I'm sorry if you were disgusted with the last chapter, but even so, you now know how crazy and weird Yoru is. She's really sick isn't she? Hope you like the chapter so please R&R. Thankyou!

00000000000000000000

Disclaimer: See chapter one...

00000000000000000000

An hour later found the entire group of detectives in Hiei's living room, tension in the air as the children waited for the reason they were all gathered.

Their parents had all apparently gone to this mission: even Kuwabara himself after he had returned home from his job.

All were pale as well, as if there was something wrong but they didn't know how to acknowledge it.

Kenya and Seika had explained everything to Hiei about Yoru and what she had done, and about thirty minutes after, he had marched up the stairs and dragged her back down, stating that this little "meeting" involved her too.

Of course, she now sat across from Kenya and Seika, her arms crossed with a quick bandage dealing with the blood from her nose. She wouldn't even look at them, and probably wouldn't for days.

The adults were waiting for something, or perhaps someone, and it made they entire group uneasy in curiosity.

"Hey Kenya." He heard Katai whisper, leaning over to him from his right. "What do you think this detective meeting is about?"

Kenya glanced at the adults before answering.

Hiei sat in the brown lazy-bow of the living room. His wife, their mother Suta, sat next to Kurama and Satou, her discussing a few students she had at the Dojo and how well things were going so far.

Kuwabara was playing a small game of Hide-and-go seek with Tsuki, in which she would hide noticeably and he would find her after pretending he couldn't see her.

Haku stood next to the doorway leading to the kitchen, Yusuke lounging lazily in a seat next to the television set, scanning through a manga he found sitting on the top of the coffee table.

He would crack up laughing every once in a while, and when Kenya saw the title of the book, he knew why.

It was an Inuyasha manga, one of his mother's favorites, around the time Inuyasha met Kouga and Kouga had the liking for his best friend, Kagome.

It was a crazy book, Kouga kidnapping Kagome first for her ability to see jewel shards, then he tried keeping her as his "woman". Kenya couldn't help but laugh every time he read it.

"I'm not sure, but maybe it has something to do with the latest case they had to go to." Kenya replied, sighing.

Who were they waiting for anyway?

"Oh yeah! Mom did say Dad went on a mission, but she didn't know who they were going against. Back rather early though for a mission so urgent." Katai whispered back.

"Perhaps it has something to do with the disappearances of children lately." Haku whispered to them from their backs.

Kenya turned to see the blue-eyed boy standing right next to the couch.

"Disappearances?"

Haku nodded gravely.

"Have you not heard?"

"Nope. Rarely watch TV." Kenya replied drily.

"Hey! You mean that case they had on the news earlier!" Katai added, her eyes lighting up. "That case in which twelve children went missing from the same school! Right?"

Haku nodded again. "Yes. It is an unusual case, and the more unusual was that not a single one of them had any clues to their disappearances. It was as if they merely vanished into thin air."

"So there is nothing? No news whatsoever?" Seika inquired curiously, leaning over to talk.

"No. No evidence that they disappeared, no bodies, no troubles that would make them run from home, and not a single item missing from their rooms or closets. Some people are saying that aliens dropped down to scoop them off, but I really doubt that." Katai answered, smiling.

"Yes. But the part that disturbs me, is that each one disappeared within a day of each other. None of them were twins, and all of them had parents that were important to Tokyo. One had the governor for a father, another the chief of police. That, and each child stated that they were in touch with a new friend at school, and yet, once they all disappeared, so did this mysterious friend." Haku informed, leaning down so his chin lay softly on his arms. "Rather strange yes?"

The small group nodded, thinking quietly to themselves.

Why hadn't Kenya heard of this? Of course he didn't watch the television, but still, there would have been rumors or something before hand, right?

Unless....

"Haku, when did this come on the news?"

"This morning."

"This morning? Where at?"

Katai and Seika shrugged, but Haku paled slightly and stared at the ground, looking as if he wanted to become invisible to the world.

"Haku?" Kenya urged, becoming suspicious.

Haku looked up, and showed them a slight wisp of regret before hiding it behind one of his masks.

"It was at your sister's school."

"What? How? I never heard of it.... Satou didn't say anything..."

"Of course not. They're keeping it quiet at the school for the children. They were trying to keep it quiet from the media too, but I guess that didn't work out. Apparently the first day of school lost the district that many kids, and so they're investigating the teacher's and the students themselves. Never seen anything like it I guess."

Kenya sighed. "This has been the weirdest dang day of my life—"

Just as he was finishing the sentence, a knock rang at the door, and Kuwabara was the first to reach it and open it.

In the doorway stood Koenma in teenage form, a small box in his hands.

He nodded to Kuwabara and entered, handing the box to Suta as she walked to him from the couch.

Then, with an air of elegance only the Junior Ruler of Spirit World had, he stepped into the living room and took a seat at one of the couches.

"Hello everyone." He began, dark rings under his eyes showing a lack of sleep. "I'm sure you know why I called this meeting."

"We don't!" Satou acknowledged, sitting right next to Koenma. "No one wanted to say anything!"

Koenma nodded weakly to her, and they could all see his stress in his eyes.

"I know. That's why I'm here. I'm sure you all already know that I sent the full detective force on a mission earlier?"

He looked at Kenya and the others as he spoke, watching them nod in unison.

"Lord Koenma, how about some tea. It may help you wake up a little." Suta offered, stepping towards the kitchen.

"Thank you. I would like some. The reason I sent everyone on a mission is because a new demon has arrison in the deepest nets of Demon World. He's been picking at the energy field seperating the worlds, and seems to be looking for a way in. Now, I'd like to ask a question or so first before I explain."

The children nodded again.

"Have any of you been sensing anything...out of the ordinary? Say...something following you or an unknown burst of energy anywhere?"

Everyone shook their heads, except for Kenya.

Kenya felt the hairs stand on the back of his neck.

"Kenya?"

He sighed, and sat up straighter, prepared to tell the junior ruler what he could.

"I've a demonic stalker sir."

"Demonic?"

Kenya nodded and sat up in his chair, thoroughly intrigued. How did this question pertain to anything weird happening to them?

"She is a young demonic female, of whom's description I have yet to ascertain sir." Kenya replied, making a breif report as he thought was necessary. He wanted to be like an official, so he made sure everything was professional.

"How long has she been stalking you?" Koenma asked, leaning towards Kenya.

"Since yesterday night sir, although her presence wasn't as strong then as it was today."

Koenma nodded his understanding and sat back on the couch again, rubbing his chin in thought.

"You've had someone following you and you didn't say anything?" Seika inquired before Katai could, causing the female junior detective to glare at the other.

"I did not want to raise suspicion. I was trying to see what she was up to." Kenya answered, also leaning back in search of a little more comfort.

Everyone in the room nodded, in which was followed by another giggle from Yusuke as he continued to read the manga undisturbed.

Katai smacked her forehead as she stared at her father, a little embarrassed over her fathers antics.

"Yusuke. Koenma here..." Kuwabara murmured to him, receiving no reply.

"Yusuke!" Kuwabara kicked his feet and suddenly received a glare from the once occupied detective.

Kuwabara's only answer to Yusuke's glare was to nudge his head in the direction Koenma was sitting.

Yusuke followed the gesture, saw Koenma, shrugged, and returned to reading his comic.

Again Katai showed her embarrassed anger on her face, looking as if she would kill her own father for being so rude.

Yet she acts just like him when he's not around... Kenya thought to himself, smiling.

Her mother probably had something to do with how she was acting now: polite before the Junior ruler of Spirit world.

"I see." Koenma acknowledged, not even noticing the giggle Yusuke gave off before. "Kenya, you will have a slightly different mission compared to your comrades. I want you to keep your eyes open for this demon, and if possible, subdue and bring her to my office in Spirit World."

Kenya nodded briefly, almost unable to control his excitement.

He was getting his first mission! Perhaps it was small and on the lacking side of adventure, but it was a mission all the same.

"How about now you tell us why you asked?" Seika inquired, shifting to get comfortable.

Koenma nodded again as Suta walked in the living room with a tray of several cups and a large kettle of tea. She served everyone that wanted some, and then settled on the couch one more time, right next to Koenma.

A sigh escaped Koenma lips as he began to explain.

"The question I asked adds into the mission you may have if everything doesn't go as planned. A new demon has arisen in the North of Demon World. Slowly, bit by bit, as he opens the field, his demonic servants hunt out children and bring them to him. You know of the case of the twelve or so children that disappeared, yes?"

The group nodded. "They were the first of those he is taking. We are not yet sure why he is kidnapping human children, but we know they are the only youngsters he is taking. He will not accept a demon child or a spiritual child from Spirit World."

"Where are you going with this?" Yoru asked rudely, not allowing Koenma to finish his statement.

Koenma nodded with a sigh and answered. "I need you all to keep your eyes open. You may see something. That fact of the matter is, the children that disappeared claimed they saw a being that went to their school, but not a single new student had come in these last few days. Parents have not seen this child they befriend, and so we get the idea that perhaps only children can see it. If that is the case, then maybe you all can also. If there is anything noticed out of the ordinary, I am to be told. Understand?"

The group nodded.

"There is also something I would like to give you all." Koenma nodded to Suta, who immediately stood and brought him the package he had brought in the first place.

Once Koenma had the box, he opened it up to produce a set of what looked like watches. He handed one to each of them, even Yoru, before explaining their uses.

"These watches are the latest technology in Spirit World. They will send messages through their speaker and microphone system, open files on convicts from the Spirit vault for identification, trace demon energy, and bring up maps to any area you are in no matter the world. Each of you must where one at all times, so that we can keep track of your progress. Tonight I would like you all to work with them and learn how to use them."

Each of them picked up a watch, and considering Tsuki was busy investigating the home, Kuwabara took the one that was to be given to her.

As soon as the watches were worn, they identified the user, downloading their information and profiles onto their screen, which was amazingly like a computer monitor.

"Cool..." Katai murmured, hitting buttons like the others to check out what the watch contained.

"With all this stuff, are you sure there is even enough room to tell the time?" Seika asked, drawing up a picture of what looked like a snake with cat paws in holographic form. "Neato!" He shouted, searching the archives from Spirit World.

"Use these as best you can. I hope they will give you everything you need. Everyone else, you too keep an eye out."

He adressed the adults in the room, excluding Yoru who was flashing through the archives on the watch same as Seika.

"Watch the news and visit schools if you have time. Make sure that any unusual happenings here in the human world are reported to me on your recievers." The group nodded, each of them already owning a compact shaped communicator from their earlier missions.

The only person that still wasn't responding was Yusuke, in which another giggle escaped his lips because of the manga.

Katai's eye twitched as she sat, and finally, after another giggle, she stood up, grabbed her fathers arm and hauled him out of the room, promising to be back in a minute.

There was a loud ruckuss that echoed from the kitchen, and then both of them returned, each with a swelling knot on their head.

Apparently Yusuke wasn't about to let his daughter beat him so easily without returning the damage.

Katai sat back down again, her arms crossed as Seika looked at the bump with a smile.

Kenya sighed and flashed through the device on his wrist.

Perhaps, considering that he was being followed, the watch would be able to track and identify the demon on his tail.

"Daddy!" Tsuki exclaimed with excitement, running to her father. "Daddy! You know the new friend I made at school today! She's here!"

Kuwabara nodded with confusion as his daughter grabbed his hand and tried to haul him from his chair.

"Wait a minute Tsuki. This new friend: what is her name?" Kurama inquired, watching the little blue haired girl pull on her father's fingers.

"My friend's name? My friend's name is Arune. Want to meet her? She's really nice!"

"Arune. When did you meet her?" Koenma inquired, standing up from his chair once he finished his tea.

"I met her yesterday! Come on! She's here."

Kenya's mind began to turn at the mention of the name. There was just something about the name...It was dragging at his conscience.

Only one thing went through his mind, and he had to check just to make sure.

Using the dial on his watch, he typed out the name on the screen and let the search engine file through the demon archive of Spirit World.

Sure enough, a young hanyou girl popped up in a holograph on the glass of the watch, a her appearance drawing Tsuki to it.

"That's her! That's Arune!"

The girl in the holograph had wide pink eyes, her body slender in the warriors white kimono she wore. The kimono, only reaching the knees, was decorated in an array of colorful butterflies lying on Sakura blossoms around the bottom and sleeve edges. The obi was a brilliant red, decorated in white scribbles that reminded Kenya of lightning dancing across a dark sky. It hung down to her ankles, a little too long for a kimono so short. Her hair was long and violet in color, contrasting deeply to her pink eyes as an elaborate style at the back of her head, and her hands, small as they were, were gloved in a red silk like material, her wrists and neck surrounded in gold rings. All in all, she was beautiful, her face round and delicate, matching her outfit. The only piece unusual to this picture, was that she held a dangerous wooden spear in her hand, a blade at each end.

"Arune Mitaki. Age: eleven. Class: B. Arrested for theft and withholding of a museum artifact. Held for two months in the prison of Spirit world before being released under parol. Disappeared and has yet to be found." The watch said in a monotone voice, reading the profile from the archive.

"So...she must be working for the dark lord of the Northern lands of Demon World. Interesting." Kurama mumbled, rubbing his chin.

"She's a bad person?" Tsuki asked, her eyes watering in disbelief.

Kuwabara nodded and picked up his daughter, trying to sooth her.

"Well I'm going out to confront her." Katai acknowledged, standing up from her seat.

"No! Wait!" Koenma shouted, but the junior detective ignored him, opening the front door to step out onto the lawn.

"Hey! Arune! Get your ass out here so I can finish this once and for all! Come on!" The other's followed her out the door, doing their best to keep her from scaring away the one link they had to finding the demon lord.

"Come out and fight me! I know you're there!"

Tsuki stepped up to Katai, a pudgy finger in her mouth, and pulled on her pants gently, trying to gain the older girls attention.

"Not now Tsuki! I'm calling out the hanyou." Katai whispered back, not even looking at the little girl. "Arune!"

Her call was followed by another tug on her pants, in which, in frustration, Katai finally turned to the younger girl. "What?"

"She's not here anymore. She had to go." Tsuki whispered, smiling as she reveal all of her baby teeth.

Katai's cheeks flushed red in embarrasment, as she thought of the stupid move she had done in order to make herself look tough.

Kenya slapped his forehead in disbelief as Seika stuck his hands in his pockets with a smile.

"Well, at least now we know what to look for." Yusuke smiled ruefully, his hands in his pockets same as Seika.

"Yes well. All of you keep an eye out. I came merely for the explanation. Remember, tell me if anything strange occurs, or if any of you sense demon energy. We have to stop this demon lord before he can perform whatever operation he has in mind. I must return to Spirit World. Take care." Koenma told them, stepping by Katai towards a portal he had opened up.

"Um, wait a minute!" The heard Haku call, stepping up to his friends from the house. "Lord Koenma, what is this demon lord's name?"

"The demon lord? The demon lord's name is Rioko. Good night all." And Koenma walked through the portal and disappeared, leaving no trace that he had actually been their except for the watches he left behind for the children.

00000000000000000000

Catse: There you go. What did you think? Please review! Oh, and tell me what you think is happening! I'd like to hear your ideas. I've already got what's going to happen in my head, but I want to hear from you on your ideas. You never know...some of them might actually be used in the story. I like to make this story a sort of reader interactive if you know what I mean. Well, until next time! Ja Ne for now!


	13. What next?

Catse: Hiyya everyone! New chappie up! Chappie thirteen! Yays! Well, I finally got to working so as to bring this chapter to you. As you've probably already noticed, I update about every four or five days. I usually take that long because I write a little every afternoon. About the reviews I got back, the ones that wrote what you thought would happen next: one of you got really close. Can't say who though because then it would be ruined! But that one of you that got this correct, you'll know as the story progresses. Anyways, this chappie took me three days working, because everyone wanted to annoy me! Oh well, here you go!

0000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: See chapter one....

0000000000000000000000000000

The group sat in Kenya' s bedroom, talking amongst themselves as their parents held their own little meeting below. This was a startling new revelation, and the group of kids had to figure out what they were going to do about this apparent demonic stalker. As it was, the main subjects Arune was following were Kenya and Tsuki, and Kenya really did not like the fact that Tsuki actually had conversed with the hanyou girl.

He sat quietly at his desk, writing down ideas he could use in luring out the demon as the others talked.

Seika sat on his bed, feeding his new spirit beast dragon creature Niko, grapes from a bowl he pulled out of the fridge.

The little dragon chirped and gobbled the food from Seika's hands, nibbling at the grape with a cute air to him. The girls, Satou and Tsuki, thought it was the greatest thing in the world, and giggled everytime the dragon ate a grape, and then almost hysterically when he burped. Then the dragon would look up and cock his head, bringing more laughter.

Katai sat back in a lounging chair, flipping through a magazine she found on Kenya's bed.

Every so often she would smile or laugh at something in the magazine, bringing Kenya to the realtization of how much Katai really was like her father.

'_And she was getting embarassed when her father was reading during the meeting? How does that work?' _Kenya thought to himself smiling.

Haku sat at the window seat overlooking the front yard of the room, adjusting his glasses every now and then, completely consumed in his own little world.

He didn't even look up when the girls laughed. Apparently, he was deep in thought. Most likely over this little matter.

"Hey Kenya. What you up to?" Seika asked, standing up. Niko ran up to his shoulder, his tails wrapping around the neck of the young spirit detective to be as it balanced it's position.

"Things we can do to catch Arune."

"Oh. What do you have so far?" Seika leaned over the desk staring at the tablet of ideas.

Katai heard this question and set down her magazine, curious to what Kenya was up to.

Even Haku, supposedly lost in his own world, looked away from the glass at the young fire apparition.

"Well, several come to mind. One fact, is that she has associated with Tsuki, and has been following me and perhaps you all for some time now. My first thought would be to follow Tsuki for a few days and keep an eye out for unusual phenomina. More missing children, breaks in the kekkai barrier, things like that. Secondly, we all would have to keep an eye out for ourselves, see if she may be following us, which means we need to learn her energy signal. Another idea is to keep an eye on the school. Watch the ones that disappear so we might get an idea on the next victim."

"Isn't Tsuki the next victim?" Katai asked, standing up form her chair to step over to Kenya and Seika. She stood clear of Niko, who looked like he wanted to attack her hair in a cat like manner.

"Not necessarily. Twelve children missing in three days means she must not be getting to close. They must be aquaintances of a sort...but nothing any closer than a name and a hello. She checks their titles, finds them, and then kidnaps them."

"But wait...What would a powerful demon on the otherside of the Kekkai barrier want with human children whose parents are important to society." Seika inquired, petting a purring Niko on his shoulder.

"Simple. If he ever manages to break the Kekkai net and get to this side, he'll need a way to destroy the government of the people. Without human government, there isn't a society, and without society, the people run crazy, untamed, looking for a leader. If all of the important rulers are gone, they have no choice but to look onto Lord Rioko for guidance, becoming slaves in desperation." Haku answered, sitting with his back to the glass.

"Exactly." Kenya replied, smiling briefly before turning back to his paper.

"Wait a minute? If this Lord Rioko is as powerful as we think he is, why doesn't he just destroy the entire human population and be done with it. Hell he can bring the demons to this side and rule them." Katai asked curiously, setting her hands on her hips like they had seen her mother do. It was apparent she didn't just get her actions from her father.

"Every man wants to be a ruler. It only depends if they have the guts. If he destroyed the humans and brought demons, he wouldn't have much control of them. Too much space to rule over. He'd need another ruler to take care of demon world while he was here, in the living world. But there's always a chance that that other ruler would converge on him and destroy him, in order to take the complete power for himself. Then there's also the possibility that one or two of the demons will become strong enough to kill him, and ruin his dreams of ruler. Besides, the three rulers of Demon World right now are S classes. They'd never let him take their rule." Kenya replied, patting his temple with the back end of his pen. "Besides. I doubt he's an S-class. Otherwise he wouldn't be messing with our living world right now. He'd be challenging the rulers of Demon World for leadership. Then he'd be trying for living world."

"What's to say he hasn't already?" Seika inquired, sitting back on the bed with another loud purr from Niko.

He patted the dragonish creature, before returning his attention to Kenya.

"He hasn't." Katai answered instead.

"How do you know?"

"Because dad's one of the three rulers."

"WHAT!? Your dad's a—Your dad's a—"

Katai nodded. "Yep. He's a demon alright. Or a hanyou considering he has a human body with demon blood. Any other way, he's the ruler."

"How'd he get there?"

"Long story." Kenya acknowledged, drawing on the corner of his paper. "There's such a thing as the Atavism of the Mozaku. In a rare genetic event, the genes of an ancestor, in this case demon, can be sent through the family line for about forty some generations, until it reaches a descendant strong enough to awaken the power. Thus the Atavism of the Mozaku. Yusuke happened to be that rare happening, taking after his great-great-great-great Grandfather, Raizen, who died about a good, what...sixteen some years ago."

"How'd he live that long?"

"He's a pure blooded S-class demon. You tell me." Kenya replied, dryly, returning back to his paper.

"By the way. I wanted to ask." Katai began sitting back down again in her original seat. "What happened with your sister Kenya? Why was Yoru trying to kill you guys?"

They were silent for a moment.

The fury was easily seen on Seika's face, as he remembered his encounter with the disgusting elder sister of Kenya.

Finally, Kenya sighed and answered.

"She was just home in one of her moods. And when insulted she usually looses herself, which happens most of the time if you know what I mean."

"Why is she so crazy though? I on..." Katai continued, curiously scratching her temple.

"I believe, if I am correct Kenya, that your great uncle was also insane. So wouldn't there be that similar gene somewhere in the family?" Haku inquired, crossing his arms delicately.

The group fell silent, all eyes on Kenya.

"You guys know of that demon Shadow our father's fought about eighteen years ago right?"

Everyone nodded except for Seika. "Who's Shadow?"

"Sorry Seika. Shadow was a demon a long time ago that tried to destroy the Kekkai barrier, attempting to come to the human world. I guess he just despised humans or something. He kidnapped my mother and held her hostage, and my father had to defeat him and get her to the dying barrier in order to save the world. Demon's unleashed on the living world would have killed both races, human and demon. He's my mother's uncle, which is where I got my ¼ cat demon blood."

"You're a fourth cat demon eh? Cool. So that's where you get your agility?" Seika answered, his legs up in an Indian style.

"No. Actually I get it from my father. He's the one with the great agility and everything. One of the fastest youkai around." Kenya answered, leaning back in the chair.

"Cool. So you all have the same traits of your parents, but then, why aren't you and Satou half-past crazy just like Yoru?" Seika returned.

"The gene's small and hard to pass down through generations. Considering mom is a hanyou and her uncle was the crazy one, she only had a tiny gene amount of him in her. Then we were born and we only have a fourth of it. It just so happens that Yoru's had that rare gene as her main. You don't know how many Psychiatrists she had to go to in the past, but we finally gave up on it when it wasn't working. Now we just deal with her any way we can."

"I'm surprised your father hasn't killed her off yet. I mean he is a demon." Katai acknowledged, sitting back comfortably.

"My father has his own code of loyalty. To kill one of his children goes against it."

The room went quiet again, and next, it was Haku's turn to stand up and begin talking.

"So Kenya. What plan have we got to use? We need to come out with something we can work with for the next few days until children go missing again."

"Whoa, Haku. Are you alright?" Katai questioned, feeling his forehead for a fever. "Are you actually suggesting working with us?"

"Considering I can't work with the original spirit detectives, and there's no way of getting out of this one, then I have no real choice if I want any involvement in the capture of this demon. Kenya, what can we do?"

"Well, I have an idea, but I need you all to tell me what you think."

* * *

Hiei sighed deeply as Kurama went over ideas they could use in capturing the demon lord Rioko. 

So far, they only knew the bare little. He had a few holes in the Kekkai barrier in which he was bringing children in, but they were still thoroughly confused on how he was getting the children across with out anyone noticing.

How were the chilren getting around? Or did this Arune have the capability to open up portals like He, Botan, and Koenma did?

It was all confusing.

He also remembered what had happened when they went to fight with the demon lord himself.

They had managed to sneak throught he Kekkai with help from Botan, but once there, they found another barrier in their path. One that he had never encountered before in his life. Even Kurama was befuddled.

The barrier would not let them in, and no matter how much Kurama prodded at it, he could not find a hole in it.

It was proven that it had taken years to assemble a barrier like that, but well worth it if it was so finely crafted as to prevent any holes or openings from showing.

But then, how were the children getting in? Did lord Rioko open up a small section to let them in, or was the barrier designed to let them in alone. There was only one way to find out.

Follow the demon that was transporting the children in, and watch how it was done. They'd know then.

But case was, if they couldn't get in, then the case would have to be left to their children, and Hiei did not like the idea at all.

His children, Yoru, Kenya, and Tsuki, were not yet ready to enter a battle such as that with a demon as powerful as Rioko.

Yoru had the skills mastered of course, but she still did not understand the way of the warrior. She had no moral code...no care for life...she was a monster.

Of course, when Hiei was young, younger than her, he had the same ideals, but at least he kept a moral code. He did not kill the defenseless unless they bothered him.

And he did not kill the ones beaten to the ground, nor did he help them for that matter if he walked by one. He kept as isolated as he could from the rest of the world, and that was the only way he found himself living in that time.

But then he met Suta, and everything had changed.

As Hiei thought about her, he looked over at her, the woman who was his mate and wife.

Her long silky black hair was kept in a ponytail at the back of her head, being that they had all just come from an attempt to get to lord Rioko. Her deepset blue eyes were lit with excitement, as she talked with Kuwabara about a picnic of sorts they could have after the mission at hand could be taken care of. She still wore her dogi (the outfit she wears in the dojo) and her wooden katana was at her side. As it was, she had had to cancel afternoon classes because of the mission, and many of her students were probably upset. But no doubt she would give them an excellent lession tomorrow.

She was the one that had taught him about the world, and changed his point of view. She was the one that had taught him how to love.

Hiei looked at the blade at his own side. The Flaming Sword of Hinote, Suta's mother still glowed with an energy that spoke it's anxiousness to fight. After having worked with the sword for almost twenty years, he had mastered it's abilities and it's flame. But still, even though he now knew the signs to look for on the blade, and the sort of energy it threw out when he touched it, he still didn't know everything about it.

After all, why didn't the oil run out? How did the sword manage to create more?

Was it the blade that did it? The blade created its own oil? Or maybe the handle?

In any case, the sword had been his closest ally, never breaking even when put against the hardest metals in the worlds. He had used it numerous times on missions and it had yet to fail him, even once.

It was the finest sword he had ever owned.

"Hiei? Hiei you there? Hello!!" He heard Yusuke taunt as he waved his hands before the koorime's face. "It's time to wake up from the day-dreams."

Hiei waved his hand away with a glare and sat up.

"Hn."

"Hey, he's back. Good going." Kuwabara chuckled, smacking Yusuke on the back.

"Yeah, well you know no one can surpass my charm and annoyingness."

"Yusuke. I don't think annoyingness is a word." Kurama interjected, stepping up to his side. "Hiei, were you listening?"

"Hn." Hiei replied with a nod. "Yeah, I was listening. So, if things come to extreme measures, then our children are going to have to take over."

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm hoping we don't have to take those measures, but they are trained. Of course, Seika still requires training, and Yoru, if in a good state of mind should watch out for them." Kurama answered.

"You think that crazy chick, nearly killing off the new guy because he told her what she was, is going to watch out for the entire team." Yusuke inquired, a smile on his face. "She's more messed up than I am and that's a statement."

"No." Kurama answered. "A Yoru with one of my plants at her neck with though."

"No, it won't." Hiei replied, shaking his head. "She's been trained to ward those off. She's like a machine. Nothing can hold her down if it comes to Spirit Energy. The only thing that would have to keep her in control would be a threat, and even then that's only half the chance."

"You trained her well Hiei. Far too well." Kurama interjected, smiling.

"Yes, but Kenya is trained just as much. He doesn't have the same degree of control considering he's a few years less experienced, but he does have the same weaponry skills, if not more. He takes to weapons easily, any sort he can master."

"What about the Flaming Sword? Has he mastered that?" Kuwabara inquired, poking at the said blade.

It glowed to his touch, and ended up burning him slightly in annoyance.

Kuwabara jumped away, a little yelp to prove that the sword had warned him away.

"No. We haven't given him the chance." Suta replied from behind them, writing something out on paper at the kitchen counter. "Hiei's very protective of that sword, and he didn't think Kenya was ready for it yet."

"When will he be ready?" Kuwabara inquired, sitting in one of the chairs near Hiei.

"I was planning on giving him the sword on his thirteenth birthday. He is my one and only son and so, because of that, he is to receive my sword. But his birthday is a good two months away. I guess it must be time that he learn it if it comes to the point that he and the others must get through the barrier."

Kurama nodded, approving. "Yes. Haku is just as well trained as he, even though he is eight. He knows everything there is to know about the physics of the worlds, the culture, the history. He has even mastered his spirit energy, capable to bring up any demonic plant I can with out a word or incantation. He is prepared as ever for a mission such as this. Unfortenately, the one thing he does lack is leadership, or working together in a group. Because of his intelligence he's never had to endure such a thing."

"Yeah, Katai's just as trained. I took her to Genkai for a good six months and let her train. Right now, she's almost got the same amount of power I have. And that's saying a lot."

"That much power? How could she have that much power already and we haven't seen it?" Kuwabara inquired, staring at Yusuke suspiciously.

"She doesn't like using it all. She keeps it hidden. Of course, I'm not sure how well she'd do against the other children. Never put them to fighting."

"Maybe we should hold a tournament. See how well they do?" Kurama suggested, stepping towards the stair case.

"Yeah, maybe." Kuwabara agreed.

"I'll be right back. I'm am going to get Haku. We must be home before Jennifer begins to worry." Kurama replied, stepping up a few stairs.

"Wait. Is Jennifer you're wife?" Kuwabara inquired, stepping towards the stair case.

Kurama nodded.

"She doesn't sound Japanese."

"That's because she's American. I met her at Harvard."

"You're kidding me! You went to Harvard!"

Kurama nodded. "Yes. That's where I was for so long. I went to Harvard for two years to become a Biologist and I met her there. We married about a year after graduation, and then had Haku. We lived in America for a little while until Koenma called us back."

"Where you staying at now?"

"A nice hotel here. We have a home in Arkansas, which is where Jennifer grew up."

"So you're saying Haku can speak English just as well as Japanese?" Kuwabara continued, completely befuddled.

"Yes. And Spanish, German, Chinese, Hebrew, French, and Italian. He's very good with languages." Kurama walked the rest of the way up the stairs, leaving a very surprised Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Suta.

Hiei wasn't surprised for he knew that any child of Kurama's would be intelligent. His only befuddlement was how Haku had managed to surpass his father in knowledge so fast. That required a very sharp brain.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to send in the children afterall. If they were anything like their fathers, in which Hiei had already noticed the resemblance in all of them to their parents, then there wouldn't be much to worry about whatsoever.

He only hoped, that they would not need to be sent alone so early in their training.

0000000000000000

Catse: I wanted to ask, how many of you have seen the episodes of Sensui? I just managed to get Born Anew, the newest DVD and I'll tell you, I thought it kicked ass. Yusuke is sooooo funny! Well, after watching it, I changed a few ideas in this chapter, although I don't think anything needs to be changed in the rest. Afterall, I didn't really write about him anyways. Well, until the next chappie! Ja Ne for now!


	14. Training

Catse: Hiyya peoples! It's me again! And I've got an update! Yays! This isn't as much funny as it is a clue chapter. This gives a lot of the questions that are most likely to be considered while reading. But don't worry. All will be answered soon. The great wise master Catse knows all. (heheheh....just trying to be silly. Really hyper here!) Well, here's chaptah fowteen for you all! Yays!

0000000000000000000

Disclaimer: See chapter one....(As always....)

0000000000000000000

Haku, Tsuki, and Katai left with their parents to return home, leaving Kenya, Satou, and Seika in their wake.

Kenya continued to write down ideas for how he was going to bust Arune, and maybe even get to this demon lord Rioko if things became as worse as he thought they would.

He wasn't an idiot, and he could already see the true meaning behind the watches they were given. It wasn't only so they could track down demons, as a gift for when they were to become spirit detectives.

In a sense, they were badges. Their parents couldn't handle the job any longer, and so, with out really saying it, they had passed it on to their children. Although it seemed as if they weren't ready for that sort of a change. If that was the case, then that meant that they would probably be the ones to take care of this case: this new demon. They would have to be the ones to corner Arune, get to Lord Rioko through her, kill him, and bring back the stolen children. They were the only ones that could.

Kenya sighed as he put his paper into a folder he labeled "ideas".

It seemed as if the new team had been selected, but they still weren't sure on who would be the leader. They would need someone with a cool head...someone who could take command of a situation when everyone else was panicking.

He wasn't that kind of guy.

And god forbid Katai be given that job. If that were the case, she'd kill them all.

She did have her father's sense of humor and sarcasm, and his strenght and abilities, but when it came to taking care of things that seemed impossible, that's where she became different from her father.

Yusuke had a way of adapting, taking care of what ever came his way no matter the circumstances.

Katai was more the kind of person that would leave the job to someone else. She'd run, and come back later if no one took care of it.

That was if she were alone of course. But still, she just didn't have the qualities.

Haku was smart, but he didn't have the brawn or the might, nor the socialisation that was required with a leader.

Satou was too young...and Yoru was far too crazy, although older and more experienced.

It seemed as if the only possible leader would be Seika, given his experience on the streets and his ability to keep himself and everyone else cool and in line. His only problem, was that he didn't have the training required, but that could be easily mended if he was anything like his idol: Yusuke.

"So Kenya. What we gonna do tonight? It's a bit early to be headin' to bed, don't you think?" Seika asked from behind him, a yowl following proving that Niko was still with his master, and still as exited.

"I don't know. We'll find something I guess." Kenya replied, turning around in his roller chair to look at his newest friend.

Seika's long hair seemed to have grown a little, and now it hung at his shoulders.

"Seika. Where'd all the hair come from?" Kenya inquired, staring at the other detective.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Kenya sighed and reached into a drawer, producing a mirror he kept for rare occasions when someone needed to look at their face.

"Here. Take a look."

Seika took the mirror and looked into it, nearly screaming his surprise.

"The hell! Where'd the do come from?! I've never had this much hair in my life!" He shouted, pulling on the said locks.

Niko glared at his owner, not to happy with the way his master was jumping around like a lunatic and pulling on his hair.

"Maybe Yoru put hair growth formula on your hair while you were fighting." Kenya joked, standing up to take the agitated cat-dragon creature from his friends shoulder on to his own.

"You think?"

"No. It's a joke."

"I know that! But I need some reason for this!" Seika shouted back, setting the mirror down on the table.

"Perhaps it has something in similarity to Yusuke." They heard a voice say calmly from the door.

Seika stiffened and turned to stare at Kenya's father, the skilled and lithe Hiei, legendary demon of all three worlds.

His many accomplishements at Yusuke's side had gone down in record, and finally, after everything he had done, he had been freed from Koenma's probation over him, leaving him to live free and happy as he pleased.

"What do you mean?" Seika inquired, staring at Hiei. He didn't really know this demon well, but in any case, he kept his eyes out for anyone that looked deadly. Afterall, he had nearly been whipped by the man's daughter.

"When Yusuke was...I guess seventeen if I'm correct, he found out that he held dormant demon blood in his body. During a battle with the former spirit detective of the living world, he freed that blood, and his hair grew to his ankles. The man freaked out and tried to yank his hair out of his head. Perhaps a similar change is happening to you."

Seika sat still for a moment, staring at the ceiling deeply in thought.

Then he broke out laughing, nearly rolling to the floor.

"What's so funny?" Kenya inquired, kicking his friend lightly on the side.

After a moment of laughing and nearly choking, Seika sat up and pointed at his hair. "I just imagined Yusuke with so much hair! He'd look like he stuck his finger in an electric socket!"

"All humans think the same in that category. Why completely beats me. That's the exact same thing he and carrot-top said."

"Carrot-top?" Seika asked, looking at Hiei with a confused twitch of his eye.

"What dad calls Kuwabara. You'll get used to it." Kenya smiled, letting Niko down onto his desk. "So dad, why did you come up here? You need us for something?"

Hiei nodded his answer.

"Yes. I've come to ask you to train with me below in the sword room. If things become as desperate as I think they will, you, Seika, and Yoru will need to make sure you're ready with the techniques. Have them mastered if you will."

Kenya nodded.

"Will Yoru really be coming?" Seika asked, looking a little sick as he searched on of the drawers on the desk for a rubberband.

He needed some way to keep his hair from his eyes.

"Considering what she and her friend attempted earlier. No. She'll be trained seperately. Unfortenately, if you all are sent against Lord Rioko, you will need what you can get. She will have to accompany."

"No way! That's not helping us! That's helping Rioko! Why does she HAVE to come with us!" Seika shouted, jumping up onto his feet.

"Even if Yoru is against all of you, she still has the mastery in her training that you yet to have. But I will say this. Should things get to drastic measures, and should she have to go with you, if she tries anything sinister, you all have the right to quarantine her. You know how to do so Kenya. If she manages to break through that, you must kill her. Come. Seika, Suta will train you on the family technique tomorrow. Tonight, you will watch the affects and try your hand at a little martial arts. Kenya, I'd like for you to show me what you know down stairs. I will meet you both down there in ten minutes tops. Understood?"

Kenya nodded to his father at the same time Seika did.

"Yes father."

"Yes sir."

"Good. See you downstairs."

Hiei stepped from the doorway and walked away, leaving the two with ten minutes to prepare.

"Come on Seika. I'll get you a uniform."

"A uniform?"

"Yeah. At the Dojo, we each wear uniforms in training. Considering you don't have one, I'll give you one of mine to wear for the time being."

"You guys have a Dojo?" Seika inquired, taking Niko up onto his shoulder.

"Yeah. It's called the Flaming Swords Dojo."

"Why's it called that?"

Kenya sighed.

"Long story. Come on let's get dressed."

* * *

Ten minutes later found the two downstairs in the corner office, made into a makeshift dojo for at-home practice.

The floors were made like a basketball court, straight, glossed, and horizontal.

A rack of weapons sat in one corner for decoration or use and one wall was completely coated in mirrors.

Hiei sat in the very middle, meditating. His sword, the reknowned Flaming Sword sat before him, neatly parallel to his body.

As Kenya and Seika stepped in the door, one crimson eye opened to stare at them.

"Finally. You two took a while." Hiei remarked, opening both eyes to look at them.

"Yeah well...We took a little bit to find Seika a uniform that fit him. He's a little bigger than I am as you can see." Kenya said with a smile, presenting his friend as if her were a model of somesort.

"Whatever." Hiei replied, and then, in an instant so fast that it could not be caught by the naked eye, he was up off the floor and on his feet, his sword held firmly in one hand.

"Tonight I will teach you some of the fundamentals of sword practice."

"Fundamentals of sword practice?" Seika inquired, staring at Hiei.

"In basic. He's going to fight us and see how much skill we have." Kenya informed, walking to the weaponry rack. After looking over the selection, he pulled his mastered swords: the Twin Dragon Fangs. "Come on Seika. Choose what you want to use!"

Seika stepped to the rack and stared at the weapons, as if he had never seen a single harmful object before. "What's up?"

Seika looked to Kenya for a moment before answering his question. "I've never fought with an actual weapon."

"What?! But you lived on the streets! You should know how to use a weapon!"

Seika shook his head. "I didn't get into anything that dangerous. I mean, one time I nearly got shot in the shoulder from walking wrong in front of a gang-master, but I've never used anything except my fists."

Kenya sat for a moment, digesting the information given him.

Then, he smiled.

"Okay then. I guess the best thing for you to start off with is this." He reached into the rack, and after a short search, produced what looked short version of a sword.

"They call this the Wind Dagger. It's a demon sword made for just as it's called: the wind. It's great for beginners because every slash usually hits a broad area, the wind acting as whatever attack you throw. It's perfect for someone who has no idea how to fight with weapons."

"Oh...okay." Seika replied, taking the dagger.

"Let us begin. Seika, you stand near the door. Watch how Kenya and I fight, and then I will challenge you to a simple match. From there, we will see what you need. Kenya?"

"Yes father." Kenya nodded his answer.

"Take your stance."

Kenya walked to the center of the room, right across from his father, and took a sword fighting stance he felt would work for the two swords he had. If it was one thing he learned from his father, one sword was never enough when fighting the Flaming Sword. Most times, it required two, and only then, if you were an expert on them. But Kenya couldn't complain. One time, a few years back, he had nearly beaten his father, unleasing his spirit energy in a blast of flames that had not only surprised the koorime but caused him to punish his son for weeks. The fact of the matter was that the battle was to be done without spirit energy, but even so, Kenya had a huge amount of it for a kid his age. Maybe not as much as Haku, he was sure, but it was still a high amount. And that it was fire also caught his father off guard. He was expecting his son to follow in the ice path, considering Yoru had. But no, his son had proudly embraced the flames of his energy, and done away with the ice of his heart that would cool the warmth of his blood.

Ice was perfect for someone like Yoru anyway: she was cold-hearted, cold-skinned, and cold-minded. Ice was her forte.

"Let's begin." Kenya heard Hiei just before his father jumped at him from the front, the Flaming Sword withdrawn and flaring with energy.

Kenya's first thought, was that Hiei would teleport and appear behind him, to strike his back or ankles to knock him down, but he happened to notice a slight flinch in Hiei's running technique, which meant he was planning on attacking from a side. Now Kenya only had to figure out which.

His father was good at confusion, and he'd look like he was heading to your left, but then, suddenly, he'd strike you at your right side.

Kenya didn't want to take chances, so he flipped backward just as Hiei struck at the left side of where he had once been.

Hiei again disappeared, and Kenya knew he wouldn't be able to find his father unless he made himself known. His father was hiding his spirit energy, and it would take only those with extreme spiritual awareness to locate him.

Kenya did the best he could figure. He leaned against a wall so as to prevent any attacks from behind, and kept his eyes on the room, searching for any sort of flash of black, or maybe a glint of red.

But his father wasn't an amatuer, and he would have been dead by now if it weren't for his training, and the fact that he was his father's son.

Just as he thought about lashing out in hopes of catching his father off guard, he spotted a splotch of black in the corner of his eye, and jumped, just in time for Hiei to appear with his sword thrusting in the area Kenya had once been.

"Good. Let's raise the level." And Hiei again disappeared.

"Alright father." And Kenya too disappeared from the scene.

He knew Seika couldn't see them fighting: the two of them were moving far too fast now. He didn't even see the clash of swords that errupted every time Hiei and Kenya met face to face, for the jabs were faster than the human eye could see.

Kenya dropped to the floor when his father sliced over head, but didn't expect the kick that followed the slice, and nearly flew into the wall if it weren't for the tennis shoes he wore.

'_Good rubber. Man am I glad I chose a good pair of shoes!' _

Hiei hid his energy again, but this time, instead of attacking from the front, he jumped in behind and attacked at Kenya's back.

He nearly hit, only Kenya noticed and dropped in time. It was now his turn to start attacking, so he hid himself around the room and kept jumping to confuse his father on his wareabouts. He could hide his spirit energy, but only to a certain extent, so he had to find alternatives in order to keep his father from finding him.

Unfortunately, just as he was landing in the middle, a blade came down on top of him and the only way to stop it, was to pull forth one of the dragon fangs. It stopped the attack of course, but stress on his blade would most certainly crack it because of the strenght of his father's sword.

"Enough." Hiei whispered, jumping away from his son to land on the far side of the dojo. "You did well Kenya. You kept up as I expected you would. Seika. It's your turn."

Seika sat against the side wall, his jaw hanging down as he stared in awe.

Apparently, he had been completely surprised by the use of speed in the "scuffle".

"But how—who—where—what—"

"You're missing why aren't you?" Kenya inquired, sitting down next to his friend as he rubbed his sweat onto the sleeve of his martial arts uniform.

Seika was left in awe for a moment, before he jumped up with his fist in the air before him. "How were you able to move with out me seeing you?" He inquired, looking similar to Kuwabara when he was astonished over something.

Seika looked from father to son eagerly, waiting for one to answer.

"We are koorime. Speed is how we live." Hiei answered instead of Kenya. "Now take a stance Seika. You're fighting me now."

"But sir! I don't know how to fight! I mean I do, but I don't! You understand?"

Hiei was quiet for a moment. "No. But you'll learn to fight. The best way is when your tossed into the heat of battle with out warning. It's then that the truly strong are seperated from the weak. Now come and fight."

Seika gulped and stood in front of Kenya's father, the Wind Dagger in front of him in a rooky stance like what would be shown on a cartoon.

"Rule number one. Stances like are completely offensive, and will get you killed if it comes to a truly agile demon."

Seika nodded and watched Hiei take a stance, gesturing for Seika to try it.

"Rule two. Treat that sword as an extension of yourself. Otherwise, you will be killed." Seika chuckled at that, leaving Hiei with a slightly agitated form to his face. Kenya of course understood the nervous laugh. The statement "extension of yourself" had triggered Seika's some-what nasty mind, and he had probably thought up an image that would truly gross out his father should he see it.

'_Seika...You're never really serious are you?'_

"Rule three. Always, and I _mean _always, keep your eyes on the opponent unless it is impossible to do so. You'd be surprised how much information comes from stance, flinches, and eye movements when your in a real battle. Rule four, hide your own flinches, and eye movements from the opponent, or, if you must, create some to completely thwart him."

Seika nodded, and soon, after rules and a few problems fixed, Seika was standing like a true swordsman, prepared to fight at any time. Which was why the wobbling of his legs caused Kenya to want to laugh. Seika had never really fought a real opponent that had fought his way to survival amongst many different demons in his lifetime!

"Now. Attack."

Seika stared at Hiei a moment, and then jumped forward, striking at Hiei only to find he had disappeared.

"Oh man! Where'd he go?" Seika inquired, searching the room like the beginner he was.

Kenya watched his father smile from behind his friend. He already knew Hiei wasn't going to hurt Seika...severely. But just enough to teach him to watch his back.

Hiei jumped in and sliced, but suddenly, and even Kenya was surprised, there was a dagger stopping the sharp edge of his sword.

Seika gasped his surprise as well, and Kenya only just barely noticed a few traces of the silver in the bluish-grey eyes.

'_So. I wasn't seeing things earlier. Seika really is going demon. But how? He's completely human isn't he?'_

"Good." Hiei commented, covering his surprise with his usual indifferent mask. "You did well. We will continue this next hour in training you in Swordsmanship. You both must be prepared for the instance that we should send you into the field."

"So it is possible then." Kenya murmured, as Seika walked up to him, gasping in his own surprise and use of reflex. Or maybe it was the demon in him that did it? If it was a demon....

"Yes. Lord Rioko is a clever one. He's create a barrier that the others and I cannot crack. That's where we were earlier. I even brought your mother alone in hopes she could try to break the barrier. After all, she is the kekkai and the kekkai is her."

"But it didn't work." Kenya replied, sighing.

"No."

"But then why would we be the ones sent? Aren't you the original Spirit Detectives? The most powerful in the realms right now? How come you can't crack the barrier?" Seika inquired, sitting next to Kenya.

"We're not sure yet, but we think that maybe the barrier has been set for only the enterance of children, but it could be virgins as well. None of us can enter because we all have kids."

"What about Koenma? Or Botan? I mean, Koenma looks like a kid. Can't he get in?"

Hiei shook his head. "No. The fact of the matter is, no demon, nor spirit being can get in unless they have human blood. That is the theory at least. It's a very picky barrier. Which is why only human children are entering and we can't. But it's also possible that the barrier opens up for those it will allow. Again, we don't know."

"That would explain how Arune would get the children in. She herself is a child, and probably a hanyou to boot. She'd be the perfect candidate for sneaking them in, especially if she has ways of controlling their minds like you do Dad, with your Jagan."

Hiei nodded. "That too is a factor. But if that is the case, then we would have to wonder how she manages to get around with out being noticed."

"This is way too complicated for me! Can I take a nap or something?" Seika inquired, leaning back.

"No!" Kenya and Hiei replied in unison.

"Hn. If this is too complicated then a true detectives case would be too much for you to handle." Hiei told Seika with a smirk, folding his arms. "Now. Let us train. We have much to accomplish if we are going to keep you two prepared for the instant you may go into the field. Take positions so we may begin!"

00000000000000000000

Catse: Well, what do you think? Please review! I can't say R&R. Doesn't that mean Read and Review. Doesn't make sense if I'm saying that after you already read right? Oh well, gotta go. Please give all comments and questions in a review. Ja Ne for now!


	15. Meeting Genkai

Catse: Hiyya everybody! Chappie numbah fifteen here! So sorry it took so long to update! I had a week of hell with school, including a 100 word vocab test for History on events and people in which you only get the words on the test, and you fill in the definition in a matter of an hour and a half! Evil!!!! Very EVIL!!!! But anyways, I'm past that and looking for a stress-reliever, so that's what this chappie is. Also sorry that this is short, but that's because the next chapter is supposed to be pretty long and I don't really want to leave you on a weird half-n-half cliffy in which there is no real end to the chapter, you know. The next one is meant to be funny though...oh and...please don't hate Seika for this. He really had a different idea of what Genkai would look like. Hehehehe....Here you go!

0000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: See chapter one.....(always!hehehehehe)

0000000000000000000000000

The next week continued along the same lines.

Leave home.

Group up.

Drop off little sister and cousin, Tsuki.

Go to school.

Keep Seika and Katai out of trouble.

Go to lunch.

Again keep Seika and Katai from doing mischief.

Leave school.

Pick up sisters.

Break up.

Go home and train with both mother and father.

It was the same every day, and before long, Seika's training was beginning to pay off.

Of course, they were dealing with someone who had never in his life lifted a sword before, but for an amatuer, he was getting pretty good. He had memorized two sword dancing songs by heart and was working on moving faster and more accurately with the sword. But already, they could see whom his energy seemed to take more after. So they figured they knew exactly the right training plan that would prepare Seika for the Spirit Detective field.

"Kenya." Hiei said one afternoon when they had finished their training. They sat in a corner of the dojo, drinking sodas and cleaning weapons, chatting about the latest that had happened.

"Yes father."

"Tomorrow, I want you to take Seika to visit with Genkai. Have her teach him how to master his energy, and then after that, take him to carrot-top. It seems he could learn a lot from the idiot."

"What do you mean?" Seika inquired, scrubbing his favorite weapon so far, the Wind Dagger.

"He means that you have the same energy as Kuwabara."

"What!? I have the same energy as...as...him! Why not Yusuke?! Why don't I have the same as him! Hell I died just like he did! Come on!"

"Shut up. You're beginning to hurt my ears." Hiei scowled, resheathing the Flaming Sword after it had been cleaned.

"Oh...sorry. But, how do I have the same energy as Kuwabara? I don't understand."

"When beings die, they have no body and can therefore see the other spirits that have no body. But the spirits aren't meant to be brought back to life. Yusuke and you are the exceptions. When Yusuke was revived, he had a similar spiritual awareness to Kuwabara, but not the same. He could see spirits, but he couldn't sense the right direction to go in a maze, or tell if a demon in his path was good or bad. Carrot-top could. Yusuke's power increased when he worked with it, and Genkai was a teacher of his, but with Kuwabara it was different. Kuwbara's energy strengthened itself in order to prepare for the events to happen later. It sensed the future and therefore could strengthen itself before it's actual use could arrive. In general, Kuwabara's energy was extremely adaptive to whatever came his way, and usually prepared for events before their occurance."

"Oh...so he could do that?"

"Yes. And you can too. You're energy has been adapting to what you've been doing here so far. But you haven't the mastery. That's why you need to talk to Genkai. She will train you to master it. Now get to bed."

Hiei stood up and set his sword in his belt.

"But it's a Friday. Can't we stay up a little?" Seika inquired, putting on a puppy-face expression.

Kenya nudged him in the ribs as his father walked away with a frown, then a hidden smirk.

Seika was going to be quite the warrior. He would be a great asset to the team.

"What was that for?" Seika scowled as he and Kenya set their swords on the weaponry rack.

"When my father tells you something, you don't just throw him a puppy-look. You do as your told."

"But it's only nine! We should be able to stay up!"

"Believe me. When it comes to Genkai, you need your sleep."

"What do you mean? How difficult is the training?"

"Talk to Yusuke and Katai. They've both had to endure it. But I heard Yusuke talking about it one time. Said he had to meditate on a bed of snakes, balance on his energy from one finger on the ground, and that's all that could touch, and then run up the side of a mountain with heavy weights on his arms. I think then he either was racing or fighting Genkai, but I'm not sure.

Kenya walked to the door, expecting his friend to walk with him. When the only footsteps he heard were his own, he had to turn around to see what was wrong.

The face he saw on Seika nearly made him want to laugh!

Seika's jaw was dropped, his skin was pale, and his eyes looked like they were bugging out of his head!

"You...me...not...I'm not going to have to do all that am I?!"

"I don't know." Kenya answered truthfully, shrugging. "Yusuke did all that over a six month period. I already know we don't have that long. She'll probably give you a quick run down or something. Like a quick preview of the training. Anyways, we better get to bed. Yoru's out and she usually gets home a little later than this, so we don't want to stay up too late."

"Oh...right... I really don't want to be here when she gets back."

"Exactly. Come on. Besides. He only said we have to be in bed. Didn't say we needed to sleep immediately right?"

"Right!"

* * *

The next morning, upon the rising of the Saturday sun, the two boys set out from Kenya's house towards the woods in the Northern districts of Japan. Genkai's forest was fenced in, and usually not visited much considering the wild animals in the area.

In fact, Genkai kept the animals wild, but they weren't sure how, in order to keep those she didn't want around from coming into the shrine. She was a solitary woman, and only took on those she knew would be great beings later, as students.

They chatted as they walked, hoping that they wouldn't run into Katai or Yoru as they walked. Afterall, Yoru didn't sleep much. Maybe a few hours and she was up again. She had their father's sense of quick revival, only needing a little rest in order to keep moving.

"So, what does this Genkai look like?" Seika inquired as they came to the gate of the master of the Spirit Wave.

"You'll know her when you see her. She's the only one that lives here after all." Kenya answered, opening the gate and ushering Seika in before anyone else saw.

Seika thought for a moment and smiled.

"How old is she?"

"Ninety two in a month or so."

"Whoa! And she's still moving?"

"Yep, she's still got enough spunk and endurance to nail us into the ground. She trains a hell of a lot you know."

Seika's smile broadened. "Wow...she must be pretty muscular then. Can't wait to meet her."

Kenya had an idea of what Seika was getting at.

His friend probably thought that considering her age and steath, she was a demon of some sort. He didn't know how wrong he was.

They came up the steps in silence, as Seika overviewed the trees and the wards hanging from the trunks and branches. "She not like other demons popping in or something?"

Kenya glanced at what Seika was asking about and shook his head.

"No. She just doesn't like unwelcome spirits. She has very delicate senses, and a lot of the time, spirits in the area drive her into a frenzy. That and many of the wards warn her on who's coming, if she hasn't already sensed them already."

"So she knows we're coming?" Seika inquired, stepping up to the top of the stairs.

"Most likely."

They stopped for a moment as Seika took in the surroundings. There was a large temple on the grounds, along with many other little ones for different gods of the Japanese mythology. The main one, right before them, had a statue of buddha sitting on the inside, some sort sign made out of his hands that looked like meditation.

"What do you think the hands mean?" Seika inquired, staring at the same thing Kenya was.

"He's meditating under the bodhi tree."

"Meditating?"

"It's a part of ancient mythology. Buddha sits under the famout bodhi tree meditating, as Mara, a sort of Satan in Buddhism, tries to distract him with certain temptations. The statues usually represent different times in Buddha's life. This is just one in which he tries to earn peace through meditation."

"You really are a history major."

"This isn't really history. It's legend and mythology. Another thing that keeps my interest."

"You are quite right Kenya." They heard a scraggly voice whisper from inside the temple.

Out came the shaken old form of an elderly woman, her back slightly hunched from her years of old age. Her faded pink hair hung in clumps around her face, and the old greyish blue eyes had seen years of pain and training, and many other things she dared not discuss with those who had yet to see the taint of the world. She kept her hands behind her back as always, looking like the master she was, and stepped up to the two boys, looking up to them.

Seika stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you Genkai?" He inquired, seeming as he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Master Genkai. Call me master Genkai you dimwit!" She scowled at him, her thin brows arching into the expression she usually had.

"I can't believe this!" Seika shouted, turning to Kenya. "I thought Genkai was some neato demon with eternal youth and kick-ass abilities. Not this grandma that looks like she should be in a nursing home! How the hell am I supposed to learn anything from her. I doubt she can even win me in a race."

Kenya was about to tell Seika off, but a swift wrinkled hand beat him to it. It grabbed Seika by the scruff of his t-shirt and dragged him down to eye level, the greyish blue eyes furious with insult.

"You shut up and listen asshole. Unless your brain's in your ass. I will be called Master Genkai to you, and my training has been enough to kill some very determined people out of exhaustion...a lot of them more experienced and a lot tougher than you. You're on my property, therefore I can kick you ass and no one will know it, and the demons in the forest behind the temple are rather hungry about now. And they like snot-nosed kids like you. Have respect for your elders. You don't know which ones can kill your ass, dimwit." She shoved him aside as if her were nothing but a slip of paper and walked up to Kenya. "So, how have things been?" She inquired, as he bowed to her.

"Very well Master Genkai. Excuse Seika's rudeness, he's not used to finding people such as you in Tokyo. He will be much more respectful from now on, or I'll attack him myself."

"Good. I need a sensible boy here. Come inside both of you, otherwise you'll get to talk to Miroki, and he doesn't like intruders."

Genkai stepped away with one more glare at Seika, before stepping into the large temple before them once more.

"She—She— She swept me out of the way like I was nothing!" Seika half-near shouted out of surprise. "I can't believe a ninety-two year old woman just knocked me over!"

"Ninety-one Seika. She has about another two months before she can be called ninety-two. Come on, she doesn't like slow-pokes and neither does Miroki."

"Who's Miroki?" Seika inquired as they stepped up the last few steps into the temple.

"A C-class demon that took over the forest in place of Bardock, the bat demon. Yusuke beat up Bardock, and so left a space for a new demon. Miroki's been here for about eighteen years and he's got a powerful ability to confuse anyone, even A-class demons if they aren't careful. Come on, we don't want to be breakfast."

Seika nodded and followed Kenya the rest of the way inside, turning only once to stare at the trees.

'_I wonder if Kenya knows we're being followed?' _he wondered before finally stepping inside the dark candle lit temple of Buddha.

0000000000000000000000000

Catse: There you go. Short right? Oh well, please review! Oh, and since you are the reviewers, and you know what's good for reading, I had an idea I wanted to bring up, so please tell me if you think it's worth while for writing.

I had this idea for a Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha crossover, in which Yusuke is Kagome's cousin. Yusuke's mother, Atsuko, has been moving from place to place for a while, so as to not pay the bills, and Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome's mother, has been trying to get in contact with her for a while.

One evening, when Kagome returns home for a short vacation and study period, her mother informs her that she found dear Aunt Atsuko and that she wants Kagome to take Souta to meet with her and Yusuke, considering the last time Kagome saw either of them was when she was five, and that's a long time!

Let's just say she senses a demon in the city and goes to investigate, only to find out she's not the only one with spiritual powers looking for demons.

A few clues: She nearly kills Hiei thinking he's an evil demon after the shikon shards, falls for Kurama, head over heels when she sees those Youko ears (has to rub them of course!), and Inuyasha tries to kill the entire YYH team thinking they're holding Kagome captive. Just a few things to come.

Tell me if you think I should write that when I'm done with Dance of Swords II, or if I should start. I believe I should start it so as to not lose the idea. Oh well, you decide! Tell me what you think in a review! Well, got to go! Ja Ne for now!


	16. The Forest

Catse: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Yays! Anyways, I thought this chapter was going to be longer than my usual, but I guess not. It came out about the same length it always does. But I like this chapter. I think it's funny. Poor Seika. You'll agree with me when you're done reading I'm sure. Anyways, on to the chappie!

000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't think I need to repeat the same thing over and over agin but see chapter one if you want an actual disclaimer (X3-I don't usually use faces but I like this one. It's cute.)

00000000000000000000

Seika threw old vines and kicked a few logs and twigs out of his way as he began to find out how much he really hated scraggly old ladies.

'_Dratted Grandma! Thinks she knows everything! So what if she's ninety-two years old! She doesn't have the right to boss me around because of that! Doesn't she know it's the younger generation that going to care for her.' _He thought to himself, brushing even more vegetation out of the way.

He was beginning to hate the old forest too, considering that every manner of nature seemed to be setting itself in his way on purpose.

'_When does it end! Branch for branch! And that's it! Man I wish I had Niko with me. He'd at least be able to tell me where to go! Oh well. I guess I have to deal with it. I just hope I don't meet any snakes in here. They're so...scary....' _Seika shivered again as to give effect to his words.

But as he traveled, he began to feel more and more like he was being watched. It had started when he walked into Buddha's temple, and he knew how powerful it was and who it might be. He just couldn't tell from where; an aspect he was hoping the famous Master Genkai could show him.

He still didn't see how she could possibly out race him.

Kenya, Katai, even Satou maybe. But a ninety-two year old grandmother?

Come on! He'd seen more of the world than that! He knew better than to think she could do it until he saw it. He wasn't a gullible person that believed everything he heard. He needed proof. Evidence.

That was what the streets had taught him.

Don't believe everything you hear.

Although with legends such as Yusuke Uremeshi and his Spirit Detective gang, he found that rule hard to follow. He couldn't help but believe in them, even though he knew that if it were a lie it would break his heart. After all, everyone needs something or someone to believe in.

Yusuke was his idle since he was young.

A lot of the street punks used to talk of him.

Talk of how it seemed as if everytime they messed with him, he could blow a whistle and a thousand classmates all with guns and swords would jump out to defend him. But in reality, it was only him, but he hit like a thousand classmates with guns and swords.

Seika kind of wondered how Yusuke managed to get so strong as he did. Like the guy had cosmic powers or something!

'_Must be that demon side. Man! I wish I had a demon side!'_

But that wish seemed strange in his mind. Like it was truth of a sort.

'_What if...? What if I have a demon side already?'_

He heard the branches behind him stir unnaturally and he turned to search for the commotion, but a mere squirrel jumped out with a nut in his hands, and scampered away.

"Only a squirrel..." He whispered to himself trying to calm himself down.

"Wait? What the hell is a squirrel doing in a forest like this?" He turned to see where the squirrel had scampered off to, a set of bushes to his right.

Almost instantly they erupted with tiny squeals and the sound of claws digging around. A few leaves fell to the ground from the bush, and then, one final squeal, and the sound of bones cracking as something ate echoed from the tree.

A small nut rolled out of the bushes solemnly and sat at his feet.

"AH!" He cried loudly, running the opposite direction of the noise with tears of fear in his eyes. "Don't eat ME!!! I'm no good! All tough meat!!! AAAAHHHH!!!"

He kept running, turning to look behind him a few times to ensure there wasn't a demon following.

'_Did I loose him?'_

WHAM!!!

Seika's eyes rolled into the top of his head as he fell back, the imprint of his chest and face outlined into the front of the tree trunk.

'_Ow...Where the hell did that tree come from?And how the hell did I not see it?'_

Seika stared up at the tree he had run into.

It was a tall dark brown oak with large roots and flimsy branches covered in bright green leaves. The wood on the front was knobby, and sort of looked like eyes when looked at in a certain way. Below the knobs was what looked like a mouth carved into the wood.

"Hey? That does look like a face? I wonder who cut it out?"

"**No one cut it out! That is my mouth!" **The deep angry sound echoed around him and he stared at the ground in disbelief, watching it shake beneath him.

'_Where'd that sound come from?'_

Suddenly, Seika stiffened.

Looking up, he suddenly found where the sound had come from.

The knobs on the tree were open to reveal a pair of glowing red eyes that stared peircingly at him. The mouth was open, breathing warm dry air in his face that caused his long bangs to flutter around his forehead.

"**How dare you defy me?"**

It took a moment for Seika to comprehend what was happening, before he returned his answer.

"AHHHHHH! DON'T EAT ME! AHHHHHH!!"

He darted away from the tree, running around him in order to get past, and prayed he wasn't following him.

But this time, he didn't make the stupid mistake of turning to look if someone was following him. He'd run into another tree that way!

Finally, when he did stop for a break, he looked up into the branches of the trees in hopes that there were no other demons watching him.

Seeing that he was alone, he began to walk slower, as to rest his aching muscles.

He huffed heavily, staring at trees to ensure they had no eyes or mouths.

"I wonder what time it is? I think I might have overdone the time-limit already." He said aloud to himself, as he looked from tree to tree.

A thick hiss caught him off guard. Turning to the noise, he found a small boa constrictor hanging from a tree, watching him intently.

"SNAKE!!!" He cried, running away. "SNAKE! SNAKE! SNAKE! SNAKE! GOD I HATE THIS FOREST!!!"

* * *

"The brat's got ten minutes." Genkai reminded Seika as she leaned against the tall tree on the other end of the forest. "He'd better get here by then."

"You won't train him unless he gets here?" Kenya inquired in confusion, staring at the Master of the Spirit Wave.

"No. Not that. I will train him. This is more a practice for him than it is a test. I want to see how he can handle the forest—"

Suddenly a scream broke out from the forest. Seika was screaming about something, and it didn't seem pleasant.

"Seika!" Kenya shouted, starting for the forest, but a firm wrinkled hand snatched his ankle and dragged him back.

"Genkai?"

"Don't go to him kid. He needs to do this on his own. Whether you like it or not. He's got to decide who he is and what he has before he can hope to train under me. Even for a short period. Believe me kid. If he really wants it, he'll be here." Genkai told him, releasing his ankle so as to relax against the tree again.

Kenya stared at her a moment, and then back to the forest.

'_I hope you're right...Master Genkai.'_

* * *

"AAAHHHHH!!!" Seika shouted, running through the forest, and entire brigade of demons following him, all of them carrying weapons of some sort.

They all were ugly creatures, probably the lowest C-classes around, and wore little but a loin cloth and a shirt on some.

"Stay away from me!!! I don't want to fight!!!" Seika shouted, knocking a branch out of his way that whacked one of the demons following him in the face. The demon snarled and scratched at his face in agitation, getting knocked down and trampled by the other demons.

"We want meat kid! Young human flesh is perfect!" One hissed, taking a swipe at him with a hand-made sythe.

Seika ducked and kept running, doing his best not to turn around lest he run into a tree or trip.

"Yes. And ever so rarely do we get something so young and tasty as you." Another giggled, throwing a whip with a weight on the end in Seika's direction.

Again he managed to get out of the way, but he began to contemplate how he was doing it.

He wasn't usually this agile, but for some reason, it seemed as if he wasn't the one moving his body.

'_What's wrong with me?'_

An image of Yoru trying to attack Kenya and Satou flew through his mind.

'_That's right. She was attacking them. And I attacked her. But how did I get her to put them down? And how did I come to be the one whipped? I don't even remember!'_

Suddenly, everything went quiet around him, and he had to take a quick glance behind him.

There was no one behind him.

"Where'd the demons go?" He asked himself, stopping to take a quick breather and search the area. "Why did they just disappear?"

"They didn't want to meddle with me." He heard the hiss from behind him.

He froze up instantly. The hairs on his spine stood up on end and the goosebumps rose on his arms and neck.

'_Oh no...please don't be...please don't be...'_

He turned around to stare at the being behind him.

The top part was of a greenish man, a few scales decorating shoulders and face, a few on the clawed hands.

The face in general looked sleek and deadly, the nose a pair of slits, the eyes gold and glaring with tiny slits for pupils, the mouth smiling with a pair of fangs hanging over the lower lip.

The creature had not hair, but he didn't need any. His bottom was composed of nothing else but a tail...a long...green...scaly...muscular...tail.

Seika's lower lip quivered.

He stared at the creature before him with true fear, unable to talk, think, or even breath a thick gasp.

"Hello." The creature hissed, a long slithery tongue slipping from the slit left for his scaley mouth.

"SNAKE!!!!" Seika shouted, turning away from him and running like it was bloody murder. "SNAKE!!! SNAKE!!! SNAKE!!! SNAKE!!! SNAKE!!!"

He kept on running, even when his feet felt like they would give out on him. He tripped on logs a couple times due to his hurry, but instantly jumped back up to keep running.

'_Snake! Snake! Snake! SNAKE!!! Don't let him catch me! Don't let him catch me! DON'T LET HIM CATCH MEEEEEEE!!!!!"_

He tripped again when the trees broke open for a clearing. Finally, feeling beaten and tired, he allowed for collapse, and waited for the deadly slither to drag in behind him.

"Hey Seika. You did it!" He heard a familiar vioce cheer from before him, and then a firm hand grab his arm to haul him up.

The being touching him wrapped Seika's arm around his shoulder, and helped him to walk. "A little worse for wear, but you did it! You made it in time!"

Seika looked up drearily, almost lost in his exhaustion, but smiled when he noticed Kenya's face peering at him happily.

"Kenya?"

"Sure is. Come on. Genkai's waiting for you."

Seika stared up at the tall tree and the scraggly old woman sitting in front of it.

He had made it? So he had managed to cross the forest and make it in time?

"You got here with ten seconds to spare kid, but you made it alright. Congrats." She told him simply, standing up to greet him with a small smile.

"I hate you..." He whispered, more out of exhaustion and anger than meaning.

"Good. That will make all this the more meaningful." Genkai replied, her smile deepening.

"Three tasty morsels. Quite the snack." They heard the slitherish whisper growl from the forest.

Immediately Seika began to struggle. "Snake!"

"Miroki. Get your ass back in that forest!" They heard Genkai shout.

Seika turned to see the little old woman walk up to the large creature, with out a single gesture of look to her that would make her seemed afraid or frightened in any way.

"Wait!" Seika shouted, but it was too late. She was now close enough to Miroki for him to reach out and snatch her with one clawed hand.

"Why should I? You don't scare me little human. You're too old and weak. And a female of your kind no less." Miroki slithered.

"Perhaps. But you can't even reach for me, so who are you to call me weak?" She whispered back to him slyly. She knew something he didn't.

In a rage Miroki reached for Genkai, but was immediately stopped by a shot of yellow lightning that sprang from right before Genkai.

"What the?" Seika whispered, staring. _'What did Genkai do?'_

"You are a complete idiot, you know that. You know well enough about the wards I keep around this forest. You can't come out. Only we can, and I don't think my new student is willing to step in there so you can have your meal." Genkai mocked, stepping away from the barrier with a sly smile.

"No! Then I will fight my way out! I have enough power to break your wards! You can't contain me!"

"You sure you want to do that Miroki!" It was Kenya's turn to mock the snake like demon before him. "She's a tough old lady!"

"Shut up weakling!" Miroki answered, fighting with the barrier. He was again shocked, but he didn't seem to care.

Seika began to feel the weird sensations again, like the ones he felt with Yoru when she had picked up Kenya by his collar and thrown Satou off.

He felt as if there was something taking over his body. As if there were some kind of freakish thing his his body trying to fight him for it's control.

'_**Let me take control. I can't take care of this easily.'**_

'_What the...? Who the hell?'_

'_**I am someone they know, but you do not. Let me free. I'll kill him for you and there will be no more trouble.'**_

'_Not until you tell me who you are!'_

'_**Then I guess you have no choice but to deal with a hungry snake. I warned you.'**_

"I warned you Miroki. Never to mess with my seals and you would be fine. Did I not?" Genkai turned on the demon with a red anger in her eyes that made her appear like a demon herself.

"Shut up you old hag!"

That was all it took.

Before they could blink, Genkai had jumped through the barrier and snatched a hold on Miroki's thick tail.

Using some of the strength she kept for such times as this, she hoisted him over her shoulder and began to twirl it, causing the demon five times her size to fly up into the air and spin with the velocity she was putting into his tail.

Then, with one quick turn of her own, she tossed him into the deeper recesses of the forest, him screaming the entire way his surprise. "I'll be back you old hag! I'll fight you then!"

Once the trash had been cleaned up, Genkai wiped her hands and turned to the exhausted Seika and his friend, Kenya.

Seika didn't look at her. Instead he kept his eyes downcast to the ground.

So there was someone inside of him. But who? And what was he? A demon perhaps? But if so, why in his body?

"Shall we return to the temple. Training must commence immediately." Genkai spoke gently, walking ahead of them.

"Sure. Come on Seika. Time to start."

Seika nodded weakly and they followed Genkai, his arm draped over Keny's shoulder, his legs still tired from the long run he had just endured.

'_Who...Who is inside of me?'_

_000000000000000000000_

_Catse: So...what did you think? Please review. Did you feel sorry for Seika? I know I did and I'm the one that wrote it! But this being inside, it's going to come into play later on, and will create a ton more laughs. Lets just say whatever has Seika's body is hyper, and has an unbelievable sense of humor. Oh, and I wanted to ask. Who here do you think is the coolest character? Just in your opinion. I was just curious? They all seem cool to me. Well, tell I write again. Ja Ne for now!_


	17. Out of the House

Catse: These chapters seem to get shorter and shorter don't they? That's my fault. Blame me. Baka baka me. Anyway, because this is so short, I'm going to update another chapter tomorrow so you all can forgive me for such a long wait and a short chapter. In any case, this took a while because I kept trying to figure out what I wanted to do with it. I had what I was going to do, but I wasn't sure how to go about it. Well, read, enjoy, and review when you're done!

0000000000000000000

Dislcaimer: She chapter one again...although I doubt anyone goes back to look at it.

0000000000000000000

Seika sighed as he fed Niko a grape.

Training was difficult.

He had so far gone through a sort of muscle building exercise with his new master, Genkai, and was put hard to work at strengthening the skills he had.

Genkai also left no room for weakness. Either he got what needed to be done completed soon, or she gave him extra to finish.

So far, he had been training for about another week, and he could already see improvement in his speed and stamina.

They way things were set, he didn't stay at Genkai's like her usual trainees.

He came every afternoon on school days, never mind homework, and then almost all day Saturday's and Sunday.

He didn't really have time to himself, but then again, as the powerful being they suspected he would be, he needed to get into shape quickly.

He had also had Kuwabara coming over every other day to teach him how to use the Spirit Sword. Considering his energy was similar to the spiritually aware carrot haired security guard, he needed to learn to control it, and he was doing pretty well.

Of course, because of the long years Kuwabara had been a detective, he could manipulate his spirit sword into two swords, throwing daggers that were quite effective for long range combat, and into the ultimate barrier cracking sword, which he had used on the kekkai barrier in his fight to get to Sensui the time he had tried to destroy the humans in his attempt to get to demon world.

Seika so far, could only produce the sword in it's weakest form, but lately, he was beginning to learn to cut it in half for two swords.

But he just kept having trouble for some reason.

It was as if something was holding him back.

He knew he had the energy needed to produce two swords. One week with Genkai taught him that. That and the fact he had died once seemed to give him a boost of energy.

But for some reason, something was keeping him from meeting his potential. And he had a good idea what too.

After thinking for a while on the voice he had heard in his head, he determined that the spirit of a human or something along those lines had taken over his body at some period after he was killed.

What he didn't know, was how.

He had died in a car accident, in which the vehicle had steered off of a bridge and into the water below it, a river deep enough to sink a car.

He only remembered scant bits of his death, as he was sure was natural to the dead, but he did remember that he was the only one left in the vehicle. When it crashed, he made sure to get the driver out, but it was too late for him. Yet he couldn't really remember why they had wrecked.

It was like a memory he was trying to keep from himself. Something truly devestating, his mind didn't want him to see it.

Then, Botan dropped in and took his body from the wreckage, bringing it to Koenma's castle.

Now, although that was a good time for a spirit to possess the body, Botan would have noticed it because of her station as the Grim Reapor.

So how then?

And at what period in time?

And why?

He had so many questions, but just not any way to answer them.

Plus, since the time Miroki attacked, he hadn't had a single voice in his head. It was like the spirit in his body had quieted and hid, leaving him to deal with things with out any notion that the being within existed.

To say the least, Seika was quite frustrated.

Niko chirped, as if feeling his pain, and clambered up to his should and to nibble on a cold grape.

"I bet you know what's in my body. Don't you Niko?" Seika asked after a moment of silence.

His little dragon like pet chirped and then returned to eating his grape.

"I take that as a yes. But if that's the case, I bet your not talking, are you?"

Another chirp followed.

"That's what I thought."

"Hey Seika!" He heard Kenya shout from downstairs.

A minute later, Kenya's face popped in from the door. "Hey, want to get out of here or something. I feel like taking a walk. What about you?"

"Sure." Seika replied, although Kenya seemed a little too excited for his own good.

Once the two boys were out of the house, Seika popped the question.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Kenya replied, as they came into the park close to the house.

"I mean you sounded a little too energetic back there. Like you really wanted to get out of that house."

"Yeah, well. Yoru got home early and I don't think she's in much of a good mood. I had to sound happy so she wouldn't suspect we were leaving because of her. I figured we didn't want to be home when she blows up again."

"What about Satou?"

"She's practicing at the dojo with Mom."

"Oh." Seika replied, sighing.

They were silent for a moment.

"But that's not the reason I dragged you out here."

Seika quickly turned to stare at his friend a little more closely. "What do you mean?"

Kenya sighed as he picked up a stick to pick at the ground with as they walked through the park. The birds were singing the song of Fall and the pond in the park was glassy and calm, reminding them that there was still a little peace in the world, if not much.

"Do you have...oh how is it best to explain it...." Kenya thought up the words as they stopped next to the pond to watch the ducks swim before they would depart for the South. "Do you hear voices in your head?"

"Voices?" Seika couldn't believe it!

How did he know?

Had he shown any signs?

He thought he had been pretty quiet about it.

He remained silent for a moment as he debated telling his friend the truth. After all, a lie would live a while and then ruin the relationship between him and his friend, and if he told him, he might know what was happening.

"Yeah. But I don't know whats wrong." Seika answered truthfully.

"I thought that was the case. That's why I asked Koenma to look into it."

"What?! How did you...? When did you—?"

"It was when you hit Yoru to help Satou and me get away from her. Your eyes went silver for a moment. And you did it again when Miroki attacked. I had the feeling you had a spirit in your body and you had no control. Koenma is the one that passes judgement on all that die, so its only right I should tell him about it."

They were quiet for a moment.

Then Seika couldn't handle the silence any longer.

"What do you think I have in me?"

"What do you mean?" Kenya inquired as they began walking along the beaten path again.

"I mean what kind of spirit is it. Human, demon, maybe an animal spirit or something."

He meant the animal as a joke.

He already knew it wasn't one.

It could talk to him, and it was far too intelligent in human standards for it to be an animal of a certain sort.

But who was it.

"It's a demon." Kenya answered as they walked into the thicker part of the park.

The trees hung loosely over their heads and left the path slightly dark as they continued further in.

Seika stopped in surprise.

"Why do you say that? It could be a human!"

Kenya shook his head. "No. A human would have given up on your body a long time ago. They're not that desperate for life, at least not in a life that has already been reclaimed. Demons on the other hand are. They are willing to push out the original spirit in order to gain their own body. Besides, were it human, your eyes wouldn't turn silver every time you got ticked."

"Oh...So Koenma's looking for demon escapees?"

"Yeah. He came up with a few, but none of them seemed right."

"What few?"

"Oh, no one in particular. Just some recent demons that died. No one we know."

"I heard him talk to me." Seika admitted quietly, as they came to a clearing in the park. It was surrounded by dark trees, and let the setting sunlight glow gently over their heads.

"What has it said?"

"It says, that it is someone you all know. But he won't say who."

"We all know and he's a demon? That could be several of them. Hell, our parents extinguish them every day and then tell us about them later. Their could be hundreds of demons matching that description."

"So then who could it be...? Wait! Did you sense that?" Seika said, becoming instantly silent. The two remained quiet for a moment, listening for whatever could be nearby.

"No. What did you sense?"

"I think Arune is here."

"Arune? How do you know?"

"I just do. I can't explain it really. I think it's something Genkai did to me during training." Seika finished, glancing at the trees a little uneasy.

He could sense her, he just couldn't pin point her exact location.

A week of training still wasn't enough to master it yet.

Suddenly, Kenya nodded. "Yeah, it's her. I can feel her now. Training with Kuwabara and Genkai must have heightened your senses."

"Yeah. I guess so. Where do you think she is?"

"I'm not sure. But I have a good idea."

"Where?" Seika inquired, staring at Kenya. But Kenya didn't answer. He merely staired up at the opening above them.

"There. Right there. She's above us."

0000000000000000000000

Catse: See, baka baka me. I made it too short! But again, I will update another chapter tomorrow to repent. Even if I have to fight King Yama, Hiei, and even Yusuke himself to do it! So, please review and I will update tomorrow. Ja Ne for now!


	18. Practice Fight Seika vs Arune

Catse: Yay! New chappie! And it's long too! All for the reviewers so as to repent for that evilly short little chapter I made yesterday. Yays! I think you'll like this chapter. I know I did. Well, so you can get to reading, I'll shut up and let you get on to the story. Oh, and sorry it's updated late, I was pulled twenty different directions today, but I'm happy I got to update it like I said I was. I was glad I didn't break my promise to you! Well, on with the story!

00000000000000000000

Disclaimer: See chapter one....

00000000000000000000

Kenya already had the idea that they were being followed. In fact, he had been sensing her for the past weeks, and it was part of the reason he dragged Seika out of their house. He already knew she was out side in the park, but he was curious to see if Seika could sense it.

Hiei had been telling him about how powerful Seika was, but Seika just couldn't tap it yet. He had a hidden power of his own, and it would require either a lot of training or a lot of will to unleash it.

Kenya sighed. He kind of wished he had a hidden power like that, but years of training had proved to show that he was at his max right now, and the only way to get stronger was to tune his power. That was it.

Katai had her full power also, only she had trouble controlling it, so she was afraid to use it unless she really needed it. Haku had a complete mastery of all of his abilities, knowledge, and spirit energy. His father, Kurama, had taught him well, giving him all the information he knew of plants and how to grow them. Right on down to the smallest and most useless saplings he could create.

The only ones whom had such hidden power, were Seika, Tsuki, and Satou. Tsuki because she had yet to even start her training due to Kuwabara's fear that she would get hurt. Satou, because even though she had been training for about a year or two, she still hadn't chosen an elemental side to follow. The family ran on ice and fire, yet she didn't use either in her attacks.

Kenya stared up at the parting of the trees overhead. He knew Arune was watching them, and he knew that she had the idea that they were watching her too.

"Come down Arune!" Kenya shouted up. "We know who you are and we know what you've been up to."

"Do you?" A childish girl voice answered. "Or do you think you know?"

"We know about your leader, and the children he's taking! Come down and fight us, or we will have to chase you and catch you by force!" continued Hiei's son.

"Fight you. That wouldn't really be fair, would it? I have far too much experience for you little flies to deal with me. You haven't even left the warm crib of your homes just yet and you expect to match my skill."

"Just get down here and fight us!" Seika shouted up, clenching his teeth in frustration.

The branches stirred with the wind, but they received no response.

"I know you're still up there!" Kenya shouted up. "I can sense you! I have sensed you for a while now. You've been following us! I want to know why!"

There was silence for a moment and the soft chirp of birds and the scurrying of squirrels was all that could be heard.

Then, a reply rushed to them on the wind as the trees again stirred with it's movement.

"Why? You want to know why eh? You amuse me, little humans. I want to see if you can keep up to your words in fighting me."

Suddenly, before them, the image of the girl they had seen on their watches appeared before them. Her short kimono and the pink eyes and purple hair were instantly recognizable. She still had the spear in her hand.

"Apparently she doesn't change her clothing." Seika joked, as Kenya give a silent smile at his friends joke. This was a serious moment, and Seika was reflecting his personality on it, similar to the same way Yusuke would.

"I don't for I don't need to change. Come on. Both of you. I doubt the both of you combined can beat me."

"I will fight you alone." Kenya whispered so only Seika and the girl before them could hear it. But he was surprised to find he was rejected.

"No. I want to fight her. I want to see how far my training has taken me." Seika replied, stepping up.

"Are you sure?" Kenya inquired, hoping his friend wasn't just being arragant.

"Positive. Come on chick. You're far too cocky for your own good."

"Cocky? You call me cocky when you are the one fighting me on your lonesome. We shall see whom is the arragant fool here."

Kenya stepped out of the way to watch the fight commence.

Seika had only been with Genkai about a week, but already, Kenya could sense a major difference in his abilities from when he started.

Seika sighed patiently. Arune, calm and icy like the lake they had passed, smiled softly, looking like a porcelain doll a little girl would buy from the toy store.

"Let's get this over with. I'm tired of waiting." She mocked, disappearing on the wind.

Kenya figured she used the wind element, considering she moved on it so well. It was as if she disappeared, and you only knew she was there by the soft abnormal brushes of the leaves to themselves.

Seika stood completely still.

At first, someone who didn't see the signs Kenya did, would suspect that Seika was frozen in place, probably to frightened to turn around for chance the little hanyou girl would be standing behind him.

But Kenya saw past that first impression. He knew Seika's eyes were closed, and he was using his spirit awareness to locate his opponent. He had learned much indeed from Master Genkai.

Suddenly, the two bladed staff sliced out of thin air behind Seika, and before Kenya could scream a warning, a swift hand had snatched and tugged on it.

Seika had managed to spin faster than Kenya had even seen, to grab the staff from it's position in the sky, and as he held it in place, the image of Arune became slowly visible in the air.

She was floating in the air! She just had to be a wind demon!

"You're pretty good blue eyes." She mocked. "But how good?" Suddenly, she spun to kick him at the side of the head so as to stun him, but again, he was far too fast, and before she noticed what had happened, Seika had disappeared and reappeared behind her, catching her in a hold that held her arms behind her back.

She kicked a little, trying her best to shove him off, but it didn't seem to work. He had her caught, and caught good.

"Hey Kenya! Take a look! I caught her! I actually caught her!" Seika shouted, but Kenya had to slap his forehead in embarrassment when Arune escaped the hold and knocked him across the belly with her staff.

"Take that you bastard!" she shouted, leaping off into the wind again.

"Bastard? How old are you? Eleven? And you're saying that kind word?" Seika inquired staring at the wind.

"Seika, if you haven't forgotten, you cussed too when we were after you." Kenya reminded.

Seika grimaced. "Oh yeah. And Tsuki said I was a potty mouth. I remember."

Again, the staff jumped from the air behind him, and again he turned to catch it.

"This is getting old Arune. Why don't you try a few new tricks?"

A lightning bolt jumped from the staff and attacked him, causing his hair to fly out of it's tie and stand up on end.

Kenya couldn't help but chuckle at the odd standing of his hair.

The staff disappeared again, as Seika gasped.

"Okay. That's new. I shouldn't have asked."

He reached up to his hair when he thought it felt odd, and began to flatten it down out of frustration. "Stupid hair! Why the hell do you have to be so god-damned long!"

'_And he's wondering how it is that Arune is cussing? He's no better himself.' _Kenya thought, sighing once more that day.

"That's it! I'm going to use a trick of my own now!" Seika shouted, putting his hands together before him.

Closing his eyes to concentrate, he brought forth the image of what looked like a yellow sword made from spirit energy. It was very similar to Kuwabara's, only this one was a little more unique. The handle for instance was about as long as the sword itself, making Kenya wonder if it was one sword or a sword staff.

"See! I have something just like yours! Come on out! I want to try out on you!" Seika shouted at the wind, taking a sword stance.

It was the exact one Hiei had taught him, only he was standing without a single mistake in his stance.

'_He's been practicing? I can't believe it! He's been practicing!'_

The wind swirled before Seika and Arune reappeared, smiling. "Spiritual energies. You truly have been training well with the master."

"The hell? You've been watching me?"

"Yes. I've been watching all of you. I find it ironic that you are all around the same age as me, yet you have the same abilities. And you are not even completely demon."

"Neither are you, are you Arune?" Kenya inquired, stepping forward for a moment. "Why have you been watching us?"

"Why have you been training so hard?" Arune replied, here eyes narrowing.

"That's not the point."

"It's the same exact thing. You refuse to answer my question as I refuse to answer yours."

"Yeah well. It's about time you stopped. You can't believe how many times I have to stare out the window of the bathroom everytime I need to go because I get the feeling you're watching me!" Seika shouted, standing up straight.

"Seika. I really did not need to know that." Kenya replied, his eyes narrowed as well.

"Oh...Well now you know!" Seika laughed, scratching the back of his head mindlessly for a moment.

Arune took that moment to attack.

But she skipped over Seika and decided to attack Kenya.

Kenya was prepared to fight back, but a yellow sword lengthened and caught her in the face, throwing her backwards from Kenya. "Hey chick! You're fighting me! Not him! Come on!"

Kenya smiled uncontrollably. Seika had gotten strong. Now he was at a level were demons, even those a little stronger than the usual had to watch themselves. Seika was a good fighter, and an eager learner at that.

Arune had landed in a tree, but instantly, she was up and at the top branch when Seika swiped at the bark.

"You call that an attack. A baby demon could deflect that." Arune mocked, bringing her staff before her.

"You call that a jump. A kangaroo can do better." Seika returned, causing her to glare.

"Be quiet you incompetant human. You know not what you're doing."

"I reply the same to you." Seika replied.

"Oh really. I'm up here. You're down there. Who do you think is going to win?" Arune chuckled, looking sinister for a moment.

"Me!" Seika replied, running up the bark of the tree to get to the branch Arune was at. In astonishment, she jumped and landed on another branch, facing the one she had left. Seika was now standing where she once had.

"See. I can get up here too."

'_Did Master Genkai show him that? I don't believe he could climb trees that fast before! Makes me wonder what he does on his free time.' _Kenya thought to himself, watching the fight with amusement.

Now if only Seika could awaken his powers, maybe this would be finished quickly. Otherwise, they were bound to be standing her a while. That, and night time was beginning to encroach on them, soon to leave them in difficult darkness.

"Hey Seika! We have to finish this quickly, otherwise it'll be too dark to fight!" Kenya shouted to his friend.

Seika looked down with a smile. "That's okay! I've gained a really good spirit awareness since I started training, and as long as she stays close, I can fight her no problem!"

Kenya glared up.

Seika, remembering what he had said, covered his mouth in embarassment. "Woops. Wasn't supposed to reveal that. Oh well. Doesn't matter. Kenya says I got to finish it quick. I'll listen to him." Seika said, staring at Arune with a confident smile. "Let's finish this."

Arune returned the confident smirk, and disappeared, but then again, so did Seika.

'_There're going at it with most of what they have. I doubt I'll be able to see much of it now. They'll be moving too fast.'_

And Kenya was right. Every once in a while, he caught a glimpse of Arune and Seika fighting, but usually it was a glimpse of the clashing of their weapons, or a short martial arts scene in which neither of them knew much of that aspect, so it was kept simple.

Finally, Seika plummated from the air into the ground, the two bladed spear flying after him to hit the collar of his shirt right next to his neck, pinning him to the tree.

His sword disappeared as he glared at the spear. "Dammit! Why'd you do that?! I liked this shirt!"

"Like I care." Arune replied, appearing in front of him. She snatched the end of the spear, but stood for a moment to look him over. "You're all beat up. Bet the bruises hurt too. Let me finish that."

"Hell! Are you planning on killing me!" Seika shouted, staring at her in disbelief.

"That's the general idea. Hold still and it'll be quick and painless."

Seika didn't reply immediately, and when she pulled the spear from the tree, he still didn't move. His head was bowed his eyes closed.

"Nice." Arune replied with a smile.

Kenya was walking towards her, getting ready to attack should she strike at his friend, but when the spear came down, it wasn't him that stopped it.

Seika's hand gripped the end, and slowly, almost mockingly, he looked up, silver eyes glinting.

"You'll stop that if you know what's good for you." A different voice echoed from Seika's throat.

Kenya froze for a moment, staring at his friend.

Arune was also frozen with shock. "The hell. You...You...You're not the human I was fighting!"

"Correct. You are smart. I'll give you that. Better move it bird, or I will snatch your heart and rip it out."

Arune lept away, having to leave her double bladed spear where it was for fear he'd stab her with it if she tried to take it.

Slowly, almost taking his time, Seika stood up, and Kenya noticed the fangs protruding over his lower lips, and how long the stubbed nails on his hands had grown.

His long black hair was sweeping around his face, causing him to look hidden in darkness, especially because of the darkening sky.

Slowly again, he turned, staring at Kenya with a look of malice. Then, a smile appeared to his fanged lips.

"Hiei. It's been a while. I will admitt however, that you look younger than when I last saw you."

"I'm not Hiei." Kenya replied, gripping at the dagger he kept in his pocket for such occasions as these. "But you're close. I'm his son. Who are you?"

"Tsk tsk tsk. I won't tel lyou that so easily. My only clue to you though, is that you're father knows me. We have some...history from long ago...Ask him about me. He'll know. After all, he wouldn't be happy now if it weren't for me." The being said with a laugh, almost cynical in nature.

"Give Seika back his body spirit!" Kenya replied coldly, glaring at the new comer.

"What was that?" The spirit inquired, his laughing stopped. "Did you just ask me to give this idiot his body back?"

"Yes I did. Do it now or I will attack."

The spirit smiled, allowing his silver eyes to penetrate. Suddenly, there was a flash of gold in them as he laughed harder. "I can't give him back! He's the one that asked me to come out!"

"What?" Kenya asked in disbelief.

"'Tis true. Your friend here couldn't handle what was happening so he asked me to come out. Although he was debating letting me out because I might kill you. Heh. He was as foolish as a newborn demon. There's no way I'm giving this back—!" Suddenly, an electrical blast erupted from the staff in his hand, and he raised it, bringing the person holding it up to his face. He breathed in Arune's face, almost taking in her scent as he dropped the staff and snatched her neck with a smile.

"You are a cute demon but you try me. You seem to have no respect for your elders! I will show you respect!"

He raised his arm to the air, causing it to form a flaming ball in his hand, and started to through it.

Arune closed her eyes to prepare for the hit, but it never came.

When her pink eyes fluttered open, she found that he was standing in surprise, staring at her, but his eyes rolled up into his head and he fell back, letting her neck go in his weakness.

Standing behind him was Haku, with a small plant in his hand which had tenticles stuck in Seika's neck.

"Sleeping weed. Helps knock out a person who can't get any sleep." He remarked, closing his hand to compress the plant back into a seed. Then he placed it in his pocket and sat down to heal up the small wounds the tentacles had left in his neck.

"Haku, you're here just in time." Kenya replied, running up to check on Seika. "What do you think happened to him?"

"It seems the spirit in his body found a point of weakness in Seika's conscienceness and took the opportunity." His smart friend replied.

"Wait? You knew about the other being in his head?"

"Yes. I noticed it when he came back to life. His skin was a little too white for his rebirth, and the spirit beast that came from the egg was abnormally hatched and abnormally formed. To say it simply, whatever is inside of him made sure he was brought back to life sooner than was supposed, so as to try to take his body as a living mortal without having to wait for rebirth."

While they talked, Arune took the time to grab her staff so as to escape. She walked away, looking back only once before taking to the air.

Unfortunately for her, as soon as she hit the air, she fell again, only to be wrapped in vines that littered the park floor.

Kenya turned to find her fighting, and remembered that there had been no vines there before.

"Your doing?" He inquired, pointing in Arune's direction.

"It would be quiet a loss if she left after everything you two did to catch. After all, we still have many questions to ask her. And yes. I put the vines there while the demon spirit was giving off his speech." Haku answered, standing up. "The vines will carry the girl and we can work together in carrying him. Come on. Lets get a move on."

"Oh yeah, Haku?" Kenya inquired as they began to pick Seika up off the ground. "How did you know we were here?"

"There's a meeting in Koenma's castle. When you two didn't show up, they asked me to go looking for you. Then I found you were fooling around with an eleven year old demon girl and a spiritual possession. At the least, from now on, if you leave with out saying where you're going..."

Kenya sighed. Here came the lecture from Mr. Perfect.

"...take me along." Haku finished smiling.

"What?!"

"You two seem to find the interesting things. If I want to practice my abilities as a spirit plant user, then I have to find demons to practice on. You two and Katai seem to find the interesting things, so then I should follow the both of you."

"Right." Kenya replied with a smile, as the two began to walk with Seika's arms slumped over their shoulders. Their friend hung asleep between them.

The vines holding a fighting Arune stood up and followed them, as they began to leave the park.

"Oh...another question. How the hell are we going to get Seika and Arune out of here wihtout people beginning to wonder how it is plants move on four legs." Kenya inquired, glancing back at the vines carrying Arune. They had developed four legs as if it were a horse, and had Arune completely wrapped in gentle vines.

"Botan's waiting a couple of yards ahead for us. How else did you think I got here all the way from spirit world so fast."

"Oh. Stupid question." Kenya remarked, chuckling at his own stupidity. Of course Botan was waiting for them. Haku didn't know how to teleport just yet.

Oh well.

When Seika woke up, they would be in Koenma's castle. The very place Seika woke up the first time.

But only one thought hung on his mind.

Why was a meeting called, but they not warned? What information did Koenma have that was so urgent? He would have to ask when they got there.

For now, they just had to make it to Botan before anyone spotted them being followed by a group of vines.

000000000000000000000

Catse: There you go! I was just curious, but do any of you have any idea to whom it is that's has invaded Seika's body? How would you feel if you woke up one day (even though Seika woke from death) and felt like someone else was in there? I know I would really try to either find out who they were, or kick them out. But who do you think has invaded Seika's body? I can't give any more clues than what I gave otherwise you would all find out instantly. In any case, 'til I update next (which I hope is sooner than the seven days I waited) review and I will write again. Ja Ne for now!


	19. An Important Meeting

Catse: Yays! Chappie nineteen is all done! I've decided that every Friday I will try to update and if not Friday, definately on Saturday, that away you all know when to check! Anyways, this chapter has a lot of major turning points, so I think you'll like it. A few things are explained as well. Well, I better quite blabbing and let you read!

0000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: You know this already. Shall we go on?

0000000000000000000000

Koenma fidgeted noticeably as he waited for the three people that were main to the meeting he had called to show up. The meeting, a short notice thing, was a sort of emergency, and it involved all of his detectives, senior and newbies alike.

There was something that really needed to be discussed.

Koenma looked over the people in the room.

Kurama, Kuwabara, Katai, and Yusuke were talking in one corner of the room, chatting about one of the cases they had endured and the like, each putting in their own version of the story.

Hiei, as he usually did, sat in another corner, watching everyone.

Strangely though, near him, were their wives. Yukina, Keiko, and Suta he recognized. The other woman, Kurama's wife, he didn't. She had wider eyes than they did, being as American as she was, and her golden locks floated around her in curls, her blue eyes representing her like an angel who had lost her white wings somewhere. She talked in perfect Japanese, chatting with the girls about their children and how it came about to raising them.

She also asked a little about their husbands, trying to find out more about the people her husband used to travel with.

Koenma's first impression of Jennifer, was that she was perhaps sought after by many for her beauty and intelligence. Kurama had told him that the both of them would get into questionaires and both would answer almost the exact same thing. It was rare that one bettered the other.

It was no wonder Kurama had an interest in the young maiden he had married.

Koenma sighed.

How late were the young boys going to be?

As if to answer his thought, the portal finally opened before them, to lead the grim reapor, Botan, Kurama's son Haku, Hiei's son Kenya, and the street kid Seika draped over them, with one other person following in suite.

"Hey! You made it! Finally!" Yusuke shouted, coming up to the group. He looked them over, and then noticed the girl with them.

"Hey! You caught her! Excellent!" Katai announced, walking up.

"Wait a minute? What happened to Seika?" Kuwabara inquired, helping the with their load.

"It's a little difficult to explain." Kenya answered with a small smile, helping to set Seika down in one of the chairs.

"That's one of the reasons I called the meeting." Everyone turned their attention to Koenma, in his teenage form.

He had found another pacifier to replace the old one he had had, the one destroyed during the time Sensui attacked the world, and so now, he sat before them, elligance with a baby feature.

"So...Now that we're here? Why did you call the meeting?" Came Botan's voice as she ran to join the other girls.

Koenma sighed. Here it was time. He had to tell them.

"I called you here for several reasons. One being Seika, but I don't think he'll mind if he gets the information second hand. First of all, I must state the emergency. It has been found that children are beginning to disappear more rapidly now."

"What do you mean?" Kenya inquired, looking at him weird. "We've been keeping our eye on the children at Satou's school. No one else has disappeared since the first wave did."

"Yes well, whatever was taking the children has gone full scale. Now five hundred children are missing, and not just from Japan. He's taken children from the rest of the world, including America, China, Africa, and India. Lord Rioko must be becoming desperate."

"You mean he's taken five hundred children in two weeks?" Katai jumped in, looking completely surprised. "How? I doubt Arune could get around like that."

They turned to look at the vine-trapped girl. Her mouth was wrapped in a cloth considering she kept shouting after they caught her, so they covered it for her. Now, it was about time she answer a few questions.

Kenya did the honors and pulled the ribbon from her lips, allowing her freedom of speech.

"I can't believe you think I've been stealing children!" Was her first words.

"What do you mean? Everything matches up. You were in prison, you work for Lord Rioko, and you're friends with my kid!" Kuwabara narrowed off, looking thoroughly aggravated.

"Yeah...so...Doesn't mean I steal children." The girl answered with a glare.

"Why not?"

"I think what she's saying is a look alike is running around in her name." Kenya supplied, smiling gently.

"There you go! Yeah!" Arune returned. "It's a look-alike!"

"But then, do you know Lord Rioko?" Kuwabara inquired, looking confused.

"Yeah...that's the sad part. He caught me a while back and kept me as a slave. All though he didn't send me to catch children."

"Why did he send you?" Kurama jumped into the conversation, jade eyes shimmering in interest.

"He sent me to watch you children. Why, I don't know."

"Well in any case, there are still five hundred children missing. But Arune, I was wondering if you knew how the force field on the outer rim of Lord Rioko's land works? My detectives can't get in." Koenma asked curiously. After all, it was information needed for the mission.

"That's an easy one. Only those younger than twenty can enter. In basic, children."

"And why are you helping us like this?" Hiei inquired, glaring at everyone. He didn't really believe the girls story. Years of being a bandit of the sort himself taught him never to believe anyone else.

"I hate Lord Rioko. That's why. That and I have no real choice. When you're pinned up on a four-legged plant that looks like it could strangle you, you don't have many actions to choose from."

Koenma sighed. "Well, I guess that leads to the next part of this meeting. It's been decided that we must take drastic action. Considering only children can enter, then that means all of your children must go. That's all we can do about it. You've all been training your young for a case like this and it's finally here. We will give two days to watch the children's missing cases increase, then you all must go inside. What we'll need you to do is find a way to break that barrier so the other detectives will get inside. This mission will include Kenya, Katai, Haku, Seika, and Yoru. If possible, maybe you can show them through Arune."

Everyone grimaced when they heard the name Yoru. She wasn't exactly the person everyone wanted on their team.

Of course she was skilled with experience and training, but she wasn't exactly in her right mind as all of them knew.

But it was also apparent that this was a desperate mission that would require more than what they had on their own.

"Hell no!" Arune answer. "I finally got out of there and you want me to go back. In that place, I'm as good as dead for helping you out. No way you're going to make me help!"

"What if we could guarantee protection for help." Koenma added, becoming a negotiater instantly. "If you haven't already noticed all the children here have certain skills and abilities. They would make sure you weren't killed."

Arune remained silent after that. The only words she admitted were: "I'll think about it."

"Okay. Now we must return to the matter at hand. All of my last detective groups were either single detectives on their own, or a group with a leader. The last one had Yusuke as a leader, so, considering the children of this group must go into the field, a leader must be chosen of you. I took some consideration in the choice, so it must be given."

Kenya sighed now.

He had a good idea of who was to be chosen.

Katai, although just like her father was a prime candidate, but couldn't really think on her feet in a quick situation that required emergence.

Haku, although intelligent, didn't have the abilities to socialize like the rest of them.

Yoru was far to full of herself, not to mention crazy and deadly to everyone around her, and Satou and Tsuki were far too young.

Kenya himself, although good for it, didn't have the right qualities needed to be leader. He couldn't quite list them, although he knew he had a similar problem as Katai, with freezing on his feet.

The best person for it had to be Seika. He was fast on his feet, didn't freeze, was social, street smart, and now, he had skills in fighting and producing his spirit energy to take a weaponry form. He was perfect.

"The leader I have chosen took some debate from your parents, but finally, we came to a conclusion. The leader of the team is..."

Katai looked as if she knew it was her. After all, her father was leader. Why shouldn't she?

Haku sighed, knowing it wasn't himself, similarly to how Kenya sighed.

Seika was still knocked cold, and the parents paused, looking at each other to see the other's expression.

"...Kenya. You're the leader. Do you accept the responsibility?"

Kenya's, Katai's, and Haku's jaws dropped when they heard it.

"What?" Katai shook with confusion. "I thought I would be leader."

"Yeah well you ain't quite there Katai." Yusuke answered, using her head like an arm rest. "Believe me, it took a long time to debate, but a decision had to be made. I wanted you as leader, but they needed someone quick to make a choice, and a good one. But don't worry, he still needs someone to kick his ass every now an then to remind him he's just like you."

Katai brushed her father's arm off with a smile. "Yeah...But now I get to do that any time right!" She said playing along, although they could all see she was anticipating me leader.

"'Course kid. Why not?"

Haku walked up to Kenya and extended his hand. When Kenya took it, Haku whispered something only his excellent ears could hear. "I knew you'd be leader. You've got the right qualities. Besides...I don't think I'd listen to meathead."

Meathead was Haku's nickname for Katai, just as Ken was Seika's.

"Yeah...right." Kenya whispered back. Then Haku stepped away to walk to her mother and father, who were now standing next to each other. Keiko came up to Katai and rubbed her hair from her eyes as she gently scorned Yusuke for setting his arm on her daughters head. Then she turned to Kenya and bowed to him, congradulating him. "You'll do well."

"Thank you." Kenya replied with a bow in respect.

Katai did the same, blushing as she did so.

After everyone had congradulated Kenya on becoming leader, it was on to other business. And by the way Koenma looked at them, everything was extremely important.

"The next matter is something Kenya asked me to do. He noticed that Seika has been having a little trouble with a "demon possession"." All the parents nodded, all apparently having seen it.

"He was creeping me out when I was training him on his spirit awareness." Kuwabara confessed sadly. "I could sense the demon and I recognized it, but I couldn't tell who it was."

"Do you know who it is?" Yusuke inquired, looking serious for a moment.

"Yes." Koenma answered, waiting for everyone to discuss and wait for his answer.

"Kenya told me that the demon that had invaded Seika's body was someone we all knew...and that it was an apparent runaway, so I began investigating demons that had recently managed to escape Spirit World. But when no one else turned up that matches the description, I began to look a little farther back. For a record, I searched twenty years into the past, and found one candidate that perfectly suited the position. He escaped right after dying and set to work looking for a good body to take over. I think what he needed was a body that had freshly died, that was still warm, and had little to no family or little to no reputation. That, and he had to have a thick spiritual ability. All signs leading to Seika. It took him twenty years, but he finally found him. I'm sure you all remember him."

"You can't mean...?" Kurama started, but paused, reviewing the information in his head.

Haku looked at his father with encouragement, waiting for the answer same as everyone else.

"Remember...Shadow?"

Instantly everyone quieted.

'**No...he's back...'**They all thought.

Hiei and Suta were the ones most affected by this information. If you remember, Shadow was Suta's uncle, the maniac demon who had slowly killed off her family until it came to her, the last being to inherit the Sword Dancing technique.

Then, in her uncle's attempt to destroy the rest of the world and everything in it, he kidnapped Suta to keep the field from being repaired with her spirit energy, and fought Hiei in a long drawn out battle for her freedom and the barrier's repair.

Everyone knew the story, even those that weren't there on that night.

"You mean...you mean..." Katai stuttered, staring at Seika. The boy was still knocked out, but now, everything that had happened to him made sense.

"But wasn't Shadow's eyes golden in color? When Seika transforms, his are silver." Kenya acknowledged, and everyone nodded their agreement.

"Silver is most likely the color that occurs when greyish blue and gold mix. Only instead of making a rich green like it usually would, it's made a silver color." Kurama added.

"So that's what he meant when he said we all knew him. Our parents killed him and they told us about him." Katai replied with interest.

"It all makes sense." Botan agreed, having been the one to drop them off at the Kekkai barrier when the event occurred.

"Exactly." Koenma added, nodding. "Shadow has taken Seika's body, but both of them are fighting for control. Most likely, when Seika gives into the demon in his body, we will have to find a way to subdue him and bring the original spirit back to consciousness. He will have to have someone with him at all times in the case of fighting until we can find out what to do with him. Until then, he's stuck with Shadow's spirit. Now, I have one last thing to say before this meeting is concluded."

Everyone remained silent as they waited for Koenma to finish the meeting he had called.

"Train everyone up and prepare them for the big day. Remember, they have two days to prepare. Nothing more, and nothing less until things run into a system of emergence. This meeting is dismissed."

00000000000000000000000

Catse: What did you think? You like it? Please review! Did you suspect it was Shadow from my last story? Or did you think it was someone else. I know one of you had it as one of your guesses. Well to you I say you must be really good at predicting. Then again, my story isn't that different from the other ones out there so who am I to talk? To the rest of you, I'm sure you knew it or were close, so you too are good predictors. Well, I have to go now, so Ja Ne for now and review for me please!.


	20. Some Training

Catse: Hiyya ya'll! Hehehehe....Chappie numbah twenty here! Yays! And Yays again! I think you'll like this chapter. Things are going to begin getting interesting. Sure it's a little boring with the references and the training, but it all pays off later! Just a clue....Seika gets Yoru back when she tries to take advantage of him like she did before to come in later chapters. Heheheh...Yoru's going to get it! Well, enjoy.

000000000000000000

Disclaimer: See chapter one....

000000000000000000

Kenya sighed as he walked up the stairs to where Seika was sleeping. He had a tray with some food on it, knowing his friend would most likely be starving when he woke.

He had been asleep all night, and half the day, and if he wasn't up yet, Kenya was going to have to wake him.

'_What exactly was in that plant anyways?' _Whatever it was, maybe Kenya could convince Haku to use it on Yoru. That away she wouldn't have to go with them when they entered through the barrier. To say the least, Kenya was excited.

His first real mission! And he was leader!

They would actually be on their own, without parental guidance, and anything they did would make an effect on the world! It was wonderful.

But he couldn't help but worry that he wouldn't make a good leader.

What if he failed them, or fell to fear in the mission? What if he froze when he needed to act, and left everything to his team?

He couldn't bare the thought of failing anyone, so he hoped that when they went into the field, he would keep alive and brave.

Finally, Kenya walked into Seika's room, to find the boy sitting up at his desk, staring out the window.

"Hey sleepy head. It's noon and Dad wants to start training." Kenya acknowledged cheerfully, setting the tray on the counter.

His friend didn't respond.

"What's up?"

Seika bowed his head, and Kenya thought he noticed a stray tear fall down his cheek.

"His name is Shadow. That bastard your parents killed. He's in my body." Seika replied sadly. "And I have no control of him."

Kenya shrugged and sat on the bed.

"We know already."

Seika glanced up at the other boy with confusion. "You know? Did Shadow tell you?"

"No. Koenma found out for us. He said he was going to look into a way of getting rid of him for you, but no gaurantees. How you feelin'?"

"Fine I guess." Seika admitted. "Only now I feel odd. It's like there's only half of me in here."

"Really? How so?"

"Well...it's sort of like I'm afraid of every move I make, otherwise I'll black out and do something I don't want to do. That kind of feeling."

Kenya nodded. "I would figure. You have a maniac human killing machine trying to take over your body. Any ways, eat quickly. Dad wants to start training right away."

"Why so soon?" Seika replied, taking a hungry bite of his sandwich. It was past lunch, but Kenya was sure Seika would be alright off the food he brought.

"Koenma's decided that he wants us to infiltrate the base if you know what I'm saying. Five hundred children went missing in the last two weeks, so we got to act fast, other wise the number will grow."

"Oh really?" Seika sighed and stared at his food, and then suddenly, a light entered his eyes as a thought struck his mind. "Did we get Arune?"

"Yep. She's in Spirit World right now. Koenma's questioning her. She insists that she hasn't been stealing children, but I think she's lying."

"What did she say?"

"She said that there was someone like her stealing them, and pinning it on her. But I have a feeling she's lying about something in that statement."

"Why do you say that?"

"How can there be another like her? Everything fits. The clothing, the voice, the way she looks, and the attitude is fit for a thief. What else do you need?"

"The fact that she might be at twin to start off with?"

"A twin? That's a little impossible. Archive would have said something about it?"

Seika smiled and took another bite of his sandwich before continuing.

"Not exactly. If you're a twin, you can confuse the system. Say you're born but never recorded as living. The two of you can grow up exactly like the other, and then just commit crimes and escape, one at a time. And then if one gets caught, the other can move in and show the her twin to be a fake. Then, when caught, they register only one, but there are two fooling the system."

"Where'd you learn that?" Kenya inquired, but stopped himself when Seika gave him an idiotic look. "Right. Streets."

Seika finished his sandwich a few bites later, and then the rest of his lunch, before he and Kenya ran down to the house Dojo where Kenya's father was waiting to train them.

When they walked in, Hiei was crouched in a corner of the dojo, his sword before him, looking asleep.

But he wasn't. As soon as his demon ears picked up the vibrations of their entrance, his eyes were open and he was standing, sword in hand.

"Glad you're up." Hiei sarcastically remarked, glaring at Seika.

"Yeah well...The prince has got to get his beauty sleep." Seika replied, throwing his hair as if he were a model of somesort.

"Hn." Hiei replied. Then a moment later, he turned to the two boys and glanced at his son. "Kenya. Come here please."

"Yes father." Kenya answered, stepping up.

He watched as his father pulled the Flaming Sword before him, and presented it to his son. "This is for you. You're going to need it when you enter through the field. For the next two days, I want you to master it. There is nothing else I can teach you in this Dojo Kenya. Now, you need to learn to master what you've been taught. Go outside and practice with this weapon, night and day if you must to master and and befriend it. Remember, the Flaming Sword can only be used by those who it accepts. Now go."

Kenya took the sword and felt the weight of it in his hands as if he had been handed a huge bag of heavy riches.

"The...The Flaming Sword is...is mine?"

"Yes." Hiei answered, turning around to find another sword, one of his older ones. "You are old enough and experienced enough. But don't think that because the sword has power, it will protect you."

"I know father. I must make my will the sword's. Then, and only then, will it protect me. We must and will be as one." Kenya bowed to his father and left the room to the backyard, leaving Seika and Hiei alone.

"What about me? What will I do for the time being?" Seika inquired, finding his Wind Dagger amongst the weapon's rack. When Hiei noticed the weapon, he swiped it from the young boys hands and placed it back on the rack.

"You will not need such an easy weapon any longer. The demons you may fight are tricky ones to be under someone such as Lord Rioko. You need something that will be useful. Carrot-top had this made for you. He said it might help you to channel your energies better. I say it's rather unusual in the way he described it's use, but if it works, use it."

Hiei handed Seika a long pole, thin and finely carved with the emblem of lightning along the sides, with what looked like tigers emersed in the electricity. It was hollow at the ends, leaving a space for something to fit, but Seika wasn't sure what, and it had a silver handle directly at the middle that fit his hands perfectly. It was a fighting staff, and a damn good one at that.

"Where'd Kuwabara get it?" He inquired, staring at it.

"Carrot-top may be a duffus, but he has his ways of making friends in good places. That's a demon staff, made by an old buddy of his he met while being a detective. One of those times you find someone you get along with rather well. They were both idiots. Only Carrot-top uses the weapons, and the other guy makes them."

"Oh...How precisely am I supposed to use this? What are the holes at the ends for?"

Hiei smiled and turned to his young pupil. "Channel your energy and see what happens. Don't be a coward."

Seika nodded and forced a bit of his energy into the weapon, waiting for what might happen. Amazingly, the silver handle was like a conductor, and Seika's eyes widened in amazement as his energy flowed freely through the carvings of the lightning along the staff, and then formed a tiny spirit blade at either end.

It was a staff that used his energy as spears!

"Awesome!" Seika shouted at the top of his lungs, trying to fight with it as best he could. He made a few mistakes, considering it was longer than his usual swords, but because his energy was in it, he couldn't really hurt himself.

"Now Seika, I am going to teach you how to work with that. It's similar to a sword, in that it has blades, but there are certain things you must fix in your stance if you ever want to defeat an opponent with a weapon like that."

After two hours of long training with the staff, and mastering several stances and moves with it, Seika was ready to test his hard work out.

When he mentioned it to Hiei, his sensei nodded and took up his sword, taking one of the stances he had taught Seika a while back.

"Either you attack or I attack. Take your pick." Hiei replied, glaring as he usually did. It wasn't that he hated anybody, it was just that years of glaring madly at other demons to scare them off had left a habit on Hiei's face. He glared almost all the time now.

"You attack."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"Hn."

In a second, Hiei was gone, leaving a bare shadow where he had once been.

Seika put his spirit awareness to use, scanning out where Hiei would be before he ever reached the spot. Frightening as it was though, before he was knocked out, he could only sense the opponent if they were close. Now, Hiei was all over the Dojo, and Seika was pinpointing his every move.

It just had to be something that Shadow had done to his body. Probably increased his abilities as well.

There was only one way to test that.

Seika snapped around exactly where Hiei had appeared at, and flicked his staff up at the koorime, pausing only when he hit the blade. Then Hiei was on the move again, but this time, so was Seika, wondering what all gifts Shadow had left for him.

He came to find that there was a lot. His speed had increased by almost double, causing him to keep up with Hiei, but just barely, and his senses were so exact that he could get at Hiei before he even struck. His foot work had bettered as well, and his reflexes made him like the wind itself, quick and unpredictable. By the time the session had ended, both Hiei and Seika were exhausted, and neither had landed a good hit on the other.

"You've gotten good Seika. Shadow must be helping you." Hiei remarked, wiping sweat from his forehead, careful not to undo the head band that covered his third eye.

"Yeah. I guess so."

"You still need to work on your weapon coordination. Where you strike. Go out and watch Kenya. You may learn a little on how well to strike."

"Kenya really good with weapons?"

"Hn. You've never seen him fight with a sword in his hand. When he has a weapon, he could out match me any day. He's a worthy foe for any demon, even the S-class, although he hasn't the right amount of Spirit energy yet."

"What do you mean?" Seika inquired, retrieving the energy he had used in the fight. "I thought he had mastered everything."

"Mastered. Yes. Experienced, grown to his limit. No. He thinks he has no farther to go in his training, but what he doesn't realize is that he has a well of spiritual energy he hasn't unleashed yet. He thinks he was meant to have such a low energy level, yet his is larger than mine. Go outside. Kenya could use an audience."

Seika nodded in response and left the Dojo, walking outside to his training friend.

At first, he thought there was no one in the back yard. But as he sat down to relax and cool off from his exersize, he began to notice that the breeze was uneven, and it's breaths were warm, and then cool.

The trees fluttered oddly every once in a while, and the his senses picked up a force moving extremely fast around him, yet he couldn't pinpoint it exactly. Looking before, he noticed that several differently sized boards had been set up, hanging from trees, probably in the last few days. He didn't remember seeing them when Kenya and him had left and found Arune.

Suddenly though, as he stared at those boards, a glint of sliver swiped out of the air and ran right through the wood, running past with as speed that was almost unnoticeable. The glint appeared several more times, slicing through six in a second, and then finishing them all three. Then, before the boards, Kenya skidded to halt, the Flaming Sword glowing in his hands. He sat crouched for a moment, eyes closed as if in a trance, and then, slowly, stood, smiling when he noticed Seika.

"Hey. How'd training go?" He inquired, stepping up.

"Pretty well. Kuwabara sent me a neat staff to work with. How about you? That was a neat display. Were you working on dodging the boards or something?"

"Why do you say that?" Kenya asked, snatching a towel from the outside table in order to wipe his face.

"Well you...." Seika stopped as he watched the boards. Slowly, one the first board, the lower half fell to the ground, shattering into dust when it hit, followed by when the top side of the board desintigrated into several pieces.

The other twelve or so boards followed, landing in the same manner.

Seika was speech less. _'How many times had he sliced them up?'_

"This sword works pretty well. It gains speed as it races through the air, meaning it's blade is finely sharpened.

"How...How many times...did you hit those boards?"

"What...the practice blocks? I don't really count, cause I usually loose track of the numbers."

"Well, where do you get to?" Seika couldn't take his eyes off the boards. His first impulse was to walk over and check the saw dust that the boards had become to ensure it wasn't a trick, but he was certain the effects were real.

"Well, last time I tried counting, it came out to a good fifty in the first second. But that was a while ago."

Seika's jaw dropped even lower at the mention of the number. "And here I am thinking I'm doing good because I can keep up with your father."

"You can keep up with Dad? That's impressive in itself. I can't even keep up with him unless I'm lucky or ticked. You must be doing pretty good for yourself eh?"

Seika nodded. "Yeah...good for myself. I'd be doing excellent if I could grind up boards like that."

"Yeah well...that's part of my only talent. Using weapons. Other than that, I'm not that strong."

"What weapons have you mastered?" Seika inquired, handing Kenya his staff when he notioned for it.

Kenya answered as he looked at the craftsmanship of the weapon.

"All the ones in Dad's dojo, except for this one of course, but that's because I never got to use it before. Here." Kenya handed the staff back and smiled. "Kuwabara got you a good one. It's perfectly weighted. I gather your energy comes out the ends."

Seika nodded. "Sure does. So, where to next?"

Kenya sighed as he thought. "Actually, I told everyone we should meet up at Genkai's temple to train together. Get a feel for what powers we have. I already called Katai and Haku while you were sleeping. We shouldn't get any trouble from Yoru and her gang."

"Right. When we going?"

"When we can leave here of course. Give me a minute to tell Dad."

"Sure. Give me a minute to feed Niko and I'll be ready."

The two boys split up to finish what they needed to do, and then left the house together, heading to Genkai's temple in order to train for a short while in the company of their friends.

0000000000000000000

Catse: There you go. What do you think? Neat eh? Seika's becoming pretty powerful...but Kenya's also got his skills. Next chapter to come will have a sort of tournament before them all, but, will Seika remain himself, or let Shadow out to do the talking for him? You're going to have to find out next Friday! So please review! Oh...and Happy Thanksgiving to everyone and eat plenty of Turkey! Ja Ne for now!


	21. Points of View: A Katai and Haku chapter

Catse: Hiyya peoples! Because it's Thanksgiving, and I had the time due to vacation, I decided to update a day early. I had one person ask if I was going to go from Katai's point of view. Funny as it is, I was already planning to do it next. Most of this is from Kenya's point of view, considering he is the most honored child of Hiei right now, and the last story was Hiei's point of view. Although Seika has become a major character as well. Well, I hope you like this chapter, so please R&R.

0000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: See chapter one....

0000000000000000000000

"Where the hell are you going?" Yusuke shouted above the loud television his wife, Keiko, was trying to watch. She had been trying all day to watch a movie or two on the set, but Yusuke was in one of his wryled up moods that required he shout to vent his stress.

"Out Dad!" Their daughter Katai argued, setting her pack of stuff on her shoulders.

"Where?!"

"Out!"

They continued to argue, even after Katai had stepped out of the house.

Yusuke followed, still trying to keep the argument flowing. Keiko was all too happy to have the loudest people she knew out of her home, at least for a little while so she could have some peace and quiet.

"You still haven't answered me!"

"Don't need to Dad!"

"Why are you being difficult?!"

"Why do you keep questioning me?!"

"I've got to know where my daughter is off to this late in the afternoon!"

"Dad, it's only three."

"Still."

"Dad, go beat some one up. You look like you could use it."

"Hell no! Why do that when I have a daughter that serves a challenge!"

"Told you Dad! I'm leaving! I have no time for kicking ass with you right now!"

"But you are going to kick ass with some one right? Who?!"

"Dad!"

The argument lasted, even as Katai walked down the main street of Tokyo, not even looking at her father when she yelled back.

A few people stared at her, as if there was something extremely odd with this picture, but Katai's only response was to ignore, or glare back.

Almost everyone simply went on their way. One guy however, took a look at her and seemed to size her up, but she didn't notice.

She was just too caught up in trying to get away from her father, that she couldn't notice what was happening around her.

"Why are you being so persistant?!" She shouted back.

"I'm a father! I should!"

"Father! Hah! What kind of father! The kind that annoys his daughter into telling him every subject of her life!"

"Hell no! My teachers used to do that!"

"So what are you doing now?"

It took Yusuke a moment to think of an answer, but the only real response he could return was the truth.

"You've got a day before you go in and I want you to be prepared."

Katai stopped for a moment as the words sunk in. Then she turned towards her father, and smiled. "I am prepared. Living with you taught me to be. You don't have to worry. No demon under A can handle me and any demon over has you to deal with if they hurt me. Don't worry."

"Kids…." He said with a shake of his head. "Look, I just want to know where the hell I can locate you in an emergency."

"Well. Since you put it that way old man, I'm heading to Genkai's for some training with the guys. Now will you leave me alone?" Katai gave her father a knowing glare, and he rolled his eyes, nodding.

"Yeah. That's all I need. But why'd you need to call me an old man? I'm not that old."

"Why'd you need to call me a kid? I'm not that young."

Both father and daughter exchanged glares, smiles springing on their faces before they even noticed the gang of guys walk in behind them from the alley way they had turned their backs on.

"Hey pretty. How's it goin'?" The guy in front inquired, as he and his group walked up to Yusuke and Katai.

There were about fifteen guys at least, each with a pocket knife or crow bar, or any other weapon-like instrument they could get their hands on.

Not at all a challenge for the practiced detectives.

"Hey pretty? What kind of a pick up line is that? I've heard cows say better things."

"Don't insult Cobra! He'll slice your neck for a rude word like that! Be glad he's taken an interest in you bitch!" One of the men behind the leader announced, flipping out his pocket knife.

"Bitch? How dare you call my daughter that you bastard!" Yusuke shouted back, looking a little agitated. People that didn't know him, would say he was overly ticked and temperamental. Those that did know him, would say he was spoiling for a fight, and looking rather ready to have fun on the guys before him.

"Geeze. They have no style, do they Dad?" Katai asked, smiling brightly.

"Yo father-figure. How about you head on home while we have a short talk with you daughter. Won't take long old man! And you'll keep from getting hurt."

"Old man? What is it with you people? Just cause I have a few grey hairs and a couple of tiny wrinkles I'm an old man! Keh! I could still kick your asses even when I'm ninety and in a wheel chair you newbies!"

Katai chuckled. "Tell 'em Dad." She replied, knowing that these guys didn't stand a chance with anyone of their stature. Hell, her father fought demons almost every day when it came to being a Spirit Detective, and when he didn't have demons, she was his fighting partner. She knew exactly what kind of power her father had, and one flick of his wrist could send these fifteen some men into the wall wishing they hadn't called him an "old man".

"Come on Cobra! Let's just finish this guy off. We can have his daughter when we're done." Another man said behind his leader.

They all smiled and began waving their weapons like a tribe of unruly idiots.

"Have me? Who the hell says you can have me? Who the hell says my Dad is standing in the way of you getting to me? Did you all forget about me or something? No, of course you did. I'm a chick and you're cowards. Come on, show me what you got!" Katai shouted to them, dropping her back back on the ground so as to take a fighting position.

"Hey! I had my eyes on them first! You can't hug all these guys to yourself." Yusuke argued.

"Yes I can! They insulted me!"

"They insulted me too! I'm not an old man!"

"But I need the training! You said so yourself! Besides, these guys are ticking me off! Come on Dad! Let me have them!"

"Hell no!"

The gang stood there stunned for a moment, feeling like a limited-time offer at a beating buffet as daughter and father argued.

Weren't they the subject here? What was with these guys?

"Um…Hey…Um…Excuse me…." One guy mumbled, trying to catch their attention.

But Yusuke and Katai were too busy fighting to turn and look.

"Hey! Aren't we the important ones here? Pay attention to us!" Another shouted, jumping before his leader.

Yusuke and Katai took one moment to turn and shout "No!" simultaneously into the guy's face before jumping back into argument.

Finally, in full confusion and frustration, the group lashed out, only to find that the two people had…disappeared?

"Where'd they go?" One of the men inquired, searching the area.

"Hell if I know!" Cobra replied back, stomping the ground in agitation. "How the hell can they move so fast?"

"Easy. We move our feet." They heard Katai answer from behind them.

They spun around, only to find the girl and her father standing behind them, smiling.

Cobra was also surprised to find that most of his men were beaten and unconscious, lying in a heap behind the two as they tossed the knives of his men around like juggling toys.

"Nice pocket-blades. They lack size though." Yusuke acknowledged, tossing the blade in his right hand at Cobra, who only just barely managed to slip out of its path.

"W—Wha—What are—are you?" He inquired, falling to the ground in fear. The two men with him, also afraid, performed the smartest move and ran like they were being chased by a bull into a parked car, knocking themselves out.

"Just a girl and her father wandering the streets together." Katai replied with a brilliant smile as she always liked to keep on her face. "You?"

"Hey I know! Let's hang him by his undies from one of the street lamps! Maybe he'll be on TV later!" Yusuke acknowledged, his grin extremely mischevious as he came up with the ideas.

"How creative! Although I prefer the idea of locking him in a trunk of a taxi or something, and leaving him to be found." Katai returned, cracking her knuckles in anticipation.

"Hey I have a better idea! And it'll work for both of us!"

"What's that?" Katai inquired.

"You'll see."

A few minutes later, they waved goodbye to cobra as he dragged on his butt across the road, his shirt pinned to the back of a taxi, his mouth sealed up with some duct tape Yusuke managed to find nearby in one of the alleys. They figured the guys had wanted to rape Katai or something like that, and had kept the tape handy so as to pin her down. It wouldn't have worked anyways.  
They grinned wide toothy smiles as the gang leader disappeared over the hill, a few people staring at the sight and then at the two people who had made it happen.

"What are you looking at?!" Katai and Yusuke said simultaneously to one passerby who wouldn't take his eyes of them.

He blushed greatly and turned to staring at the ground instead.

Katai and Yusuke laughed about it a moment, before Katai looked at her watch.

"Aw damn it! I'm late now! Thanks Dad!" She shouted sarcastically, running off and away from her father.

"You're welcome dear! Remember! Make good choices! That includes deciding whether you should beat the hell out of who you meet or accept their offers to be their girlfriends! Have a great time and remember to kick some ass!"

"I will!" Katai returned with a wave of her hand. "You just watch and see."

When his daughter disappeared into the distance, Yusuke sighed.

"Well. I guess it's time to go and set up for when Katai leaves. She's gonna love those Sharp Knuckle gloves Kuwabara got his friend to make for her." Yusuke ran the opposite direction of Katai, skipping. "Yeah! I finally got a replacement! Now I'll get some much needed R&R! Oh yeah!"

Yusuke disappeared in the distance, leaving an unnoticed crowd of on lookers that merely shook their heads and continued on their daily routines, some muttering the familiar words. "They're at it again. Seems like the Urameshi's won't leave this town alone. Well, keeps the criminals in check at least."

Haku sighed as he made the last move. "Checkmate." He whispered, standing up from the table with a yawn.

His friend from college, Maruka, stood up with his own sigh. "You still are the best Chess player I know around here Haku. How many losses is that?"

"Two hundred and thiry seven in exact." Haku replied, stretching his arms.

"Want to try for two hundred and thirty eight?" Maruka inquired, staring at the board.

Haku stepped to the window to look out a moment.

At this minute, he was in the hotel room his father had rented for them, and his friend, Maruka, now freshly graduated from Harvard, had decided to come and visit, which was why the Chess game was in order.

"No thanks." Haku whispered back, staring at the small sillohuete of his father outside, in the garden of the hotel. Kurama seemed to be waiting on something, as if there was something of great importance about to happen. "I have a feeling my father wants a word."

"I see. You're heading towards the enemy in a day or so right?" Maruka asked, knowing all about Haku's plight.

He was one of the few that understood Haku, and was trusted by him as well.

"Yeah. In a good thirty minutes I'm supposed to meet with a few of my allies in order to prepare for the on coming battle."

"Do you need to prepare?"

"Not really. I have every thing I need already. I just need to get there. But it would help to know the abilities of the others I will be fighting with. It helps to increase our odds of winning."

Maruka smiled and stepped next to his young friend, setting a hand on his shoulder in approval.

"Strategic mind as always. It's no wonder you always beat me at Chess. Well, I won't stop you. But I will say that you need to watch out for those demons. They can be tricky."

"I should know that better than you. Well, I better go speak with my father. I'll talk with you another time."

"Alright. I'll see you again Haku. Perhaps we can play Chess again."

Haku chuckled shortly. "Perhaps you can actually win next time."

"Perhaps." Maruka answered, as Haku walked out of the room and down the stairs, going towards the garden where his father was standing.

Kurama was bent over a tiny flower, that seemed small and frail to the larger plants around it. It was purple, it's petals with a yellow line down each middle, shaped like a clover.

"Hello father. Were you waiting for me?" Haku inquired, staring at the flower with approval. Even though it was small, it was young, healthy, and strong.

"Yes. I had something I wanted to give you before you went to meet with your friends at Genkai's." Kurama replied, standing up.

"They're more like allies than friends." Haku argued.

Kurama frowned gently at his son with a shake of his head. "Haku. Do you see that flower down there."

Haku nodded towards the purple flower. "The Japanese Tulip. Yes."

Kurama smiled. He had taught his son well in plants. "You see how small and frail it is. Compared to the larger species. Yet it must live there. It has no choice. Alone, it is but a dying plant, with out anything to support it. Yet, surrounded by those bigger and stronger than it, it gains it's strength. And only by depending on those that are independent, does he become his own, healthy flower."

"Are you saying I'm that flower father?" Haku inquired, staring at it.

Kurama nodded. "Yes. You are as receptive as ever Haku. You are that flower, and only when you depend on your "allies" will you become strong. A lone warrior knows nothing of true power. That's what I learned in my years as a human."

"But father! How can you be friends to such people as the older spirit detectives. As Urameshi and Kuwabara. I can understand Hiei, but how can you be friends with them?"

"It is simple Haku."

Haku quieted to listen to what his father had to say. "As one, we are power. As many, we are weak. When one knows emotion, love and hatred and sorrow, one discovers what his heart can truly do. With out that, you have a false power, one that has no meaning."

Kurama stepped away from the flower and ran his fingers through his hair, producing his most famous blood red rose.

Then, turning towards his son, he presented him with the flower. "This is my oldest and most efficient rose. It's lasted longest of all the plants I've ever grown, using my energy to keep it stable. Now it's your turn to use it's power. I've saved much energy in it in the case you would need it, and now that you and your friends are on your first mission, I guess that's about now. Practice it and learn in it quickly my son."

Haku nodded, gratitude on his face. "Thank you father. I will cherish this always. Can you take care of Maruka for me. I need to go and meet with my friends at Genkai's now so that we can start practicing."

Kurama nodded his head as well, glad his words had taken to his son. "Yes. I'll take care of him. You get going now, or they'll be missing their strategy."

"Dad." Haku replied with a chuckle. "Each of them already has a good strategic mind. They don't need me."

"But they don't have _the _strategic mind right now, do they?"

"What ever Father." Another chuckle came. "I'll see you later alright. Oh, Genkai's is in the Northern area of town right?"

Kurama nodded. "Yeah. Don't get lost."

"I won't."

Once Haku had disappeared into the distance, Kurama sighed. "Come on out Jennifer. I know you're hiding."

A rustle in the bushes told him his wife had emerged from the deepest part of the garden, her camoflauge falling as she stepped into view.

"Drat. And I thought I would be able to hide until you went inside."

"Haku left. Why didn't you give him your gift?"

Jeniffer smiled gently. "It's not yet time. I'll make sure he gets it tomorrow though."

"But he won't have time to practice with it."

"The gift I have for him does not require practice. It is already mastered by the user. It only requires experience for strength."

"Riddles….You were always good with them."

"I know. Shall we go inside. I'm sure Makura would like someone to talk to. Maybe another loss at Chess."

"You going to play him?"

"I thought you would." Jeniffer remarked, taking her husbands arm.

"How about we find another game to play him at. Maybe one he can win. He's just no good at Chess."

The last sound heard in the park was the soft chuckle of the young woman's laughter, as her and her husband entered the hotel they were staying at.

00000000000000000000000

Catse: What do you think? I like the little argument between Katai and Yusuke personally, because, to me, it's just got that beautiful father-daughter love. Doesn't it? Well, I've already started the next chapter, so you might expect it to be updated early as well. I just love Thanksgiving. Well, everyone have a happy and filling Thanksgiving, and until next time, Ja Ne for now.


	22. A Tournament Amongst Friends

Catse: Beware everyone. This is a bit long. But if you really like the story, you shouldn't care right? Anyways, here's chappie twenty two, and I hope you enjoy. I know I did. You also get to learn a little bit about the way Kenya and Haku think when in battle. Well, enough of my blabbing, on with the fic!

00000000000000000000

Disclaimer: See chappie one....

00000000000000000000

"Where is everyone?" Seika inquired, lounging on Genkai's porch. He was drinking a bottle of water, his staff wrapped up in cotton cloth propped up on his shoulder.

"Not sure. They're a little late." Kenya replied, cleaning the Flaming Sword with an old cloth he kept for such purposes.

Genkai stepped out of her temple silently, coming up to the two boys. "Someone's on their way here, but I'm not sure who."

The three kept their eyes on the road, and waited. Sure enough, a tall silohuette of a young woman came walking up the road, a huge box balanced on her left shoulder, and one under her right arm. Her clothing was simple, a pair of baggy red jeans and a black t-shirt with a wolf with blood dripping off it's fangs cascading across the front. Her hair was long and black, shimmering in the light, and her eyes were a brilliant amber, looking at them with a huge smile on her face.

"Hiyya guys! Long time no see!" She said with a sort of New York accent.

"Suki! What are you doing here?!" Kenya shouted, running up to the girl so as to take one of the boxes. Relieved of the burden under her arm, she pulled the larger box off her shoulder so as to hold it properly.

"Yo Kenya. That's what I was going to ask you."

"We're here to train. You?"

"I'm here to bring Genkai her monthly supply of teas and groceries. Hey Genkai! Special delivery!"

Genkai nodded over her cup of Green tea. "Leave it in the kitchen as always Suki."

Suki nodded and walked into the kitchen, Kenya following, only to walk out empty. She looked around a moment, as if taking in the scenery, when her eyes landed on Seika. "Hey, who are you?" She inquired, walking up to him.

"I'm Seika. You?"

"I'm Suki as you already heard. I'm like the assitant teacher at the Flaming Swords Dojo with Kenya's mother and father. They were my teachers growing up so I help them out at the Dojo and buy Genkai her supplies every month. Wait, you're that kid Suta was talking about. The one that had died but was reborn. I heard you got a spirit in your body that won't let you be."

"Yeah, it's Shadow." Kenya replied, smiling.

"Shadow eh?" Suki rubbed her chin in thought. "Well if he can be made an ally he would come in handy. He's a cat demon you know. Plenty of good abilities and reflexes there."

Seika was quiet for a moment, then all of a sudden seemed to be mumbling to himself.

"No…No…I'm not letting you out…Hell no…Shut up…! Shut UP! What? No…! No! You're driving me bonkers! So just shut up!"

"Seika, are you alright?" Kenya inquired, looking at his friend as if he had grown horns.

Seika looked up in a startled state and nodded slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Arguing with the kitty eh? Well, I can bet he'll put you up a good fight. By the way, I'm heading off with you when you intrude the base behind the barrier."

Kenya and Seika's jaws dropped. "What?! But…But…You're too old!"

Suki glared at them with a disappointed frown. "I'm not that old kid. They call me a young adult where ever I go! Besides, you're going to need someone to bat off old black witch if she decides she wants to be ticked. If the barrier only allows virgins, then I should be able to help out."

"You're a virgin!" Seika shouted out of no where, looking thoroughly confused.

Suki looked very aggravated. "Yes I'm a virgin! I'm only twenty-one! Geeze, you think because I'm older than you that I've done it! Come on! Get a clue! I'm still young! I'm not doing anything like that just yet!"

A short chuckle sounded off nearby, and the younger image of Kurama walked up to them, a tiny smile on his face.

"You all are amusing. I will give you that." Haku stood up to them, a head shorter than the all three of them them, and about the same size as Genkai.

"Ah, you showed up! Finally!" Seika announced, skipping around. "Now maybe Katai will stop messing around and get her too!"

"What do you mean messing around?" Another voice erupted from the trees. Seika froze as he watched the young Urameshi step up. "I had a few asses to kick before I got here. And my damned father wouldn't let up."

"Don't talk about Yusuke like that! He may like to pester when he's bored but can you blame him? You're talking about the guy who skipped class because he was tired of the teachers. And what did he do? Nap." Suki argued, huffing as she set her hands on her hips.

"Then why couldn't he have taken a nap when I was leaving! He was in a fighting move and I was in a leaving one!"

"It just happens I guess." Seika told them with a grin. "Can we start fighting now?"

"I'm guessing you are Katai Urameshi, and you are Haku Minamino. Hiyya! I'm Suki! I work with Hiei and Suta at the Flaming Swords Dojo! And I'll be traveling with you when you head into the main base day after tomorrow!" She rushed, grinning as she shook their hands.

Katai looked at her as if there was something wrong with her.

Haku merely bowed politely and accepted the hand shake and afirming his heritage.

"So you're coming with us? Why? We have enough people already." Katai inquired, setting her bag down under a nearby tree.

"Yes, enough people. But no one to keep Yoru in check."

"Yoru in check? You can actually do that?"

"Hell yeah! I didn't just sit around on my ass when I was with Suta and Hiei. I learned everything they, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama had to teach me. Plus, I had to baby sit the dark brat herself when her parents were out of the house. I will say this. Kenya, you and Satou were much less a hassle than your elder sister ever was. She was a bitch on two feet, causing all sorts of trouble to get me ticked. Sometimes I had to lock her in her room as punishment, which was a bad idea because it gave her time to figure out a way of escaping. But yes, I can keep Yoru in check. I've got as much skill as she does, and more experience. The only thing I lack is the similar blood, but that's not too big a factor. So you won't have to worry about Yoru."

"That's a relief." Seika announced, stepping back towards the temple so as to grab his staff. "You guys are going to be surprised about what I've made my new signature weapon. Check it out!" He turned, the staff in his hands, and pulled the cloth away from it.

"Wow! Lovin' the staff!" Suki announced, taking the weapon from Seika almost instantly. She looked it over a while, then with a satisfied grin, handed it back. "It's made for channeling energy, and the slits in the sides leave it with long life when it's powered up. A fine weapon indeed."

"So you're going to use a staff?" Haku inquired, looking at the weapon.

"Apparently."

"Where'd you get it?" Katai also asked, taking the weapon similarly to the way Suki had to look it over.

"Kuwabara."

"Kuwabaka gave you that!" Suki announced, laughing. "He must have had his friend Icko do it! Icko ain't much on brains but when it comes to weaponry carving he's a genius!"

"You do mean Kuwabara right?"

"Hell yeah! But just like Hiei calls him Carrot-top, I call him Kuwabaka! The names fitting isn't it?"

Kenya, then Seika, and finally Katai and Suki broke into laughter over the name, a few chuckles from Haku and Genkai the only additions.

"So, you were going to start training, correct? Use the tournament field in the back. It'll fit to your needs." Genkai inquired.

"Tournament field? When'd that go in?" Suki asked, stretching her arms.

"A few years ago when the boys wanted a place to train. The forest was far too easy, so they decided to go against each other in an arena, to practice keeping in it instead of out of it. So Koenma asked to have one built here, and payed for it and everything. So now I have an arena in the back. You kids can use it as you please. Be careful about tearing it up though. Yusuke and the others have already torn it to bits several times."

"I'll keep an eye on them!" Suki offered, walking past them towards the back of the house.

"Hey Suki! Don't you need practice as well!" Seika ran up to her side, curious.

Kenya ended up answering for her. "She doesn't need it. She's mastered her abilities and practices them whenever she gets a chance. She doesn't need to practice with us."

"Right on Kenya! I should make you my secretary! You answer everything just right!"

Kenya growled lowly, rolling his eyes in sarcasm. "Yeah, what ever...."

"That's one big arena!" Suki announced as they stepped up to the white tiled Tournament field. It was huge, probably a good fifty feet each edge, simple, although a clean bleach white.

"I got dibs on fighting Kenya!" Katai shouted, running up to the arena.

"Hey! I want to fight him!" Seika interrupted, chasing Katai.

Haku shook his head. "With this sort of cooperation, we're sure to loose at the base."

"No worries. I've got that cared for." Suki assured. "I'll just write some numbers on a few pieces of paper and you'll choose off that way. It'll be a short tournament, but there's an even number of people, so that'll be simple."

So Suki set to work, cutting a strip of paper into four pieces, and setting the numbers 1 to 4 on each. Then she crumpled them and set them in a bag so as to be chosen. One and two would be together, just as three and four would.

Haku was the first to step up, pulling out a two.

Then it was Katai with a four. Seika with a three. And finally, Kenya with a one.

"Looks like Kenya and Haku are first up, and then who ever wins between Katai and Seika will go up against who ever wins between them. Shall we start?"

Kenya and Haku nodded. Seika and Katai however…

"Hey! No fair! This thing was rigged! I wanted to go up against Kenya!" Katai shouted, balling her hands into fists before her face as she argued.

"Me too!" Seika added, stomping on the ground.

"Now now guys. It was fair and square. Just leave it at that." Suki replied, sitting under a tree nearby. "So come on! Let's see some fighting. I haven't seen Kenya fight in ages."

Kenya blushed gently as he and Haku stepped into the arena. A little bit miffed, Seika and Katai sat down next to Suki, waiting for the action to begin.

"Rules are the same for Tournament. If you land out of the arena you must get back in in ten seconds otherwise you loose. If you fall you must get up in ten seconds or the same happens. And fight with what you have, but in this case, don't kill the opponent. Of course you know that little bit already, so, on with the match!" Suki reported, leaning back against the tree with a smile.

Kenya and Haku bowed to each other out of respect, and took stances. What confused Kenya though was that Haku didn't really take a stance. He just stood there, adjusting his glasses like he was waiting for something.

"Haku, do you know how to take a stance?" Kenya inquired, standing straight for a moment.

Haku nodded as if he were annoyed. "Yes I do. But I don't require it for this move."

"Oh….okay…" Kenya replied. He had chosen to leave his new sword under the tree, thinking that if he used it, he might cause Haku an injury. For the same, Haku didn't have a weapon on him he could use. But if he was anything like his father, Kenya knew he would find weapons in nature and whatever seeds he kept in his pockets.

Kenya sighed gently so as to relieve the thoughts in his head, and then started the combat.

He ran at Haku, his fists raised, prepared to strike. Just as he jumped to plant his fist in Haku's chest, a wall of vines leapt from the ground to block him, forcing him to dodge and flip over his opponent, in order to try hitting the back. This resulted with the same wall of plants. Haku turned around, grinning.

"You see…I have been taught well in nature's gifts. When I wasn't at school, which was most of the time, my father taught me his trade. I can produce any demon, human, or spirit plant in existance."

"Impressive." Kenya replied with the shock on his face. "I didn't know you had that much mastery."

Haku simply smiled with pride. "Of course. I am in college you know."

"Whoa! I didn't know he knew that much! I don't want to get caught with him in a dark alley!" Seika exclaimed, scrunching up into an Indian style below the tree so as to get comfortable.

"Yeah…No kidding." Came Katai's agreement.

"I'm not surprised."

"What?" Katai and Seika simultaneously shouted. "Why aren't you surprised?"

"You forget I learned what I could from the originals. I got my sword mastery from Hiei and Suta, my martial arts mastery from Yusuke, my spirit control from Kurama, and my spiritual awareness from Kuwabara. I've seen what they can do. It's only natural that the kids would have the same skills mixed in with their teachings, isn't it?"

The two kids hung their heads with a nod. "Yeah, I guess."

Haku snickered. "You can't beat me. Might as well give up this match."

'_Okay…maybe I should have used my sword on him.' _Kenya thought as sweat dripped from his cheek. _'Maybe I can snatch it during battle. He wouldn't be this cocky if I had a sword in my hands.'_

"Come on, just try to attack me. I'd like to see you actually hit me." Haku continued his taunt.

"He may be powerful, but he doesn't have the right to show it off." Katai replied in a rage. Already she was on her feet, her fists clenched as if she wanted to jump into the arena and start attacking Haku herself.

"Yeah…and he doesn't even have a sword." Seika added, scratching his cheek. He too looked ready to jump in and help.

"You all should have a little more faith in Kenya's abilities." The older girl put in, completely relaxed against the tree, her legs sprawled out before her.

"What do you mean?" Katai inquired, sitting back down again.

"You ain't been around Kenya as long as I have. I've seen what he can do. The kid's a natural predator when put up to the task. Believe me, no wall of plants is going to keep him from punching Haku in the gut if he gets motivated enough. He's just playing with the squirt."

"Really?"

Suki's reply was a nod.

"Well then, get your ass moving Kenya! I want to see you beat him in! Come on! He needs to learn his place!" the younger girl began shouting, again on her feet, this time to cheer her leader on.

Kenya glanced at the young Urameshi and smiled gently with a blush. The enthusiasm wasn't helping too much on his part. He was just beginning to feel embarassed.

"You heard her."

Kenya glanced at his over-confident opponent. Haku was still looking as arrogant as ever.

"Go ahead. Hit me, if my vines don't stop you."

Haku was expecting Kenya to try the same thing over again. Or maybe an attack that would end in the vines still blocking him. He didn't even expect Kenya to even have confidence in winning.

But he was completely wrong.

He knew it the moment Kenya cracked a smile in the arena.

'_What is he planning?'_ he thought, staring at the half koorime.

Suddenly, Haku began to notice a slight change in the aura of the arena.

The tile below his feet was beginning to feel warm to his shoes.

He was beginning to sweat, and the sun was covering over with clouds!

"The Hell…" Haku glanced back at Kenya, and began to figure out where the heat was coming from.

Kenya had his hands rolled into fists, his face was downcast, his eyes closed. He looked to be concentrating on something, and Haku, suddenly, figured out what.

"Smart Kenya. Too much heat and plants can't grow. But do you think that will really stop me?"

After a moment of concentration, Kenya looked up with a gentle smile. "No. Not stop you. Help me."

"What?" But in a moment of time, Haku began to figure out that part, too, of Kenya's plan. Kenya was a fire and ice apparition, but as he had grown up, he chose to use fire, while his older sister, Yoru, chose ice. So if he practiced with fire, and left out the ice part of his power, then he could become a fire apparition. In which, heat in an arena, would cause him to move faster, and become stronger than he was before!

Suddenly, Kenya disappeared, and because of the extreme heat in the arena, Haku couldn't summon his vines to protect him.

The end result: Haku received a deep blow to his back, not strong enough to break anything, but powerful enough to send his head swimming.

Haku fell to the ground, gasping on the little bit of air in the arena. He would have to find a way to stop Kenya, other wise he would win the match off of this smart little trick.

But what plant could he use in this kind of heat?

Kenya reappeared in front of him, and, as Haku wheezed on the air, he bent down and extended his hand.

"Is the heat too much. I can lower it." Kenya asked, helping Haku to stand.

Haku was far too surprised over the other boys kindness to answer.

"No. I can handle it." Haku replied raspily. Then, from out of his pockets, a sharp thorn like flower leapt to try to nip at Kenya's face. On reflex, Kenya was able to dodge the plant, but when he stopped and collected his surprise, he stared at it, bewildered.

"What is that?"

Haku smiled and patted the flower on the head. "They call it the Fire Samolia. It only thrives in desert like conditions, and considering you've made the arena a field for warmth, he can live quite well here. He's also poisonous, so you would probably do well not to get bit."

Haku was expecting, again, a frown from Kenya's face. He received a smile.

"Impressive. And straight from your pocket too. But you do realize, too much heat in this arena and he will die."

"Why do you say that?" Haku inquired, pulling the flower out of his pocket by the roots.

"The only thing keeping that living is your spirit energy, not this heat. If you were to, say, die or get knocked out, he would die."  
Haku smiled. "If you think so."

Kenya frowned. Now was about the time to get ahold of his sword. But how…how would be the best way? He couldn't really create his own weapons, unless it was summoning the Black Fire Dragon his father had taught him into a sword, and he was no where near the experience for mastery over it like his father was.

He sighed. Maybe if he could be knocked out of the arena…?

"Go Kenya! Kick his thorny little ass!" Katai shouted, jumping around under the tree. Suki was certain that if she continued, Katai would end up stepping on her leg and ticking her off to the point of trying to beat up the younger girl. But she doubted she would have the strength to beat the young Urameshi. She had heard much talk from their parents. Katai had a ton of power she still had to master, Seika, needed experience and practice with is weapons, and control of his own spirit energy, and Kenya, had a ton of Spirit energy that needed mastery. Haku was the only one who had all of his abilities mastered. The only thing he needed was the experience. But so far, what she could tell, even with what they had and needed, they were a force to be reckoned with, these kids. They were the Earth's future. They were it's life.

"Get a move on Kenya! You can beat him easy! Come on!" Seika added, looking rather enthralled. The fight was getting to them, and making them overly excited.

"Guys, calm it down or you're going to hurt my ears." Suki acknowledged, rubbing her fingers in her ears so as to clean out the wax.

"Sorry."

Suddenly, just as they were watching, Kenya ran towards Haku, his fist raised, and attempted a punch.

"What's he doing?" Came the inquiry of the young Urameshi. "That's a rather stupid move, just to attack out of no where."

"He must be planning something." Seika added once more, smiling. "Kenya won't let us down."

As they watched, the plant Haku held leapt out to snap at Kenya, but just in time, the half koorime leapt over and landed behind Haku, attempting a strike there.

Haku's plant nipped at him there too, and forced Kenya to fly out of the arena, and near his blade.

"So that's what he's up to." Suki mumbled, her hand on her chin in thought.

"What do you mean?"

Suki smiled at Seika and Katai, and answered. "He's too proud to just step out of the arena to get a sword. Besides, that usually means forfeit. He tricked Haku into getting him out of the arena, so as to grab his weapon."

"But isn't using the weapon from out of the arena against the rules." Katai added, Seika nodding the same question.

Suki shook her head. "Nope. Used to be. But when you're at a demon tournament, none of this really matters. It's just kill or be killed. I've seen a few myself. The demons don't care. They'll stick to the general rules, but after that, it's just a fight to the death."

Katai and Seika didn't seem satisfied with that response, and returned to watching their leader fight.

Kenya, with sword in hand, leapt into the arena, and just as we was coming for a landing, the flower turned and nipped at him, getting a good bite in his arm. Kenya's reply to it, was to swipe his blade and cut off it's head, knocking it from Haku's hand.

He stopped in front of Haku, his sword arm bleeding from the bite, poison in it.

"You better lower the heat Kenya. The poison will spread too fast." Haku acknowledged, surprised that his plant had bitten his friend. He wasn't expecting Kenya to actually get bit. But then again, anyone could, even if they were being careful.

"It's alright. I'll survive." Kenya replied, tightening his grip on his arm.

"No you won't. That plant has a supreme poison that kills fast. Please lower this temperature or your going to die!"

Kenya shook his head, and his closed his eyes a moment as he tried to combat the poison away from his heart.

In an instant, Suki, Seika, and Katai were in the arena, fighting the blistering heat to try and convince Kenya to lower it.

"Do it Kenya! This is no time to be tough! Lower it so Haku can get rid of the poison!"

Kenya, having trouble standing, did as he was told and lowered the barrier of heat.

He collapsed on the ground, his face pale as the arena cooled.

"Haku! How dare you use something that deadly on him!" Katai shouted, running to hit Haku in the face for the incident. A Flaming Sword jumped in her way however, preventing her from doing it.

"Don't. I was the stupid one, for going to that limit to get ahold of my weapon. I deserve to get hit." Kenya told her, taking his weapon back.

Haku looked confused for a moment, and then noticing Kenya condition, jumped to action in pulling the venom out.

A quick use of spirit energy, and a bandage later, Kenya was again standing strong on his two feet, his sword still clasped in his hand.

"So…who wins?" Seika inquired, looking at the two.

"The battle hasn't been decided yet." Was his answer from Suki.

"Yes it has."

Everyone looked at the one who had said it. Haku smiled up at them, and began walking away.

"Kenya won. There's no way I would have beaten him, even if I tried. He's the winner. Not me. This battle is over."

They stared at him, confused even as Haku stepped out of the arena, and leaned against another tree, his head bowed.

Seika shrugged, patting Kenya on the back. "You won! A little bit weird a win, but you won."

But Kenya didn't look at all pleased with this turn of events. He had hoped for a longer battle. But then again, a short one, would be good enough for practice.

00000000000000000000000

Catse: What do you think? Like the battle? I think it's perfectly just like Haku to walk away from a battle he already knew he would loose. Now Kenya seemed a little desperate to win the battle, but he didn't want to be considered a coward by loosing to the eight yea old arrogant. He just wanted to prove himself as a good leader basically, showing how far he can go for his wins.

Well, I started another fic...two actually, but I'm not sure if you want me to start putting them up or not. I was bored in Multimedia class, and didn't have this story to write on, so I got a little bit busy. The names of both are Blood Baby, and Blood Red Sign. Yes I know, gruesome names.

In any case, Blood Baby is about a little girl who grew up as a demon slave. Their owner, a demonic slave trader used them for everything they had, and when they slouched, they were killed. Her family was tired of being controlled, and so as to give their children a better life, they rallied up the other slaves, and ran. Their only problem: The castle they lived at was in the middle of a desert, and nothing, not even a tree was anywhere outside the castle walls. They would starve and dehydrate long before reaching freedom.

But they kept running, and as they came up to a cliff, a band of demons used specifically by their master, was sent to kill them off or round them up. Most were killed. The little girl, her nickname Blood Baby because her hair was the color of blood, noticed a group of four men on a cliff. The group, the YYH team, was preparing to kill off the castle, and the only way to do it, with enough power to destroy the master (whom by a matter of fact was kidnapping humans to use as slaves) was to kill the servants as well. They didn't want to, but they had no choice.

They killed off everyone except for the little girl, and when they came down to check for survivors (to save them) she went crazy with rage and attacked them, getting knocked out by Hiei to keep her from hurting anyone. When she woke up, some demons told her lord Koenma wanted to talk, and when she did talk to him, he told her that because of what happened to her, Spirit world would take complete care of her, and raise her up so as to live herself. But she would also have a teacher.

The teacher: Kurama. After a while, the little girl and Kurama form a tight bond, like father to daughter, and Kurama would give anything to protect her. But what happens, when the master they thought they killed, is not really dead?

Then there is the new fic I just started, called Blood Red Sign. It's about a girl from America, who's half Japanese, half Irish, and her father has decided to move her to Japan because one: American schools held no challenge for her (she's a practical genius!) and two: Her father needed a new job and Tokyo provided it for him.

She moves into a certain house, and takes a room that is decorated by dragons. The next day she goes to school, and who but Kurama is the one that gets to show her around. But things don't stay peaceful in her new life. In fact, it's all the opposite. What happens, when you find out the house you just moved into, was, two hundred years ago, a legendary battle field for the worlds most dangerous demons. And the demons...have yet to finish the battle...This is a KuramaOC romance/ghost story, fit with horror, some comedy, and many bloody scenes. Yeah...I watched a few twomany movies on Halloween, and I was feeling depressed, so I decided to write a bit of this.

Tell me if I should start updating either of these, and I will try! Oh, and please review if you can. I'm not sure if there's anything wrong with the system now, but there always seems to be something wrong with this site. Well anyways, til later! Ja Ne for now!


	23. Second half of Tournament

Catse: Hiyya peoples! Guess what! Yes I updated! Sorry it's a little late, but you see a friend of mine invited me to her house to spend the night, and her older brother had the monitor, and so I wouldnt' have been able to finish. But I hope you will be happy to know that as soon as I was home, I got on the computer, finished writing this, and have now updated it! And all with a stomach ache, a headache, and one night with little sleep! But, as you can see, I've updated and can't wait to update next Friday. I'll see about updating early this next week to makeup for my evil lateness, but I'm not sure. We have major exams next week, which determine a large part of our final passing grade, and although I have no homework, I will have a lot of major studying. I hate Semester exams. Well, anyways, on with the fic!

000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: See chapter one again....heheheheheheh....

000000000000000000000000

Now it was Seika and Katai's turn up. The winner of that match, would face against Kenya in their own little tournament finals. Of course both were excited, and hoping their skills were enough to fight the chosen leader of their team in a one-on-one combat.

Katai stepped into the arena, rolling her arm around in it's socket so as to loosen it.

Seika spent the short amount of time stretching his legs, so as to not get any cramps.

Once they were ready, Suki called out the bell, and the two were at it.

In fact, they didn't stop to think about what they were doing. They just fought. Seika had his staff, Katai had her fists.

Kenya, Suki, and Haku did their best to watch the match, but to their surprise, the two were moving far too fast to see!

"And I thought you were fast Kenya." Suki mumbled with a good hearted smile. "You're father is the fastest man I've ever seen on two legs."

Kenya smiled gently, pride for his father evident.

He was no where near his father's sense of speed, but he hoped one day he might get close at least.

Tiny lightning clashes in the arena told them that Seika was using the electrical ability of his staff.

A few red energy blasts told the group Katai was using her energy.

But no one could see a thing of what's going on.

"Hey slow down in there guys! I'd like to watch a fight! Not a pretty wind display! Come on! How boring!" Suki shouted, crossing her arms.

Almost instantly, Seika and Katai stopped, glaring each other down.

Both were panting from their little scuffle, and both seemed intent on raising the level of the battle.

"You got faster." Katai mumbled, smiling.

"You became more tolerable." Seika replied, returning her smile with a grin.

"What do you say we play a few tricks, eh? Something we've learned recently."

"You want to start?" Seika was being polite, which seemed a little unusual for the freshly trained teen.

What was he up to?

Kenya figured Seika had some sort of plan, and he would let Katai make the first move so in order to register her attacks.

It may not be the wisest move, but it would be a move that would help in the future should he ever face her again. He would learn and master her moves, in order to strengthen his own. But if that was the case, then Seika had still much to learn.

"Alright. I'll show you a move my dad taught me about a month ago."

"What does he call it?" Replied Seika, a curious look on his face.

"Elbow kick!" Katai replied.

"Elbow kick? The hell? How can an elbow kick?"

But in a matter of moments Seika knew what she was talking about, when an elbow flew into his stomach, a mere second before Katai's foot, powered with a mix of spirit energy and demon energy, hit him in the exact same spot, sending him flying to where he was bare inches from falling out of the arena.

He fell on his back, arcing as he hit, and in an instant, sat up and huffed.

"Ow. Why'd you have to hit me so hard?" He whined, rubbing his belly.

"I'm a Urameshi! Do you really think we like to hit light?"

"But that excuse shouldn't work on a girl though, right?"

"I ain't your ordinary girl. Now get over here! I want to try it again. You're fun to beat senseless."

"I'll warn you once. Go easy on me or I might have to get rough!" Seika replied with a wide grin.

"Come on then. I've had it rough and I can take it rough. Besides, I promised dad I would kick some ass, so that's what I'm going to do."

Seika stopped for a moment, staring at Katai with little spurts of giggles here and there as his face twisted into a comic mix of confusion and laughter.

Katai's eyebrow raised in confusion.

"The hell? What? What's so goddamn funny?!" Katai shouted, her cheeks growing red with frustration.

Seika nearly tripped and collapsed on the ground in his laughter.

"You—You—" He stammered, but it took him a full minute to recover. "You said you like it rough! I didn't know you weren't a virgin!"

Suddenly, Katai's face was as red as a beat, and so were her eyes they were flaring with such anger.

In an instant, she was up at Seika side, had picked him up with her own strength, and tossed him in the air, kicking him straight in the chest as she sent him flying.

He stopped laughing when he noticed he was airborne, and Kenya was sure he would land outside of the arena.

But in move so curious, and so unusual to the human body, Seika managed to twist around until he was facing the direction he was heading, and then in mid-air flip, only to land along the farthest edge of the arena. Then, with truly powerful reflexes, he flicked off of that edge, and jumped at Katai, knocking her strongly in the gut to send her flying.

She crashed into a tree, and Seika stood straight in the middle of the arena, apparently proud of his endeavor.

"Heh…How do you like that?! Told you I would get rough…" He said with a grin.

It ended though when a figure, as fast as a bullet came whizzing at him and knocked him with one powerful blow in the jaw, and then several to his chest, sending him flying to the opposite area, Katai landing in the middle with her own smug look.

"And what did I tell you? I like to fight rough! And don't get nasty impressions from the things I say!"

Suddenly, from one firm hand pointed in the shape of a gun, she shot of a purple laser beam, headed for none other than Seika, who was just barely pulling himself from the rubble he had made of the trees on the opposite side.

"Spirit gun!" She shouted. It hit Seika head on, and sent him flying even further back, as Suki counted down the seconds 'til he was counted out.

Katai smirked brilliantly. "See. Another of Dad's fancy moves."

At second nine Suki stopped, looking for any sign of the boy that had just been shot away.

"Katai, I think you might have gone a little too rough on him, don't you think?"

"Rough! He deserved it that coward! Laughing about something I said! Who does he think he is!"

"He is standing right here." Seika said right next to her ear.

With reflexes almost as fast as the normal cat, Katai spun around to punch Seika, but found her fist blocked by one of his outstretched hands.

Kenya slapped his forehead. Had Shadow taken over again?

"The hell! How the hell did you get here so goddamned fast! I knocked you through a good half a mile of forest!"

Kenya stood up and prepared to enter the arena.

If it was Shadow, things might get a little out of hand.

But Suki's strong hand denied him that privilage.

"Suki. I have too…" Kenya whined as she tugged him back into the ground.

"Why…?There's nothing wrong…"

"But Suki…don't you know about…"

"Course I do. I already was told about Shadow being there. I said so earlier. But he hasn't taken over just yet. Take a look for yourself."

"You did knock me through a half mile of forest. I got a bump the size of a baseball on my head to prove it!" Seika shouted back, raising his eyebrows in mischeif.

"Then how the hell did you get here!"

"I teleported."

"Teleported? The hell?"

"You certainly do like to say hell a lot. Jeeze. Yeah, I teleported. It's one of those abilities Shadow gave me. Comes in handy actually."

"How'd you learn you had that ability?"

"I was spying on one of the teachers from English at lunch and accidently popped up in the girls restroom, which was right next door. I will have to say this:" Seika turned, setting his hand firmly on his chin, as if looking at something professionally. "Our school does have a lot of hot babes. They were even hotter when they were trying to kick me out."

"You hentai!" Katai shouted, grabbing the staff he had apparently dropped and knocking him over the head with it.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?!"

"You're a hentai!"

"So! I can be a hentai if I want!"

"You are just too perverted!"

"You think so?" Again he put up his professional look, that hand on his chin.

And again Katai knocked him over the head with his own staff.

"You're right. It's still Seika." Kenya mumbled to Suki with a smile that threatened to burst into laughter.

"Told you." Suki acknowledged, leaning back against her tree again, to watch the rest of the fight. "Now we might actually be able to see a little action. If those two ever stop arguing that is."

Kenya looked back towards the arena.

Seika was rubbing the large bump on his head, and Katai had her arms crossed, eyes closed, her grip firm on that staff.

He sighed. Would they ever stop arguing?

"Come on Katai! Give me the staff back! It is mine!"

"Can care less hentai. You know, that's your new nickname! Hentai!"

"And you're new nickname will be Daddy's Girl because that's who you are acting like!"

"You just barely noticed. You're smarter than I thought! And I thought you had a peanut for a brain! Well, apparently you have upgraded to a wad of gum!"

"Just give me the staff!"

"No!"

"Give it!"

"Hell no!"

"Hell yes!"

"Hell no!"

"Hell yes!"

"Hell just get on with it!" Suki screamed, tossing a rock at the two. It ended up hitting Seika in the head, which made him fall over in pain once more.

"Ow! Why the hell did you have to do that?!" Seika shouted, rubbing the spot where the rock had hit.

"You two are boring the hell out of me. If I want to see a romance blooming like that I'll watch a soap opera! I'm here to see some kick-ass fighting! So get back to it already!"

With a pair of agitated looks in Suki's direction, and an extended staff set back in the owner's hands, the battle continued.

Before it was over, both had played many moves they had learned, many different attacks from their masters, and each was sore in several spots, sweaty, and exhausted.

But their power, as even as it was, had to be decided. One had to win in order for the Tournament to reach it's finale. But only one questions circulated the area. Who would win? The new comer Seika, or the Urameshi kid Katai.

"I am going to win this you know! Just so you don't get too confident in your own skills." Katai mocked, slyly snickering at Seika as they stood opposite each other, watching the other for surprise attacks.

"And why is that?"

"I have more years of practice in the Art of Fighting than you do."

"That so?"

"Yep. My dad made sure I was well trained!"

"Yeah, well, you ever lived on the streets?"

"Don't need to. I already know everything I need. Besides, my father was, and he's the one that taught me."

"Yeah, well town was different when your father ruled it than now. So how do you know I don't have all these wacko abilities eh?" Seika inquired, leaning on his staff as if he were a mountain travelor.

"I just do you moron! Now let's finish this! I want to go and fight Kenya already!" Katai grin, bringing up her fists into a martial arts stance, most common to the psychic ninjas such as Genkai, Jin, and Touya from the Dark Tournament.

"Alright, but I'll warn you. Not all my tricks have been shown."

"I can care less! Just bring it on already!" Katai shouted, much like an arrogant.

"Alright." Seika agreed.

Katai waited for one of his ultimate trick things he liked to talk about during the fight, but to her surprise, Seika actually tossed his staff out of the arena with a smile.

"They hell! What are you doing?!" She shouted, staring at Seika as if he had lost his mind. "You need that!"

"Not for what I've learned so far! Check this." Seika set his hands together, and began to concentrate.

Katai, not a person that likes to wait for the opponent, jumped at him to hit, but somehow managed to hit…right through him?

When she removed her fist, he was still standing there, and again, just to justify what she had seen, she again stuck her hand in the image.

It blurred around her hand, but other than that it still looked like Seika was standing there in concentration.

"Incredible." Haku acknowledged from his tree on the opposite side of the arena. "I didn't think he'd be this far along in the mastery of his abilities."

"What do you mean?" Katai snapped, removing her hand from Seika's belly.

Kenya turned to the commotion, just as Suki had to jumped up to try to get a better look at the move just pulled.

"I do not tell easily aggrevated, pampered brats such as yourself such things."

"How dare you—"

"Katai!" Kenya interrupted, stepping over to where Haku was leaning. Haku regarded him with a simple look, and then a nod.

"What do you mean?" Kenya inquired, much nicer than Katai had.

Haku smiled gently.

"Ever since Shadow has taken over his body, there have been some changed trade marks in his makeup. Such as the length of his hair, the fact that his body is longer than it was before reincarnation, and his strange, yet active ability to percieve much of his environment around him. Shadow gave him these things, and with a little mastery, Seika could possibly even change his body into the same being that inhabits him. But since he refuses that incredible amount of power due to the fact he could accidentally give up his soul to such a stunt, he has instead begun mastering the abilities granted him by the possession, possibly spending hours without sleep in order to learn and perfect the arts of his body."

They were all quiet for a moment.

Then Katai glared at Haku and stepped over to the edge of the arena.

"In English please." She replied, a little nicer than earlier but with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"In basic. When Shadow took over Seika's body, he gave him abilities, such as to change his form or appearance to enhance his advantage. But we don't know exactly what else was given him. Shadow was a powerful demon, one that took a difficult battle for Hiei to win."

"Why did Hiei fight and not my dad?" Katai inquired, squatting before the eight year old so as to try to be at eye level.

"Because I kidnapped Suta, my niece, for world dominance, and dear little Hiei could not stand that anyone else would fight for her safety except him. He's a very proud man you know."

Katai instantly turned, only to receive a swift hit to the cheek, sending her flying into the trees.

Before them stood Seika, his hair rustling in the breeze.

"Oh no…" Kenya murmured, figuring out what was happening instantly. "Hello Shadow."

"Actually, it's still me." Seika answered, grinning. "But Shadow insisted he wanted me to say it. Said he didn't want to take over my body because it was a tournament and you're not supposed to do that."

There was silence as everyone fell on their heads in disbelief.

"You mean Shadow did something honorable!" Suki shouted with a confused smirk on her face.

"Yeah…Apparently he doesn't like people intruding into something as important as this. But I don't mind. Caught Katai off balance at least."

Just as he said that, a flare of energy shot out of the forest and chased Seika across the arena, the purple balls falling down on him like rain.

"You jerk!" They heard a shout as Katai came running forward, still shooting the little balls.

It was a funny sight to say the least, how Seika was bounching about the arena and the Shot Gun attack was following him.

But from there on, the battle was fast and the win quick.

Seika again disappeared, leaving Katai in confusion…an anger. And everywhere he happened to appear, Katai was facing him, hitting him.

The move lasted a minute or so, until she turned to find Seika standing before her, and hit him, only for her hit to slip through his form, and a swift knock at the side of her neck knocking her to the ground, unconscious.

Of course, Suki had to count, and the battle was ended, making Seika the winner.

They worked together to pull Katai from the arena, in Seika make little remarks like: "How much does she eat?!" and "How she can way as much as a cow is beyond me!".

But once she was outside the arena, Seika cracked his knuckles and smiled.

He had won. So he was the challenger of Kenya.

The two stood up next to the arena, but before they could walk in, Suki had to ask Seika how he had done the illusion thing.

"Oh that…Shadow taught me that. Said it was a good move if you were trying to confuse the opponent. What you do is you leave a trail of your energy there, and make it into a copy of yourself, so when the opponent goes to hit it, they can't sense the difference in energy. Oh, and you have to mask your energy in order to fully confuse them! Great huh?"

Kenya and Suki both nodded.

"But don't do it too often. Opponents will start looking for ways around it and some will find a solution." Suki warned, before stepping away to call the bell.

Both Seika and Kenya stepped into the arena and bowed to each other, just as Suki rang the bell for them to begin.

0000000000000000000000

Catse: What did you think? I liked this chapter. I thought it came out rather funny. Come on, someone like Seika fighting someone like Katai, a Urameshi! There has to be some comical stuff here! Well,I don't have much to say other than your reviews will be much appreciated and to have a wonderful Christmas and have a wonderful holiday (unless wherever you go on the weekdays wants to be evil and give you very little holiday). All this just in case I don't get a chance to tell you later. Ja Ne for now!


	24. End of the Tournament

Catse: Heyya guys! Chapter numbah twenty four here! But I will warn...this is the longest chapter I think I have ever written for this story. It came out to eight pages in word! My longest is like seven! Well, I can't really blab too much...enjoy!

000000000000000000

Disclaimer: See chappie one....

000000000000000000

Suki sighed irritably. "Just get the fight going!" She hollered at the two boys in the arena, as they stared at each other, waiting for one of them to begin.

Both ignored her however.

It was strange. Both were stuck staring at each other, and Seika smiled.

"I guess we better get going or we'll be here in the arena all day." He joked, pulling his staff up before him.

Kenya stared at his sword. He really didn't want to use the Flaming Sword in this battle, because he had a feeling something bad was going to happen. But then, he also needed a weapon to defend against Seika with. So he was tied in one spot, unless both of them chose to leave their weapons on the side.

"Right." Kenya replied.

He closed his eyes for a mere moment of concentration, but found he couldn't receive it when Seika jumped out at him in a frontal attack.

Staff met sword in that moment, and quickly, with a speed not his own, Seika leapt away and began to swing his staff around as if her were a master.

Kenya did his part in the fight, by blocking each swing, and before long, they had increased their fighting by adding spirit energy to their weapons. Kenya's took a red glow, Seika's a light vibrant green. Seika swung at Kenya's feet, and Kenya leapt up and flipped over him, landing behind for a backhand assault. Seika twisted around where he was standing and blocked Kenya's sword, smirking in his enjoyment of the battle.

Kenya smiled in the same way, and lashed around the staff towards Seika's side. Seika in turn twisted out of the way and flipped backwards, pulling his staff up to try to peirce at Kenya's stomach, but Kenya too flipped backwards and out of the way.

"Isn't it strange Kenya?" Seika replied, his voice a little deeper. Kenya noticed the slightest shimmer of silver in his eyes.

"What Shadow?" Kenya replied, bringing his sword to lay gently on his shoulder.

Seika smiled. "Smart Kenya. Yes."

"I thought you didn't want to interupt in the battles. That it was, unhonorable."

"Yes well, I'm not intruding on the battle in the term of me fighting. I just had to say something to you."

Kenya frowned. "What?"

"Don't you find it strange that I, your father's old foe, am in the body of the one fighting his son." Shadow replied, snickering.

"Yes. And you will loose all the same!" Kenya thrust his sword forward, and Seika, finally regaining his control, leapt backward.

Seika frowned. "Sorry about that Kenya. He wouldn't let me alone about it."

"No prob." Kenya answered. "What do you say we try a few tricks. See what we know?"

"Alright." Seika set his staff down before him and smiled. "I believe you recognize this." He began to concentrate, much like the way he had with Katai when he was trying to fool her into thinking he was still in the same spot.

Kenya smirked. Seika was trying this rather foolishly if he thought he would be as fooled as Yusuke's daughter had been, after seeing it done once already!

So Kenya concentrated the same way Seika did, only he was searching for the hidden spare trace of Seika's energy that would lead to his real position somewhere in the arena.

Where….Where was it…There!

Kenya latched onto the trail of energy, and followed it to right behind him, where he leapt into the air just as Seika applied a burst of energy to where he had once been standing.

Seika stood for a moment, puzzled as he searched, and then nearly fell over when Kenya landed on his shoulders, sword swinging before his eyes playfully.

"Katai was the first one to see it. I'm the second. And second times leave no time for failure." Kenya announced downwards, from an old saying his father had developed when he was a small boy and learning to master the art of his father and mother.

"Whatever!" Seika shouted, collapsing so as to make Kenya leap off of him.

Kenya did so, and jumped in front, kicking Seika's staff to him. "You'll need it if that's the only new move you got from Genkai, Kuwabara, and Shadow."

"I'll show you! I got a ton of new moves! Just watch!" Seika argued, setting his staff on his back by the string he had tied around it for that purpose.

"Then show them." Kenya replied, leaning on one foot patiently.

"Alright! I'll show you a move Kuwabara taught me!" He announced, setting his hands together.

When they glowed yellow, Kenya figured he was forming another spirit sword, but he was not expecting what Seika brought up from his hands.

Between each of the fingers in his fist, a small spurt of light appeared, almost like a dagger, and when the concentration was complete, Seika took his hands together to show them.

"Spirit throwing daggers! Wonderful bits of work! Really!" Seika looked pleased with himself, and Kenya sighed.

He had been taught that kind of move! Sure it was impressive, but it required accuracy along with ability.

"Let me show you how they work!" Seika tossed one hand of daggers at Kenya, and as he saw them come at him, he began to realize how accurate Seika was.

That just had to be another of his knacks! Accuracy!

Kenya leapt up into the air to escape the multitude of attacks, when he discovered the second part of the ability.

Suddenly, the daggers grew four times their orginal length, and sprout thorns reaching up at him at the exact same length.

They grazed Kenya's shoes as he came down to hit the tile of the arena, and he grunted in pain as he felt the torn skin rub against the rubber of his shoes.

The daggers had managed to scrape his skin!

He wanted to check on them, to make sure they were alright, but found it almost impossible during tournament time when the opponent was set to do his best to win.

"Sorry if you got hurt Kenya…but it is a tournament after all…" Seika replied softly, a little mad about having to actually hit Kenya.

Kenya shook his head. "It's all right. I can take it!"

Seika nodded. "Alright then, here comes the next wave." Then came the daggers, five flooding at him, and this time Kenya rolled out of the way, only to discover the sharp prongs could hit him no matter the distance he put between him and them.

He got his arm gashed in several places, and stood up, holding it as a tiny trickle of blood came from them.

"Hey! That's no fair! Seika stop cutting our leader up!" They heard a female voice shout.

It sounded as if Katai was up and raring to go again. "I'll beat your ass to your brain if you keep it up!"

"Don't worry Katai!" Seika shouted back, rolling his eyes. "I don't lengthen them long enough to really hurt him! Just to prove how well they work!"

"I don't care if you're proving yourself or not! If they hit Kenya I'm gonna be ticked!" Katai shouted back. Kenya turned to see her and saw that she was only inches from jumping in the arena and attacking Seika herself. Her brows were knitted furiously, and her fists were clenched and up before her like she was strangling some poor creature in the air.

"I'll be fine Katai. Don't worry." Kenya replied in hopes of calming her down. After all, it was a tournament, and you always got hurt in them unless there was really no competition between you and the opponent.

"Yeah…fine and bloody!" Katai argued, setting her hands on her hips in a similar style her mother would. "Just come out able to fight for when we go into Lord Rioko's territory day after tomorrow!"

"I will." Kenya assured.

Seika smiled. "Shall we finish this?"

Kenya closed his eyes for a moment, and then a brilliant smirk on his face came to life. "Yes, but this is only just beginning."

Seika stared at him in confusion, and ended up shrugging and bringing to life a new set of daggers.

Then, with another toss at Kenya, he discovered what was meant by, "Just beginning".

Kenya leapt up into the air once more, and as Seika lengthened the thorns of them up at his opponent, Kenya thrust his sword beneath his feet and stopped the daggers from hitting his soles.

The daggers bounced off and shredded themselves instead, breaking up their composure into the air.

"Wow! Impressive! I wouldn't have thought of that!" Seika acknowledged cheerfully. "Which means I need a new approach. Oh well, since I have the still have a hand of daggers, I might as well use them." Seika tossed the next set of daggers at Kenya, and, knowing they couldn't get past his sword, Kenya knocked them away from him, forcing them into several different directions.

Then he began to walk towards Seika, prepared to get back to the real fighting.

But Seika's smirk never disappeared, and suddenly, as Kenya felt them come towards him, he managed to twist and block away the first miniature…boomerang?

Several others came after it, and he knocked them away in the same fashion, but, as boomerangs are made to do, they swung around and came at him once more.

Seika chuckled. "I learned how to make them into any shape I wanted Kenya! Let's see if you can figure out how to destroy them now!"

In response, Kenya sliced on in half, but began to understant that that wasn't working either. The sliced boomerang ended up nipping both of his cheeks, causing a bit of blood as they in turn sped back at him from behind.

Kenya was left to fight of six tiny boomerangs, and as he managed to knock them away, he began to wonder how to destroy them.

How can you destroy an amount of energy that keeps coming at you and won't be destroyed by physical weapons? What way is there?

Then he remembered what had happened to the daggers when they had spiked and he had knocked the spikes back towards themselves. The dagger completely desintigrated. Mybe the same was possible for boomerangs as well. But how would he make them attack themselves…Unless….

"Give up Kenya! I've mastered those and there's no way of beating them!" Seika mocked, his arms folded in a smug look.

"You jerk! Leave Kenya alone!" Katai shouted, her fists again in front of her face in a menacing fashion.

"Don't worry! He'll be fine! I won't let the daggers hurt him too severally!" Seika replied, turning to Katai for a moment.

"You idiot! Don't look at me! The daggers will go astray!" Katai shouted. But by the time Seika realized that and turned to look, he found Kenya standing straight up in the arena, the remnants of the other boomerangs disapearing on the wind.

He began to wonder how Kenya had destroyed his boomerangs, when he began to notice a sort of different feeling to the arena.

He thought it was the heat Kenya had tried on Haku in the first match, where he made it where plants couldn't grow, but there was no warmth to this aura. Instead, it seemed a slight bit colder in the arena, as if a chilly wind has swept through.

"What the…?" He mumbled, but he froze in place when Kenya turned towards him, his eyes glowing in their scarlet color. "Kenya…What the…? Are you also possessed?"

Kenya shook his head. "No. When I change the environments temperature around me, my eyes always glow. You didn't notice it earlier because I closed my eyes, but I couldn't really do that here. I didn't know if it would kill the boomerangs or not."

"You…You killed the boomerangs by chilling off the arena?!" Seika and Katai shouted at the exact time, and after a glare at each other for being twin like, they returned their attention to a nodding Kenya.

"Yes. If an energy can destroy itself, that means that any other energy, as long as it doesn't lay off the power of the one it's trying to destroy, can anihilate it without a problem. That's the weakness of spirit energy. Only the most powerful can either knock that kind of defense away, or head right through it. You may have mastered the daggers themselves, but you haven't mastered the amount of energy given them. I suggest you work on them. But now, considering you've become serious with the fight, I will too."

Kenya began to glow with a red energy around his body, and before they even realized what was going on, he had managed to strike Seika in the back with the handle of his sword, swipe a leg behind his feet to knock him over, and with a blow from his knee to Seika's back, made him collapse to the floor in pain.

Kenya stopped sighed, and the coldness of the arena dropped instantly.

Then he leaned down, and held out his hand for his beaten friend.

"Here. Sorry I went so rough on you." Kenya acknowledged, as Seika took his hand to be helped up.

Seika sighed and rubbed the places he had been hit. "Man…when you get ticked you're a force to be reckoned with. Shadow actually wanted to come out and beat your ass in but I held him off for you."

"Doesn't matter. Our parents are here. He wouldn't have been able to fight us, even if he wanted too."

"Our parents are here?" Seika turned to the edge of the arena, and found that, indeed, each of their parents were there. The group consisted of Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, Kuwabara, Hiei, Suta, Kurama, his wife Jennifer, Koenma, Botan, and Genkai.

"What…What are you guys doing here?" Katai inquired, stepping into the arena and upto the group of adults.

Koenma looked as if he wanted to collapse. "We have trouble everyone. You're to go on the mission immediately!"

"What do you mean?" Suki inquired, as she and Haku stepped over to the group as well.

Koenma turned to them, and sighed. "Five thousand children have gone missing since our meeting the day before yesterday. Lord Rioko has spread from Tokyo and gone to the rest of the world. America, Europe, China, Australia, Mexico, and Africa have been affected. He's hurrying it up because he knows we're after him."

"Then that means that Arune was telling the truth about it not being her stealing the children!" Katai exclaimed, understanding a little more of the situation.

"Yes. I was." They heard a reply from the back. Arune stepped forward and smiled, giving a curt bow to them as a way of hello.

"What are you doing here?" Seika inquired, sitting down in the arena, his staff in his lap.

"Weren't you supposed to be locked up?"

"We let her free after some questioning. It appears everything she has said has checked out. And she has agreed to helping you get to Lord Rioko and the children he has before anything unwanted occurs." Koenma answered.

"What about Yoru?" Suki inquired.

"Puu's out looking for her!" Yusuke replied, winking.

"Puu? Who's Puu?" Came Seika.

"That's Puu!" Katai acknowledged, pointing at the huge bird-like spectacle flying across he sky. It had Yoru in his beak by the back of her shirt, and she was kicking and screaming, doing her best to kick him of bite him.

Instead of landing easy and setting her down softly, Puu tossed her into the arena, where she roughly landed on her feet, and landed near Yusuke.

Yusuke patted Puu on the beak, with praise of his good job of dropping Yoru off, and gave him a treat from his pocket.

"But that doesn't explain who Puu is?" Seika continued.

Yusuke smiled. "It's my spirit beast!"

"That's the penguin?"

"Yep. Well, now he's more like a giant swan thing, but he was a penguin."

Seika nodded.

"I guess you all thought of everything." Kenya remarked. "We have our weapons, our allies, our plan, and the training."

"Not everything!" Came Seika. "I need Niko!"

"Niko…Why do you want to take Niko?" Botan inquired, sitting up on her oar.

"In case we need to check ahead, Niko can look for us! I found out that when he has the desire to fly, he grows his own wings!"

A chirp from behind them told that Niko had arrived, flying on a set of what looked like firm clusters of electricity, and landed on Seika's shoulder. "Ah! Niko!"

But Niko looked a little distressed, and after a rustling from the forest, they knew why.

"Miroki, how many times must I tell you!" Genkai shouted as they large snake like beast came into veiw.

"Shut up hag. I do as I please." It answered.

"Why you…!!!" But Suki stopped Yusuke from attacking it. "Let me…I need to make sure my strength is still there for the using."

Yusuke shrugged and Suki stepped throw the branches of the trees.

They waited.

A moment later, they saw a tree collapse, as Miroki stared down at the forest with wide eyes, and then, he too collapse, when he was knocked over the head with the very same tree.

Then, with what looked like a string of white energy, he was tied to that tree, and tossed a good half way through the forest, him screaming the entire way.

Suki stepped out of the forest, rubbing her hands together with glee. "There…taken care of!"

"Yep…You still got it!" Kuwabara shouted, smiling.

"Yusuke. I'm going to kill your beast." They heard Yoru grimly acknowledge.

She hadn't spoken since she arrived, but now she chose to do so.

"You will not!" Was her reply from the older Urameshi.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Yoru shouted, raising her hand in the air so as to collect some energy in her fist, but before she could get enough, a firm hand set itself on her wrist, and pulled it to Yoru's heart.

"Fire that energy, and you'll hit yourself." Suki quietly snarled, her strenght forcing Yoru to stop her assualt.

"I will kill you one day…ningen." She whispered as Suki let her go.

"I'm sure, but when that day arrives, I'll drag you with me."

"Okay guys! Let's get this over with already!" Yusuke announced. "Oh, and Katai, get over here! We have a gift for yah!"

Katai nodded and walked up to her parents, as Keiko dropped a package in her hands.

Katai opened it quickly, and past the cardboard and tissue paper, she found a set of gloves made especially for her.

"Awesome! They're just what I needed!" She exclaimed setting them on. They were a set of black leather gloves that had holes for the fingers to stick through, and sharp dagger blades coming out of the knuckles and at the back where the wrist joint was.

She punched at the air a few times as she delighted in them. "Oh yeah! I can cut them up as I kick their asses!"

"Katai!" Keiko snapped. "Don't cuss."

"Oops…sorry mom."

"Awe…Keiko…go easy on her…She just got some bad-ass gloves…."

"Yusuke…the same goes for you."

Yusuke folded his arms and turned away. "Fine!" He and Katai announced at the same time.

Kurama and Jennifer summoned Haku to them next.

Not much was to be heard in their conversation, except for a firm hand planted on Haku's head, and a golden glow radiating from it that no one really noticed.

"Use that ability well Haku. It will come when you need it, but also when you least expect it. Do well my son." Jennifer remarked, taking her hand from his straight red hair.

"I will mother."

"I'm sure you'll do well Haku. Just keep yourself, and everyone else safe." Haku nodded. "Yes father." Then he turned to Kenya and shook his head. "I will be right back."

Hiei called his two children with him there as well. They came up and noticed Satou was standing next to him, giggling.

"Satou…what are you doing here?" Kenya inquired, crouching.

"I wanted to see you off at the field into Lord Ryo…what every his name's land…"

"That's lord Rioko." Suta answered for her, smiling. "We wanted to make sure you were prepared before you left."  
Kenya and Yoru nodded. "Yes, we're prepared."

Hiei nodded, and once, very rarely seen, he smiled. "You will do as I expect I'm sure. Leadership of this sort of team is a priviledge and a pride that can easily be taken away if not used to the right of the situation."

Kenya nodded to his father. "I know."

"Good. If you ever have a need, think of it to the sword, and the sword will do it's best to provide it's help. Yoru."

His eldest daughter turned to him, her arms crossed in a bad attitude sort of manner. "Yeah."

"Here."

He handed her an item wrapped in oiled tissue paper, and taking it, she unwrapped it to find a whip.

"Care for it, but I had better not hear of any case that you would use it on your team."  
Yoru glared at him, and then covered it up with a smile. "I knew you'd see it my way father. I'm just glad you came to your senses is all. Take care." She walked away smugly, attaching the whip to her belt under her long black shirt.

Kenya shrugged. "If she happens to use it, we'll quarantine her or something."

Hiei and Suta smiled. "You do that." Hiei acknowledged as he noticed Haku step up to them.

"Kenya. Let me heal your wounds. I doubt you want to start your first moments as leader with bloody scratches on your face and arms. Sit still."

Kenya nodded as Haku set his hands towards him, and closed his eyes in concentration.

The same effect happened then as the last time he was healed. His wounds closed up, and Haku stepped away, pleased with himself. "That's better."

Kenya smiled back. "Yeah…It is…Thanks."

"Yo! Seika! Get over here!" Kuwabara shouted above the crowd.

Seika, surprised his name was called, walked over to inquire the reason.

"We just figured we'd give you a word of good luck." Yukina acknowledged, as Seika noticed that Tsuki was hiding behind her. The little girl came out from behind her mother, and giggled. "I hope your come out okay Seika…"

"I'm sure I will." Seika replied, patting her on the head.

She giggled again, and touched her head. "That tickles!"

"Just don't get killed, alright?" Kuwabara told him, as Seika looked up to him.

"Will do."

Kuwabara patted Niko and then bowed to Seika. "I've taught you all I can kid."

Seika bowed back. "And I have learned all I can from you, Sensei."

"Stop the mushy stuff and join your group over there!" Genkai replied, coming up to them with her hands behind her back as usual. "And when you return I expect you to be prepared for more training. The entire six months like I gave Yusuke and Katai."

"Really?!"

She nodded. "Of course. I'm too old to lie about something as serious as that. Now get going."  
But as Seika walked away towards his group, he heard the tiniest, but most meaningful whisper he never thought he would actually hear.

"Keep yourself self Seika. I want my older brother safe."

He stopped and turned, only to notice Tsuki giggle and hide behind her mother again.

He figured he had imagined it, but if that was the case, then he'd make himself think it was real so as to keep it in the cold days he might have later on should he have to leave again.

And with only a few last words, the entire group, parents and children, took a portal to the outsides of the gate, to start their very first mission, passed from expert to amature, parent to child.

00000000000000000000

Catse: In case you're wondering who won the tournament, they don't even know. Because the parents showed up, the kids didn't get the chance to finish. But basically it's at a draw, even though Kenya did the most damage around the end. Well, next chapter is the beginning of the mission! So...as always...Ja Ne for now!


	25. Mission Begins!

"So this is it eh? Doesn't look like that tough a field to break." Katai murmured, staring at the force feild as Haku walked around healing the wounds of his team.

"Surely it doesn't…but take a closer look." Kurama replied, touching the barrier just barely so as to give a demonstration. A purple fire leapt out and scorched his hands, forcing him to pull back before he lost them.

"Wow! That is quite a barrier." Seika acknowledged, picking up a rock and tossing it in his hand. "I wonder if nonliving objects can enter?"

He tossed the rock, but to his surprise, it desintigrated. "That doesn't make me feel anybetter…."

"So we've got to intrude into the base, destroy whatever demons get in our way, find Lord Rioko, kill him, get the children and we're done right?" Suki replied, poking at the barrier.

The land around them was rough and cracked, almost stricken with drought to the point of not even a plant surviving there.

A huge portal, almost invisible to the naked eye, stood as a dome over a small mansion in the side of a mountain up ahead.

"Pretty much. Although it won't be that easy." Koenma answered. "Lord Rioko has many demons in his service, some even A class. He, to his own power, is an S-class from what we know, and he has thousands of children in the mansion over there. It is even possible that he has them under mind control, so they might attack you themselves."

"That's not good." Seika replied, glaring at the barrier. "What kind of creep goes around kidnapping children so as to make them fight for him."

"A man that doesn't like fighting for himself." Hiei whispered, stepping closer to the barrier. "A man that would rather kill off the world's infants then have to deal with a matter directed at him."

"So how do we kill him?" Katai replied.

Koenma sighed. "We're not sure. At this point in time, the most we want you to do is find a way to demolish this barrier so we can enter and lend a hand. Yusuke and the others are far more prepared for an enemy of this sort than you are. If you can break down this barrier, then your mission is complete and they will take care of the rest."

"Alright. I think we have everything." Kenya replied, looking around. "Weapons?"

Everyone presented them before them, Seika his staff, Katai her gloves, Haku his rose, Yoru her whip, and Suki, from her back pocket brought out two hatchets as hers.

Kenya lifted his and nodded. "Allies." Niko bowed his head and Arune curtsied for them in an elegant fashion. "We're all healed?"

All nodded.

"Well…I gather there is nothing else. When we're inside we'll most likely come up with a plan on how to deal with this area as we endure it. We won't let you down." Kenya bowed his head to Koenma in a respectable fashion, much more than Hiei would have ever done, and he and his group walked towards the barrier.

"I will enter first." Arune offered, stepping up to the barrier. With her hand over the front, she pressed through, the purple fire suddenly becoming like a liquid gelatin that enveloped her body during passage.

"Cool…" Seika whispered, stepping through next, Niko pawing at the barrier like it was a scratch post.

Then Haku, Yoru, Suki, and Katai were next, followed lastly by Kenya.

With their children gone, the parents were left with nothing, but hope for their success.

Inside, the group managed to notice that all plants and such were inside, grown into sort of a demon forest if you will. It was thick with several vines and different sorts of flowers, a little larger than normal.

"Follow me." Arune commanded, walking ahead, her double edged staff before her should anything attack.

"Fine by me…You know the place better." Seika chuckled, staring at plants.

"Vampiric vines…and Cherry Tulips with venom thorns. And I believe those are Flame trees, for their bark is perfect fire wood but the smoke is poisonous." Haku rambled, looking from plant to plant, naming them straight from the Encyclopedia in his mind.

"Enough…you're making me nautious…" Seika mumbled as he held his stomach, looking like he wanted to puke.

Haku grew silent, but his eyes did not stop from roaming the area, looking at his surroundings.

"So…Arune…where are we heading?" Kenya inquired, as they came into a clearing.

"We're on our way towards the mansion, only I'm afraid there's an ambush waiting for us here."

"An ambush?"

They looked around, but there was nothing to be seen.

"I don't know about you kid, but I don't see anything here that can possibly harm us!" Suki announced, looking around.

"There." Came Haku.

All stared at him and what he was pointing at.

Before them was a line of what looked like rose bushes, each almost exact to the other.

"What? Flowers! Flowers are going to attack us! I don't believe that!" Seika announced, laughing.

Everyone narrowed their eyes at him. "If you saw Kurama fight, you wouldn't be laughing so much."

Seika turned his attention to the speaker, Suki.

"What do you mean?"

Suki smiled. "Kurama was a master of plant magic. He could produce any living plant in the world from a mere few seeds and some of his energy. That's why, when he was an actual demon, he was known as one of the most dangerous of his time."

"What!? Kurama's a demon! Then that means…" Seika turned to Haku, whom by this time was glaring at the lot of them for talking about his father. "You're half a demon!"

Haku smiled. "Believe what you like. But I will guarantee you that every bit of knowledge my father had, he passed onto me. Had you of listened to me earlier, I would have explained the environment a little more."

"What do you mean?" Katai announced, as Yoru leaned on a tree, growling in disgust.

Haku smiled and walked to the front of the group.

"Those are what are commonly known as Mirror roses. They never leave their spot in the ground, but they can kill you as easily as you can kill a bug. They're truly dangerous, and I would warn, not to agitate them."

"Why? What can they do?"

Haku turned to Katai, and his smile turned into a frown. "Pick up a rock and throw it at them. You'll see what they can do."

Katai looked in an argumental mood, so Kenya did the honors with the stone instead of her.

He tossed it at one of the flowers, and was astonished to find that one of the roses had snatched out and eaten it.

Then, to their dislike, each of the roses backed themselves up, and spit a multitude of rocks back at them.

"He only threw one!" Seika shouted as the rocks piled on them.

"Yes. But that is why it is called the Mirror rose. Mirrors can create copies of an original, so can the roses. Anything you throw or do to them, they will repeat and send back. So far off attacks don't work. And close up, they can peirce you with poisonous needles that will leave you dead in a matter of seconds."

"And this is there first defense?" Suki snarled, kicking the ground. "Geez! Talk about a welcoming party!"

"Haku." Kenya commanded, standing in front of the group.

"Yes."

"Do you know of anyway we can possibly destroy these roses? If not, then a way to get around them without getting ourselves hurt?"

Haku thought for a moment, staring at them.

Finally, when everyone thought he would remain quiet forever, he spoke. "There is one way."

Seika grinned. "What is it?!"

"We have to overpower the roses to the extent that they can no longer reproduce copies. Then, we will be able to destory them easily."

"How do we do that?"

Haku sighed. "I'm not exactly sure. I've never been met with a plant like this before. Otherwise, I would take care of it."

"Enough of the chitchat." Everyone stopped to stare at Yoru, her green eyes looking over them with a sort of brilliant destructive glare in them that made one think if there were really beings worse than her. "I'll take care of it so you brats will stop whining like the babies you are."

"Go ahead." Suki offered, putting out her arms like a butler. "Have fun."  
Yoru glared at the other girl, and, stepping up to the front, pulled out her whip.

"I'll finish these things off faster than any of you can. I don't even see why father sent me with such young buffoons. You can't even decipher an enemy from the wind."

"Now who's producing the chit-chat." Suki grumbled, knowing Yoru would hear it. She didn't really expect Yoru to turn on her and snatch her by the neck.

"What was that?"

Suki snatched at Yoru's hands, peircing them with her fingernails. "You talk to much." She answered.

"Really…well…we'll see how well those roses can reproduce you." Yoru snickered, lifting Suki up in a position to throw her.

"Put her down Yoru!" Katai growled, gloves at the ready.

"Put her down or else!" Seika followed his staff ready before them.

Arune stepped out of the way, so as to not get hurt, but Kenya didn't.

He just kept staring at the roses, thinking.

'_Yeah…that could work…'_

"You puny things think your bad-asses, don't yah? You can't mess with a chick that's had thirteen years of training in almost every area of destruction, and has mastered her spirit energy to the extent of being able to steal yours. You can't beat me!"

"Oh yeah…well we can try!" Seika shouted, running to attack Yoru.

Katai was going to follow, but a sudden change in the atmosphere stopped her from the maneuver. Seika stopped as well, as Yoru spun, dropping Suki at her feet as she glared at her brother. "Kenya. What the hell are you doing?"

The area began to heat up to unbareable degrees, but strangely, Seika, Katai, Arune, and Haku all felt as if it were cool.

"I'm taking care of a mess you decided on cleaning but never did. Like I always do." He snarled back, glaring at the roses.

They shriveled up and died, leaving only a dark trace of ash where they had once been standing. In fact, they almost popped they were so hot.

Yoru snatched Kenya at the back of the neck and lifted him up, turning him to where he was eye level with her.

"That was my mess."

"Leave Kenya alone!" Katai shouted, coming up to Yoru's back. She began to punch the other girl, but the most it got her was a firm slap across the face that sent her flying into a tree.

"She's right Yoru. Put Kenya down." Suki followed, pulling out her hatchets once again. "I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Screw you." Yoru answered, creating a black fire sword from thin air. "I've wanted to do this for a while and I'm gonna. And no one's gonna stop me."

She raised her sword up to the air, and glared at Kenya, prepared to strike him at any given moment.

Seika, Katai, and Suki all began to shout.

Arune merely watched, knowing something would happen to deter Kenya's destruction.

"Put him down Yoru." Haku snarled.

Suddenly, with out anyone's notice, Haku was standing behind Yoru, his hand reaching up to touch the middle of her back, along the spine.

"What are you doing kid?" She growled, but other than that, she couldn't move.

Suddenly she dropped Kenya, and began to howl in pain, arcing similar to the way a cat does when grabbed at the scruff of the neck.

Kenya rubbed the back of his neck where she had squeezed him, and pulled away finding a slight trace of blood on his fingers.

"You alright Kenya!" Suki shouted, immediately searching the back of his neck like a worried parent.

Kenya brushed her off. "Yeah. Fine. Yoru's done worse to me before."

"So you're fine, yes?" Haku inquired, his hand still at it's spot in Yoru's back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yoru snarled, pain in her voice.

"I'm making sure you don't go wild on us. You're powerful, I'll give you that. But you abuse it." Haku murmured, as Yoru's cries became worse. Then, in an instant, he stepped away, leaving her to collapse on the ground.

She huffed a little bit from the experience, but in an instant was up on her feet, her whip extended and ready to attack.

Haku stared at her, almost dumbfounded in appearance as she raised her whip to strike.

"Haku!" Everyone shouted simultaneoulsy, wondering if perhaps he was frozen with fear where he was standing.

Haku didn't pay any attention to them. In fact, he remained glaring face to face with Yoru.

"Die bastard!" She shouted, throwing her whip at him.

Everyone closed their eyes, hoping that Haku had some plan up his sleeve to stop it.

Kenya however, didn't. He watched everything happen, ready at any moment to jump in and defend Haku should the eight year old need it.

He figured Haku had a plan, and he almost snickered when he noticed how Yoru froze up, in attack position, her whip limp in her hand.

"What the…what the hell…?"

Haku had his hand up towards her face, palm flat toward her in a hand signal that meant stop.

"What the hell did you do…" She snarled, fighting with herself to continue the attack.

"Parasite vines." He replied simply, smirking.

"Parasite vines?" Seika and Katai announced simultaneously, glaring at each other for their exact copy of each other's speech.

"Yes. Parasite vines. They are vines that can live inside of a living body for years, and control them almost like a puppet at given will. They basically surround the main joints of the body, wrapping around the bone so as to take complete control. They're painful, but most effective if one wants to have complete control of another."

"So Yoru's infested with Parasite vines? Awesome!" Seika announced happily. "I think that is the best plant I have ever heard about!"

Katai nodded her agreement.

Haku dropped his hand and Yoru snarled at him, glaring with everything she had.

"When I've gotten rid of these vines in my body, I will kill you in the slowest and most painful of ways."

"And like Suki, I will take you with me in anything you do." Haku replied, stepping away. "You alright Kenya?"

Kenya nodded. "Yeah…a few puncture wounds is it. Nothing too serious. I thank you for saving me there."

"Don't mention it. It is the team's responsibility to protect the leader as it is the leader's responsibility to protect the team and command them to the best way fitting a win in battle. I was merely doing my job as a part of the "team"."

Kenya smiled as Haku stepped away and towards Arune. "I believe you were going to lead us to the castle."

'_Funny.' _Kenya thought, as the group began walking again. _'Haku's more like my father than any of his children.' _

But as they were walking, they began to notice vibrations coming from the field itself.

"_Kenya!" _A voice shouted in his head. _"Kenya!!!!!" _

"Father? What's wrong?" He inquired of the voice, but when it didn't reply, he raced back towards where their parents were held.

Hiei had his hands on the barrier, not even caring if his fingers were burned.

"Father! What's wrong?" Kenya repeated to him, as he noticed that the entire group of adults was franctically trying to figure out a way in.

"It's Satou…" His father growled. "She entered the barrier with out our notice and now she's inside! You have to find her!"


	26. Something New

Catse: Well, here you go! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update it, everyone here in the house pulled me off for one thing or another every time I even tip-toed towards the computer. Well, I hope you like this chapter and that everyone has had a Happy New Year!

000000000000000000000

"Satou! Satou come out!" The group droned as they entered the forests of the barrier. In no way did they want to let open their position, but they also didn't want Satou to be lost without someone to protect her. If she heard their voice, she might come to them.

"Why the hell would she enter the barrier?! She knows how dangerous it is here!" Katai shouted, hands on hips as she glared around at the area.

"She most likely wanted to help." Seika answered instead, perched on a boulder. They had been searching for almost ten minutes, but there was no sign of the cute little black haired girl with the red eyes.

Suki nodded her agreement. "If it's one thing I know about that little girl she'll do anything to help when she thinks she can."

"So she wanted to help with the mission. She didn't have to. She should have known we could take care of ourselves." Katai continued, crouching on the ground.

"Yes. But to a girl that age, worry is the most uncontainable emotion there is next to sadness and happiness. She can't help but worry unless she's right there with you." Haku agreed, leaning against a tree. Yoru didn't have the same belief however.

"She can die for all I care. Would help us get rid of the brat."

"Us? Don't you mean you?" Seika answered, growling his hatred for Kenya's older sister.

"Why yes. Me and Kenya and the rest of the family. She's nothing but a hindrance to us all…and you know it. Once she's dead, we can all live our lives with out having to deal with the little sweet-headed brat."

"Take that back!" Katai shouted, hands balled up into fists. She was again on her feet, and ready for fighting with her brows arced the same way her father would in the same situation.

Kenya would have usually joined the fight, but for that moment he was silent…and the group couldn't understand why.

"Hey Kenya! Aren't you going to fight for your little sister! She's not a sweet-headed brat and you know it!" Seika cheered, coming up on Kenya.

He thought that perhaps Kenya was being silent for his fear of his older sister. Even if he was brave and carefully contained, a close friend could still tell the fear in his eyes, every time Yoru was some where near by.

"Of course he isn't. He won't fight his older sister for someone younger than he. He's just not that way, right Kenya?" Yoru snickered.

Kenya didn't answer, choosing instead to stare at the ground.

"Right?"

"Kenya…?" Katai murmured, looking at him. She almost wanted to pity him…but then again, she was her father's daughter. "Kenya are you listening! Get your head out of the clouds and look around! Your older sister is ridiculing you for god sakes!"

Kenya still refused to answer, staring at the ground.

Katai snarled, shaking her head. "Coward…" She mumbled.

"Exactly. Now you got the idea." Yoru murmured, smiling. "The brat is a coward and just like his father he won't lift a finger to someone more powerful than he—"

"Shut it or I slit your throat." A low croak could be heard from the silence.

"What? What did you say…?" Yoru glared, knowing exactly who said it. She was merely surprised though that he actually was standing up for himself against his older sister.

"Are you deaf? I said shut it or I slit your throat." Kenya replied, looking up.

Yoru covered up her shock with a sneer. "You're only saying that because you don't want to be called a coward. I know how it is—"

"I am a coward. I will step down from anyone that has more power than me if I have no reason to fight. But when it comes to someone ridiculing those I hold dear, such as my younger sister or my father, I loose that cowardice in anger. And Yoru, you may have a temper, but you know just as well as anyone that I don't get mad often, and when I do I kill."

Everyone stared at their leader. He was right. He didn't get angry often. In fact, they had yet to see him in an actual rage at all. Most times, if he fought, it was just a simple tournament to test skills, or a way to knock out an enemy. But they had never seen him fight with his fullest potential. Even in the last mini-tournament, when he was fighting both Haku and Seika, they could tell their leader was holding back…but for what reason, they weren't sure. But they didn't believe he would "kill" in a rage. Perhaps beat someone in, but never "kill".

"Kenya…what are you talking about—?" Katai started, but Suki waved her hand for her to quiet.

"He's right. There's only been one time that I know of that Kenya has ever been truly angry. And that was when Yoru attempted to kill Satou by hanging her out the second story window when she was barely a year old." She stated

"So that's why Satou is so afraid of Yoru? I would be too if put through that at a young age." Seika added, frowning.

"Well then! Because of that I'm going to kick your ass!" Katai ran at Yoru, but before she could get two feet close, a hand knabbed her shoulder and held her in place. It was a strong grip, and a look back at it's owner surprised her. "Kenya?"

"Come. We won't be fighting amongst ourselves. Besides. With Parasite Vines along her bone, she can't do much more than stand and look pretty. And if verbal words can affect us, then we don't deserve to be a Spirit Detective team."

"But Kenya…You were…?"

"Don't worry about it. I was a little off the edge is all. I've regained my composure." Kenya replied smiling.

Suddenly, an earth shattering scream echoed across the land, scaring a few crows into the sky from their perch in the trees.

"Satou!" Suki shouted, running in that direction an instant after she heard it.

The others followed, Kenya in the lead.

When they reached the area, they were surprised by what they found.

Satou sat in the middle of the clearing, scrunched up into a little ball, as a group of thirty demons crowded in on her, arguing about who would get what part of her body.

Suki almost leapt into the area to fight the demons herself, but Kenya held her in position.

"Let's form a plan first." He whispered. "We don't exactly know what all is in this area."

"If I might assist." Haku replied, smiling.

"Please." Kenya added, and Haku snuck up to the front quietly, even far more quiet than a cat, and took a look about him. Slowly, as if he were controlling them, a wall of vines slid down before them, covering them from view. Then he nodded and turned to Kenya.

"There is a wall of Blood Vines over there to the left of the perimeter. If any of us gets to close, they will attack and feed like vampires until every drop of blood is gone from the body. Over there, opposite us, is what we commonly know as Poison Lily and a patch of Cat Claw. Each are venamous and bite like a serpant. The demons in front are normal D-class ones, except for the one that has feathers along his scalp. He is at most, a B-Class. But he won't be difficult in the least. These types are rather stupid and only know organization to their survival."

"Anything else, oh wise college boy?" Katai snickered quietly, staring at him like she were a bully.

"Yes. You're foot is currently caught up Web Weed, which slowly devours the skin from what ever it has grasped until it reaches the bone, whereas it then slowly devours that as well."

"What?!" Katai looked down to where the vines had wrapped her leg and began to kick it wildly.

The sound of it caught the attention of one of the demons, who, like a guard, came walking towards the wall of vines to take a peak.

Instantly, some of them shot out and struck him, peircing his skull and chest, and leaving him dead in an instant.

"Talk about deadly…" Seika replied, staring at the dead demon.

"I told you. I have mastered the art of plant growth almost to the acheivment of perfection. Now, here is the plan I have derrived."

Haku quietly explained things, after he had gotten rid of the vines on Katai's foot of course, and when they nodded, they decided to conduct it.

After all, if they didn't have a plan, then Satou would most likely not live.

Haku snuck over to the Blood Vines, and hid behind them, slowly taking over them with his power.

Katai waited nearby, ready to put on the show.

Kenya waited on the right side of the clearing, he being the fastest one. Once Satou was left alone, then he would zip in and grab her. But if the demons were smarter than they expected, and took Satou with them, then Seika, Arune, and Yoru were set to kill off the demons holding her so that Kenya could get to her.

Once Haku gave the cue, Katai, rolling her eyes, stepped before the now controlled vines.

"Hey there cuties!" She shouted, taking a model position. She really hated doing this, but they promised her much destruction and ass-kicking if she did it, and plus, it was for Kenya's little sister. What was she supposed to do.

Almost all of the demons turned to look her way, and shyly, almost embarrassed of herself, she waved flirtily and giggled.

Kenya himself was stuck wondering how any of them had managed to convince the tomboyish eleven year old to flaunt and flirt.

"They must have offered her something good…Either that, or she finally lost it." He mumbled to himself. But as the demons began to move, he began to sit up, ready to run in the exact moment they were away from Satou's curled up body.

Things were looking good…All of them had left…But wait! One of them reached down and scooped Satou up in his large green paws.

'_No…! No!!!'_ Kenya thought, angrily. _'You're not supposed to pick her up! Put her back down!'_

"Another human. Our lucky day." One of the demons hissed.

Katai too had noticed that Satou was still with the group, and smiled, waiting for the group to close in on her.

"Oh come now…This can't be too lucky of a day. After all, I'm all lost out here." She pouted, pursing her lips cutely.

"Oh…maybe not yours. But it is ours." One snarled, reaching out. He snatched onto Katai's arm, bringing it up to sniff.

She smiled, sweetly, then, when he dragged her all the way towards her, she smirked.

"Now!!!" She shouted, shoving the demon back.

Instantly, Seika, Arune, and Yoru leapt out from the bushes and attacked, killing demons left and right.

Katai joined in beating them, just as Kenya came running in.

It took him a moment to find Satou, but when he did, he pulled her from the demons arms and ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards the vines.

"Now! Run!" Kenya ordered. Instantly the entire group, Seika, Katai, Arune, and Yoru leapt from the path just as the Blood Vines leapt out and snatched the demons, covering their screams up in their green silky vines.

"Mission accomplished!" Seika exclaimed, as Katai hummed the mission impossible song.

Kenya sat on a boulder and unwrapped the tiny bundle in his hands. Satou was still clutching her legs, whimpering now and then in fear.

"Hey." Kenya whispered, nudging her cheek gently with one of his hands.

Satou squinted her eyes open, and looked up at her older brother.

"Kenya…?" She mumbled.

"Sure is."

"Kenya!" She jumped up and hugged him roughly around the neck, standing on his lap.

"Whoa! Stop it! You're going to strangle me!" Kenya laughed, pulling her off and setting her down. Then he became serious. "You know it was a terrible thing for you to come in here. It's dangerous, and you could have been killed!"

Satou hung her head sadly, and nodded. "I know…But I thought…If I came…I could help…"

"I know." Kenya mumbled back. "But this is no place for a little girl like you."

The group crowded around the two, some with smiles, others…not.

"Damn right! You're little presence here forced us off the mission." Yoru snarled, scaring Satou into a little ball in Kenya's arms again.

"Enough Yoru." Suki growled, clenching her fists as if she were ready to attack.

"Whatever. Let's just drop her off and be out of here." Yoru replied, walking away with her amrs folded across her chest.

"Sometimes I wonder how mental that girl can possibly be." Seika acknowledged quietly, smiling a little when Katai nodded her agreement.

"In any case, Yoru is right about one thing. We have to return to get Satou back to our parents." Kenya acknowledged, setting Satou on the ground. But as he stood, he noticed how her tiny hand refused to let go of him.

"No. I'm not going back." She replied, nearly sobbing in her determination.

"I'm sorry Satou. But this is no game. You need to go back and wait for us—"

"No! I'm not going back! I'm going to stay and help where ever I can!"

"Satou! You have to go back!"

"Kenya! We got company!" Arune shouted, her staff at the ready. A look back at the clearing they had just left told them that she was right.

In the middle, a man in slim black clothing stood, smiling. In one hand he held a scythe. His hair was long, golden flowing, and his eyes, gold to match, glimmered like coins.

"Who…?" Katai began, but he snickered and replied before she could finish.

"I am Lord Rioko my dear. The very being you are after."

"You're Lord Rioko?" Came Suki, growling.

"Yes…But I am sorry my dearest. You are too late to this spot. I no longer live here. None of the children are here either. So sorry to have fooled you so well." Then he turned to Arune and smiled. "I knew you would turn on me. That's why I had Enura do the serious work. You're sister is far more dependable than you ever where. Tsk tsk tsk…I'll have to take care of that."

Instantly, a wall of vines leapt from the ground and snatched Arune from where she stood, pulling her into the ground from behind them. She snarled at the vines, but before she could fight it all the way, she was gone within the Earth. "There, that takes care of that little betrayal."

"Shut up you pig." Yoru snarled. "I finally found you and I am going to kill you just the same."

"Well at least she's helpin' out…" Seika mumbled slightly in Kenya's ear.

He nodded his own surprise.

Yoru…helping? That was unusual in itself.

Suddenly, before they even realized what was going on, Yoru had swung out her whip and attacked the man, only to find in an instant that her whip had twirled around her and bound her into a helpless bundle.

The end of the whip rose into Lord Rioko's hand, and he yanked it up, pulling Yoru up to press close to his body almost as if they were a couple in love.

"I'll take this…charming little being. Oh…just for a clue…Once there were two little ones…now there remain one…Ta ta children…" In an instant, the man was gone, Yoru with him. The last words on the wind were: "Oh…and please watch out for the web…It can be quite…gripping…" Then he was completely gone.

"I do believe that is the nicest thing I have ever heard of that man doing." Katai mumbled when they were certain Lord Rioko was gone.

Now they were down two people. Arune had been sucked into the Earth, most likely dead now. Sure they were peeved at that. Kenya and Seika had actually come to liking her, although she was quiet and rarely spoke. But there was no time left to feel sorry for her.

Haku woke them up to that fact.

"It seems we've been left a gift." He mumbled, pointing at where Lord Rioko had stood a moment.

A dark gas floated around in the middle, with out shape or form.

"What is that?" Katai inquired. They were quieted though when a thick white mucous lept out from it's mouth and snatched them all in one large web.

They were jumbled together for a moment, until the mysterious goo opened up along one side of branches to reveal them to what had caught them.

"Kukuku…a tasty treat this is…six delicious children, all in my web."

Kenya looked up into the snarling face of a spider, a few feet away from the web.

It had the normal eight legs, with an extended human body that came from where the head was supposed to be. The human body consisted of a chest that was hunched over, loosely dangling arms with long claws, and a human head with long fangs that extended over the bottom lip and horns coming out over a set of four eyes that seemed to twitch every other direction, taking them all in. "Kukuku…what a treat…"

"I can't move!" Katai shouted, fighting with the web. Suki was trapped near Seika, in which Katai was in the middle, getting even more caught in the web the more she fought, Haku was on Kenya's right, while Satou lay on his left.

None of them could move, and the only thought that ran through their heads were: _'How are we going to get out of this one…?'_

_00000000000000000000000_

Catse: What did you think? I know I liked writing this bit. I'm sure there are plenty of questions (I know my brother bombarded me with plenty of them) such as: Where did Arune go? Why is Satou even on the mission? Where did Yoru go and why did Lord Rioko drag her off with him? Who is Enura? And what is this riddle about there being two little ones and now only one? Well, I'm sure you already know some of the answers if you're thinking along the same lines I am, so I would gladly take any comments you have on the subject. Well, got to go. Have a Happy New Year and Ja Ne for now!


	27. A Mission's End

Catse: Okay! I updated! Yays!!!!! I think you'll like this chapter but don't worry, everything will work out fine in the end! That's all I'll say other than my hands hurt from all of my inspirational typing. Well, on with the chapter I guess!

00000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: See chapter one....

00000000000000000000000

Seika didn't like how this was looking. Yoru was gone. Arune was missing. And they were all stuck in a web. They the team, one four year old and an ally that was as of that moment fighting with the web as she curiosly worked her way to her double hatchets.

He noticed that when she had just gotten her fingers on them, they fell out of her back pockets and tumbled to the floor, quick notice of the drooling spider demon that was still debating which of them would go first.

To say the least, he didn't like this situation, and Shadow reminded him several times of what he could do to survive.

"_If you let me out I could tear through this web and kill him! Not to mention save your friends!"_

'_No! If I let you out you'll go berserk on me and never allow me to take my body back! I won't let you!'_

"_So you'll let your own fears and pride hold you back from saving your friends and getting out of this place."_

'_Unless I'm am so tangled that there is no other choice, then yes. I will.'_

"_Fine then. Die for all I care. I will merely leave this body and find another one."_

'_That'll take you a long time. Boys like me don't come everyday.'_

"_I have patience."_

Seika looked up from his argument with the phantom cat demon, to glare at the huge spider before him in disgust.

As of that moment he was collecting a large amount of his webbing into his claws so as to make sure his catches were well fitted in the net.

"Now…let's see….Which is the tastiest…? The little girl looks good…" He dragged the S's in his voice so as to give himself a sly appearance. Then, turning to look at Haku, he smirked. "But so does the little boy…Hm…which one to eat…?"

"I won't be him! That's for certain!" Suki shouted, spitting as best she could at the spider from her distance.

"What…why not? Is he poisonous or something?" The spider snickered. "Then maybe I should eat you?"

"You won't be eating anyone Long-Legs! If you even open your mouth wide enough for me to see your tongue I'll break out of here and kill you myself!" Katai threatened, keeping up the tough act even in the moment of peril. Much like her father.

"Then maybe you'll be first, tough one." The spider hissed, chuckling to himself.

All the while, Satou cried and screamed for someone to get her out of the net, otherwise she would suffocate with how close the netting was holding her.

Kenya glanced around as well, apparently looking for a way to free him and his friends.

Seika knew Kenya would come up with some idea. He was just the kind of guy that always did. Not to mention that he also had a pack load of tricks. Seika did too…unfortenately, he was sure none of them would work with the web. Teleporting required that the body be completely free from restraint, and illusions could only be done if it were possible of him to move out of the way, so that the illusion could be believed. As of the moment…he was as stuck as everyone else. So he was positive and hopeful that Kenya would come up with a plan that worked. If not him, Haku or Suki at least.

The spider turned to Kenya, and strode up to him, placing one fine claw on Kenya chin to lift it up.

"Too old." He hissed, dropping it before he turned to Satou. "But you might be just right. I believe I'll eat you first." He inched over to the little girl, in which Kenya's little sister began to scream and fuss wildly, doing whatever she could to fight the webbing.

The spider merely grinned. "Yes. You first. A wise choice indeed."

The spider reached over and snatched Satou's hand, drawing it to him through the web, and sniffed it. Then, as if he approved, he licked her hand, forcing her to kick even harder then she had before to escape.

Everyone began to scream at the spider to stop. Everyone except Kenya.

And at first, they weren't sure why. It was his sister. His flesh and blood. Why didn't he cry like the rest of them.

Then it hit them.

He wasn't screaming for her safety because he was concentrating, and the breath from their mouths began to float out as steam as the area became colder to their skin.

He was changing the atmosphere! Kenya was changing the warmth of the area to an icy wonder land! They weren't sure why…Perhaps he figured that spiders didn't like the cold, or maybe, that if they were cold enough, the spiders senses might confuse him and tell him they were dead. After all, a blood sucker usually doesn't want dead meat…he wants it lively.

The spider immediately leapt away from Kenya's younger sister, glaring at the set of them from a good distance. Then, his eyes again landed on Kenya, and he strode forward like some great god of the forest.

As the wind grew colder and their breaths thicker in white, the spider snatched Kenya by the throat, stopping all of the cold at once.

Things warmed up and suddenly and the spider was snarling.

"You…You little bastard…!" He hissed, drying in closer to Kenya with a fist held up near him in a way that he would attempt a thrust at Kenya. "You attempted to kill me!! You bastard!!! For that! You will go first!!!"

Katai began to shout at the spider, wildly trying to catch his attention for she knew what was going to happen. She did her best to prevent it. "Hey you! Long-Legs! How about you take a bite outta me! I'm young! I'm fresh! I'm—"

But she was cut short.

In a moments time of ignorance from the spider, he had reached in next to Kenya's neck, and bit down, causing the whole net to vibrate with his force.

Kenya's eyes widened in shock for a moment, but as the spider slowly drained away his life, he glanced at Seika, and smiled bitterly.

Then he turned his eyes to Satou, unable to move, and at her frightened and horrified face, and smiled to her as his eyes began to grow heavy, and his cheeks pale.

When his eyes closed Satou wildly began fighting, like she never had before.

Katai began to growl and grunt in anger as she thrust through the web. Suki snarled and kicked, forcing the whole web to wobble once more with her strength, and Haku, unusually with surprised eyes, lowered his face in rage, glaring at the web.

Seika himself was horrified. The spider had actually bitten down! The spider had actually managed to cut into Kenya! Their leader!

To say the least, he was in a rage he had never before felt in his life. Not even when his own life was in danger did he feel this amount of anger like he did now.

The fact that Kenya had performed that little display in order to make sure his sister wasn't hurt; it was much more than they were doing. They merely shouted. He sacrificed himself.

But then again, there had to be another reason for using his ice instead of his fire. Fire would have easily scinged the spider and saved them all.

Then again….

Seika glanced at the web and nearly smiled when he noticed what was there. The web was partly ice: not enough to make it entirely stiff, but enough so that it could be broken with enough force.

So he began to fight…and kick…and punch…and throw all of his strength into it. All of his power.

When the others noticed what he was doing, they followed, fighting with just as much might and anger as he did.

In a matter of moments the web had shattered completely, leaving all of them free of their binds, and the first thing they did was attack that spider demon and send him flying into the trees.

When the spider was out of the area, they immediately ran to check on their leader.

Satou was the first there, and she wept openly for him, clutching his shirt and burying her face under her long black hair.

Suki kneeled to pull him up to her lap, in order to check his pulse and respirations.

It was Katai that noticed the large cut in his neck.

"He practically tore Kenya's neck out!" She shouted, stomping her foot as she forced her tears to remain at bay.

There were two massive shreds in Kenya's neck, from what they were certain was the spider's fangs. The huge rips in the flesh were most likely from their eagorness to get the spider off.

"He's barely living." Suki reported, tearing off a shred of her pants so as to use as a bandage. "If we don't get him help immediately, he will die."

"What's the full situation?" Seika inquired, glancing down at his friend.

Suki shook her head, fighting back her own tears. "He's got only about a pint or two of blood in his body and the spider left venom. He needs a blood transfer and some poison andidote, or he's as good as dead."

Suddenly, there was a hissing from behind, and they all glanced back to find that the spider had returned, and as fisty as ever.

"I'll will kill you all for that!!!" He shouted, shooting a spray of web from his thorax.

They growled at them and prepared to fight off the web with all they had. When it hit, they quickly thrust it away with their energy to prevent it from sticking to them.

Then one by one they each dove in towards the spider, attacking them with what they had.

Katai took the chance to use her new gloves on his abdomen. Seika pulled his staff up with him and began peircing at him, as Haku brought to life his father's whip and attacked the armor in his best, trying to break it.

Apparently this was not the ordinary spider.

It seemed like a D-class. But as they fought, they came to discover that it was more powerful than that. Much more powerful.

"It must be an S!" Katai shouted openly as they performed what they hoped was the finishing blow. "That's the only reason we can't kill him!"

"Lord Rioko must have left him as a trap for us! We better finish it, and quick!!" Seika replied, jamming his staff into the belly of the beast.

The spider grunted, and instead ended up knocking them away, to hit various trees and rocks.

When they stood up to attack again, they were almost horrified to find that Satou was up close to him, hitting his abdomen with a childish rage that didn't seem to be doing anying.

"Satou! No! Get away!!!" Seika shouted, but it was too late.

The spider had picked her up into the air and tossed her away so as to not have distractions during his fight.

She landed a good couple of feet away from Kenya, and Suki immediately stood to help her.

Seika, Katai, and Haku didn't turn to check on her. Their only thought was that this spider demon was going to die and die soaked in his own blood, which was probably stolen from everyone else that had intruded into this area.

They attacked and they fought, and no matter how angry, or how poweful they were, they couldn't beat the spider.

It finally came to a point where Seika, Katai, and Haku were forcing themselves to stand. Drained of energy, spirit, and strength, they sat together, glaring at the spider with the hopes he would pop onto his side and die so they could cut his guts out.

The spider, knowing his victory, stepped over to them smugly, trying to choose the one he would bite into.

Suki did her best to attack him, but from his spinner lept a thread of white that pinned her to a nearby tree, paralyzing her there with her double axes in her hands on opposite sides of her head.

When the spider was certain nothing else could attack him, he turned to the three before him.

"Now you will die. And you're blood will flow through my vains. But don't worry. It won't hurt…much." He snickered, leaning in to snatch Katai by the neck and pulling her up, defeat in her eyes. When the other two tried to object, he pinned them, too, with web to a tree. "And you'll be first now. And there will be no surprises."

He reached over, opening his mouth close to her neck so as to bite.

A sudden blast of energy nearby though caught him off guard, forcing him to drop his meal.

He glared over at where it was coming from at the same time everyone else was.

The light was coming from Kenya's body…No…Wait…Not him…

It was coming from someone in front of him.

Some one small…and very mad.

"You hurt my brother!!! I HATE YOU!!!" Satou's voice echoed over the area, and the few birds left in the trees flew away in fright.

The light dimmed a little, revealing that Satou was the once glowing, her eyes glowing an intense red that seemed to leave l ittle trails in the air when she turned her head from side to side.

Slowly, she advanced on the spider, a look of true despise in her face.

In fright, the spider attacked her, hoping to kill her and stop the light play in his eyes.

But it was foolish. Just touching near the aura of yellow light blew off his arm, sending it in bloody chunks behind him.

Slowly he backed up, trying to put as much distance between him and the little girl as he could, but she wouldn't allow for it. She kept coming close to him, and finally, when his back was against a tree, she stopped.

Slowly, almost wickedly, she glanced at his abdomen, and thrust her tiny hand at it, hitting the heavy sheild of natural armor that was non-existant to the normal spider.

Leaving her fist were it was, she watched as the armor slowly melted revealing the flesh underneath. She scinged a hole through it, contented from the cried of pain that spilled through the demon's mouth. Then, when her hand met the tree behind him, she stepped away, her eyes peircing through his head. "You hurt my brother. Now I hurt you." She whispered dangerously. Then, in one quick moment, she thrust her hand into the ground, and waited.

They all thought there was something wrong. Seika wasn't sure what Satou was up to. It seemed perhaps her plan was to melt the ground beneath his feet and submerge him in the soil.

But that thought changed when the ground split beneath the spiders feet, and in a matter of moments, swallowed him whole.

Satou stepped away and turned, her red eyes still leaving their impressions in their skulls, before she smiled and fell to the ground, unconscous.

Katai ran around cutting the webbing so everyone could be free, and, doubtful, Seika stepped over to Satou and picked her up.

They all had been trying to figure out which of them would win the battle. Which of them would be the hero and destroy the ugly beast! She had been stuck there and they had thought of her as a nuisance that was going to slow them down. Yet…by some strange motion of fate, she had beaten the spider. She had been the hero. She, the youngest, yet the most powerful of the team.

Suki picked up Kenya in her arms, and the group, silent in wonder, departed for the edge of the field.

They're parents were not going to believe the fight they had had over a False Mission.

00000000000000000000000

Catse: There, what did you think? Send me a review on your thoughts and I'll read! Well, got to go. My brother wants to hear the latest chapter of this story, so, I got to read! Ja Ne for now!


	28. Case Ended: Sword Found

Catse: So sorry this was late! I hate myself. But my cousin was here this weekend, and in spending time with her, I wasn't able to get around to finishing the writing of this chapter and updating. So please forgive me...Please!!!!! Pretty please!!!!! With suger and cool whip and a cherry on top of a huge mountain tall bowl of icecream along with pocky sticks!!!! Yeah, that's exaggerating a bit much but I bet it makes your mouth water, right? Well anyways, here's the update. Oh, and January fourth I may not be able to update. I'm warning ahead of time. I have a HOSA competition in Laredo and we leave early Friday morning. Oh well. Thank you for reading and please enjoy the chapter! Ja Ne for now!!!!

00000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: See chapter one....

00000000000000000000000

Kenya woke with a start in his bedroom. He had dreamt that the house spider's in the walls had grown to an unbelievable size and ran around his house, eating everyone he knew, and he couldn't move from where he was.

A few sighs, and a pat on his back to tell he had woken with cold sweat and he was up and ready for a shower.

The warm water felt like wonder's upon his cold skin, having been in the chilliness of the due to an open window. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened yesterday. This was his ritual morning, and usually he would go over the latest events while he showered, but strangely, there was nothing to go over.

'_Why can't I remember what happened yesterday?' _he wondered to himself, grabbing a towel from the rack. _'Why does there seem to be a big white spot where yesterday's memories should be?'_

Stepping out of the shower, the towel over his hair, he came up to the mirror to look at himself.

It was foggy. He pulled the towel from his head and wiped the mist away, to reveal him as he was, but with a peculiar looking mark on his neck.

He cocked his head so as to get a better view, and found a huge gash there, sewn back together with pieces of medical string.

"What the hell…?"

_In a moments time of ignorance from the spider, he had reached in next to Kenya's neck, and bit down, causing the whole net to vibrate with his force._

'_What…happened…?'_

"Kenya!" He heard his mother call outside of his room. "Kenya, are you up yet?"

"Yes mother! Coming!" He shouted back, deciding to ask his family later about the bite.

Two or three minutes later, he was dressed and out the door, wondering where Seika was. Usually, Seika slept on another pallet in his room, yet his friend was strangely missing.

'_Maybe he's already up and waiting for me downstairs.' _He thought to himself.

When he hit the bottom step, he happened to notice a peculiar scene in the living room.

Seika was sitting in a recliner, his eyes a perfect silver-gold, with his hair darker than normal and his skin just a tad whiter than usual.

Across from him, glaring back, was Kuwabara, looking very determined about something.

The rest of Kenya's friends were seated around the room.

Haku was reading a herbology magazine. Katai was sitting next to Satou and Suki, flipping through channels on the television set in boredom. Yusuke and Keiko were staring at Seika and Kuwabara, along with Hiei in his own corner, reading a newspaper (can you imagine Hiei reading a newspaper?! That would be hilarious!) Yukina, Kurama's wife Jennifer, and Suta were in the kitchen, chatting about the latest.

Kurama himself, was no where to be seen.

"Morning guys…" Kenya mumbled.

All sound completely stopped. Quiet echoed through the house like a thunder storm. The television was turned off, and slowly, one by one, everyone started creeping towards him, like he was in a graveyard of zombies.

Seika and Kuwabara didn't notice a thing, and kept on glaring at each other.

"How you feeling Kenya?" Katai inquired, hand on his forehead.

"Um…fine…" He answered, completely confused.

"Are you sure…?" Suki added, grabbing his cheek to take a look at his face.

"Yeah…"

"Completely positive?" Came Yusuke, with Keiko staring at Kenya in the exact same way as everyone else.

"Yes…I'm very positive. Thank you…"

"What about…?"

"Enough guys! You're spooking the hell out of me! Could you get away now! I'm not clausterphobic but if you keep crowding me in I will be!"

Instantly, everyone broke away from him, and the next person to come up to him was his mother with a glass of orange juice.

"Morning Kenya. Here, drink this." She thrust the cup into his hand, and then proceded to check his temperature. "Well, your fever dropped. And your skin color came back! Oh I'm so relieved! For a while there we weren't sure if you were ever going to wake up!"

Kenya brushed his mother's hand away and and drank down the juice, handing it back with a wipe on his mouth from the back of one hand. "Mom? What's going on here?"

"You don't remember?" She inquired, setting the empty glass on a table.

"No. What? Should I remember?"

"Yeah! You should!" Katai shouted, taking up his shirt in a fist that planted him against the wall in a bully-like action.

"Katai…put me down!!" He winced.

"No! Not until you tell me everything you remember!"

Kenya sighed, taking a moment to go back on what was still there.

"Um…I remember the tournament…I beat Haku…Seika beat you…Then it was a sort of tie between me and Seika…then our parents came and took us to the mission…Oh god! The mission! Was it completed? Did we get Lord Rioko? What about the children? Did we get the children—"

"No Kenya. We didn't." Suki replied, here face hidden behind her long hair. She didn't have it in a pony tail today. "It was all a trap. He was planning on getting us killed so we didn't hinder him any further."

"What?"

"Don't you remember anything?!" Yusuke replied, knocking Kenya on the head as if it were empty.

"No I don't! If someone could explain the situation to me, then I might!"

"It's natural you don't remember. Spider venom will do that."

All eyes turned to the dojo door. Kurama stood with his own newspaper in his hands, a wane smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Katai inquired, glancing back at the yoko.

"What he means kid, is that spider venom, if enough, can erase an entire section of the memory of the one bitten. Kenya was nearly filled to the brim with it. It's not suprising he remembers nothing from the moment he started until now." Hiei answered instead, looking up from his paper with a mean glare in his eyes. "Now put my son down."

Katai nodded begrudgingly and set her friend back in standing position.

"Thankyou." Kenya replied. "Now if you'd all be so kind as to explain how the mission went and what happened, and then I might be able to remember something."

"The mission…started well…" Suki began, as Katai went back to sitting on the couch and Kenya took a recliner near the table in the middle of the room.

Suta picked up the glass of orange juice to refill it, as the explanation continued.

Haku picked up on it and continued the explanation. "We entered with six total. Yoru, Arune, Katai, Seika, you and me. At the beginning the mission started as normal. We infiltrated the enemy base, fought a few demons, and were to be on our way."

"Yes, but we were called back to find the Satou had entered the barrier." Katai continued, staring at Seika and Kuwabara's staring contest. "Then we had to find her."

"When we did," Suki took over, "we found her in a surrounding of demons, in which Haku came up with a way to get her out without hurting her, but enabling us to kill the demons."

"Afterwards," came Haku, "we were met by an afterimage of Lord Rioko. He took Arune and Yoru from our group, and left us with a large spider on our hands. During the fight, you sacrificed yourself to save your younger sister, and the spider drank away most of your blood and left almost the same amount in venom."

"Spirit World got that cleaned out for you, and you almost died there." Yusuke inserted, smiling. "You're one tough kid."

"The battle ended with Satou being the one to beat and finish of the spider demon. But, with what power, we are not sure." Kurama finished, having taken a seat in a simple kitchen chair near the doorway. The girls were still chatting in the kitchen, and Suta came out with another glass for Kenya to drink.

But he couldn't drink. He was left in a dazzle. That much had happened, and he didn't remember a bit of it! How was that possible? How could he have not remembered being bitten by the spider?!

_Kenya's eyes widened in shock for a moment, but as the spider slowly drained away his life, he glanced at Seika, and smiled bitterly. _

'_That's right…I was bitten…But I don't remember anything else except that moment. This sucks…'_

"But there's still more…" Hiei continued, standing up from his seat and dropping his paper unto his chair.

"When you were still fighting the spider, we were met with our own pack of demons. They were easy B-classes. But they stole Tsuki. The girls are in the kitchen trying to calm down Yukina as of this moment. Which brings us to our next assignment. We, the normal detectives, must now take on the mission and enter the enemy base. It has been relocated to the farthest reaches of demon world, for it seems he has enough children for whatever he's planning."

"How many is that father?"

"A full, thousand, human children."

The room was completely quiet as the information was digested.

A thousand children was quite a bit. But why did he need so many…and why children?

"We've decided, that we, the original team, will be the ones to bring back Lord Rioko, dead or alive. You children have done enough. We should have never sent you in the first place."

"But! That was not our fault! We made an excellent team! We're all still living! It wasn't our fault that our first mission was in an area we'd been tricked into thinking was Lord Rioko's!" Katai shouted, fists clenched close to her body with a glare that was purely her father's.

"Doesn't matter. Kenya almost lost his life in that." Koenma replied, coming in through the front door.

Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke all bowed their respect for him.

Kuwabara however continued glaring at Seika.

"Then that means, we've been cut off! We started this mission, and now you're saying we can't do it anymore! You gave it to us! As what we are we should be allowed to finish it!!!" Katai shouted, tears swelling in her eyes as they had never seen before. "This is so stupid! We should be the ones finishing the mission! We are the detectives of tomorrow! How are we ever going to be able to fight for ourselves if our father's are always taking over for us!"

"Katai…" Yusuke growled.

Katai paused to glare at him, her face twisted in anger and sadness. Then, with out another word, she ran from the room and into the Nohara's back yard.

"Now that that is settled, you all will do as your told and step down." Yusuke remarked.

Kenya bowed his head and nodded begrudgingly. He was just as passionate as Katai in keeping the mission, even more now that Tsuki had been taken and he had failed as the leader he was supposed to be. The leader wasn't supposed to be bitten by a spider!

But he figured, all the pain he felt now, was nothing compared to Seika. Seika sort of considered Tsuki as a little sister. Family he never had.

"Okay…hey you two! You can stop that now!" Yusuke shouted, kicking Kuwabara in the behind.

Kuwabara looked back for only and instant, and then returned to glaring at Seika…or was it Shadow?

"What are they doing?" Suki inquired, staring at the two.

"Mind battle." Hiei answered instead. "They've been doing so all morning."

"Mind battle?" Yusuke inquired, staring at the two. "How do you have a mind battle?"

Just then, Kuwabara stood and began dancing in crazy little circles, hitting his behind as if it were on fire.

"Put it out!" He shouted, jumping from one foot to the other. "Put it out—" He accidentally ran into a wall and fell over, knocked out.

Shadow smiled and stood up. "He's got some mental abilities, but he ain't got what I do."

"What was that?" Suki inquired, standing up to stare at Kuwabara. "You made Kuwabaka knock himself out."

"Of course! What, did you think I would make him grab a knife and cut himself up or something?" Shadow replied, looking strange in Seika's face.

"Yeah!" Almost everyone in the room acknowledged.

"Gee. I may be bloody but I ain't that bloody. I only made him think his ass was on fire and he ran himself into the wall."

Everyone laughed. It was impossible not to. Except Kenya.

He stood up and walked to the stairs, head hung as he began climbing. He was in no mood to sit around laughing like that. He couldn't bare to be in anyone's presence as of the moment.

Shadow noticed him leave and felt the pang of Seika's sadness from within him.

'_He feels sorrow…Interesting…There's a friendship there I doubt either of them fully realize…'_

Shadow excused himself from the room after checking to make sure Kuwabara hadn't hit himself too hard. Half way up the stairs, he let Seika take control once more, and quieted down for a bit of sleep so the boy he had inhabited could speak with his friend.

The door was closed when he reached it, so he knocked.

"Kenya? May I come in?"

"Sure." Someone replied from inside.

Seika opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him.

"How you feelin'?"

Kenya glanced up from his seat on the bed and nodded. "Well enough."

"Hm…"

"You heard everything right?"

Seika nodded. "Yeah. They don't want us to complete the mission."

"I don't see why not. None of us are dead. And we need the experience." Kenya replied, his eyes glaring at the floor.

"Yes well, I think I understand that. We're just kids. Hell, Yusuke was fifteen when he started as a spirit detective. And even then he was lucky he could kick ass. We may be their children, and we may have the training, but in reality, we are still, just children. No older, no younger than what we say we are. To them, we're just way too young to take on a mission of such dyer circumstances when they themselves are still standing."

Seika sat down next to Kenya and began looking at the bite on his neck. "But that spider did indeed give you a good nip in the neck. That's most definitely gonna leave a scar I'm sure the ladies will love."

Kenya smiled lightly, but then frowned once more.

"Even so. They should at least take us with them. If we're to get experience we need to actually _experience _it. Not sit on the sidelines and hear by-the-fire stories. It just doesn't work that way."

They were quiet for a moment, until Seika stood and looked out the window.

"You know something Kenya."

"What?"

"When you got bit, I think all of us freaked out. We didn't think anything would happen to us until then. It took that to put us into the right frame of mind to realize that we are human, and we can be killed. Well, you're three-fourths demon, but still. They die too. They were saying downstairs that they figured, since there was so much venom in your body, that it was going to change some things. Like how you move and think. I didn't figure it. You seem as strong as ever. But they were talkin' about getting some training into you just in case. I figured you should know."

Kenya sighed. "Thanks." Was his only reply.

"Oh yeah, and you know how I never knew how I died."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I still don't know. But I'm positive Shadow does. He's been hinting at it for a while. I'm going to see if he'll tell me anything. So I guess you and I are a lot alike. There's pieces in our minds we don't quite remember. Oh well, I'm headin' outside to see what I can do about the raging Ken doll. Talk to you later."

Kenya nodded. "Okay. See you."

After Seika left, Kenya began to wonder about what he had said. The spider venom could have left something for him. But what. What would it have changed?

Kenya stood up and decided to test it.

He tried his reflexes by jumping out and reaching for a glass on the desk.

'_Reflexes seem normal.' _He thought, figuring that maybe his mind would have changed.

So he wrote out a normal school problem, and worked it out.

Still took him about the same time to do that too.

'_No extra intelligence. What could I have been left?'_

At that moment, he noticed something about the floor he hadn't ever before.

His floors were completely oak, made into finely waxed boards similar to the ones in the dojo, only not as well set together. There was one board however that was slightly a different color than the rest. Crouching down next to it, he found that the board wasn't nailed in right, and that it might be easy to pull up.

Knowing his parents would kill him if they found out he was tearing up the floor, he tugged the board up, revealing something unexpected beneath.

A long box, with a letter on the front.

He reached in, but had to pull another board away that was also strangely loose, in order to pull the box out.

Picking up the letter on the front, he found that it had his name, in tiny black letters on the front.

Deciding it was best to read the letter before open the box, in case it told him the contents, he set the box aside, and opened the note.

The contents surprised the hell out of him, because the person that signed it he wasn't familiar with.

**Dear Kenya Nohara,**

**I'm sure you're shocked that I know your name. That' because I am your grandmother. I also know you never met me, but that is fine. I have never met you so we are even. How do I know of you? I used to be a time seer. I could see the future and the past, but I had no real control of it. It was more of what I got to see in my dreams. I saw your father, when he met your mother, my daughter. And I know that my brother Shadow controls your best friend, Seika. But don't worry. He may seem like he wants your friends body, but in reality, even if he tried, he could not have it. Seika is far too powerful for that. His spirit energy prevents anything from keeping a close control of him, unless he hands himself over. I didn't see far enough to know if he hands himself over, but from the way he seems, that will not be a likely choice. Watch out for Seika. He is legendary. In short, there was a legend of a dragon demon with so much energy he couldn't control it. He gave that energy to Spirit World by dying, and from there it was reincarnated into Seika. He is that dragon demon, which is why Niko came out with most of the body of one. Yes, I know of the spirit beast. But this letter is not to tell you of future events, or how everything happens. No one should know their whole fate, which is why I trust you'll keep this piece secret from your friend. I merely left this letter to tell you that in that box, lies the future of the world, and every child in it. Lord Rioko is a menacing opponent. He will stop at nothing to kill everything in the world, starting with the first line of defense. You are that first line of defense. Lord Rioko can only use children as power, therefore, only children can beat him. Use what I left you with Hiei's sword, and you will be able to fullfill your fate…as a detective. I merely leave a warning. Watch those you know, and watch those you don't. You may find allies and enemies in places you would have never suspected. I love you all even in death and I bid thee well. **

**Your Grandmother, **

**Hinote Nohara**

Kenya set the letter aside, a little stunned. After a moment or two of digesting the information, he reached towards the box, and slowly, taking a deep breath, he opened it.

The contents inside struck him like lightning.

It was his father's sword in almost exact detail.

The same gold handle with the dragons reaching towards the end. The same finely thin blade that was a little wider than the usual. The only differences in it, were the eyes of the dragons that on his father's were white and red, but on this were green and blue. The jewel they were biting into had a greenish tint to it, and the kanji on the blade was different.

'**Tool master: Protector of the Innocent' **the kanji said.

His father's merely said **'Protector of the Protector' **which meant his mother was the protector of the barrier, and his father protected her.

"Tool master…Does she mean the weapons? And the Protector of the Innocent…The children?"

In an instant, Kenya was up, with the letter, and running downstairs to his father.

The group was still in the living room, still missing Katai, Seika, and now Haku.

Kenya searched for his father, and upon asking Yusuke, found that he was in the home dojo.

He knocked and entered, seeing his father with his sword out, practicing.

"Father…." He gulped air, beckoning his father's attention.

When Hiei turned his eyes to him, he immediately presented him the sword. "Look what I found in the floor boards of my room."

0000000000000000000000000

Catse: There you go, what do you think? I like the chapter specifically because I introduced that other sword. And yes, Hiei's and Kenya's swords do work together. Also, do you think the kids are really going to back down from their first mission without a fight and a few sneaky moves? Course not...and you can probably guess who's going to start it all right.We're getting closeto the end of the story already. I recieved an idea from my nine year old brother to do a third sequel, but in mymind that seems to be dragging this story out a little bit. In any case, the next story I've got an idea for, so I'm polling to seethat, when this finishes, if you would really like to see a third. Oh well. Got to go. JaNe For now!


	29. Just Another Day

Catse: Here you guys go! The next update! I bet you already know what's going to happen next, but anways...Oh, and about Dance of Swords #3. Since it seemed that everyone of you wanted to read it, I've decided to write it. I have an exact summary for it and everything, and it will be the most hard to write story of them all because it involves a lot of different cultures and things. My brother didn't really like the story line, but the way I see it, it's perfect for the last story. Okay, here's how it goes. At he beginning of the story, Kenya gets killed. He's another one that wasn't supposed to die at the time, but his is different from Yusuke and Seika. In fact, he was supposed to be already dead. Anyways, because of this, Koenma explains that he and his father cannot revive him, but there is a strange puzzle in the world that can. It's called the puzzle of life and there are only twelve peices to it. Seems easy right?

Wrong. In fact, the twelve peices have been spread all over the world, and the group has to find them in order to return Kenya to life. But, of course you know it's not going to be that easy. The only ones that know the locations are the Spirit Detectives of those countries, and even then, they group has to travel to a certain city in each and become friends with each detective in order to get the peice there. They'll meet a lot of interesting people. And as if that wasn't enough, they have to get the peices in under thirty days, otherwise their chance at bringing Kenya back to life won't reappear for another fifty years! It's going to be a major humor and adventure type story, with only a few slight romances. Oh, and there's another twist to that story! What happens when Satou and Tsuki go along, both six years older than this story, and one of them has a camera? Should be interesting what kinds of pictures they manage to take...Well, anyways, I gather it should be on to the story right? Sorry to keep your time, and enjoy!

0000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: See chapter one....

0000000000000000000000"I see." Hiei mumbled a moment later, reading the letter a few times over. "I found a letter similar to this in this very house, almost twenty years ago."

"Really, how so?" Kenya inquired, as his father handed him his sword once more.

"There was blood on a corner. A demon's smell is extremely accurate and she apparently knew I would find it and give it to Suta."

"Oh. Well this one didn't have blood. How did she know I would find it?"

"A demon's venom leaves abilities." They heard a voice say at the door. Kurama was standing before them, sliding the rice paper door closed behind him. "Considering he was a spider of unbelievable strength, it only makes sense that with as much venom as he left in your body, there should be a slight change in your abilities, if even the slightest."

"But then, how would I have—?"

"He means that the spider most likely increased your eyesight. That is why Hinote made sure to make the boards in your room a slightly different color, so that only excellent eyes sight could detect it. But I do not agree with the letter." Hiei added, glaring at the paper in his hand. "She insists you and your friends are the only ones with the power. That is not so. We are the original detective force of the present. We handle cases with this much technicality all of the time. This will be no different." Hiei thrust the letter to the side, standing up with his sword. "But in any case, practice with that sword and master it. There may be a chance she is right, and you and your friends must fight. Now go."

Kenya nodded and walked from the room.

When he was gone, Kurama smiled. "You know just as well as I do that we are not what we used to be Hiei." Kurama muttered, so the people outside of the room couldn't hear. "And your son has already matched your speed, strength, stamina, and ability at the present moment, even though he is young."

"Yes I do. But I also know that sending them into the field too early is not a wise idea. They're just kids afterall. They've never seen blood. They don't know the pain or destruction that exhists in the job of detective. They only see it as a way of travel and excitement."

Kurama nodded in agreement. "Yes. But they will only gain wisdom with experience. Wisdom we seem to think they will never possess. If we want skill in a tight situation, we must submit them to it."

"I know." Hiei agreed, pulling his sword from his sheath to continue practice. "But I would rather they have an easier case to start with, and work their way to the top, same as we did. It helps them gain that experience you're so fond of."

Kurama smiled at his friends rudeness, already used to Hiei's snide remarks and ill care for politeness. "Yes well. We shall see how this case goes. Hinote may be right. Perhaps they are the only ones to fight. Perhaps Lord Rioko only gets his power from children, and when at loss of the power, he could be a mere weakling. We only know that as of the moment, he must be destroyed, at any possible cost. I will see you in a couple of days with my seeds for the case. Goodnight Hiei."

"Hn." Hiei remarked as he continued his training.

Kurama left, a shallow smile on his face.

Kenya woke with a groan the next morning. Another school day. He couldn't really even remember the last day he went to school. Fact of the matter was, he and his friends hadn't gone in a while, training when they could to prepare for the mission. But now that the mission was supposedly blown off, now he had to return to the dull life of the human race: school, homework, sleep.

He poked Seika awake with his toes, and then stood as the other boy squinted his eyes to the bedroom light Kenya had turned on, and then greeted Niko with a mild groan of his own.

Kenya persisted to get dressed, make sure Satou was awake, and then go downstairs to great his mother breifly.

After a few training exercises with his new sword, and some breakfast, he and the group left.

But he was still tired, even as they walked to school, meeting Katai on the way there. They couldn't pick of Tsuki because she was no longer capable to going to school.

The night before Kenya had been training, trying to releave his anger and stress at having lost the case and at having been a terrible leader for his team. He vowed, that later, on their next case, he would work harder, be a better leader for everyone, and make his father extremely proud of him.

But no matter how hard he trained, he couldn't forget the words of his grandmother's letter.

'**_He will stop at nothing to kill everything in the world, starting with the first line of defense. You are that first line of defense. Lord Rioko can only use children as power, therefore, only children can beat him.'_**

She was right in many ways, but his problem was that he didn't have the courage to take his case back.

After all, his father was menacing, and he was not about to fight him to the death for a case he would probably get later considering how Hinote had pointed towards only children beating the powerful monster.

They dropped of Satou and finished their walk to school.

When they arrived there, the three of them had to report to the office to hand in the letters they had received from the parents. Not a one of them talked, all silent from the happenings of before. Kenya had figured with how they long they hinted at him sleeping, the two would have returned to school. But he figured, with them, they would find any excuse to miss school. Anything possible.

They endured a few classes, and in art they were stuck with even more drawings of what they wanted to draw.

Katai picked up her pencil and tapped her paper, but she wasn't able to draw anything.

Kenya sat for a while, trying to come up with something to draw, anything in fact, as he heard the silent scratching of Seika's pencil to his sketchbook.

About the end of class, Kenya finally decided on drawing what he liked to call his "Leadership Emblem" with the two swords he now had in a cross in front, and a ring of what looked like gold to show the officialness.

Katai had also started drawing, only hers was another incoherent stick figure they couldn't identify.

Seika however, had drawn something truly interesting.

It was a lake or river of some sort, with a bridge over the top that had a part of it's fence torn. Sitting out of the water was the tail end of a car.

"What is that?" Kenya inquired, eyeing the work of pencil on paper.

"I'm not sure. It just came to mind. But I think it's a remake of when I died."

The teacher stopped and stared at Seika, her curiosity at his last statement evident.

Kenya noticed this instantly, and waved it away as a figure of speech used for when the teens left their old homes for new ones.

The teacher shrugged and walked to the edge of the room as Kenya continued to stare at the picture.

A few classes later was lunch, in which the three walked to it with relief.

They bought their lunches and sat together under a tree, the three still unusually quiet.

Finally, Seika spoke.

"Guys. I've got something to say."

The other two stared at him, waiting for a response.

It never came.

"What? Say it already!" Katai shouted, thoroughly agitated.

Seika flinched visibly and gazed at the ground, his hands fisting up into his pants. "I—I—…"

"Just out with it!"

"I—"

"That's it!" Katai's fist swung up from her side and hit him straight into the jaw, sending him flying a couple of feet away. The people at the school noticed this, but kept a wary eye on the three incase some entertainment was to be played.

"What the hell?! What did you do that for?!"

"Just wake up will yah! It ain't like you to stutter!" She snarled, very uneasy.

Kenya could tell she was still ticked about the loss of the case.

Seika rubbed his cheek and sat up, glaring.

Finally, he shrugged with a nod.

"I finally know how I died."

The other two were silent, waiting for his reply.

When it didn't come, Katai began to become agitated again. "And? Don't tell me you just figured out that you were in a car when you crashed?!"

"No. Not that. Look, it's hard for me to explain, so give me a minute to work it all out so you can understand. I didn't believe it myself at first when Shadow told me."

"Shadow told you?" Kenya inquired, staring at his friend.

Seika nodded solemnly. "Yeah. I finally asked him and managed to get it out of him after a while. After all, he watched it happen."

"So what happened?" Katai urged, agitation still in her stature as she waited.

Seika sighed a moment, and explained. "You see, my entire life I never had parents. I mean, I think I knew them when I was two, but then my mom dumped me out into the street and left with some guy. I don't even remember what she looks like. Anyways, someone found me and turned me into an orphanage in the area and I lived there until I was six. Then I left with a friend of mine and began wandering the streets, learning what I could from the people around me. I learned my street smarts from people that had lived the streets their entire lives. I learned to pick pockets, read emotions, get into places I would usually never dream of. I began stealing from larger places, like convenient stores and stuff, but I got caught and sent back to the orphanage when I was ten. Then I was adopted by a nice pair of people, but because of my life on the streets, living with them was too dull. I didn't like the rules and manners of that life much, so I left. I tried stealing again, and a few months later, I got caught again, but this time, that family didn't want me back. I stayed at the orphanage for the next three years, until they could no longer keep me there. They decided it was best to send me to an actual children's home until they could find a parent that wanted me. I cussed a lot, was rude, stole, destroyed. That was my life. But I didn't want to go to a children's home. That life was still far too dull for me. So I put a plan together. I only had one driver, and I made sure to act behaved and nice so they wouldn't stick me in a car with a barred back seat. I wanted to get out of the car, not get trapped in it. As the man in front drove me to the new home, I jumped up at him and tried to stear the car to the side of the road, planning to knock him out and run. What I didn't realize is that we were coming up to a bridge when I did that…and…we…fell in. I made sure to get the guy out of the car first, in which he quickly floated to the top and swam back down to try to get me out. But my shirt caught on something, and I fought to get it off, just as the car finished it's treck to the bottom of the river. I…I died then."

"So you caused the accident?" Katai wondered outloud, but made sure to keep quiet so that no other onlooker could hear her. "And I thought Shadow had tipped your car over to kill you."

"Yeah well. That's why I was causing havoc in town. I felt that, since I was a ghost that was still roaming the streets, perhaps spirit world didn't want me either. So I decided to make it hell for everyone else because of my misfortune. Then you guys came and caught me."

"You say you caused trouble. But we never saw it." Kenya reasoned, staring at his friend. Seika nodded.

"Yeah, you're correct. I didn't cause you trouble because I didn't need to. You people were interesting enough to keep me behaved. I mean, it's not everyday you meet the junior detectives of the detective force of Japan. Besides, Tsuki caught my attention when she managed to capture me."

"I'm still not sure how she did that." Came Katai, smiling. "I think she and Kuwabara had it all planned. He made sure she came with us because he knew she would see you and catch you. I didn't expect how you managed to make a deal with her."

"Actually, she started the deal. Cause she was four, I just decided to humor her a bit."

"Yet she caught you off guard and in her net. Clever actually." Kenya replied, smiling.

They were quiet for a while, before Kenya started to speak up again.

"Hey guys, I've got a proposition that I've been turning around in my head."

"Yeah, what's that?" Katai inquired, glaring at a butterfly she thought was too close for comfort for some reason.

"I was thinking about how we lost the case, because everyone thinks we're too young and inexperienced."

"Yeah, and?" Came Seika. They knew where Kenya was heading, they just wanted to hear it from his own mouth.

Kenya keeped going with his introduction. "And I also thought about how Yusuke managed with his cases. He usually didn't listen to a word spirit world told him unless it was a fight."

They were silent, as Kenya listened to the sounds around him.

There were people laughing, most of them older kids that were having a good time in a world they thought was protected. None of them suspected the danger that was working to be wrought on the world.

'_**Tool master: Protector of the Innocent'**_

'_I am the toolmaster, and I will do my best to protect the innocent.'_

"They way I figure it—"

"Just get to the point." A voice said from behind the tree they were sitting under. The three flinched visibly as the fourth member of their group walked in and smiled.

"Haku…? But…How…?"

"I finished college yesterday." He stated. "So I figured I would visit the school and see what you were up to. Please finish what you were saying Kenya."

Kenya nodded, glad that the entire team was together. "Okay then. The way I figure it, it's our goddamn case, and we're going to finish it."

They all cheered, and then settled together with the last few minutes that was left spare to them, so as to come up with a plan that would work.

After all, their parents were supposed to leave for work tomorrow morning.

They were going to leave….tonight.

000000000000000000000000

Catse: Okay, there you go people! For those of you that are wondering what happend to Arune and Yoru, don't worry, they'll reappear. In fact, they come back in another couple of chapters from now if I'm correct. There's still some information that I have yet to reveal, but will soon! Well, got to go! Please review because I would love to hear you're responses, and until next update, Ja Ne for now!


	30. The YYH Children Chapter

Catse: Hey Guys! So sorry this is late! I had some trouble. Friday my parents took us on a night on the town, and today I was stuck at my mother's office helping out whereever I could from seven in the morning til seven tonight. I'm sooooooo sleeeeeeppppppppyyyyyyy!! Oh well, here's the update like I promised. I hope you all like it! So now on with the story!!

00000000000000000000

Disclaimer: See chappie one....

00000000000000000000

Kenya sighed. He wasn't sure what he and his team were about to do was completely right. After all, it meant breaking Spirit World's rules, not to mention possibly denominating them for the Spirit Detective title all together.

Plus, his father he knew would be outraged, that his son, the leader, had led his team into misconduct. But in his heart…no…in his soul, he knew he had to do this. He knew that he had to go and retrieve his cousin Tsuki, and the children. He knew that he, and his team had to beat the tyrant that had both the Living world and Spirit World nervous. He knew…that this was his fate, and his chance to become a legend like he had always dreamed of. This was his chance, to prove himself, and his team to those that thought they were too young and too ill trained to do what they needed to.

He and Seika sat quietly in their room after bedtime, each completely packed and clothed under their blankets, so that no one would notice that they were ready to leave for anything. When they were sure everyone in the house was quietly asleep, they slipped out of their beds, Niko on Seika's shoulder, and unto the window sill, were they stopped a moment to check the street and yard around for anything that might point them out.

It was then Seika mentioned something that had been bugging him.

"Hey Kenya. You really don't remember anything about the mission right?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Well, I was going to ask you're opinion on something I noticed. But considering you didn't witness anything, you might not know what I'm talking about."

"Well, since we're waiting, you might as well voice it and get it out of the way." Kenya acknowledged, shifting the swords on his back so they sat comfortably. He was certain that both his, and his father's swords would come in handy at some point, so he wanted to be sure he had both with him.

"Well, you know how we told you Satou went in with us right?"

"Yeah." Kenya nodded, urging his friend to continue.

"Lord Rioko had mentioned something about there being two little ones, and now there was only one, which is most likely his hint at the time Tsuki had been abducted. I was thinking…That would have to be rather early into our mission right?"

"Well yeah. We had only been in for about ten minutes or so from what I've been told." Kenya agreed, balancing on his haunches so as to keep from slipping on the ceiling tiles.

"Well, then that means that Satou must have run in only a bare few minutes before Tsuki was taken. We must have left Hiei in search of her only a minute or so before the attack, yet we never heard it. Surely there must have been a quiet a bit of loud fighting a clashing weapons."

"What's your point? So she was lucky."

"No. I've been around you're family for…what…three weeks, give or take a few days."

"Yeah, just about."

"I know both you and your sister very well, but there was something about Satou's attitude in that forest that struck me as unusual. Remember when her teacher told you she had beaten an older kid because he was picking on Tsuki?"

"Yeah."

She had been brave, and fought him off like nothing. Several times, she was eagor for a fight, not huddled in a ball scared like when the demons had surrounded her in Lord Rioko's forest. She'd most likely take the courage she got from her parents and use it to her whim. After all, no one in your family is a coward, so why would she just fall over frightened at a little glimpse of something spooky."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that something must have happened to Satou after she entered the forest. I mean, I doubt it was something Rioko did to her. Otherwise she wouldn't have saved us and she'd be with Rioko right now."

"You do have a point. Hm…" Kenya thought on it a while, and as the night breezed by on slow winds, he had to shrug and sigh. "I'd love to figure that out right now, but unfortunately, we don't have the time. On our way there I'll think on it though. There has to be a reasonable explanation for it."

The two boys nodded to each other, determined to see the night through, and began creeping along the roof top, trying to reach the tree so as to climb down quietly. Sure they had the ability to jump from that height and land, but in doing so might cause to much noise, considering it was now fall and the thick leaves on the ground would make a crunching they were sure Kenya's father would hear. To get to the tree, they had to pass two windows. Yoru's old room window, and Hiei and Suta's room. They had no trouble passing Yoru's old room. She no longer slept in it considering she was with Lord Rioko at the moment. But the parent's room was difficult. Suta could sense energies as strong as theirs, so they would need to concele as much as possible when they were too close, and Hiei could hear every tap of their shoe along the ceiling, making it very difficult to move as fast as they desired.

Coming up to the window, they decided that, to hide any shadows that might bounce in through the open window, they would sneak underneath the sill like cats, hoping they had the same quiet as they did. Slowly, and as quietly as possible, they crawled underneath, using as much patience as they could afford to sneak by. When they got to the other side, they stood still against the wall and listened. Nothing stirred within the room, and at that moment, they were sure they would be okay. They climbed down the tree just as silently as they had crawled under the window sill, and landed softly in the dried leaves on the ground.

Sneakily, leaping over what they could to prevent noise, they snuck down the street and around the fence, running as fast as possible to make it to their meeting location in the secret area of the park, where they had fought with Arune almost a week ago.

The two didn't even realize, that they had been watched the entire time.

A pair of scarlet eyes followed them down the street, a set of fangs protruding over a rare smile.

'_I knew they would leave. They are not idiots afterall. Seems the both of them learned more from me than I thought.'_ Hiei continued to smirk, thinking about when he was younger, and would try to disobey everyone he could in order to establish his rank with those in power. Funny as it was, he wasn't alone in that. Yusuke would do the exact same thing, which was why he was certain his rival's daughter, Katai, would also go missing this night.

"Good luck my son. May you complete the mission well." He whispered, standing up to glance at the milky white moon over head. It was nights such as this that brought the spirit to it's strongest in the soul. In an instant, he was gone from the roof, and running at top speed.

"May you do well, and honor our family."

Katai cringed as the old floor beneath her feet creaked rather too loudly for her liking.

'_Goddamned floor! I knew Dad should have replaced it when he had the money two months ago. Oh well, he better not be awake when I walk past that room.'_

Katai eyed the hallway between her and the back door. There was only three doors leading down that way, and one of them contained her sleeping parents.

'_Dad'll have a fit if he manages to find out what I'm up to. Then again, he might commend me and send me on my way with a fatherly hug….' _Katai stopped for a moment to think about that thought. Then she shook her head in agitation. _'Yeah right. Dad…hugs…I most likely be luckier to get a kiss from a frog than a hug from my own father. Bah! I won't think mushy thoughts anymore! They make me weak.' _

Another creak escaped the boards and Katai swore under her breath. This time, she could here a rumbling from within her parents room, and in a moment of panic, ran for the door and nearly hit herself on the wind chime that fluttered towards her face as she jumped the fence and disappeared.

Yusuke and Keiko stepped out of the room, both still fully clothed. Yusuke had a huge grin on his face. Keiko looked a little displeased.

"I can't believe we're letting our only daughter run into the hands of a powerful demon." She replied, distaste on her lips as she shook her head gently. "Seriously Yusuke, you must have rubbed off on me. Were I fifteen years younger, I would have taped her to a couch and forced her to watch films on the disobediant child and their punishment." Keiko acknowledged, earning a large grin from Yusuke.

"Yeah, I know. But it works so well for you now!"

Keiko smacked his arm playfully, folding her own together across her chest as she glared at the open door.

"Well in any case, you are right about letting her leave, no matter the fact I want her to stay here and become a college graduate. But, I guess when there's a call too strong for the young, nothing you can do can stop them from finding themselves."

Yusuke nodded and wrapped his arms around his wife, hugging her in a tight embrace. "Don't worry Keiko! She'll be fine! She kicks ass better than I do and her snide remarks are almost just as perfect as mine. She'll survive, even if she has to kick herself back to life."

Keiko hugged her husband and smiled, a tear running down her cheek.

"I remember when you were a detective. I was worried for you every time you left, and after we married and you claimed the rights to your father's land in demon world I thought I would never have to feel it again. I guess I was wrong. Oh well, like father like daughter I guess."

"Yeah…but…still…"

Yusuke glanced down at Keiko, his eyes laughing in mischeif. "She could use a brother you know. Just a thought."

Keiko and smiled and latched his hand. "Yeah, right." And they disappeared into the bedroom once more.

Kurama smiled wistfully as he watched, from his bedroom window, the knowledge his son possessed. Haku had leapt clear from his bedroom window onto a tall oak outside the apartment, and sending his spirit energy through the tree to the ground, had grown a large leafy vine that reached up towards him and created a platform to carry him to the bottom.

His eight year old son stepped over, and was on the ground in a matter of seconds, glancing around confidently as he made his way down the sidewalk.

Kurama watched him get to the end of the parking lot, before his son turned around and glanced at him with pure blue eyes. Then with a pale smile, and a wave, his son walked away and disappeared down the street, walking in the direction of the park.

Kurama smiled back. His son knew him too well.

Haku knew Kurama had been watching him, which was why he didn't take as much care as he usually did in escaping the home.

Of course, unlike the other parents, Kurama had nothing to worry about. His son had been a genius since he was only a few months old. Haku had learned to spell and write and read before he was one; solve mathematical equations and practice science experiments before he was three. At four he journeyed to school like the usual, yet managed to speed through all fourteen of his grades in a matter of three years, needing actual highschool teachers to teach him at six what he already knew. At seven, he went to Harvard, the school already prepared to accept the son of their two best students, Shuichi Minamino and Jennifer Green.

All through is three years of highschool, Haku had been taunted and teased and tortured. Funny how all of the worst things began with T's. Terrible, trechory, traitor, terror, tyrant. Haku had learned those words well. No one wanted to be the friend of someone that they couldn't understand, and considering Haku didn't have the brawn, nor the ability to send his spirit energy at those he hated because of rules his father had given him, he had had a terrible life style. Of course, to make up for that, Kurama had spent as much time as he could with his son, achieving a bond with him that most father's rarely had with their kids. Both he and his son could talk on the same level, and understand everything the other said. There was no need for teaching the other something about the world of the day. They both knew. Talking with Kurama's son was more like talking with an old buddy at Harvard than with a pert eight year old. Kurama sighed as he felt his wife twine her arms around his abdomen. His son would do well, he knew that. Every father knew that of their child. But a rare few had a son they could call a college graduate at the age of eight.

Besides, Haku had a secret weapon that not even his son was aware of. Haku…had something he had never had before.

Friends.

"So, he's already gone eh?" Jennifer inquired, leaning her head on Kurama's shoulder blade.

Kurama nodded, a smile gracing his lips. "Yes. He is. I suppose we should expect a finished case in the morning."

Jeniffer chuckled softly, still holding her husband. "Does Koenma know?"

"Of course he does. He knew the moment he gave his father's order to the children to stop them from fighting."

"Which reminds me…Why do you think Lord Enma wanted to prevent those four from leaving. I have an idea, but I want to hear your views on it."

Kurama chuckled back, turning around to face his wife.

"I believe that, not even Lord Enma can fully comprehend the power those four have as a team. He's afraid that if he let's them complete this case, they will no doubt become too confident and some how manage to destroy the order in the world in search of a way to use their power to the maximum. Lord Enma is a rather wise Lord, and even though he doesn't know as much as he should of the human ability, he does know what could be a threat to the world and what can't. In his way of thinking, our kids are so well trained, that if one were to go astray, especially at this youthful age, they might end up destroying the world."

"That's what I thought. He wants to wait a little longer, until their older and better prepared to contain their emotions." Jennifer chuckled, smiling into her husbands chest. "They don't know Haku well."

"They don't know any of the New Detectives well my dear." Kurama replied, lifting his wife's chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"No indeed." Jennifer replied with a chuckle, as the autumn wind caught the leaves and spread them across the garden flowers, covering one very tall Japanese tulip in their large orange expanses. The flower bent over gently, and with the next wind, the leaf was gone, and the purple tulip stood tall and powerful once more, small but sturdy to the stubborn wintery wind.

"Okay, so, are we all here?" Katai wondered out loud, glancing around at her three friends. They had chosen to meet in the place where Arune had first shown up, considering it was very well hidden from view.

"Nope. My soul still hasn't arrived yet." Seika chuckled, walking around with his arms extended before him, like he was a zombie, mumbling something about wanting his spirit back and eating them all if he didn't have it before sunrise.

"Knock it off Seika!" Katai shouted, giggling as a curious Niko looked on from the tree above them, licking his paws in a feined interest.

Seika's reply to this was to start following her around, his hands reaching for her like he wanted to touch something other than her shoulders.

"Seika!" Katai shouted, swatting his hands away. "Get serious will yah!"

"Can't…must…have…soul…girl…like soul…" He replied, doing his best not to giggle.

Then, when another cold wind swept by them, they stopped and sighed, becoming serious once more. Kenya's smile faded just as Katai and Seika's did, and they crouched down to discuss the rest of their plan in private.

"I gather our best way of getting to demon world would be to go through a portal." Kenya started it off, looking at his companions. "And although I have a lot of demon blood, I've never been there in my life."

"I too, have no idea how to reach demon world. It is not something I believed I would ever need."

"So how do we get there?" Seika inquired as Niko jumped into to land on his shoulder. The boy petted his creature, and then returned his attention to the group.

"I know a way." Katai murmured catching everyone's attention. "Dad taught me how to get to demon world. After all, our family own's a third of the land there. He told me to only use it when I needed it though, because demons would be able to sense were I came out of. But, considering that we're a team on a mission, I think this is the only way we have of getting there."

"Alright, cool." Seika nodded, and the four stood. "I gather we should get going right?"

"Yes, but before we do, let's make sure we have everything." Kenya replied, glancing around.

It seemed they were prepared. Katai's gloves were draped over her belt, the blades sheathed in many wire covers that kept her from slicing into herself. She patted a large dagger on the other side of her belt, she insisted was for times of emergency.

Seika held up the Lightning staff in his hand, along with the Wind Dagger that he kept in one of the boots Kuwabara had given him a while back, as a gift for completely his training with him.

Haku nodded confidently, an old rose strapped in his pants pocket, and a bag of seeds hanging from a necklace.

Kenya nodded, looking behind him to ensure he was prepared. Both of the Flaming Swords were strapped in a heavy burlap cloth to keep them from cutting into his back during a fight, and his Twin Dragon swords were pinned to his side. He figured he would use them for the normal demons, and save the power of the Flaming Swords for the real fight. The fight between his team, and Lord Rioko.

"Okay then! Let's get going!" Katai announced, putting her hands together in a sort of ninja like hand sign, as a small black dot grew into a portal before them.

With one last sigh, and a look at the old home they hoped they would return to, the group entered the barrier and were gone.

Hiei appeared just moments after the barrier disappeared as smiled.

The team was resourceful, he had to give them that.

And he figured he would have to take Kurama's advise and let the children fight their own battle. After all, they need to try out their new techniques. He smiled as he reviewed what the children now new.

During the time Kenya had been unconscious, his teammates had spent their times strengthening themselves.

Seika had been practicing with his abilities, and of morphing as close as he could to Shadow that he could, to achieve as much power as he could. Which was the reason behind the mind battle he had held with Kuwabara. To determine how much of him could merge with Shadow before becoming to trapped within his soul. He had also mastered his fear of snakes, taking on the demon Miroki to prove that fact. The large serpant never knew what hit him when he again went flailing into the lake of Genkai's forest of pain and suffering.

Haku had begun practicing on something Hiei hadn't been able to see. He only knew, that when the boy returned, he was twice more filled with spirit energy than he had before. Hiei was convinced that perhaps Haku had spent his time working with the fox demon blood within him, molding it into an shape he could control.

Now Katai…he knew exactly what her training had been. And it was something that Yusuke had been intending to do for a while. Of course, because of the level of pain it inflicted, he had wanted to wait until his only child was older and far better aquainted with the suffering and the bone shattering destruction her body would have to endure. But, considering that all four of the original team knew their children would leave for the mission, no matter Lord Enma's orders, they had decided to prepare their children as best as possible.

Therefore, Yusuke had tried, and successfully passed on the Spirit Wave technique to his daughter, Katai.

Hiei sighed. He hadn't been able to finish the training he had wanted to with his son, but somehow, he knew, deep within his mind, that his son had increased far more than any of his teammates had, merely by resting. Hiei remembered his son's growing up from the very first few days. Kenya had started training when he was three. Of course, Kenya didn't think it was that early, but Hiei knew. He had been there at his son's first steps, and at his first few swipes with a dagger. He had seen his son grow and transform through the years, from a curious and easily naïve young boy, into a wise and very skilled kid.

Hiei also remembered Kenya's first bully. The kid was three times the size of Kenya when his son was five, and Kenya, no matter how hard he tried, could not find the courage or the stamina to stand up to the high school kid.

When he came home crying one afternoon from a black eye, Hiei had played the fatherly trump card of tough love, and told his son that if he wanted to win the fight, he would have to stop depending on the world to save him, and save himself.

That had awakened something in the boy Hiei had not even realized was there.

Kenya took up training. Long hours each day, and morning practice, and afternoon practice. He trained before school, in gym, after school, and sometimes in his sleep, although Kenya didn't know about that fact. Yeah, sure his son had knocked over a good many pots and nearly stabbed the family cat when he was younger, being bleary eyed in sleep walking after his imaginary enemy, but Hiei would have rathered him be deadly in sleep then be able to sit still and snooze for longer than ten minutes in a comfortable position. Sure it wasn't the best to let a seven year old boy at that time wander the house with a blade in his hand, but he wasn't going to be able to control himself if Hiei held him back. So he let his son wander around and gain a sense of recognition in sleep, being able to identify and enemy from a pet in his sleep without realizing it.

Hiei also noticed Kenya's knack for weapon mastery. It was, what Hiei figured, to be a strange attribute. After all, as a boy, he himself, had had difficulty learning to use a sword. He hadn't had a talent for it. For his sword tactics, he had to work hard, and learn quick to survive. Kenya was different. He had a knack…so good a talent Hiei just knew he must have gotten it from his mother's side of the family.

But back to the original idea. Kenya had mastered his techniques at an early age and beaten his bully…not to mention the ten some friends the bully had that were even meaner than he was, and the sensei down the street that had picking on him ever since he found out his mother owned the ever famed "Flaming Swords Dojo". Oh, that was priceless. Anyway, Hiei knew that Kenya had gained more power from his sleep than anything else, because it had been the first time since he had gotten the ambition to train that he actually got more than seven hours of sleep. Not to mention the fact that even in his sleep, he was fighting his night mares, constantly attacking that same spider over and over again as he fought to keep from getting bitten over and over again.

Hiei was certain that the spider had left more than just excellent eye sight in his son's hands, and he was determined to find out just how much. Of course, he would have to wait. It would be no good if the children spotted him spying on them during the mission.

Hiei shrugged and walked away from the park, heading towards home.

After all, when he was there age, B-Class demons were a gamble at his life. He could never even attempt to fight one, much less live another day, and he found fighting the C-classes rather difficult without enough time to master his own abilities just yet.

And here his son was, twelve years old and fighting an S-class demon with a team that was no older than thirteen and no younger than eight!

Hiei snickered, coming close to his home. Lord Rioko was going to have to fight for his life if he hoped to take over the world while the new Detectives were on his tail. Litteraly.

0000000000000000000000000

Catse: So, what did you think? Quiet a bit on the past right? Yeah, I wanted to give you guys a feel for the way the characters are, although you already know how they would react to any situtation. I thougth it would be cute though that all of the parents already know what's going on, and are not at all new to this. After all, they themselves did stuff like this two...only not as young as their children are. Anyways, reviews are well appreciated and I thank all who have reviewed me already! I can't believe I'm already over a hundred! I'm so happy!!! This is the first and only story I've gotten that many on, and I hope it continues. Oh, and about Dance of Swords 3, for those that got confused, I will not start uploading it until this story is complete. When Dance of Swords 2 is finished, I will begin the story for three, and at the same time, my other story Blood Red Sign considering it is almost finished. Oh well, I have to go now! Please review and Ja Ne until next time!


	31. Guess who

Catse: Heyya guys! So sorryt his is late! My internet decided to down on me! Evillllllllll! Anyways, I've got this next chapter and if things go right with me, chapter 32 will be here on schedule! Anyways, this story is coming to a close. I'm not sure how many chapters are between here and the finish, but I'm sure it won't be one or two. I'm thinking maybe six, or seven is probable. Those will most likely be the longest most descriptive passages that come up. Anywas, here's the story so please, enjoy.

0000000000000000

Disclaimer: See chappie one...

0000000000000000

Kenya sighed as the portal closed behind the four of them. There was no turning back now. He was stuck. Therefore, there was only to move forward, and either accomplish, or fail miserably.

Katai slipped her new bladed gloves over her fingers, and rested her hands on her hips, looking around.

"Where is Lord Rioko's castle again?" Became her first question.

"I'm not sure, but I believe it could be in the Northern hemisphere." Seika answered again, using Shadow's experience and knowledge of Spirit World.

"The far North, to be exact." Came Haku, kneeling in front of a rather reddish plant with thorns. He seemed rather interested in it.

"Where are we now?" Kenya inquired, coming to the front of the group to take a look around.

Katai shook her head. "I don't know. I don't recognize this region."

"You brought us here and you don't know this place!" Seika shouted in disbelief, glaring at his surroundings.

"Hey, the idea was to get you here. I was thinking on where we would drop off. The way here usually doesn't allow for control of location—"

"I know where we are." Haku interrupted, standing, his eyes staring down one way of the large open space.

The area was a desert habitat, with giant building sized cactus and lizards with five eyes and two legs running around across the tough reddish ground.

"This is the Eastern hemisphere of demon world. It would be a walk of five days to reach the North, and another two to locate the palace of Lord Rioko."

"How do you know that?" Seika inquired, hands on hips in a disbelieving style.

"That." Haku pointed at the red weed. "That is called the Scarlet Fly Keep. It's a demon plant that only lives here, in the Eastern reaches of demon world. No where else harvests it."

"But seven days! That's way too long and we won't get to Lord Rioko in time to stop his plan!"

They were all silent after Katai's plea. Even Haku couldn't come up with a way of speedy travel that would get them where they needed in less than seven days.

Finally Seika sighed and patted Niko on the head. "I have a way, but I don't know how far we can get in such a small amount of time."

"What way?" Katai inquired, as Kenya and Haku turned to the sound of Seika's voice.

"Niko."

"Niko?" Returned Katai.

"Of course. Dragon's have been known for centuries to be able to change their size into whatever is fitting. Considering the fact that Niko is partially dragon, and has figured out how to gain his wings, perhaps we can move over land instead of through it."

"Right on Haku!" Seika shouted. "But like I said, I don't know how far we can get."

"It's worth a try." Kenya piped in, looking at Niko. "We have to do something."

Seika nodded and coerced Niko to pounce from his shoulder.

The spirit beast landed on the ground with cat-like reflexes and pounced again, this time growing so rapidly that by the time his feet touched the ground again, he stood over the cactus's of demon world.

Then, with a yowl, a large set of electrical wings sprouted out from his shoulder blades and swiped at the air, preparing for the journey.

"Come on guys! Let's get going!" Seika shouted, leaping up to the base of Niko's neck.

The other's nodded agreement, and leapt up to the large cat like creature, and in a moments time, Niko was off the ground and flying at a speed none of them thought imaginable.

In a matter of a couple of hours of boredom, they were amazingly in the Northern Hemisphere of Demon world, and had landed near Lord Rioko's castle in a third hour. They would have gone to the castle directly, only it was buried deep in a mountain side, without a single place for Niko to land.

The group came off of Niko's back, and the spirit beast shrunk back into a carrying size once more, reclaiming his post at Seika's shoulder.

"Good job little buddy. You did better than expected. When we get home you're getting' a big burger!"

"A burger? Please. Don't you think that's bad for him?" Katai inquired as they began their treck towards the castle. In order to get to it, they would have to venture through a rather large demon town, and none of them were really happy about that fact.

"Hell no! If I can eat one he can too! Right Niko!"

In reply to Seika's statement, Niko jeered up a yowl of appreciation, in which Seika nodded his head with a "See."

Katai rolled her eyes in disgust as they came into the front gates of the city. Two guards glared at them as they passed, and, apparently deciding to make trouble for the small group, extended their spears with a shared growl.

"Halt. Who trespesses here?" Inquired one dog like creature with red eyes.

"We trespess here!" Seika shouted, fists in the air. Niko stared at his owner a moment, and stood on his hind legs, apparently trying to imitate the action.

"Dare you speak to a demon? You human waste!" The other shouted, spear coming to the ready. A bladed glove caught the spear before it ever hit Seika's chest.

"Woman! Let go of my weapon!" The demon snarled.

"Demon. Put down your weapon." Katai answered, a professional glare in her eye. "I cannot believe that you would wish harm to a group of Lord Urameshi's services."

Seika and Kenya snickered, watching as Katai gave them the ever infamous "Urameshi Stare Down".

"Who's to say you speak the truth woman?" One of the guards inquired, glaring.

Katai sighed and reached into her back pocket, pulling free a golden medalion. "This is the emblem of my father, Lord Yusuke Urameshi of this region. You will drop your spears or I may be forced to bring him forth to fight you himself. And he does not like to be disterbed." Katai left a glint in her eye that meant she was serious.

Finally, after a little thinking, the guards nodded and stepped away with an "You may enter Lady Urameshi and Team."  
After they were inside the gates, Katai dropped her serious professionalism and smiled. "It pays to have a dad that owns a third of the lands in this world. You can get around almost anywhere on his lands!"

Seika chuckled and stepped up to stride beside her. "Sure does. Kinda wish I knew my old man. Then again, from what I have heard of him, he was a drunky that couldn't tell a grown woman from a gay man. So, then I get confused on whether I want to know him or want to laugh about him."

Katai smiled, as did the rest of them. Even Haku gave a rare smile to the thought.

As they trudged through the city, many of the demons that lived and shopped there stared at them. It wasn't often you saw a company of human like half-breeds walking through town towards and infamous castle of blood and torture for all that were despised. Only children entered that castle. Only demons left.

Which usually got them wondering how demons got in or how they were born.

Or whether Lord Rioko grew them up himself. Some demons were organic after all…

"What the hell you starin' at! Never seen a human girl before!" Katai shouted at one snake like demon that stared but never blinked.

Seika instantly slunk behind Kenya, eyeing the serpant like creature. Although he had stood up to Miroki, it was a totally different matter to stand up to a serpant he had never met before. At least with Miroki, he had seen the antics a good two times. With other snake demons, there was no telling the possibilities of attack that could be performed.

"Blink! Blink will yah!" Katai shouted at the snake, earning a few strange glances in their direction.

"Katai."

"Blink! Blink! BLINK!"

"Katai?"

"BLINK! BLINK!"

"KATAI!"

"What?"

Kenya sighed in exasperation. "Katai. Snakes don't need to blink that often. The under lid usually doesn't need to clean the eye ball for a good while."

"Oh." Katai grinned, looking sheepish. "Heheheh…."

"Yes. Very much like the senior." Haku mumbled clearly, stepping ahead of them as they stood still and stared at his back.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Katai shouted, running after Haku.

"It means, fool, that your father, although a genius in strategic fighting, was not at all a genius in school or even common knowledge of things taught in the daily school life. You are very similar to him from what I recall."

"English please?" Katai returned, looking iritated.

Seika smiled and patted her shoulder. "He means you're a lot like your father."

"Oh, okay! Thanks for the compliment!"

To say the expression on Haku's face was one of boredom, was an understatement. He merely could not understand how the simplest speech he could compile for anyone could be misinterpretated by a girl older than him.

After shaking his head and continuing on, the group finished their trek through town and to the castle. Amazingly, they were not attacked as they first thought they would when it came to entering a demon city uninvited. Instead, it seemed as if most of the people there didn't want any trouble whatsoever.

"This is nice." Katai commented. "And here I was expecting to have to kick ass for my life, and everyone seems completely content that we mixed bloods are wondering around their city."

"Maybe their frightened. I mean, after all, you are Yusuke's daughter right? Some probably recognize you and aren't stupid enough to take us on." Seika replied, as Kenya stared at the castle sprawled out before them. The castle, or mansion as some would call it, was tall in deep red brick, reminding him of a splay of blood. The roof tops were a glossy black that reflected the brilliant sun over head, and the greenery around it were scraggly, thorn covered demon bushes, most likely hidden guards for the idiot that might try to climb that walls to an open window around the top. The tall fence around it was hooked at the top and black, with tiny gargoyle statues at the main gate. The front door, was a tall bronze giant, looking hundreds of times more powerful than any demon in that world.

"Actually, these demons are unusual in species. Many do not share the proper characteristics that the normal demon should have." Haku supplied, glancing back at the town. Many people walked around in a sort of daze, as if dead in the mind.

"What's that mean?" Seika inquired, staring at the castle in a similar way to Kenya.

"It means…" Kenya began, kneeling to feel the dirt. "…they are not real demons."

"He?" Came Katai next, snorting. "That's the most stupid thing I have ever heard in my life."

"Really. Is it really so stupid." All attention turned to Haku. Their group became silent as they strained to listen. "A few hundred years ago, there were scientists from this world that would kidnap human children and perform tests on them. Many of these tests consisted of demon blood being introduced to the body, bones being tampered with, brain cells either destroyed or inhanced. It was a time of death and destruction for any child that happened to be picked up. Most of the experiments were failures that ended in the children dying or mutating to the extent of self destruction. Until one child became the breakthrough. I'm not sure if it was a boy or a girl, but whatever it was was tested on for five weeks. This child was strapped to a table, opened up like a science experiment, and its bones and veins were removed and replaced all in the while it was still awake. They gave it nothing to numb the pain. After a while, the child supposedly grew used to the pain, and instead of screaming like the doctors enjoyed, set to creating a plan that would destroy them and the entire mutant race. This child waited until its body was finished and completed, and then broke free, and killed every creature in that place with the utmost pleasure. Blood was spilled on its hands, and it left, never to be heard of again. Since that time, no one has attempted human testing, lest they create a monster like the one some say still roams the Earth tiredly."

"Uh…Creepy." Katai supplied before anyone else, cringing at the thought. "I may like to kick ass but torture just isn't my thing."

Seika and Kenya nodded their agreement.

"Too bad. It is mine."

All time seemed to stop after that statement.

The voice was familiar, and all too well too.

Slowly, the four turned to meet the bloody scarlet eyes, of none other than Kenya's older sister Yoru, standing as pretty as she pleased ontop of the tall hooked black gate before the castle.

* * *

Koenma paced his rooms in discomfort. It had been almost half a day since the children had left, leaving a very worried group of parents on his hands, and the possiblity that his father would become enraged with the children's decision to take care of the mission on their own. Of course, he was all for them finding their own way in the world. Their parents couldn't do everything for them, otherwise they would never learn what they needed. But there were a few things that had left him bewildered since the last mission, and it was bothering everyone.

First of all, what would a powerful demon like Lord Rioko need with one thousand human children. Humans didn't possess much energy worth use, and it would be a waste to use human children, when one thousand demon children could generate ten times as much energy. Human children couldn't make a good enough army for such a fiend, and although trainable, they weren't exactly fail proof. They had weaker skin than demons, and were some times not as intelligent if trained by the demon race. So why would he want the children.

Secondly, why had Lord Rioko taken Yoru with him during the mission. If he wanted power, he could have taken Suki instead. She had the strenght required for whatever he needed, and the experience to boot. And then, why did he leave such an easily defeatable demon for the children to beat. If he wanted them to stop following him, wouldn't he have used something with a little more experience or skill? Or was he covering up for a much larger plan.

And why did he have someone like Arune, a simple demon girl that was much sweeter than she seemed working for him. And who was Enura?

Why did he take Tsuki when he could have had Satou, the more powerful child of the two.

And finally, there was only one thing that bothered him. A few days ago, Lord Rioko had sent a note to Spirit World castle, where Lord Enma had received it.

The letter stated that a three hundred year old ritual was to be repeated, and the most deadliest child was to be used in that ritual. Upon completion, all three world, spirit, demon, and human, would be at the mercy of the Demon Lord Rioko.

They figured the demon was confident, and was trying to lure them into a fright where they would make mistakes in their anxiety. But then, why send a note telling them exactly what he would do and where he was? Unless he was expecting a certain group to go and meet with him, and considering his mansion had a raised sheild for only children meant one thing. He wanted the four children.

And yet, Koenma saw an uncanny connection that would most likely give a few clues about Lord Rioko.

For one, each of the children he had so far was offspring to one of the former detectives.

Tsuki, Kuwabara's daughter, wasn't a fighter but she had just as much spirit awareness as her father.

Katai, Yusuke's daughter, although a girl, possessed his skill, spirit, and technique, along with what she had been taught by Chinese martial artists, and Genkai in a training course from along time ago.

Haku, Kurama's son, although young had the same intelligence, power, and ability of his father. He was different much however from his father, in which he knew when he had been beat and when to step in or out of a fight. Although Kurama had the same intelligence, his foxes pride kept him in spot to battle whatever came at him.

And then there were Kenya and Yoru. Koenma figured Yoru had been taken so as to be used as a pawn for Lord Rioko. She was a powerful fighter, and although rather intelligent, she also possessed a greed and a temper that could not be matched by many. She could easily be disposed of.

Then there was Kenya. Kenya was so far the most prized out of Hiei's family. He was strong, determined, and although he possessed a pride, he didn't let it conquer his judgement of right and wrong. He learned what he was given until he could close in on the mastery of it as much as possible, like his weapons, and he would willingly help anyone who needed him. He was Tsuki and Satou's favorite person to look up to, although Tsuki's had changed from him to Seika after a few weeks of getting to know the older boy.

Seika, although not offspring to the detectives, was similar to Yusuke and Kuwabara. He had had a similar life to Yusuke, learning how to fight on the streets and live with instinct. But he had Kuwabara's sense to him in that he possessed the similar energy, and a better judgement of society around him. He wore a smile even when he was depressed, and could sometimes prove to be either clumsy of comical.

Together, whatever ritual of Lord Rioko's would no match. But, if he seperated the team, there was no telling what would happen, and what Lord Rioko would do.

A bell chimed in the room and Koenma sighed. It was time to face his father and surely, Lord Enma would be wondering why his order to keep the children away from the mission would have been ignored.

After all, it was Lord Enma whom didn't want Kenya and his group to fight…because of their age.

00000000000000000000000000

Catse: There you go. That may not be the longest I have ever written, but I do like the chapter. After all, my bad girl is back into play, and you can bet she has a few more new tricks on her hands. Well, there isn't much I can say, except for that I'm sorry for how really late this is and that you forgive me. Oh! And I've just recently drawn another picture of the group. This one is of Haku, Kenya, Katai, Seika, and Niko on Seika's shoulder, all dressed out and ready for battle. It's a group picture of before they get to demon world in their supposedly secret attempt to attack Lord Rioko head on. I generally like it. As of the moment, I am almost finished with the coloring of it, and will do my best to send it to whoever wants to view it if my e-mail wants to be nice to me. Oh well, got to go. Ja Ne for now everyone!


	32. The Battle Begins!

catse: Here's my next chapter! And right on schedule! It's coming to a close everyone! Once this is finished I will start working on number three, along with finishing up Blood Red Sign. Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and for those that asked for that picture, I will do my best to finish the coloring of it and send it over. Enjoy!

000000000000000000

Disclaimer: See chappie numbah one!

000000000000000000

The group glared up at the inhumanly thin image of Yoru. Her long black silky hair danced dangerously at her back, and her new warrior garb was much different compared to her usual black T-shirts and jeans. Now she wore a pair of tight black leather jeans, topped off with a black tank top under an open leather jacket with hooks hanging from the shoulders. Sharp hooks. She wore boots with knives at the toe and heel, and from her ears dangled miniature skulls that the group was certain was from tiny demons she had killed. Strangely, almost awkwardly, over her forehead was a black bandana, with the insignia of a black skeleton.

"So, my little brother and his crew of idiots decided to pay this mansion a visit. We are most honored you know."

"Cut the crap Yoru." Seika growled, fist up before his face. "Before I cut you."

"Ooh…tough words from a mini-baddy boy. If it weren't for that weakling soul of Shadow being in your body, you wouldn't have the guts to even look at me." Yoru folded her arms, revealing a pair of whips dangling from her hips that held tiny spiked daggers at the tip. (Is it just me, or did I some how unconsciously come up with a rhyme?)

"Why you?"

"Yo Seika! Calm it down will yah! This isn't exactly the perfect place to be fighting a woman who's had ten times the experience and power you do, and is at least five years older than you." Katai reasoned. She looked determined to keep Seika in one place as his eyes flashed from grey to silver and back again.

"So what should I do?" He asked sarcastically, folding his own arms.

Katai smiled. "Let _me _kick her ass for yah."

"And steal all of my fun? Hell NO!" Seika shouted back, a play of laughter on his eyes.

Katai put up a pout. "What, you don't think I can?"

"It's not that. I want to take her!"

"No I!"

"No I!"

"No I!"

"Is it just me or did my last statement just sound completely wrong?" Seika thought outloud, remembering the "I want to take her!" phrase.

Katai stopped arguing, and thought to herself as well. Then, finally, she nodded. "Yeah, you're right. That was a completely perverted comment you just said there."

"I know. Finally you see me for what I am!"

"Um…excuse me. You were trying to decide who was going to fight me." Yoru put in, looking thoroughly agitated.

"Oh, excuse me." Seika spoke, turning to look at his leader Kenya. "Hey Kenya. Do you want to take her on?"

Kenya would have answered – if it wasn't for Yoru interupting him. "Of course he isn't going to fight me. He's a coward. A snivelling little—"

"That is enough."

All eyes directed at Haku. He stood completely straight, his calm demeanor still in play, only now he had a play of golden light around his body, causing him to glow almost angelically. "I will fight her. Kenya. It is your duty as leader to get the rest of the team inside. That is one of the main points of this mission after all. I will fight and destroy Yoru for good. So just get going."

"Are you kiddin' me!" Katai shouted, fists at the ready. "I knew it! You just wanted to steal the fun didn't you! You just wanted to have her all to yourself!"

"That also sounded perverted." Seika put in, hand on chin in thought until Katai smacked his arm in a serious rage. He finally stopped his teasing and turned, nodding to Haku. "We should go." He informed, grabbing a still fuming Katai by the wrist.

When she tried to jerk him off, she found him pulling her away from the fight and towards the front gate. Kenya had already unlocked the gate and was standing inside, staring at his older sister Yoru and one of his most trusted friends, Haku.

Haku watched them leave, fulling anticipating when he would finally crush the woman into the ground. After all, she was a bully of the worst sort, and he despised bullies.

Yoru didn't seem to have the same plan.

"You get back here you cowardly bastards! I've still got to kick your asses!" She leapt towards the gate, and would have reached the group in one bound if a large vine hadn't of shot from the soil and snatched onto her boots.

"Bastards? There's a chick here you know!" Katai shouted back, fighting with Seika to get to the older woman.

But it was no use. Seika had grown much stronger since they had first met, and for him it was rather easy to keep the strong woman in check. Afterall, he had Shadow's strength pumping in his veins.

"Hey Haku! You make sure you come back alive alright!" Kenya yelled back as they came to the door.

Haku stared at Kenya in disbelief. Come back? He…He wanted him back.

Haku gave a curt nod, a faint smile on his lips. So there really was life on Earth beyond his books. He would have to remember that last statement.

When the group had vanished into the mansion, Haku let Yoru got and she stood up, glaring.

"How dare you?" She snarled, turning to the eight year old. "How dare someone your age stand between me and what I want!"

"I have learned many a time in the past, as I have learned with this team." Haku murmured, reaching into his pocket for his seeds as he kept Yoru's attention to his eyes. "I does not matter your age or size. If you have the will and determination, then anything is possible."

In a quick swipe of trickery, Haku threw a handful of seeds into Yoru's face and jumped back.

The seeds burst into plants that would have divoured her face, if it weren't for the discovery Haku made. Apparently Yoru was much like her brother in power, in which the area around them began to heat up to an abnormal temperature.

"Plants can't grow when they're too hot." She remarked, smirking.

"Then I'll find those that can." Haku replied, taking a stance as he fumbled in his pocket for one certain seed he had made sure to get in the case that this ever happened. "By the way, what happened to my Parasite Vines. I don't sense them anywhere within you."

"Oh those." Yoru snickered, taking a stance of her own. "Those weren't very hard for Lord Rioko to remove. Just a flick of his wrist and I was free again. Oh, by the way, that seed you're looking for. It won't work. I've already got an immunity to that one."  
Haku stopped dead in his tracks.

How could she have known?

Yoru, apparently predicting his thoughts, smiled. "This is how I know."

She reached up and pulled the bandana from her forehead, and there, gleaming evily, was the Jagan eye, in it's most powerful form.

"Pop had one. Now I do too."  
Haku stared. He never thought he would ever have to fight an opponent with that type of weapon before. Of course Hiei had one, but he didn't know anyone else was capable of getting it.

"How did you…how?"

Yoru smiled at his question. "Old Lord Rioko. He gave it to me, along with a multitude of other powers. He's a surgeon you know."

Haku's heart felt cold as several things added up.

Suddenly, he knew why Lord Rioko wanted so many children, and why he had kidnapped Tsuki. He had to finish this fast, in order to warn the others.

The group of three kept running after they came into the mansion-castle place.

They were still miffed about leaving Haku behind, Kenya most of all. He didn't know Haku all that well, but he could still say that he held a loyalty to the younger boy, as Haku held a loyalty to him.

When they reached the top of the steps, Seika let go of Katai and walked down a hallway that held many adjourning doors.

"So leader. What do we do now?" Seika inquired, glancing around. Katai glanced at Kenya, and the look of thought that stretched across his face.

Finally, after a moment, he nodded.

"First of all, I want you and Katai to go and find the children. Get them out of here in any way you think fit, but get them out of her and to Spirit World. From there they can be seperated to their families once more."

"What about you Kenya? You can't tell me your going to sit around and watch." Seika replied, glancing at his leader.

Kenya shook his head, a tiny smile on his features. "I've got Lord Rioko. Someone has to kill him. It might as well be me."

"Hey! Why do you get to kick ass and I've got to follow dragon boy and pet wonder to the children! That's not fair you know! You could get killed!" Katai shouted, certain to wake up a few gaurds that hadn't known of their appearance.

"Sorry Katai. My first concern is the children, and considering you can teleport and fight, means you will be perfect for this job. Believe me, from that last shout, there will be plenty of beatings on the way to the children."

"But that's all quantity! I want quality!" Katai replied, as Seika began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"That's the third perverted thing I've heard in the last five minutes." He whispered between laughs.

Katai bopped him over the head with her closed fist and turned away from him as he reached up to feel the growing lump on his forehead. "Hey! What was that for! It wasn't like I was insulting you or anything!"

"Hey guys. We've got company." Kenya said, bringing them back to reality. When Seika and Katai turned around, they found an entire army of the same fake demons from the city crowding the hallway, a mix of robotic and reptilian demons.

"Don't worry about me! Just get the children out of here! I'll find a way to get back to you in Spirit world! Make sure you take Haku with you! Alright!" Kenya shouted over the demons as they began to chitter about death.

Seika gulped and nodded, while Katai furrowed her brows and prepared for an argument. Kenya wasn't about to wait for one however. He unsheathed the twin dragon swords and began swiping at the demons, running through them as if they were nothing but an obsticle in his way.

Katai frowned in distaste and began punching demons as Seika whapped them away with his staff. They would have to hope they saw Kenya again. Hopefully they did. They disappeared down one hallway, while Kenya traveled down another, using his sense of increased smell and sight to locate the main door that would lead to Lord Rioko's.

Coming to it, he noticed a heavy duty lock that would need to be melted in order to enter.

So he did just that. He melted the lock with his heat abilities, and broke down the door, coming to another one. A wooden one. This one he burned away at the hindges, and as it fell, he came into a fine room of fancy black cushions and couches, and a large fireplace blazing to the left. There was a crystal shandeleir overhead, and a table with an assortment of jars and vases.

In one rather large red chair, sat a figure with a dainty shampaghne glass.

"Hello, Kenya Nohara." The man spoke up with a deep, familiar voice.

_In the middle, a man in slim black clothing stood, smiling. In one hand he held a scythe. His hair was long, golden flowing, and his eyes, gold to match, glimmered like coins. _

"_Who…?" Katai began, but he snickered and replied before she could finish._

"_I am Lord Rioko my dear. The very being you are after."_

Kenya shook his head to clear it of the visions. That must have been the time when Lord Rioko showed up during their last mission. It truly sucked to not be able to know what happened around that time.

"Do you remember me, Kenya?" The man inquired, standing up. His golden hair dripped across his long black cloak, one hand swirling the shampaghne around in it's glass, the other rested on top of his scthe, which was curently pinned at his waist.

Kenya smirked. "Wish I could, but I don't."

"Good. That makes things more…interesting."

Katai and Seika cursed as the multitude of demons seemed to increase. They were never going to get to the children this way!

"Hey Seika!" She shouted over the uproar of torn flesh and glaggles of screams.

Seika was currently pulling his green lit staff out of a beaten demon. "What?"

"I think we need to make a decision if were to get to the children, and I've already decided. No arguments allowable.!"

"What did you decide!" He returned, thrusting his staff into another demon.

"You go and find the children. I'll stay here and finish off the demons!" Katai shouted, pulling one of her blood soaked hands out of a demon.

Seika stopped for a moment after pinning a demon to the wall and killing it. When he turned back to Katai, it was a look of disbelief on his features that he showed. "What are you talking about? Kenya gave us this mission together and we're going to finish it. After all, we can't get out of here without you."

"I know. But, I can finish these guys off! I have the power to do so! I'll catch up with you later and we'll go together! Alright!"

"Hell no—" Seika tried to argue, but another multitude of demons attacked, causing them to spray blood once again. "Just go you stubborn-ass! If you don't I'll attack you myself and it won't be pretty!"

Seika glared at his female companion, and finally saw the wisdom in her statement. After all, Kenya had said that their first concern was to the children. "Alright! But if you don't make it back I'm coming to look for you! And if you're dead I'm going to kill you!"

"Right! I'm depending on that Seika!" Katai replied, killing another two demons with a thrust of her hand.

Seika nodded and ran through another pack of demons exitting with a stronger reason to complete his mission on his mind. After all, now the entire group was depending on him to finish.

Katai watched Seika go with a smile. Then, turning around towards the demons, she cracked her knuckles with a contented smile. "Now. Let's see what a full blast spirit wave technique can do, shall we?"

Seika ran as fast as his legs would carry him. The halls were mazes, and the only thing keeping him going in the right direction was his pet Niko, who could sense the life spirits of the children he was looking for.

All the while, he kept thinking of how he had left Katai, and how he was doing something he deemed completely stupid.

"I can't believe I let her stay! I should have dragged her out! Then the both of us would be running for our lives from these demons. Not just me!"

A multitude of demons erupted behind him, and he forced his legs to try and go faster than they already were.

"_I wouldn't worry if I were you. From what I've seen, she can hold her own." _Shadow remarked in his head, as Seika rammed through a set of double doors into a sort of courtyard scene at the side of the house.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sure she can handle herself. But what about Haku, and Kenya. They've got much more deadlier enemies to worry about."

"_Haku is another that can take care of himself. Probably far more than with Katai. And Kenya. He is most likely most capable of fighting the battle he takes onto his shoulders. Afterall, in comparison to my old self, that boy would have killed me easily."_

"Kenya's that poweful now eh? How come? He didn't seem that powerful before."

"_A spider's bite may do wonders to a creature's system. It can increase strenght, speed, intelligence. Even the five senses of the body, such as eyesight or hearing. Right now Kenya can probably hear the heart beats of the demons he had to fight throught to get to Lord Rioko."_

"So he's there already?"

"_Yes. And about ready to fight."_

"Good. At least he got there."

Niko chirped, jerking his head towards a tree as Seika came to a stop.

Upon looking behind him, he found the demons chasing him had disappeared, and he was all alone again.

Niko chirped once more at that tree, and Seika turned his attention towards it.

Standing at the root of the tree, was none other than Arune herself holding a pair of scythes with a chain leading from one to the other.

"Ah Arune! You're alright! I'm glad! How'd you manage to escape?"

"_Don't be a fool Seika. That is not Arune."_

"Huh? What do you mean?"

In an instant, he knew what Shadow was talking about. Arune had leapt forward and sliced him in the shoulder, leaving a heavily bleeding knick he was certain would take a while to heal up.

"The hell! Who the hell are you!" He shouted, glaring.

Arune stood over him, a crazy smile on her face as she lifted a bloodied scythe over her head.

"Why little boy, I am Arune. The person you knew."

In an instant, Seika had dodged another flying scythe, and managed to somehow come up in front of her and pin her to the tree with use of his staff.

"You are not Arune. Tell me who you really are? And where is Arune?"

The Fake Arune snickered, a pair of reddish fangs appearing over her lips.

"You're right. I'm not Arune. Arune fell to her death at the depths of the demon ocean. The one filled with the demonic parana your world seems to be so afraid of."

"Then who are you?"

The Fake Arune jeered a laugh, and turned her glaring eyes on Seika. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I'm sure he would, right Enura?" A voice inquired from behind Seika.

Instantly, Seika turned around to see whom was standing there.

An almost exact mirror image of Enura stood with a staff in her hands and a glare on her face.

"Impossible! I threw you away! There was no more use for you!" Enura shouted, hurting Seika's ears.

"Yes well. Even parana can be coaxed Enura."

"Okay…" Seika mumbled, looking from one girl to the next. "A little explaining would do nicely here."

Arune sighed. "Enura is my twin sister. She's the one that's been stealing children. Not me."

Enura's laughter interruped Arune's speech. "Dear sister. Why don't you tell him the whole part of the story eh? You see, a good three hundred years ago, we were—"

"We agreed never to speak of it Enura. Don't break that promise now!" Arune shouted, staff butting into the ground that formed a crack along the concrete.

Enura smiled deviously, and nodded. "Fine. I won't. But one day you're little boyfriend will know. He'll know of our history. Our bloody past."

"Your bloody past Enura! I had nothing to do with it but to be blamed for everything you have done! And the fact that you tried to kill me doesn't help!"

"Oh, certainly it does little sister. Your death was going to clear you slate and give me the ability to run around even more than ever before in your account. There won't be you looking for help from these pint sized hero-wanabe's like you did last time you were near them. Now, it will only be me, and the army."

"There will be no army Enura. I'll make sure of that!" Suddenly, Arune's staff leapt up into the air and ran straight at Enura, in which Seika leapt just in time to find that the staff had completely staff right through Enura's heart.

The twin laughed wickedly and pulled the staff out. "You can't kill me. Or did you forget I'm used to pain now."

"Have you forgotten that I'm used to killing now?"

"Not at all. In fact, I find that most impressive with you." Enura kackled, throwing a scythe at Arune. She caught it in her hand and tossed it back, glancing at Seika.

"Get going Seika! You have to get to the children! Keep going straight down this stretch and to a large steel door. Type in the number 056421, and enter. From there it should be no problem freeing the children. The door only locks on the inside, so make sure you leave the door open as they come out."

"Wait a minute! I've got questions that need answering!" Seika shouted, but Arune wouldn't hear it. Another scythe whizzed her way, and the battle between the twins was on at full swing.

Seika shook his head and ran again, a snarling Niko on his shoulder.

'_I have to complete this mission. For Haku! For Katai! For Kenya! And also for Arune, the good twin! I have too!' _He thought to himself as he came to the steel door. _'I have to.'_

_0000000000000000000000_

Catse: There, what did you think. All sorts of different information, right? Yoru's got a Jagan eye, Arune and Enura are twins, and who knows what else. There are still a few other things to be reviewed and I'm guessing another four chapters and this story is finished. Oh well, please review and I'll do my best to update on schedule next Friday. Ja Ne for now!


	33. Kenya and Haku

Catse: Hiyya everyone! Here's chappie numbah thirty-thwee for yah! You're going to find out quiet a bit in this next chapter, about the entire story. Let's just say things get interesting. The next chapter after this, is probably going to be a complete composition of Seika and Katai's points of view, and after that will most likely be a complete Haku tributed chapter, so look out for that Haku fans! In that chapter, you'll finally figure out what it was that Haku's mother, Jennifer, gave him for his fight, and just how well he knows how to use it. Oh well, on with the fic!

0000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: Nope...don't own them yet...but I'm working on it! (yeah, I had a little caffiene today...Can you tell?)

0000000000000000000000000

Haku coughed up blood as Yoru again hit him with her whip.

'_Damn. She's good.' _He thought, wondering if he would make it out alive. _'She's had much experience in torture. I haven't.'_

"That's right Haku. You can't beat me. Might as well give up. Would make my job so much more easier."

Haku spat once more and stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist. Wise green orbs glared into gruesome ones. He knew that this was not the normal battle. It would never be. From what he knew of Yoru from his father, since birth she had been a bloody child.

In fact, she had been strangely silent at birth. Didn't even cry when she came out. She merely stared up at them with a dull pale face, as if she knew who they were and what they were, and that they were of no importance to her.

Kurama had heard of it from Hiei, and seen the video Kuwabara had recorded of the birth. Things he had gotten to see because of his long absense from his friends. Even he, as a Youkai, had never seen a baby born with so much malice in her eyes.

As she grew, her skills became evident. She never smiled…not unless she was torturing an animal, and rarely talked about anything other than her hobbies of reading about torture, and performing it.

From what he knew, at twelve she had mastered her demon energy to an extent that many actual demons were frightened of her. When it came around to missions, she followed despite her orders to remain home, and many times killed the cause of the trouble in human world with out even allowing Hiei or Kuwabara to step in. In a matter of minutes, the demon would be dead, and the blood would be spilled across her face.

Of course Hiei didn't think much of it. At his birth, he had been just as malicious. He had loved the blood just as much. He even considered the fact that perhaps she knew what was happening around her at birth, much the same way he had. She had matured fastly, like he, and was merely his daughter, exactly as he saw her.

But at least Hiei had come out of his evil days, and found love, and something to live for other than blood. He had had goals set that were righteous in some ways, if you counted his desire to murder the very women that turned him away when he was born. But Yoru didn't have that past. She had a mother and father that loved her. Cherished her.

And yet she was still an evil child.

She had had men fall for her, but for what reason, no one knew. She had turned them all down, even attempted killing one she was displeased with for only asking her if she would ever decide on anyone.

Yoru was a mean one…and that only lead to more reason why Haku had to kill her.

Sure everyone had the right to live in the world, but not all had the right to take it away like she did. He had to stop her in her tracks, or risk her using her family for all they were worth.

He couldn't bare the thought of his only real friends getting caught in Lord Rioko's hands and tested on like lab rats.

Yes, Haku had figured it all out already.

Lord Rioko was a surgeon. He most likely wasn't one from three hundred years ago, but the place where it was held was bound to have a few textbooks of the procedures still intact for anyone looking around. And for someone like Lord Rioko, that was a playground of death.

The way Haku figured things were going, Lord Rioko had been playing them from the start.

Since he had come to human world and had been picking off human children, he had managed to completely confuse them all. They figured he was taking the children as a way of energy, even though demons harness a lot more. Haku's figuring on that assumption was that demon children, if taken from the wrong demons, would create many enemies that Lord Rioko would rather hide from than fight. And besides, if full demons were tested on, they would receive a mind of their own and fight him off, using the power they had gained from him for their own world domination process.

Otherwise, with human children, the parents were naïve, and wouldn't think to look for a demon lord with a few ideas in his head. Besides, the human children would most likely be failures without a little demon blood in them.

Then he had enlisted the help of the demon twins, Arune and Enura. Haku knew they had to be twins. After all, Arune wasn't the type to cause trouble, and it would take a twin with the exact same characteristics to cause it. The twins were naïve themselves. Lord Rioko could make it look like Arune was the one stealing the children, while the real culprit, Enura was doing it. That clue had been left when Arune had been raving, hap-hazardly about a look-alike. Arune had been left to look after them, and prevent them from knowing the true plans of Lord Rioko. Plus there was the barrier that only children could enter, another reason the twins were fit for the job.

Arune and Enura, although older than they made themselves out to be, still had bodies of children. That was there true form. And they had to be virgins for the fact that they were determined for what they wanted and not for love. They could sneak children in without trouble.

Plus, the new detectives, Kenya, Seika, Katai, and he, Haku, would of course be called in as the situation became more drastic.

Lord Rioko expected allies, such as Yoru and Suki, and he had a figuring that the kind Arune would help. That was of course why he had her watching them. She would grow an affection for them, and protect them if she could. That way, if she were taken back, they might have reasoning to go and get her. Plus, Yoru's dark heart would be perfect help. She wanted power, he wanted lab rats.

Then there was the case of the attack outside of the barrier. Lord Rioko had planned on taking both of the children, as extra incentive for them to enter. What he hadn't planned on, was Satou running into the forest after her brother, so that the only one he could take was Tsuki. The demon spider he left in the forest, was a test.

For a good lab rat, he needed a strong one, with skill, and the readiness to sacrifice themselves for anyone else. Kenya demonstrated that when the spider attempted to attack Satou.

Also, he could see what techniques the group had from above, and keep in check what kind of defenses he would need for the castle, all the while keeping the barrier up so the parents couldn't come in to help.

Another thing that caught him offguard however was Satou's strength, which completely annihilated the spider. He had expected the others to do so. No doubt, when Yoru was done with Haku, she was to go and get Satou. That's probably why she was at the gate, because she was on her way there.

Haku wasn't sure if Lord Rioko knew about the new sword Kenya had received, but so far, he had planned everything out perfectly, and their group had fallen into it easily.

Of course, he already knew that Lord Enma would figure out what he was planning, and stop the kids from going on the mission. Afterall, if they entered on the mission, Lord Rioko would have them, and rare half-breeds in a group, would make for a perfect specimen. If their blood was taken out and given to the other children, they would be testible, and most would be able to come out as similar monsters as the one child before. It would be an army of destructive children. So Lord Enma had ordered that they not enter the mansion, but that's why Lord Rioko tried to take the two smallest children, Satou and Tsuki.

Kenya, as leader, would feel compelled to retrieve Satou, and Seika, with his new power, would feel capable of entering and getting Tsuki back. No doubt, the group would follow. So they would leave, against the parents orders, even though Yusuke and the others didn't know the truth behind their disbandment, and come to Demon World looking for a fight.

Then Lord Rioko would beat them all down, and begin his test.

That was why he kept stealing children. So the pressure would be felt, and the children, would come soon.

"Done thinking?" Yoru inquired smugly, her whips lying loosely on the dirt.

Haku looked up from his thoughts, and nodded. "Yes. Let us finish this." He was tired of her beating him into the ground. Her strength was powerful, and her heart full of darkness.

Just like any other bully.

Slowly, almost regrettfully, Haku reached into his back pocket, and pulled free the single red rose his father gave him. Smelling it's precious fragrance for only a moment, he thrust the pedals away from him, forming a whip with his demon energy. "Let's finish this." He stated plainly.

"Fine by me. I find it funny. The both of us are smartest of those dimwits, and yet our preferred weapons, are the whip."

"I'll have you know that this weapon is not my preferred. And neither is that whip on you."

Yoru stopped a moment, staring, and then snickered. "You're right. You really are as smart as they state." With a flick of her wrist, the whip leapt back into her hand to form a throwing dagger. "I much prefer long distance where you can't touch me."

* * *

Kenya snarled as Lord Rioko snickered. 

"So. I gather you and your young friends came to stop my plans, right? Heh…You have no idea what I'm up to, do you?" Lord Rioko sipped his champaghne as Kenya answered, looking completely clueless to everything else in the world.

"My little friends and I, may not know your entire plan, but we do know that you are performing an illegal act by the department of Spirit World and must be arrested or killed for the offense. If you come cleanly, I guarantee you won't be killed. If not, there is no gaurantee."

"My. Quite a vocabulary you have little boy. I like that in an opponent." Lord Rioko set his glass down on a table near the seat, and smiled, a confident glint to his eyes. "But no matter the opponent, I cannot loose. I'm am merely too powerful." He stepped up to Kenya, and took his face into his hands, looking over the leader's features with a skilled eye. "And you're not so bad looking yourself. Those features. There's some demon in there alright. Perfect."

Kenya slapped his hands away from his face and stepped back, hands clenching the handles of his sheathed twin Dragon Blades. "Touch me again and I'll make sure you have no hands left." He warned, glaring with his father's meanest.

Lord Rioko stared at him, a look of indifference in his smug face. "You're face is of your fathers. Your eyes though, they are like your mothers."

"You knew them?" Kenya inquired, glaring.

"Nope. Not at all. But I've been watching you're family longest of all of you. After all, your entire family, if working together, could be capable of destroying me and any demon contacts I have."

Kenya's eyes widened in shock only breifly, before returning to his cunning glare. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Of all of your friends, whose family is completely trained in every tactic of weaponry and fighting style. Surely not the Urameshi family. Yusuke may have the demon blood and power of his father, and the skill and strength to take me down, but he's weak. His wife has no idea of how to fight, and his daughter, although powerful, has no idea of how to truly use what abilities she's been given. The Kuwabara family is no different. Kuzuma is an idiot whom is merely lucky with his skills, and his wife and child have no mastery of the art of fighting whatsoever. They can't even punch right. The only family even close to you, is the Minamino family. Kurama and his wife are both extremely skilled in their techniques, only considering the woman Jennifer has already given birth, some of her power has been taken for the child, and she already passed on her ability to her son. She is nothing but a kitten now, and although the child, Haku, is very smart for his age, no matter his knowledge, without experience, knowledge is nothing."

"What do you mean, Haku's mother used to have power? She's only a human, isn't she?"

"A human! Hah! That woman is no more human than your father is. Only a demon can match up with Kurama's power. No human has the ability. Heh. No. She's just as much demon as Kurama is, maybe even more."

Kenya wanted to think about the knew information. After all, it wasn't everyday you found out a good friend of yours was completely demon. Haku had to be the most powerful of their group. Katai was only half demon, since her father completely took into his demon blood. Seika had a demon and dragon soul within. And he, Kenya, was three-fourths demon. Yet Haku, was completely demon. But what would a silver yoko marry and bear a child with, to produce an almost exact copy of himself? Unless…

"Yes Kenya. Haku's mother, is a Yoko as well."

Kenya's eyes took a shocked notion once again. Another moment later, he covered it. Suddenly, he began to realize something. Yoru had attacked them earlier, and Haku had taken her on. Yoru was abnormally powerful for only three-fourths demon blood. Yet Haku was confident he could beat her. Kenya, Katai, and Seika met a batch of demons, in which Kenya suddenly received the idea that he had to come to Rioko, as the others went off. Of course, Katai would decide to get Seika to go on further, so she could finish off the demons with out having to worry about him. And Seika would run on towards the children…and…

"That's right as well. Heheheheheh…Don't look so surprised Kenya. Demons do read each other's thoughts every once in a while, if they have the right equipment to do so. I, as a surgeon could easily fix my own brain to see into your thoughts. But I was right about you. You do have an intelligence beneath that young flesh. You're seeing it all now, aren't you."

Kenya growled. "You had this planned from the beginning. You wanted us. You wanted Seika for his demon soul, because then you could figure out how he managed to use the power of the soul in his human body. You wanted Katai because she had the right mix of blood for your experiments. And you wanted me…"

"That's right. I wanted you, to be my experiment. Kenya, with your intelligence, and your power. I've been watching you a while, as so has your father. He knew, same as I, that you are no ordinary child. You are like Yoru. She was powerful. She was pure evil, and perfect for the Jagan I gave her. Even if your little sister and older sister were more powerful than you, you still knew that you're duty was to grow stronger, and protect them someday. That's what I like about you. No matter what, you come out of whatever happens to you, as strong as you did the time before. You used what came at you as your strength, and mastered it. That's why you are good with weapons. You adapt well, even though your power and strength was manual and not natural. You are just what I'm looking for. Katai, her blood can be pulled out and injected, a tiny amount, into the children. When she is done, then I will use Yoru. Her evil blood will certainly give enough for my testing on the children. But you…Heheheh…You cannot be used in such a way. You're blood cannot be used in any one else, but yourself. It is too pure. You are my perfect experiment Kenya."

"You disgust me."

Lord Rioko glanced at Kenya as if he wasn't hearing him right. "What?"

"You heard me, or are a surgeon's ears defective. You disgust me. You talk about experimenting on others, and yet you know the chaos it can cause, the danger to yourself and the rest of the world. And yet you don't care."

"Right."

"And another thing. I know why you sent Yoru out on the grounds."

"Oh."

"You knew we were close. You wanted to start the tests on us, to evaluate our powers and abilities for your experiments. But there was just one person you didn't want. Someone who was far too pure to be tested on, and would figure out the plan before you were ready for it. Someone that would be able to warn us before we got to close. If I'm correct, testees became too powerful and mindful of everything around them if they were completely demon. And considering how intelligent Haku is, you couldn't have him too far into the facility, other wise risk him tricking you and killing off your plans. You figured Yoru would be the only one to fight him while you waited behind doors, and if she didn't kill him, then he'd at least be too weak to kill you himself."

"Right again Kenya. I will most certainly enjoy testing on you." Lord Rioko smiled, his lips upturning in a strange glitter that seemed almost abnormal. Lifting his hand up to the air, in an instant, a spear of sorts appeared in his hands, and he pointed the silver tip towards Kenya. It looked like a giant scapul to be specific, and Kenya thought it was fitting for a man that cut others open just to see the insides function.

"Good luck. I won't let you get close enough to do so." Kenya replied, pulling before him his twin dragon blades. "Let's just see how good of a swordsman you are."

0000000000000000000000

Catse: Okay well, I finally got that picture of the team finished, so those that requested it, I'm going to try and send them to you. If you don't recieve them, it probably means that my computer ditched me and crashed in on itself, or my e-mail decided to be fussy. Oh well, until the next chapter, Ja Ne for now!


	34. Katai, Seika, and Arune

Catse: Gack! I can't believe I made that kind of mistake! And it was on one of my all time favorite jokes too! Thank you for pointing that out KoorimeFireFox ! I probably would have never noticed it before! (hits self over the head) Bad me! Baaaaaaadddddd mmmmeeeee! Oh well, it will be repaired, so that the story doesn't have any strange kinks to it. As for now, I'll let you get to the story and read it.

00000000000000000000

Disclaimer: See chapter one...

00000000000000000000

Katai wiped the sweat from her face. _'Well that settles it. A whole mess of you demons is no match for me.' _

The large group of demons was now situated in heaps around her, the naïve victims of her spirit wave attack. "Take that you demon fakes!" She drawled, walked towards the direction Seika had headed in.

Her arm was bleeding badly. She wasn't even sure how one of the demons had managed to get too close. But he had, and now she was dripping blood here and there. She stopped for a moment to tear off a shred of her pants, and then, having trouble with only one hand, tied a loose knot around the wound.

'_That ought to hold until I get to Seika and the children.' _She thought dryly, making her way towards the courtyard Seika had run through.

She was rather surprised to see two copies of the same girl fighting each other.

"What the hell?" She breathed, kneeling down with a groan. That last battle had taken way too much out of her. Sure each demon was weak as hell, but she was still new to the technique she had used, and there had been quite a few demons.

So her father's thoughts had been correct. Strange how Yusuke was so intune to the things around him without even realizing it.

A few days ago, when Kenya was asleep from the spider bite, Yusuke had told her about his thoughts.

"I bet you Arune has a twin." He said. "That is the only way she could be here and the children are still disappearing."

"A twin?" She had asked, sitting next to her father under a cherry blossom tree.

Yusuke had nodded. "Yes. It's not so unlikely. A lot of twins are born like that. One's good, one's bad, one's mean, one's nice. Don't make much of a difference. But hell knows why Lord Rioko would ask children like Arune and her sister to fight for him. They don't seem that powerful."

"Maybe her twin is the powerful one, and that's why she's collecting the children."

"That's probably it. Well, in any case, we have to prepare you for it, should it ever occur."

Katai spat at the ground, determination in her eyes. She needed to get across the courtyard to the doors on the other side, and she would have to go through those two girls to do it. Usually she would be up to the challenge, but usually she didn't have a beaten arm and a low capacity of spirit energy.

"Damn." She snarled, standing up shakily. "There's nothing else I can do. I've got to travel through."

But as she watched, she began to wonder if she really should.

The battle was looking rather ferocious. In fact…she didn't think she had ever seen her father fight like that!

She was rather sure though she knew which was Arune. One of the girls had a scar on her cheek, that had been there for a while. Arune had not.

That and both used separate weapons. Arune had her staff. The other one had a pair of scythes held together by a thick chain.

Both were rather scuffed up, with little draining cuts on their arms and legs, and each showing determination in their own eyes. They were prepared to kill the other at any costs…maybe even their own lives.

The one Katai knew had to be Arune swiped dangerously at her twin, in which the other jumped out of the way, and with a mocking smile, through one of her scythes at her sister.

Arune also leapt out of the way, but was only slightly expecting the attack that followed the through, in which Arune leapt in and began trying to slice her with the other scythe.

Arune would managed to flip out of the way, and then her twin would pull up a barrier when her sister through an attack back.

'_I don't think even I have ever seen a fight this drastic. They're both equal in power.' _

Suddenly, the evil twin leapt out with a knife from her sleeve and jabbed a thick cut right through Arune's shoulder, tearing the shoulder blade almost from its position.

"Damn." Katai heard the kind one breath. Arune fell to her knees, one hand over the heavily bleeding site, as her twin stood over her, one scythe raised up in an attack.

Arune would die if Katai didn't do something.

"Like hell you're gonna kill her in front ah me!" She shouted, welling up the last few bits of energy she could spare into a spirit gun and shot it off. Of course, Arune was suspecting the action, and leapt out of firing distance. But she went far enough off so that Katai could come in to where Arune was and stand in front of her.

Arune looked up, a look of surprise on her face as Katai defended her from her sister.

"What are you doing? You're gonna get killed!" She shouted, blood oozing down over her fingers.

"Yeah, well I am my father's daughter, and his motto is, 'Do what you got to even if you're gonna get killed!' So that's what I'm doin'!" She was so tired her voice had returned to the heavy drawl she had picked up from China. Her best friend there had been a gang like dude that had only recently picked up on the Japanese and Chinese languages, coming from New York, so his accent had always been strong, and she had memerized it down to the last few sylables.

"But…You'll die defending me? I'm a nothing and you want to protect me?"

"Sure…Besides…we may need you in this mission and there ain't no way I'm just gonna leave yah here to die before me? That would loose my Urameshi Honor!"

Arune smiled slightly, but that smile turned into a quick frown and then one of fright when her twin, Enura, leapt in while Katai was speaking and cut a deep gash in the other girl's belly. Katai grunted under the pressure, and when Enura smiled, she smiled back, swiping a deep punch that knocked Enura away from her weapons and towards the ground.

Katai kneeled down, using her only good hand to tear the scythe from her dripping stomach, and then tossed it away, hoping Enura wouldn't think to grab it.

Of course, Arune was up and at her side in an instant, forgetting about her own bleeding shoulder for the moment.

"Are you okay?" She inquired.

"Whataya think? I just got a blade shoved in my abs. Of course I'm okay. Just peachy." Katai replied sarcastically, calling on all of her strength just to remain in a sitting position. If she lost it, she would fall over right then and there.

"Sit still…I'll take care of the wound." Arune offered, but Katai shook her head.

"Nah…you get goin'. Seika'll need your help in getting the children out. I'll finish her off," she nudged her head in Eruna's direction, who was just barely standing back up and smiled, "and then you won't have anything to worry about."

"What the hell was that?" Enura snarled, coming up to them with a reddened face. "You hit me! I'm gonna make you pay for that hanyou." She told her, cracking her knuckles.

"Heh…You that surprised to get hit. You've had it easy for too long." Katai answered, grunting as she tried to stand. A pair of firm thin hands held her down. When Katai looked up, she saw a look of determination on the other girl's face she had never seen there before.

"You call her a hanyou and yet the two of us aren't any different. At least she's pure in her blood." Arune growled, pretty pink eyes flashing a demonic red, before taking on a pure white like her kimono.

"Keh. You think you can beat me sis?" Enura hissed, wiping the back of her hand across the corner of her lip. "You can't and you know it. You forget. I was the one that went throught he abuse. They ripped _me _open, took out _my_ organs, cut _me_ to shredds. They made _me _the monster. Not you. What did you get? The pamper treatment in a little white room is what. I got the muscle. The strength…the speed…the power you don't have. You can't beat me, and this entire time, I've always had to fight alone while you hid behind me. Well sis, I don't need you around anymore. I'm finally going to dump my luggage into the river and be rid of it." Enura's own eyes glared a deep black, as she glared, but for some reason, no matter how mean a face she could put on, it didn't match up to Arune's. "Die!"

Enura ran at Arune at a heartwrenching speed, but only when she was a few feet away from them, did she stop.

A thick white barrier had risen between her and them, and no matter how she hit it, or kicked it, or cursed it, it would not break.

"The hell! You!" She glared at Katai with a deep resentment. "Drop the barrier now! You cannot hide forever!"

"She did not create it." Arune growled, bringing her sister's attention to her. "I did."

"You? You have no more power than a mouse! I'll kill you here and now!" Suddenly the barrier fell, and as Katai was sure Enura was going to finish the way to Arune with a kick, she again stopped.

This time…she was paralyzed.

"What the hell?" Enura snarled, looking around. She was frozen in place, incapable of moving. "Who…"

"Sister…I was going to leave you living. Play it simple. But you have threatened my life and the lives of thousands of children. You have forgotten the reason you killed the doctors in the first place, and now you must be done away with. Good bye Enura…Know that when the children are safe, I will follow you to hell, and the world will be done with the evil child of the experiments."

Enura's eyes filled with a fear no one had ever seen before. Suddenly, she was very afraid.

"No. I'm not ready to die! I don't want to die! I've got to finish the world! Kill everything in it for doing this to me! To us!" Enura snarled, but it didn't help much.

"Goodbye…sister."

Suddenly, Enura doubled over in pain, collapsing to the ground with her head in her hands.

She screamed a heart-wrenching cry as blood leaked from her eyes like tears, and then fell to the ground, that same blood pooling around her head.

The last breath left her mouth, and Enura, the child that had suffered so greatly, and killed so many…was dead.

Arune collapsed onto her knees a moment after, her eyes returned to a silvery pink as they had been before, and tears welled into her eyes.

Katai gasped her pain as she sat up, and stared at the girl, a look of confusion in her eyes.

Arune, apparently somehow reading her mind, smiled sadly.

"The both of us had been kidnapped from our homes in Human world a little over three hundred years ago, and we were tested on by the doctors. Enura, they chained to a table and tore open, changing her human body for chemically tested pieces. It was her will for life that kept her living, and no matter what, she broke free and killed them. Then she came for me and set me free. Apparently, she thought she was the only one they had tested on. But she was wrong. You see, somehow, the doctors knew that one day, their creation would kill them. That's why they liked to take twins. One they would test on physically, and if a success, they would have increased strenght, stamina, speed, and energy unlike anything the normal human or demon would have. The other however…had nothing done to their body. They're minds were tested. They figured that since Enura had made such a excellent experiment I would too. For hours they had my head locked up in a laser device, in which my brain was tampered with in every sort of way. From that, I was given several abilities. One…" Arune reached out with her hand, and when her eyes turned white, the double scythes that were a good distance from them, leapt to the air and into her hand, falling limp to the ground from her grip.

"…was Telekinesis…or the ability to make things fly. Two, I was given Pyrokenesis, the ability to burn things with a single thought, and three…" she looked at her sister and sighed. "…was the ability to tamper with the other minds and either control them, or kill them. But I can only do it to weaklings or those that are too close to me. That's why I try to keep separate. Because I never know when my mind will go crazy and try to kill everything close. Right before Enura was going to leap out and kill them, they gave me one last message as their experiment. When she broke free, I was to follow her…watch everything she did, and then when she went crazy, as they were sure she would, I was to kill her. For years I refused my duty…thinking my sister was my closest relation…everything I had." A tear swept down her saddened pink face. "But I see now that the torture was too much for her, and she lost her mind. For years she pinned everything she had ever done, every crime, on me, calling herself by my name. I was always the one placed in jail, and when I was out, she would conduct the crimes again. I was always blamed…and no-one ever knew about her. Well, now I'm free…And I have no idea what to do with it." She burried her face in her hands, and wept, Katai unable to do anything really. Comfort wasn't her thing. She could kick ass, but when it came to tears and sadness, she had no idea what to do.

Finally, she wrapped a hasty arm around the girl, and smiled slightly. "You did the right thing. Sometimes that hurts. But you have to do it. It's the way of life. It's the creation of law, to test us. If we pass the tests of nature, we deserve to live. And in my opinion, you deserve to live. Come on, we have to go and help Seika with the children. He's gonna need us."

Arune looked up, watery eyes reddened and puffy, and smiled, nodding. "Yeah. He's going to need us."

* * *

Seika was beginning to get aggravated. He had found the children, and the doors to the many chambers they were kept in, but for some reason, the doors wouldn't open. "You stinking pieces of crap! Just open up will yah!" he constantly shouted, knowing somehow that the children couldn't hear him. 

"Damn!"

"You need some help?" a familiar voice said from behind him. He turned to find Arune standing there, smiling pleasantly. There wasn't a scratch on her body to be seen.

"Arune?"

"Sure is. I see you found the children." She said, coming up to the glass. "Poor dears. Don't you agree."

"Yeah. We got to get them out of there. Can you help me?" Seika inquired, feeling something wasn't right. The last Arune he had seen was scratched, and Enura would most likely have scuffs if she managed to escape. Then again, this Arune had no weapon, so he couldn't tell which one it was.

"Certainly." Arune answered, her smile wide revealing sharp teeth. Suddenly, Seika was certain this wasn't her. The real Arune didn't have fangs in every tooth.

"Who are you?" He inquired, feeling the hairs on Niko's spine and tail rise in fury. This couldn't be Arune.

"Why, it's me Seika…It's Arune." She answered sweetly, stepping towards him. Now, let us open up the glass rooms and let the children out."

In a moments time, Seika had pulled free in his hand a spirit throwing dagger, and had thrust it at the fake being of Arune, cutting through her arm.

A gush of yellow blood spilled from the wound.

"You hit me. Why would you ever do that?"

"Who are you?"

Arune's head hung to the ground. Seika repeated his question, only to be replied to with a demonic snicker.

"Why…You do not know me Seika? It is I…Arune."

"You are not!" Seika spat! "Reveal yourself whatever you are!"

The being snickered, and suddenly Arune's delicate face shredded open, and out came a long snake like beast with silver scales, red eyes, and an unusual jaw full of fangs.

"So I am not Arune. It does not matter. You will never finish me!" It hissed, leaping at Seika. He jumped away and dogdged, running to the back of the room. _'Why the hell did it have to be a snake! I hate snakes! Why does everything I have to fight have to be a snake!' _He shouted in his head, as the snake struck again, hitting the wall where Seika had once been.

"_Oh come on! Don't be such a wuss! Just fight the thing and be done with it!"_

'_But I hate snakes! Their so…slithery!' _Seika replied in his head. His only reply was a sigh and a long whipping tail knocking the breath out of him when he hit the wall.

"Damnit…" He whispered. He didn't have much of a choice. If he didn't finish the snake, then he wouldn't be able to get the children out safely, and then they would all die. "Damnit…"

The snake hissed in front of him, a smile supposedly on his lips. "Afraid Seika."

"Of you! Hell no! Come on! I'll take you!"

"_He's too powerful Seika. You're going to need me if you want to beat him." _

'_I don't need you right now so butt out! There's no way I'm handing my body over to you!' _Seika replied, as another swipe at him came from the serpant.

"Seika!" He turned to see the real Arune, supporting Katai on her good arm.

"Girls!" He replied, but a fang nearly hit his shoulder, causing him to loose balance and fall near the glass. A tiny pair of red eyes watched him, tiny hands printed on the glass as the other kids crowded around.

Tsuki had seen Seika right from the beginning, and had tried to call to him, but found that he couldn't hear her.

A few tears escaped when the snake came out and started attacking Seika, and in her innocent mind, anything that tried to hurt her new older brother had to be bad.

"Seika…" She whispered quietly, as the other children around her began to press he against the glass. "Seika…"

Seika stood up, pulling into his hands his staff, his energy forming like spear heads on either head as he glared. He had yet to notice the little girl so intent on watching him, but he knew Tsuki had to be somewhere in the crowds. As for the moment, the only thing he could really think about was the snake and how it was endangering the children and him as a whole.

As the snake struck again, he leapt up and attacked its neck, cutting a small gash, that in a moment's notice, healed upon impact.

When Seika touched the ground again, he cursed.

'_How do you kill it?' _He inquired of himself, only to receive an answer from Shadow.

"_Let me have control. I will kill it and you won't have to worry anymore. Just let me have control."_

"NO! I won't let you take control!" Seika shouted, just as the snake came down at him.

He leapt out of the way and ran to behind the snake, jamming his staff into the its spine. The head of the snake quickly turned and knocked him into the wall, leaving him frozen in place for a good second. The snake disregarding that a staff now poked out of his back, crept up to Seika with a lick of his tongue. Just as his mouth opened to reveal his fangs, and Seika was certain a bite would follow, his little bet Niko jumped up at his tongue and began scratching it and biting it. When the snake knocked him off, Niko used his cat-like reflexes to attack his eyes next, blinding him. With a swipe of his head, the tiny creature had been knocked into the wall, leaving him unconscious.

Seika, a new anger in his heart at his fallen friend, stood up and punched the snake ferociously in the jaw, sending him flying into one of the glass domes. The children's screaming brought him from his reverie, and he ran to the site, pulling the snake out with his new strenght and depositing its unconscious form to the side. Thankfully, none of the children had been harmed. They had only been surprised. Most had managed to get away from the glass before the snake had hit. The others were merely lucky to have fallen in a spot where the glass wasn't to sharp and the snake's weight didn't fall on him.

"Hey girls!" He shouted, after he assured the children that he was a good guy. "I'm gonna need you all to help me get the rest of the children out! Arune! Why don't the doors open!"

"They must have been locked from both sides!" She replied, carrying Katai slowly to them. "We're going to have to override the system."

"Computer tech eh? Can you bring down the system?"

"Yes, but it may take a few minutes. Here, you take Katai while I break open the computer system." Seika took Katai into his arms, and watched Arune walk away, noticing a thick patch over her shoulder wound, and a whole pant leg missing from Katai.

"I gather you wouldn't let her move you until you patched her up, right?"

Katai smiled. "You know me too well."

"Yeah well, I also know that you didn't do to well on your own wound. Here, sit down. I'll take care of it."

Katai was too tired to object, and a few moments later, the patch of cloth on her arm had been tightened, along with another strip from Seika's shorts wrapped around it for thickness.

"Thanks." Katai grumbled, blushing.

Seika smiled. "You're welcome." He sat back a moment, a sigh in his voice and his eyes on the fallen snake. He hoped it wouldn't wake up too soon…He wasn't ready for a second attack.

"So…How do you think Kenya is doing?" Katai inquired, trying to find something for conversation.

"Don't know."

They were silent for a moment, and then Katai snickered. "Knowing him, he probably already killed Lord Rioko, picked up Haku, and is on his way here now."

"Yeah…" Seika chuckled. "That would be wonderful, wouldn't it?"

Katai nodded just as the lights in the hallways flickered and clicks rang from all of the locks on the doors.

Arune returned a moment later, smiling. "I finally managed to override it. Lord Rioko put quite the protection to it, but I managed to break it in by reading his mind. Come on, let's open these doors up."

"Read minds?" Seika inquired, staring at the two women as they walked to the doors.

"It's a long story. I'll explain it when we're out of here." Katai replied, opening one of the doors as Arune opened another. Children flooded out into the hall, moving around so as to make room for others. Seika joined in, and before long, all of the children had been let free.

As soon as Tsuki had come out of the room, she attacked Seika's legs and buried her face into one side of his shorts, sobbing.

Seika leaned down and checked her for wounds, but the most he found was a lump on her head and a rather pink eye.

"You okay?" He asked, wiping a tear from her frightened face. She nodded weakly, biting her lower lip with tiny baby teeth.

"Come here. Don't cry." He replied, as Tsuki turned from his shorts and took to his arms instead. She sobbed even harder into his chest as he lifted her up off the ground and comforted her with pats and soft words of kindness.

Arune and Katai stared at him oddly, as if there was something wrong with the picture. Deadly, laughing Seika, the gangster from the streets with a vocabulary for cussing, was holding Kuwabara's little girl in his arms and was acting like an older brother.

What they didn't realize however, was that the snake had woken up, and was preparing for a strike.  
Seika realized it when the children screamed, and in an instant, he threw Tsuki to Arune, who caught it just as the first fang tore through Seika's left arm. The snake, after biting, didn't move at first, apparently too tired, and Seika pulled out one of his other fangs, and stabbed him between the eyes with it.

The snake gave a hiss, a jerked away from him, leaving another fang in his arm, where he carefully pulled it out, steaming with black liquid. He had been poisioned.

Tsuki looked up from the unfamiliar girl's arms and glanced at Seika, nearly breaking to tears when she saw the damage done.

When the snake tore away, banging it's head against the wall, she was suddenly too much to handle for the tired arms of Arune.

Finally, the girl set Tsuki down on the floor, and the little girl ran to her so-called brother, whimpering tiny tears as her small hands reached for the cut in his arm. She apparenlty wanted to see if it was real, a rather hastally, angrily, Seika thrust her away again as the snake returned. He was prepared to die killing it, and constantly, in his mind the voice of Shadow laughed.

"_See what happens when you don't allow my power to come into play Seika? Without me, you're dead."_

'_Shut up! SHUT UP!'_

"_But isn't it true. Just look around. You're half dead, the snakes still alive, your friends are beaten. You can't win on your own. You need me. Just let me have control. I promise I won't harm your friends."_

'_No! Never!' _Seika replied, breathing in hastilly. _'Never.'_

"_Oh really. Take a look at the little girl, Tsuki. Look. Go ahead." _Seika turned and noticed the frightened and defeated look in the little girls eyes, the heavy tears running down her pale white cheeks. _"Are you telling me you would let her die in order to save yourself? That doesn't sound like you Seika. Come on…Let me take control. It's the only way and you know it."_

Seika stared into the defeated eyes of the little girl for a moment, and then sighed.

"Alright. Do it. But I swear if you take too much control, I will find some sort of way to kill you myself."

"_Fine with me." _

"Fine." Seika returned, closing his eyes. One solid crystal like tear fell from his eyes, mingling with the little crystallized ones that had fallen from Tsuki's eyes to the floor.

Tsuki stared at the tiny wet droplets, and then back at the older boy as his hair began to grow a deep purple. His skin lightened to a tone like the walls, and over his lips protruded silver fangs, in which glittered in the bare light of the room.

Suddenly, Tsuki understood what was happening, and saw the snake coming towards Seika before anyone else.

In an instant, she had run in front of Seika, short arms sprawled out before here, and cried.

"Die you stupid snake! Just leave us all alone!"

Katai, Arune, and all of the children stared in disbelief as Seika's hair turned back to black and his skin deepened in color. His fangs disappeared and before long his silvery blue eyes were staring at the tiny child, and the sudden splay of mystical light that flew from her body. Her white energy took the form of a large rabbit like shape in front of her, and with soft pink eyes, it rammed itself into the snake and killed it, disappearing when the serpant fell.

Then, just as the snake hit the ground, Tsuki fell back to a surprised pair of arms, unconscious.

000000000000000000000000

Catse: So, how was it? The bunny part will be explained in the future, but probably not this story. It's for number three when I get around to writing it. Oh well, if you have any comments or find any other mistakes in this, please let me know! I'll do my best to reply! Thanks! Ja ne for now!


	35. Haku's chapter

Catse: Thank you KoorimeFireFox! You helped me a lot! Haku's eyes are supposed to be blue, and I have no idea why I suddenly made them green, but for now, his eyes like to take on colors. I'll change it all later. And thank you Animefreak54 for pointing out the details I missed. You helped out a lot as well! Well, I'll let you all read now! Ja Ne for Now!

00000000000000000000

Disclaimer: See chappie one...

00000000000000000000

Haku was wondering if he would have to use his new power, the more he fought with Kenya's older sister. So far, he had blood leaking from his nose, one of his eyes was slightly bruised, and it didn't seem as if he was getting anywhere in beating Yoru.

He was right however. She was not suited for the whip she liked the most, and that was perhaps why she decided on accepting the daggers instead. Whips, if they latched onto anything, required very good control to get back in time to prepare for an attack. With throwing daggers, the only problem was making sure there was a large supply of them handy.

Haku again dodged another barrage of silver streaks as they came down to pound the earth with an eerie whistle. More daggers.

How many did she have anyway?

Yoru stood laughing on the gate top, a dark smirk on her black lips. "You can't beat me little red-head. You might as well give up. Either that, or sit still so I don't loose so many daggers on you. I want to save some of them for my brother and his other friends you know."

"So. You really are prepared to kill your brother." Haku inquired, standing up with a shaky breath. He would have to find her weakness, and soon.

"Of course I am. From the moment that brat was brought to life he's been a hindrance to me. Father always treasured him because he was a boy. I was always forgotten…always tossed to the side because no one's heart was as sweet as my dear brothers. I finally decided after a while, that I didn't need him, or my father's attentions. I was my own person. I could do as I liked. I trained myself when my father wasn't looking, I killed whatever came too close to me. I hung out in the graveyards with the bodies in order to attract demons to kill. For some reason, a lot of the demons in this world are attracted to…that. The weak ones at least. The strong ones have more sense. I grew in power. Now I'm so powerful, even my father would be a fool to pick a fight with me."

"So that's the problem eh? Kenya has been your arch-nemesis for years. And you went through all of that to find a way to distinguish yourself." Haku was somewhat disgusted. He'd already heard of Yoru's "habits" and for her to talk of them was disgusting in itself. Still, it was nice to know she didn't do them for pleasure.

Yoru smiled, her jagan eye gleaming darkly in the light.

"I think everything you endured…was childish." Haku acknowledged clearly.

Yoru's eyes narrowed. Her frown disappeared and her jagan began to pulsate.

"What did you say?" she growled, her clean deep voice becoming a mixture of rage and disbelief.

"You haven't grown up. There is no maturity in the way you think. You disgust me Yoru." Haku said much more clearly. "And I believe that the power you possess doesn't belong to someone whose intentions are silly."

"Why you coniving little…" She growled, but in a moments time she relaxed and even started smiling again. "So…that's the way you think, eh? I'm childish. Well, how long have you been able to perceive the world fox cub? I have sense my brain was fully developed, still sitting in the womb. I've heard the worlds violence, and I was born into it. I've seen things in my childhood that would make a kind man grow cold and heartless. Why do you think I want nothing to do with humans? They are decietful and loathing. They pretend to care when in reality they do not."

"Demons are the same Yoru." Haku interrupted, glaring up. He could feel a tiny strain of blood leaking from his ear, but he did his best to ignore it.

"They are not the same! They have a law to them! They obey a law! They may kill, but they do it in honor. In pride! Can you say that for the human race. The very race that multiplies like a virus and consumes the world. At least in Demon World, the most powerful are left living, and their world is cared for. Trees still grow there dammit!"

"Yoru. You have only seen the negative in this world. You have never looked around to see the positive. You let the darkness in your own heart take advantage of you. But I can't say I'm much different. Since I was little I have always been looked down upon. I was always despised for my intelligence, and how fast I raced through school when everyone else had to go by it slowly. But I can't help what I am, and neither can you. You are the proud warrior of a race of ice apparitions that has survived in a world of disaster and chaos without going crazy or committing suicide. Your father is a trusted and well respected protector of humanity and the demonic spirit, as well as everything else. No demon nor human can ever take advantage of your skill or strenght as long as you live. You have everything set for you and yet you still fight to see the evil. That is why you are childish. You refuse to look around and see the world as it really is! Past the darkness and destruction—"

She cut him off.

He wasn't sure when she had created it, but an ice dagger had flown in and snipped right through his chest, missing his heart by bare centi-meters. He felt the blood within him gush out over his dark blue uniform, and in haste, he reached up and covered the wound, soaking his own hands.

She hadn't known it, but she had created her funeral.

"Why should I listen to an eight year old? You know not of my life. And you irritate me even more than my brother does. I'm tired of playing. You better be ready Haku, because your life is mine."

"Fine. I will stop playing as well."

"You, playing! Hah! Don't make me laugh kid! Look at yourself. You're so cut up in places, that you can't even see all your wounds. Hell, your hair certainly has taken a darker color, don't you think?" Haku reached up with his other hand to touch his head, only to bring it back smeared in blood.

He didn't even notice the bright green restraint around him until it was too late, power of the Jagan eye Yoru weilded.

He sat completely paralyzed for a few moments, the tight hold on him doing nothing for his wounds. If he wanted to live, he was going to have to use his power. Suddenly, in his time of need, his mother's memory washed over his mind.

FlashBack 

"_So Mother. What are we doing out here in the forests of Genkai? I do not believe you are here for a mere "walk" as you stated earlier." Haku inquired, looking at the scenery. He would have named a few plants, only his curiosity to why they were there was ebbing at him._

"_You're right. This is far enough. Come over to me Haku. I have something I must explain to you."_

"_Is it about the power you gave me. Mother, I am already learning how to use it."_

"_This is about how to use it my son. The power I gave you is no common gift. No young Yoko is allowed to have it until they are over a hundred years of age. But you are fighting an opponent with ten times that experience, so you must be prepared."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_His mother sighed, her beautiful blue eyes staring down at a daisy that was just dancing on the wind. _

"_Haku. The power I gave you does not rely on the Spirit energy you emitt alone. Because you are young, you haven't enough to keep it working. This power requires blood, and sacrifice. You must sacrifice something dear to you, something you have cared for for a long time. Only then, will it be a power worth use. Only then, my son."_

End Flashback

Haku snorted, watching as his red stream of blood poored from his wound. Yoru had opened up a pathway for him she wasn't even aware of. He was going to cut his hand for the blood he needed, but considering the damage she was doing with daggers, he didn't have to self inflict.

And, sadly, he already knew his sacrifice.

"If you think this is going to hold me, then you do not possess enough control over your energy as you think." Haku taunted, something his father rarely did. "Come now. Are you so afraid of me that you must pin me in one spot to even be capable of killing me? You certainly are pathetic."

"Shut up you little bastard!" Yoru snarled, forming an ice dagger in her hand, considering her others had run out.

"Now you've resorted to insult. Truly pathetic—" He didn't get a chance to finish. Another dagger sped at him and scraped a fine clean mark along his cheek. Thank goodness he managed to wiggle away far enough so that his nose didn't get peirced.

"I said shut up. After all, I'm not the one trapped in a Jagan Bind. You are you little shrimp."

Yoru's face was a mix of disgust and anger, as she had never been the patient type when it came to insult.

Haku hung his face…and after a moment of smiling, began to chuckle.

Yoru stared at him in disbelief, her face crumpling in confusion as she wondered what he was laughing about. She asked him that very question as well.

"I'm laughing at how your best idea of killing your opponent is of binding them to one spot and keeping them held. You have no real idea of how to kill a person quickly do you. Oh, you know how to torture them, but you never learned to get rid of an opponent on the spot. That is your mistake…because any one person you torture could possibly be the very one that breaks free and attacks you when you least suspect it. Foolish indeed."

"And what. You're that person that will break out? I doubt that."

Haku smirked once again, and finally looked up into Yoru's eyes. "Perhaps. Look at my hand."

Yoru wasn't sure what he was asking, but she figured it couldn't be too bad. Haku was a kid after all.

She looked down, and felt sort of silly for doing so. The only thing in his hand was a bloody rose, still dripping wet.

"And what is that supposed to be. The very weapon that kills me? I'm not afraid of blood kid. I can take whatever you throw at me." Haku chuckled again and his grin appeared soft, deadly.

"No. Not the rose. My hand."

Yoru returned her gaze, and was astonished to find that his hand was not like the other one.

The hand with the rose on it looked cream white, with long silverish claws that extended out like daggers as thin and fine as tree leaves freshly grown.

Slowly, the cream white coloring of his hand, crept up through the cuts in his shirt, and up to his neck, consuming his body whole in it's radiant glow.

Before long, Yoru even had to shut her eyes because the brilliance of the skin blinded her, as his body took on a golden radiance and shined her away.

When the light had vanished, a few moments later, Yoru looked back. She saw…nothing.

Her binds were still in place, shrinking up into nothing considering they had nothing to hold, but there was no one there. Haku…had vanished.

"Come out kid! I'm not in the mood for games!" Yoru snarled, glancing around, her fangs displayed over her lips. "Come out or I'll make you come out!"

"No need. I'm already here." A soft voice whispered coldly in her ear.

Yoru's first reaction was to turn on the person behind her and swipe at him with an ice sword she conjured up in a seconds notice, but by the time she had turned, he was gone again.

"Stop it! Show yourself!" She croaked, brows furrowing close together in agitation.

"Fine. Take a look." That same soft voice came from behind her again, and this time when she turned, there was an actual image to greet her.

He was about a head taller than Haku was, with long floods of golden hair, and silver tipped fox ears. His eyes shown silver underneath gentle black brows, and his entire body was cream white. His clothing had changed as well, taking the form of a golden robe with silver lining, and a gold symbol on the left of his chest. When Yoru's eyes landed on that symbol, she was certain her tongue had run for fear into the back of her throat.

The symbol was of a nine tails sprawled out over a circle, a word between each of them on a black background. _The Broach of the Gold Kingdom—Heirarchy of the Fox Rulers. _

Yoru gulped, but she wasn't sure why she was afraid. She had fought their kind before, and won! But there was something about this boy that had her shaking in her boots. But why?

"Yoru. You're hearts beating rather fast. Is there something wrong?" the fox inquired, a smile on his face.

"You never told me you were of the Golden Fox Kingdom Haku? Why not?"

Haku smiled, revealing a perfect set of silver teeth. "You never asked. Besides, the Gold Fox in my family is my mother, Queen of the Kingdom as of the moment. You may have heard of her. Jennifer Kyaki…The Blood Queen"

Yoru had heard of her alright. The woman was a danger to anyone that threatened her. She had assassins all over the world, and if anyone even so much talked to her the wrong way, she could have you killed. Her power was also that of a high S-class demon, capable of destroying even Yusuke if he messed with her. It was strange to hear that she had married and born a child, but then again, she had married the legendary Yoko, the Silver Fox Theif. And he himself already had many loyal to him in Demon world, ready to risk themselves. It was somewhat of an alliance between the gold and silver foxes, interesting as it was. Strangely though, the foxes had deteriorated down to a mere few that still represented their clans, such as the red foxes, the black ones, and the brown ones. Jeniffer and Yoko had to the be the last ones of their people, and the fact that they joined and had a child was almost unheard of. Foxes didn't marry those of other clans, and if theirs went extinct, they would rather die out than share the lands with anyone else. And yet, a Gold and Silver had come together, and given birth to a child that was now half Gold, and half Silver.

Which also meant another thing. While the Silver foxes based their main abilities on Earth and it's resources, the Golden Foxes based theirs on light, and the life within everything around them.

Which suddenly made Haku's trasformation make sense as well. Young fox cubs were not able to take an adult form until after at least a hundred years of existence. In the beginning, they looked like normal foxes, running around on dainty legs, and learning their powers without actual hands or legs, in order to master it in the mind before mastering it in the body. Then, over a hundred, their mother would pass down a power surge that had developed in her body before birth, and had grown within it, to her child, and then, they would have the energy required to take a full human like form with fox features.

Considering Haku was standing in fox form before that was incredible. His mother must have felt it was his time. Not only that, but there wasn't enough energy built up in the mother to pass down to Haku just yet, for it took a hundred years to gather enough, which only left Yoru to believe that the rest had come from the spirit energy resting within Haku. Which also left her with a little more of an understanding about the bloodied rose.

Blood held it's own spirit energy properties, and for foxes, especially golden ones, if something they treasured the most was destroyed in their blood, it created some sort of unexplained reaction in the body that allowed a multitude of energy to come forth. Unfortunately, they would be left weak and incapable to doing anything for months due to the drain in their bodies. In Haku's case, the one thing he had sacrificed, had been the rose, his father's prized Rose Whip, which had now been desintigrated into the transformation of Haku's body.

"So. You're a mixed fox demon. That's very rare you know." Yoru spoke, trying to gather some time for herself so she could figure out how to kill him. She had never fought one that was a merge between two natural powers before, life and earth.

Haku smiled, silver eyes dancing like dimes. "Yes well. I already knew that. As for time, because I have taken this form, it is limited, so I must kill you quickly. But do give me a fight please. I'd like to try this body out on someone worth while."

Yoru growled and ran at him with her sword, attempting to peirce his heart so as to kill him.

Just as she got close, he disappeared, and not even her speed could catch up to him.

Before she knew it, his small elbow had crunched into her spine, breaking it in three or four places along the lower region.

She collapsed to the ground, blood leaking from her lips as her body sent daggers of pain to her mind, cutting away at any possible thought. She tried to sit up…but found it impossible. She was paralyzed. He had caught her, and in a matter of seconds too.

Haku stood over Yoru, leaning down.

"Now you can never harm your brother or sister again. Since you hate this world so much, I will make it so you don't have to feel the pain of it any longer. But know this. The world you hate with such a passion…of crime and death and killing…Is going to change. That is a guarantee from a Yoko to you. We will make this world a better place, and maybe you'll finally be able to find peace in the afterlife.

Yoru again attempting to get up, hoping her legs would move, and if not her legs, something that could harm him could. Finally giving up on sitting or standing, she brought her ice sword up, and swiped at Haku's ankles as he stood up.

She thought she had made a hit when the blood sprayed from his legs, but she was left dead in bewilderment, when the last crushing blow struck her skull, and left it smashed into her brain.

Haku stepped away and sighed, sobs beginning to rack his frame. He had never cried before, but neither had he ever killed anyone either. This was the first death, and it had been to annihilate the pain in a woman that just didn't understand the world like everyone else.

He was glad, in a way, that she was dead. She no longer suffered, and neither did the rest of the world at her antics.

Just as the first tear rolled down his cheek, he felt a new presence in the area and turned.

Suddenly, Seika, Katai, and Arune were walking towards him, a crowd of children following him.

They looked at him in awe and confusion, until finally Arune spoke.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here before."

Everyone else stared at him, and Haku wiped away the tear and smiled.

"It's me. Haku."

00000000000000000000

Catse: Well, what did you think? Some of you are probably happy Yoru's dead. For others, you are probably mad at me for that. But, no worries okay. I won't say anymore than that. A friend of mine at school had asked me, after I told him about this story, where I had gotten the idea for all of the new characters I introduced. So, I answered him, and I figured you all would be curious as well.

Katai: I got her from one of my friends at school. Her favorite hobby is beating up on everyone else around her, and she loves to wrestle if she can. She and I are a lot alike in that we hate anything that reveals an inkling about our legs whatsoever, including dresses, shorts, and any other concoction that has been invented to the clothing industry. I believe her favorite phrase is "Who's butt can I kick now?" I can always depend on her for a good laugh or two.

Seika: This came specifically from my friend Michael. I ride with him on the bus, and he loves to annoy me! His favorite hobby is coming up with weird perverted thoughts about any phrase you say. Anything using "it" as the subject, he starts to crack up on, such as "Let's get it over with" or "Give it back!" He's a real perv, that loves to joke around a lot, but he's also dependable and trustworthy.

Kenya: I got his character from an acquaintance from school. That guys name is David and he's what most would call, a Lone Traveler. He's not very talkative, but when he does talk, everyone quiets down to listen because it's usually important. He gets a lot of respect and a lot of the time I see him wondering around school, just looking up on things, that kind of thing. I thought he would be a cool character for Hiei's son.

Haku: I bet everyone wants to know where I got his character from right? Well, it's a very unlikely person. My nine year old brother, Brian! Brian is not at all in college or anything, but he's a smart kid, and he loves to reply to stupid questions. His hobbies include reading anything from Samurai stories to mangas (he loves his books), telling everyone off, and trying his best in mastering his archery and his mathematics. He's got quite the vocab. too. I remember one time he got into a fight with a kid at the park, and if I remember correctly, his explanation of the event was "I saw the young kid throwing rocks on nearby civilians and I merely decided to help. What do you want me to do? Sit on the side lines and watch? I'm flabbergasted you would think that of me." Yeah...the scary part is, my brother was seven at the time and the kid that was throwing rocks was ten. Young kid...yeah...And one time, I walked into his room and saw he was reading a book. "Reading a book?" I asked. He waited a moment, and then replied "No. I just love the blinding white paper with the dark little marks that make up words because I get headaches from staring for long hours. What do you think?" He loves his sarcasm. Scary no?

Yoru: I got her from another unlikely place. I had an enemy in middle school named Paulette, and she would always try to push me around or shove me everywhich way. She made teachers uneasy and she got into fights a lot. In fact, I think she was in the principal's office every other hour for some sort of new crime or something. Well her eye landed on me at one point, and I was always quiet in school, and rarely ever talked, I guess I made a new play toy. She would shove me aroun, push me, do anything to really tick me off. I merely glared at her and kept on going. One time she got me mad enough to push her back. She laughed when I did and I threw her my meanest glare without even realizing it, and she and her buddies left. In any case, she was rather similar to Yoru, with a hot temper and a love for destruction and violence.

Tsuki and Satou: These I actually got the idea for from my best friend's two little sisters Victoria and Cassia. Cassia's a little older than Victoria, and where ever she goes, Victoria follows. When ever Victoria is in trouble, Cassia defends her. It kind of gave me a cute idea.

Suki: She came from my cousin Kojika85. Both love to joke around, but they won't wait around if it comes to a showing of their knowledge or ability, and they aren't hotheaded and run into the heat of battle without a plan first. Although Kojika is a proud goth and Suki isn't, I got her character from my cuz.

Suta: Last but not least, I got her idea of character from my best friend, Julianna. Don't get her wrong, Julianna isn't really after someone like Hiei. She likes how he looks and everything, but she wants someone that will make her laugh. Well, I got the idea for Hiei's wife from her, because both of them know a lot, and are avid anime fans. They are both really sweet, but won't wait if it comes to showing their opinion or correcting you on something. I thought her character would be perfect.

I've also decided that many of the characters to come in number three of this story will be a lot of my friends from school. I've already decided on everyone in the story, and what all they will do.

Oh, another thing. I've also changed something with the third story. My characters are still going to wander around the world, but this time they aren't looking for puzzle peices. I've got an idea that there are twelve people in the YYH world that each have a spirit of the Chinese Zodiac. You already know they have one, which is Seika, the dragon, but now they have to wander the Earth and find the other eleven in order to bring Kenya back to life. What will they have to sacrifice, and where will they have to go to get what they need to revive Kenya. You'll have to find out in the story (sorry for being so evil! Mwa hahahahahahaha...Okay...got that out of my system)

Oh, and one more thing. I'm doing a poll. I want to know, which character in this story is your favorite, and which one do you despise the most. You don't have to answer, but I'd like to know! Oh well, I've talked long enough! Got to go! Ja Ne for now!


	36. Kenya's Chapter

Catse: Yays! Next chappie! Sorry it took so long. It's the end of my spring break and everyone in the world suddenly showed up on my doorstep on Friday asking me what I was going to do on the weekend. This is the only time I've gotten all week to update! Oh well, with that said, here's the update. The story is beginning to close up, and if you find any mistakes, please let me know! I'll repair them instantly. Which reminds me...I still haven't fixed my little Haku eye color confusion problem. Oh well...For now he has three different eye colors: green,blue, and silver. Okay well,enjoy the chapter! And I predict that from here there is probably only going to be two or three chapters left to this story beforeI start on the third! Yays! Okay, I'll shut up now.

* * *

Disclaimer: On chappie four of course : )

* * *

Kenya wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead, trying to figure out a way that he could beat Lord Rioko.

He hadn't expected Lord Rioko to be so good a swordsman!

Hell, he had been fighting with his twin blades for a good ten minutes or so now, and Lord Rioko had blocked every jab or slice he had attempted, and he had managed to somehow block every swipe or attack from the giant scalpul in Lord Rioko's hands. They were evenly matched in everything except endurance, for he seemed as cool and calm as ever, and Kenya was becoming blind with all of the sweat he was emitting.

'_Damn it! Where is his weak point!' _He thought angrily to himself, never allowing his eyes to leave Lord Rioko's.

Lord Rioko's scalpul had a few streaks of blood down its side, and Kenya suspected that it had to be his, but he didn't dare take a moment to look for the wound lest Rioko decide that that was the time to attack.

A rustling down the hall caught Kenya's attention, and he stole a quick glance just as Lord Rioko leapt at him and attacked.

'_Seika…Arune…Tsuki…What are they doing here? And who is the Yoko with them?'_

Kenya had a suspicion to who the Yoko was, but he kept to himself, as he blocked the scythe with both of his swords and swiped back.

Lord Rioko blocked him, his blonde curls dancing along in the wind and catching Kenya off guard for a moment. Rioko took that moment to swipe at him again, just barely snipping at his chest as Kenya flipped backwards near his friends.

"Are the children safe?" He inquired with a rasp, and his friends nodded.

"Yes. Katai teleported them to Spirit World a few minutes ago." Seika answered, Tsuki holding onto his pants tightly.

Kenya noticed her and nudged his chin in her direction. "Then what is she doing here?"

"She somehow managed to hide when Katai took the children. She only came out when Katai was gone." Arune answered this time, a little bloody, but none the less safe.

"Good. Keep her protected and get out of this chamber. This is not a place for you to be." Kenya leapt up and stop an assault of flying daggers with his swords, causing them to fly all directions but to his friends.

Seika growled. "We're not leaving! We want to help you fight Kenya!"

"You can't help." Kenya replied quietly, landing as he pulled a runaway dagger from his shoulder with a groan. "All of you are bloody, without Spirit Energy to lend, and Tsuki needs protection. Get out of here."

"But Kenya!"

"He's right." Haku interrupted Seika, placing a cream white hand on his shoulder. "Inside we only stand out as Kenya's weakness. Let us go outside and wait. I'm sure he will finish this himself."

Seika growled his frustration, but none the less agreed to the terms and picked up Tsuki, walking out of the room with Haku and Arune on his heels. Outside, Katai caught up to them, and inquired why they weren't inside.

"Kenya wants to fight Lord Rioko on his own." Was Seika's only reply, as Haku took a seat near a window ledge that happened to be nearby, and Arune leaned on the door opposite the one Kenya was behind. Seika sat down near her, and Tsuki sat next to him, still clinging to his pants leg.

Katai prefferred to stand. "What! What idiocy is that? He can't fight Lord Rioko all by himself. We promised we would come here and fight together!"

"And we have." Haku replied instead, looking at her from his window view. "And we've already won."

"But Kenya's inside fighting all by himself against a foe that can increase in numbers if we don't defeat him! This stage of world destruction could come back again if he manages to escape! And what do you mean we've been fighting together? We've all been separate since we got here."

"Yes, but look around you Katai." Haku answered, looking back out the window. "Half of his army has been destroyed, the children are safe, Yoru is put to rest, and Lord Rioko no longer has any other testees. He wants to use Kenya for his test, but Kenya will fight him all the way. So far, it seems we've fought as a rather good team, although separate, working together for one cause."

"What do you mean with Kenya?" Katai inquired, looking confused.

Seika sighed. "In general, Lord Rioko wanted us here in the beginning. He wanted to test on us, but most of all, he wanted Kenya. The rest of us were either bonuses in his plan, or flaws. He couldn't test on those that were entirely demon, so Haku was the flaw, but you had the blood for tests, and I had the soul for investigation. And he had us fight so that if he beat Kenya we would be too weak to defeat him on our own. I think Kenya knew that when he seperated from us in the beginning."

Katai growled, unhappy with that statement. "That only gives us more reason to go in there and fight with him! He needs us dammit!"

"Katai. You don't understand. With us in our conditions, we'd be no more than his weakness. It is better we wait."

"But you have all that power worth using! If we can't help, why don't you!"

"Because," Haku answered, looking out the window once more. "if he is defeated, I am the only one next up. Lord Rioko did not take my transformation into account considering my age, so my abilities might be able to match him, but I must wait for Kenya. This is Kenya's match and intereference only proves how little trust we have that he can finish the job. Besides, help is on the way should real trouble arrise."

"What do you mean by that?" Seika inquried, as Haku stared outside.

"Take a look for yourself." Was his answer.

Seika stood, and walked to the window, same as Arune and Katai, and nearly gasped with excitement when he saw what Haku did.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Suki, Suta, Jennifer, and Koenma were all running through the courtyard where Arune and Enura had fought, and were heading for the mansion.

They all seemed prepared for a battle should one arrise, dressed and armed with there weapons as they needed them, and all looked determined to get to the top of the mansion.

"Took 'em long enough." Seika joked, returning to his seat.

"Yes, but I have a feeling it will take them a while to get where we are." Arune announced sadly.

"What do you mean?" Seika inquired, Tsuki crawling into his lap to vent off her own fear with someone warm to hold onto.

"Remember. We only killed off half the army." Was his reply.

Sure enough, before Katai, Arune, and Haku, a multitude of demons that had been in other parts of the mansions lands, joined up before the detectives and assaulted them.

Their reply was to fight and kill off most of them, until a multitude of snakes came out and attacked. The snakes were harder, and there was one to each fighter, including a few before the door, defending it.

"Ug….More of those." Katai growled, swiping some blood that had made a trail from the corner of her mouth to her chin.

"What do you mean, more?" Seika inquired, and he was answered by a hiss, in which told him completely.

"Why snakes…?" he murmured to himself, feeling sick for some reason. "Why oh why did it have to be snakes…?"

Tsuki smiled, her tiny hands clutching closely to his shirt. She understood the danger around her, and the sacrifice she had made by not going with the other children, but for some reason she had a feeling she needed to be here. That she needed to see what was happening around her, to perfect herself. She wasn't sure what made her desire that, but she did. And the only thing that calmed her, was knowing that Seika was there, and he would take care of her. She adored him, loved him as a brother, and hoped to God every day that nothing would happen to him like before. He was her brother, and if it came down to it, she would protect him! She closed her eyes and snuggled closer into his chest, the fight inside the room playing before her eyes, just as it did in Arune's. Both were strong in telepathy, and both could see what was going on inside the room at each moment.

And they were not disappointed.

Kenya, glad that his friends were outside and out of danger, pulled up his swords to defend against yet another swift attack by his opponent.

Lord Rioko still hadn't broken a sweat, and had a viewer just entered in at the last moment, they would have thought that Kenya had just arrived from fighting some else. Lord Rioko had no wounds, no scuffs or scratches to show he had been fighting for a while now, not even a forming bruise from wrong footing or getting knocked to the fine marble. He was perfect…in a disgusting angering way.

"Come now Kenya. Is that the best you can do?" He inquired, his fine lips upturning in a crooked smile.

Kenya spat out a splatter of blood and smiled, showing his opponent still had confidence. "The best? You take me too lightly." Kenya answered, pulling his swords before him.

It was time he became serious, but he was not ready yet to pull out his two Flaming Swords. Afterall, he had yet to fully master the one his grandmother left him, and his father's he wanted as a last resort, because although he had mastered handling it, blades with flames were still not safe in his hands.

Kenya sighed. This was a move that had taken him quite a while to master, and even then he had not the control his father did for it, so he breathed in slowly, and concentrated on his swords. Afterall, there was a reason why they were called the twin dragons.

In a moment, a bit of dark purplish-black flame took to the hilt of the sword and began to slowly grow. After two minutes, with Lord Rioko staring in disbelief, his swords were completely engulfed in the spirit energy he fed them, and he smiled.

"What cute little technique is that?" Lord Rioko inquired, scratching his chin in a sort of weird interest.

Kenya snickered, and drew his blades up so that he could wield them better, and show them to his opponent as well.

"This is the Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuhaa put to both of my swords. It was my father's favorite and most treasured move, and still is. The Dragon of the Dark Flame." Kenya's smiled glimmered with an evil twinkle as he swiped around a few times with his swords, to ensure the dragon would run away or find a way to escape. He didn't have the mark on his arms like his father did, in order to call forth the dragon. He didn't need them. Instead, he had managed to somehow draw the dragons into the sword tips when he first got them, and from then on the dark image of the dragon had been applied to the hilts, where if he fed them his own demon/spirit energy, the came to life and obeyed him to a certain degree. It was one of his favorite moves, along with changing the climate around him.

"Father performed this blade dragon technique during the tournament. That's where I got it from." Kenya replied at Lord Rioko intrigued look.

"Yes, but how could a boy such as you master a technique of that level." Came the inquiry that followed. Lord Rioko was giving Kenya this time to gain as much strength as he could, because he had already become bored with their straight little brawl, that amounted to nothing on his skin.

Finally, when Kenya was sure his attack was ready, he leapt out and attacked Lord Rioko from the front, striking him several times, the scalpel coming up to stop him when the flames came to close. During the assault, one of Kenya's blades was knocked away and spun behind Lord Rioko coming to a halt as the flames around it disappeared.

When they parted, Lord Rioko smiled bitterly. "You can stop this little charade Kenya. I know what you're up to."

"Do you?" Kenya inquired, wiping another bit of blood from his mouth with the shoulder of his shirt.

"Yes."

"Then what is it?"

Lord Rioko sighed, rubbing a tiny bead of sweat from his forehead that had somehow managed to squeeze from his skin.

"You're stalling for time. You're expecting the other detectives to get here in time, but you don't want to look like a wuss to your friends so you had them stand outside. Is that right?"

Kenya smiled. "I will admit, I was stalling for time, but I don't need to anymore. I already found your weakness."

"Oh? And what is that?" Lord Rioko snickered, pulling his scalpel up to prepare for an assault.

"Behind." Was all that Kenya said, and Lord Rioko stood confused for a moment, until he finally got the real meaning.

He managed to turn and block the dragon coming at him at the last minute, just as it opened it's jaws to bite into him.

It bit his sword and he snickered.

"This is the best you can do?"

Kenya snickered back. "No. The question is, is that the best _you _can do?"

Lord Rioko face twisted in disbelief, as he felt Kenya's blade dig into his shoulder blade and through his heart.

Instantly, the dragon before him raged foreward and consumed him in flames, just as the one with Kenya leapt forward and consumed him with flames.

"Fool. When I said behind, I meant your behind. Not what was behind you." Kenya snickered, turning to walk away.

A shriveled black hand leapt from the flames and grabbed his ankle as he took the first step, nearly causing him to trip.

"Heh." It rasped, as the dragons devoured him. "Above."

Kenya glanced up, just to find a small bug like contraption spray gas in his face and disappear from his vision.

Kenya tried to kill it as it left, but he found his body incapable of doing so. He was paralyzed.

"Fool. You were caught. Now I've got control." Lord Rioko stood up, dusting off his burnt of clothing, and walked around to face Kenya. To Kenya's surprise, his dark and shriveled skin fell off, leaving Lord Rioko unscathed. Even the sword wound to his heart was healed up without even a scar to show it had ever been there.

"Heh. I've got many layers of skin and a body that heals after every attack. You can't defeat me. But, considering your paralysis is limited, I'm going to have to work fast on you Kenya. You don't mind do you?"

Kenya growled, unable to talk due to his jaw having gone slack.

"That's what I thought. Alright. Lie still so I can make your paralysis…permanent."

* * *

Catse: Oh no! Kenya's in trouble, help isn't coming inside, and Lord Rioko has a habit of operating on people he thinks interesting. Uh-oh. Kenya's going to have a fun time getting out of this one, eh? Well, please review on what you think of the writing, and I'll try to get back to you on it! Arigato! Ja Ne for now! 


	37. Losses and Beginnings

Catse: Hey everyone! It's another update! And on time! Yays! Okay, well, you may hate me for this chapter, but oh well. This is how I have it planned, and have had it planned for a while. I'm going to go back and change the sudden switch of Haku's eyes from blue to green tonight if I can, but I will not make another mistake again! Oh well. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'll shut it now so you can read! Ja Ne for now!

00000000000000000000

Disclaimer: See chappie one...

00000000000000000000

Arune's eyes popped open in disbelief. She was unable to speak for a moment, registering in her mind what was going on.

She had been paying close attention to the battle inside, and how Kenya was now paralyzed for the moment. They would have to do something! She knew Lord Rioko's techniques! His moves! His favorite was to paralyze the opponent and kill them slowly! And considering Kenya was to be his test subject, that was completely out of control.

"We have to enter." She whispered, her eyes wide in shock.

The group looked at her odd as she stepped towards the door, moving fast to get inside.

"No." Came Seika, who was still sitting against the wall. Tsuki wasn't in his lap, for she had found more interest under the table of the hall at the moment, playing.

"What?" Arune inquired, staring at him.

"What's wrong? What's going on with Kenya?" Katai asked, catching onto Arune's abilities. After all, her strength came in her mind.

Arune turned to Katai and explained the situation. "Lord Rioko has Kenya paralyzed at the moment and he's seeking to make it permanent."

"What? We can't let him do that!" Then Katai tried for the door, and suddenly there was a barrier across it. "The hell!"

"I said don't." Seika replied from behind them, his eyes serious.

"What do you mean don't? Kenya's going to be a ginea pig in there and you still want us to wait?" Katai roared, her teeth clenching angrily.

"I thought you were his friend." Arune added.

Haku watched from a distance, eyeing their movements. He knew exactly where Seika was going, and decided it was best for him to stay out of it. He had his own thoughts as of the moment, as he sensed the original detectives draw closer to their location.

Seika stood up, facing them. "I said don't. Kenya's right. This is his battle and we shouldn't interfere."

"But what if—"

Seika cut Katai off. "If we go barging in there right now, we'll make Kenya look bad. He's fighting for the world right now, and for him to know that we've been watching him shows we have no faith in our leader. We'll leave him be until things get too drastic."

"Who suddenly died and made you leader!" Katai snarled at him, turning on her heel towards the door.

A firm hand grasped her shoulder and tugged her back.

"I did." He announced, then he sighed. "Look. I'm just as worried as you are about Kenya, but I've come to know him pretty well and if it's one thing his family has a lot of, it's Pride. They won't accept help even if it means their death. That's how it goes. We can't interrupt."

"But!" Katai began, but her shoulders sank and her head fell. "You're right…We should let Kenya handle it. He's the leader, not us."

"Um guys…" Arune began, facing the table where Tsuki had been playing.

"What?"

"Where's Tsuki?"

They were quiet for moment as they looked around. "Holy hell!"

Kenya seethed as he tried to figure out a way to get out of the mess he was in. Lord Rioko had already drawn up a syringe of some sort of chemical in it that Kenya was certain wasn't going to do much to help him.

Lord Rioko began walking towards him, syringe in hand and a sneer on his face. When he got within distance of injecting it, he stopped and stared into Kenya's face.

"Hm…How does it feel, just before I give you this, to know you have lost and you will forever serve me, specimen?"

Kenya growled, still unable to move his jaw, as Rioko laughed.

"Heh. That's what I thought. Completely thrilling isn't it. So much power and growth, so much for you my dear specimen! You'll have it all! Isn't that wonderful?"

Kenya felt the saliva leaking through his teeth, and tried to spit at Lord Rioko as best he could, managing to get his shirt.

Lord Rioko glanced down at it, and returned to Kenya's face with a grin. "Oh…I am so going to enjoy working on you. You'll be my slave. And I'll erase your memory so there's nothing left in it, how's that?"

And Kenya growled, and Lord Rioko snickered, sticking the needle to his arm.

Just then, a small stone hit the syringe's container, cracking the glass just enough so the chemical spewed out and hit the floor.

Lord Rioko pulled the needle away and looked at it strangely, as if trying to figure out what had happened.

Then he looked up just as the little girl came running to Kenya.

"Kenya!" Tsuki shouted, grabbing onto his jeans. "Kenya! Stop standing still! He'll hurt you really bad if you do!"

"Tsuki? What are you—?"

"I don't want you to die Kenya! I'm tired to seeing bad things happen to the people I like!" She began to sob, just as Lord Rioko smashed the syringe on the ground, and reached out a hand for her.

"Little girl, you will pay for that!" He shrieked, nearly touching her skin when a small spirit dagger rammed into it, causing him to snarl as he tugged his hand away to check the wound.

Seika stood in the doorway, Haku, Arune, and Katai all next to him, and in a instant, he was heading for Kenya.

"Kenya. We're totally sorry about this, but she snuck in and we had no idea—"

Suddenly, a sword came jabbing towards Tsuki, and Seika tried to run but knew he wouldn't make it in time.

The blood splattered across the floor at the whimper of the small girl, and Lord Rioko stood with a smile on his face, and then a frown.

"You're supposed to still be paralyzed." He murmured, as Kenya glared at him.

"Yeah, well things change." Kenya acknowledged.

Seika ran in and picked the frightened girl off the floor, as tiny drips of blood fell from the tip of the blade.

The sword was Kenya's very own dragon blade, and it had gone through Kenya's belly, leaving a pool of blood beneath his shoes.

"Kenya…" He whispered, but Kenya turned his scarlet eyes behind him and smiled. "Get her out of here. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Um…" Seika began, but finally he nodded curtly and jumped up, carrying a crying Tsuki with him to the door. Katai, Arune, and Haku were all standing in the room, the doors behind them.

"Let's go everyone." Seika said, and just as they came to the doors, they shut. They tried to open them, but the doors wouldn't budge.

"What the hell?" Katai growled, frowning.

She then turned towards Lord Rioko, who was snickering.

"Come now…Won't you join the fun?" He inquired, pulling the blade out of Kenya's body only to throw it at them. They managed to scramble out of the way, and in Rioko's time of interest, Kenya swiped at him and cut him good across the hip.

Lord Rioko stared at the cut in his side in disbelief, and then smiled when it healed up perfectly.

"Are you forgetting my words already Kenya? Or must I repeat myself?" He asked, but Kenya would hear none of his taunts.

"Just die already!" He shouted, stabbing him several times in the chest. Each stab was followed by laughter, and when Kenya was finally too tired to attack him again, Lord Rioko took the sword and broke it in half.

"That tickled. I haven't laughed so hard in ages specimen. I thank you a bunch for making this interesting. But I'm tired of playing. I ache to start my work on you and you're making it difficult to achieve my goal. So let's get things finished shall we?"

Lord Rioko took one of the his hands and jabbed it into the slice in Kenya's chest, causing him to sputter up blood as the hand went all the way through.

Kenya clenched his teeth to keep himself from screaming, and Lord Rioko laughed the hardest he ever had.

"Fool. I've already won, and you have lost."

Kenya glared up at him with his blood red eyes and snarled. "Not yet you haven't."

There was a heavy beating on the door, and Seika and the others turned to it.

"Daddy and the others are outside." Tsuki mumbled, pointing at the door, her eyes watery with tears. "Uncle Hiei, Uncle Yusuke, and Uncle Kurama are outside with Daddy. And so are Uncle Koenma, Aunt Suta, and Aunt Jenny. They're all here to help us."

"Hey! Katai! You all in there!" Yusuke shouted clearly through the door.

"Yeah! We're in her Dad! But we're stuck and Lord Rioko decided to go sicko on us!"

"We know!" Kurama shouted through. "Lord Rioko has placed a barrier on the outside. Try to hold him off as long as you can until we get inside! Understood!"

They all replied with a shout, and turned to face Lord Rioko, who was at this moment cackling evily.

"They won't get through! That's my most powerful barrier! It allows nothing in, not even air! They'll be stuck out there for weeks before they even figure out how to get in, and by then I'll be done."

Lord Rioko pulled his bloody hand from Kenya's stomach, and the boy fell to his knees, holding his wound.

Haku glared up at Lord Rioko with a passion, trying to come up with a way he might be able to get to Kenya so as to heal him.

He turned to Seika and started telling him to keep Rioko busy, but a strained cry from Kenya cut him off.

"Don't help. I'm going to take care of this myself." His mouth was stained with blood, and it took all he had to stand up.

Again Tsuki attempted to get close to him, but Seika held her back.

"No. We have to leave him be. This is his battle."

Lord Rioko however wasn't enthused.

By now, he had already decided that even if he killed Kenya, he could still revive him with his abilities, and so death was no problem.

He squeezed his hand tightly into a ball, and concentrated, until he felt the pressure he needed. When he opened his hand, a long snake like blade lept from his palm, sharp and bloody silver.

"This is it. No more play time." He replied.

"This is it. No more blood spilled." Kenya reached behind him, and pulled out both of the blades he had received in the short time before this moment. The one his father gave him, and the one specially made for him by his grandmother.

"Let's finish this." He whispered, pulling them before him. With a tight squeeze of his hand, both of the swords roared to life, one taking on a bright red flame, the other taking on a brilliant crystal blue.

Seika and the others looked on in amazement. Never had they seen a fire play on a sword more beautiful than now.

"Oh…pretty little trinkets." Lord Rioko mused, and then out of his other hand came another blade, just as long as the first. "Let us fight."

Kenya attacked him first, disregarding as best he could the pain coming from his abdomen.

They're swords matched blade for blade, and it seemed as if neither was any better than the other one. Kenya's swords didn't melt the others as he had at first thought, but instead seemed to strengthen them. Finally, Lord Rioko pulled the move that both knew he would.

He drew a sword back into his palm, and then swiped in a circle, attempting to hit Kenya with his first sword. When Kenya dodged it, Rioko hit him in the chest with his hand, and the blade leapt out and through Kenya's flesh.

His eyes were wide for a moment, staring down at the torn flesh in surprised, before Lord Rioko snickered.

"Get off my hand!" He cackled, throwing Kenya off of his sword, sending him flying into a wall where his head hit and he landed on the ground, unconscious. His swords went flying away from him, landing close to each other a few feet away.

This attack struck Seika deep down. Never had he seen so much damage delivered to Kenya! Never! Kenya was usually too strong! And yet Kenya lay a few yards away, beaten to a pulp and unable to fight anymore.

'_Do it now.' _Shadow snarled in his head. _'Let me take over. I'll save the kid and you won't have any more trouble.'_

"_No. I can't." _Seika replied, tears fighting for his eye lids. _"I can't. You'll take over me and everyone here will be in danger of you."_

'_Kid, I'm not their worst worry. Rioko is! If you let him, he'll kill you all in the slowest fashion, and turn your bodies into experiments! I won't!'_

"_No. But you'll still kill them."_

Shadow sighed. _'Alright. I'll make you a deal. You let me out, and I won't touch a hair on their puny little heads. Okay.'_

Seika stood still a moment, thinking about it.

Suddenly, he noticed a blur of silver and gold go racing passed him, in the direction of Kenya's fallen from.

"Haku!" He shouted, but it was too late. Haku didn't reach Kenya in time.

A swift blow, unforeseen by the attacker, left Haku cold on the floor. His transformation disappeared, leaving the usual red haired blue eyed boy they always knew.

"Haku!" Came Katai and Arune, looking at the damage done. That was it, Lord Rioko had won, hadn't he?

'_You see what I mean kid? If you don't stop him, no one will. Just let me out! I'll take care of him for you!'_

Seika frowned, knowing Shadow was right. If he didn't make a decision quick, they were likely to be killed right here and now. At least with Shadow, he'd have a chance at saving everyone.

Just then, he heard a cackle, and out of now where, Rioko was up in his face, the sword before him like a bloody candle. "You next." He snickered.

He stepped back when Seika attempted an attack, but the gash in his stomach kept him from moving very far. Lord Rioko lifted up one of his swords, directed it at Seika's head, and slashed down on him. Just then, as the blade sped for Seika's forhead, he felt a swift strength toss him down, and then a splatter of blood spray across his face. He looked up, almost frightened at who he knew he'd saw, and gasped.

Rioko had sliced a clean cut through her head, going from her forehead right through to the point where her head met her neck in the back. The blood drizzled down, and slowly, she reached up with defiant fingers, and wrapped them around the blade.

Seika knew there was a smile on her face.

"Arune…" He whispered, the tears coming to his lashes.

He heard her snicker, as she traced her hands across the sword, covering them with blood.

"For years, my mind has been my weapon. It's only fitting that I die by the hand of evil, just as I was created by it, and in the place it all started. Goodbye Seika. Maybe one day, we'll meet in spirit world."

She pulled a hand from the blade, and smacked it unto Lord Rioko's face, leaving a deep red hand print on his nose as she collapsed to the floor, dead.

Seika stared at her fallen form in disbelief. The blood was pooling rapidly around her head, and it took everything he had to keep from trembling so hard that he would collapse too. He reached down, tracing a finger on her cheek, as the forgotten tears fell down his cheeks.

She had lived a life of pain and indecision, and now that she had made it, she was gone.

'**_Good bye Enura…Know that when the children are safe, I will follow you to hell, and the world will be done with the evil child of the experiments.'_** He didn't know where it had come from, but Arune's voice had suddenly come to his mind. He had never before heard her say the words, but somewhere, deep inside, he knew she had said them. **_'Good bye…Sister.'_**

"Heh. Finally they're gone. I was wondering when I could get rid of them. That's the problem with powerful slaves. You use them, and then you have to decide when to be rid of them. Sort of like horses you might as well say, or dogs. They certainly died like mutts."

Seika turned his eyes up to Lord Rioko, his glare watery through his tears.

He had made a decision. No longer did his life matter. If Arune could throw hers away in a heartbeat, then so could he.

"I'll kill you…" He whispered.

"What was that! I didn't hear you boy! Doesn't matter! I hate hearing last words!" He pulled the sword out of Arune's head, and prepared for another attack, and when he sliced, he was surprised to find it hadn't hit flesh.

A pair of pale hands was holding it up, and Seika glared at him, silverish eyes glowing at him. "Die." He snarled, and in a moments time, his hair had grown the color purple, his skin had gone as white as the walls of a clinic, and his eyes had taken the color gold. A pair of perfect silver fangs extended over his lips, and suddenly, the last tyrant in the world had been reborn, in the body of a young orphan.

"Die." He snickered, kicking Lord Rioko upside the head. "No it's my turn."

0000000000000000000

Catse: What do you think? Did any of you hate me for killing Arune? Just wondering. I mean, she has been alive for a llllloooooonnnnnnnngggggg time, so it is about time for her death. That and she killed her twin and promised she would follow. Anyways, please give me comments on what you think, and I'll do my best to get back to you! Well, got to go! Ja Ne for now!


	38. The End of a Bloody Battle

Catse: Guess what...I updated again! That's doing good for me because I wrote all of this in one evening, and it is to date, now, my longest chapter. It's also the end of the battle. And I have some more good news! I finished the story! I'll do my best to update every two days or so and be done with it, so that I can now move onto the third story of this! Yays! Well, tell me what you think of this chapter, and if I managed to miss anything or get anything wrong, and I'll try to get back to you! (runs off stage happily) Excuse that, I had some chocolate and a pretty good day at school: ) : ) : )

00000000000000000000

Disclaimer: It's right where it always should be! First chapter!

00000000000000000000

Shadow had now completely taken over, and the only ones still awake to see it were Katai and Tsuki. Tsuki was frightened, it was easy to tell. She had never seen Seika like this. To tell the truth, so was Katai.

Katai had seen Seika almost go into this phase several times, but she had never actually seen him get there. And she had a feeling, that if Shadow stayed, Seika wouldn't be coming out.

Lord Rioko wiped the dirt off of his cheek that had been scuffed there by Seika's shoes, and snarled, almost dog like at him.

"So…You let the other spirit within your body out. Curious. I wasn't expecting you to fall so easily."

Seika smiled, his grin demonic as his golden eyes seemed to blaze in the light darkness of the room. "Who are you talking to? Me, or the dimwit that owns this body?"

"Your name is Shadow I believe, isn't it?" Lord Rioko inquired. "You were the last one to attack the human world…what, about twenty years ago?"

Shadow nodded his head, almost proudly, before the newest challenge of the world. "That's right."

"Would you like to do it again?"

Lord Rioko looked at him seriously, as Shadow considered the question. Would he like to try for the world again? Who knew?

Shadow looked up and smiled. "Try to destroy the world again? With you? Keh…don't make me laugh. If I take over the world, I do it alone. Not with some snivelling tyrant that would no sooner cuff me and experiment on me than he would be a partner in crime. I don't allow myself the opportunity to be fooled Rioko."

"That's Lord Rioko to you." The other man snarled, his yellow eyes glowing evilly at Shadow's.

Shadow laughed. No one was sure why he laughed, but there was something in Lord Rioko that just struck him as funny. When he finally calmed down enough to talk, he merely smiled and said that if Rioko wanted to be called a Lord, then he should act like one. Lords didn't steal children, nor did they try to trick their opponent into working with them. Lords were usually too smart for all of that.

Lord Rioko snarled again, and decided that he had heard enough of this talk for a long time. He had decided that Shadow was only good to him dead.

Lord Rioko took a swipe at Shadow's head with one of his swords, but in an instant, found his opponent missing.

When a sword rammed through his gut from behind, he knew where Shadow had disappeared to.

"So. You found the other Dragon Blade eh?" Lord Rioko snickered, as his own blood dripped to the floor.

"Yes. I'm glad you didn't break it." Shadow replied. Rioko reached up to his stomach, grabbed the end of the blade, and pulled it the rest of the way through his body. It tore his stomach out, which to everyone's surprise, dried up and disappeared on the floor.

Lord Rioko turned around, the Dragon Blade in his hand, with the actual blade coming from his hand rubbing against the hilt. With one quick swipe, he tore off the blade of the other sword, making sure Shadow had no weapon to call on.

"I am rather surprised by your speed Shadow. But not even that can tear off my skin."  
Shadow frowned, sniffing the air quietly. Then he smiled softly, staring at Lord Rioko with dreadful intentions in his eyes. "That's not your real body, is it?"

Lord Rioko replied with a laugh of his own, and afterward nodded. "Yes. Very simple actually. All I had to do was kidnap a demon and construct his body the way I wanted it. Then I killed myself and took over it."

Katai's eyes popped from her head in shock. So this body they had seen wasn't Lord Rioko's? That only meant that he had achieved his power through science, not naturally like everyone else. There had to be some weakness in that.

Tsuki held onto Katai's jeans, for it was the only thing she could take comfort in, and Katai, noticing this, leaned down to hug her.

Tsuki began to cry, not for the fact of fear in her heart at the fact that they wouldn't make it out alive. Not for the fact that Shadow had Seika's body. For the fact that it seemed that everyone she cared for was getting hurt. Kenya was unconsious. Seika's body was Shadow's now. Haku was out, and those she held dear were outside, fighting to get in.

A little girl of four shouldn't have to have seen what she had already, and she knew it would affect her mind later on in life. Not only that, but she was sad that she had used up all of her energy, and therefore couldn't save anyone. She was mad because she couldn't help.

Katai also shared the same feelings. Ever since she had met Kenya, she had had a crush on him. She wasn't sure why, but she had felt that he was someone special to her. Then Seika and Haku came into her life, and although she had gotten into several arguments, she couldn't help but think on how many times Seika made her laugh, and everything she had already learned from Haku. If it weren't for them, she probably wouldn't have taken on the challenge of learning the painful Spirit Wave technique, or would even be here now, saving the world.

She closed her eyes and a single tear came from her lids. She was scared. She had to admit it now. Katai Urameshi…was scared. And there was nothing she could do to calm herself.

Shadow chuckled softly, and Lord Rioko glared at him. "What's so funny?" He asked.

Shadow looked up, a gaze of pure bliss on his expressions. "You did all of that just to gain power…Heh. You don't belong at the level you're at. Only the truly strong prevail Rioko."

"I told you! I am to be called Lord Rioko!"

Lord Rioko attacked Shadow, throwing several blows with his swords that would have killed the ordinary opponent. But Shadow was not the ordinary. Sure he was using a human body to fight in, but in any case, his power was not to be meddled with.

As he dodged attack for attack, he began to wonder what exactly he would use to kill off his opponent. He wouldn't mind using spirit energy, as was in Seika's body, but he had no control of that whatsoever. He used Demon energy, not Spirit. Then he noticed Seika's staff against the wall, and that got him thinking. Sure, Seika had only used Spirit energy in it, but just by looking at it, he could tell it contained a well of demon energy in it too, and if worse came to worse, he would just break the guys back with it.

He rolled out of the way of an attack, and snatched the staff just as Lord Rioko flew in for a major blow to his back. Rioko hit the wall instead, and in that amount of time, Shadow drew up his staff and attempted a hit. Of course, Rioko was in a rage now, so he blocked the attack, and attempted to swipe at his feet.

Shadow jumped out of the way once more, and landed a few yards away, staff in front of him. With a tiny bit of concentration, the entire staff glowed a dangerous red, that showed through all of the lightning shaped cracks in the side.

Red knives appeared at the ends, and Shadow smiled. Now things were going his way.

When Lord Rioko came to attack him once again, Shadow ran him through with the blade, hoping maybe demon energy would slice a good wound in him, and at most, burn his insides. Instead, Rioko's body seemed to be eating the energy away, and when Shadow finally managed to escape, his staff was completely empty.

"Damn." Shadow snarled, and Rioko laughed.

"So, you thought you could beat me with that eh…? It doesn't work that way. I won't be beaten so easily."

Shadow thought a moment, looking around. Well, looked like it was about time.

"Okay then…I'll be seein' yah!" Shadow shouted with a smile, leaping for a window that was in the room.

He tried to open it, but the sides had been welded shut.

"I do that so no one can escape." Lord Rioko commented, and Shadow felt a drop of sweat fall down the back of his head.

'_Well…it's clear to see he doesn't like fresh air…' _He thought to himself turning. Okay, so he'd have to find another alternative, for running away didn't seem to be working.

Then he thought about the few times in the past he did use Spirit Energy. Then, he hadn't had complete control of this body, but partial, and he had been using Seika as a way of controlling the spirit energy. It looked as if if he didn't do something quick, he would get killed in no time, so he decided on something. He would have to let Seika in partially, so he could use the well of Spirit Energy in the body.

'_Hey…Seika…You still there?'_

"_Ugh…You woke me up. What? You loosing?"_Seika inquired from inside of his mind.

'_Not yet. That's why I'm calling on you. I can't use your spirit energy unless you're awake, so stay awake for me okay.'_

"_So you are loosing."_

'_This is no time for jokes! Just stay awake alright!'_

"_Okay, but don't go doing something stupid."_

'_I won't. I'm not you afterall.'_

He didn't answer the well of cursing in his head about him being the stupid demon that took over the body in the first place and how he was the one asking for help, not Seika. It didn't really matter now anyways. Seika had opened up the channels of Spirit Energy that Shadow could now use, and it was time to party.

Shadow raised his hand up for Lord Rioko to see, and when the other demon began to laugh about the fact that a demon soul was trying to conjure up spirit energy. A ball of light appeared in Shadow's hand, deep green to map out Seika's energy color. Rioko stopped laughing, instead choosing to stare at the ball in Shadow's hand as if it were a crystal ball that would tell him his future.

"What the hell? You're not supposed to use spirit energy." Shadow's enemy snarled, looking thoroughly amazed.

Shadow returned that look with a grin. "We cat demons are very good at adapting."

Rioko didn't look very amused. In fact, one would have to say he looked more angry than anything else.

In a moments time, he ran in and swiped a blade at Shadow's abdomen, which was met by a shield made out of Spirit energy.

When he looked up, he found that a sword had been formed in Shadow's other hand, making him look like a knight with green weapons.

"What kind of move is that?" he inquired, almost enthused.

"A move I learned a few hundred years ago from a demon samurai. When his weapon was knocked from his hand, he would do this move, only with demon energy. Considering I can only use spirit energy, the blade and shield doesn't look as menacing as with demon energy, but in any case this should do as I desire. Shall I test it?"

Lord Rioko didn't give him time. He threw the end of his sword upward, hoping to hit Shadow's chin, but a wave of energy blocked the move, leaving Rioko open.

Shadow took the chance and cut him in half with the other sword with enough force to part Rioko's body. Some of the blood splattered across Seika's body, and Shadow grinned, enjoying the feeling of again cutting through flesh.

"_Ick! You got blood on me!" _Seika shouted from within his mind, seeming like a chibi form of himself beating up the walls of his head.

He stopped however when the hits gave both he, and Shadow a headache.

"Geez…At least with me you didn't get an image. But hentai boy had to come up with a chibi so I would see him dance across my eyes…Wonderful."

"_Hey! I heard that!" _Seika growled. _"Since you are using my power, how about you kill Rioko already and be done with it. Oh, and then give me my body back!" _

'_Give you your body back. Why would I do that? I'm having so much fun with it now.'_

"_Shadow! If you don't give me my body back when you're done, I won't sleep until you do, and I'll constantly annoy you!"_

Shadow smiled wrily. _'I think I can last a few headaches and a couple of images of chibi's dancing across my vision thank you very much.'_

"_I'll do worse than that!"_

'_Like what?'_

Just then, Lord Rioko's upper half jumped from the floor and jabbed a blade deeper into the recess of Seika's wound. Before, with Shadow controlling the body, he had ignored the pain and allowed the blood to leak through the tight bandage at his waist. But when the blade had shot through it, the pain became all that more intense, and he doubled over.

"_Jerk! How dare you attack my body!"_

'_I should have never woken you up…' _Shadow growled in his head. When he looked up, searching for Lord Rioko, he found the upper half of his body repinning itself to the lower half.

He stood up, trying to ignore the new wave of pain that flooded his muscles as he crept over to Lord Rioko.

By this time, Rioko had already repached himself, and was in the process of standing up, when Shadow cut off his head.

"Damn you!" Rioko shouted, his head rolling over near Katai. The body stood up and started looking for it, as Shadow laughed.

"Hah! You lost your head! Hah!"

"_I hear a rather strange game of bowling coming on…" _Seika murmured with a snicker.

"Good idea." Shadow replied, but he stopped when he noticed that the body wasn't coming for the head.

It was going near Katai and Tsuki.

"_Stop him!"_

'_Why? They're none of my concern.'_

"_But you said you wouldn't let a hair on their heads be harmed!"_

'_Correction. I said _I _wouldn't harm a hair on their heads. Not the other way around.'_

"_Damn you!"_

Katai stood up to defend Tsuki, and Lord Rioko's body took her, and placed a sword at her throat.

"What will you do now? Will you allow the girl to die, or will you react and kill me. Mind you, if you even try, I'll kill her both ways, so we are even."

Rioko apparently thought that Shadow had a heart. He was somewhat wrong.

"Go ahead. Kill her. I love a good show of blood." Shadow cackled, grinning.

"What?"

"_How dare you Shadow! I thought you wanted to help them!"_

'_Help them. Where in my voice did it sound like I wanted to help them?'_

"_But you got so riled up…!"_

'_I only got riled up so that you would let me out. I only wanted the body.'_

"_But that makes no sense. You already told me yourself that you couldn't use the spirit energy of my body, so what is it to you!"_

Shadow smiled, a small laugh escaping his lips. _'True. I can't use this body. But that's why I plan on changing it into a demon body.'_

"_What!"_

'_Kid, your soul is demon. I won't lie to you. You're body is human, but your soul is demon, and for the fact that you can use spirit energy in this body is of what has gotten my interest. I intend on keeping you in this head until I can figure out how you manage to use this body with your soul, and then you're out and I've got control.'_

"_But I have no power! My body is no good—"_

'_On the contrary kid. Your body is of much use to me. It may take a few years, but I'll get it to the level I was at when I died. Your body learns moves fast, including my own, so it would only be a matter of time before I grew more powerful than the very rulers of Demon World!'_

"_You bastard…" _Seika growled from within his head, the chibi disappearing.

'_I thank you for the compliment.'_

"So you don't care for the girl eh?" Rioko snickered, looking at Katai. In an instant, he tossed her out of the way, towards the head, and reached down to grab Tsuki, holding her up with the same blade at her throat. "How about this little girl?"

Katai, in a rage, stood up to attack the body, but a twining of fleshy ropes snatched her legs and she dropped to the ground. When she turned, she found that the ropes had come from the neck of Rioko's head, and he smiled bitterly at her. "No way will you save her girl. No way…"

Shadow stared at the little girl in Rioko's hands and smiled. "Go ahead. I don't care. Little girls are the most fun to watch die. They spew the fastest."

"_Shadow! I won't let you do this!" _Seika shouted from within his head.

'_Oh, and how will you stop me eh? You're powerless.'_

"_Not as powerless as you may think."_

Suddenly, a pain that Shadow had never before felt or even imagined swept across his brain, making him feel like he would burst at any moment.

He held his head, and fell to his knees in pain.

"Stop…it…" He snarled, teeth clenched so he wouldn't bite his tongue.

"_No! Not until you save her!" _Seika shouted back, increasing the pain.

'_Keep this up and I won't save her.'_

"_You don't save her, I'll kill you, and this time, I'll make sure Spirit World gets you. You wouldn't want that would you?"_

'_Damn it kid, you've become more trouble than I like!'_

"_Then leave, because I won't ever leave you alone!"_

Lord Rioko looked on in amusement. So, it seemed Seika and Shadow were having a bit of an argument. It made no matter. In less than a minute he would kill both of the girls, and then let Seika kill his own body. It was perfect. Then he would put them in a cryogenic state until he gathered enough children for his plans once more. He would have his army! He would make sure he had his army!

"She's going to die now." Lord Rioko snickered, and Katai turned around and started beating his head with her fist, hoping to crush it. A few more tentacles came from his neck and wrapped around her arms, preventing her from finishing the movement.

"Damn it! Seika, wake up!"

"_I'm trying!" _Seika shouted in his mind, but Katai couldn't hear him.

'_Stop this now you little brat!'_

"_No. Not until you save her."_

'_Screw this. I don't need the hastle.' _Suddenly, the soul of Shadow crept out of Seika's body, and disappeared into the roof.

Seika returned to his own body, but upon finding the pain in his abdomen unbearable, couldn't find the strength to stand up and save Tsuki.

He thought about making a dagger and tossing it at Rioko's hands, like he had earlier, but when he checked his spirit energy, he found it very low.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath, at a certain Cat Demon spirit that had already vanished from the room.

"Hah! You can't harm me can you! Admit it! You've lost. All of your friends are either unconcious or trapped, and you've lost your only trump card at winning! There is no way you can win! And just to celebrate that, I'll allow the beautiful red blood of this young girl spill!"

Lord Rioko drew the blade across Tsuki's neck, and laughed when Seika jumped up and wobbled a bit, then fell.

Seika looked up, tears forming in his eyes, but then he stopped.

He stopped because he couldn't stop staring.

Tsuki was just fine. Her neck hadn't been slit afterall.

But why? Wasn't the blade at her throat? Then, Seika looked at the blade, and nearly laughed for joy! Rioko still had the excess of it in his hands, yet, the blade…had been melted. When I say melted, I mean that the blade was nothing but a pool of silver on the floor, still bubbling on the marble.

Lord Rioko had noticed it too, and then Katai, noticing how quiet the room had become, looked and saw it too.

"The hell…" Rioko growled, but when he heard the snicker, he stopped.

"I…won't…let…you…kill…them…." A heavy voice breathed with pain.

That voice was very familiar.

"Kenya!" Tsuki shouted happily, looking in the direction Kenya had fallen. Everyone else did the same, and suddenly, they were surprised.

Kenya was standing on his own two feet, looking very tired and weak, the blades in front of him. There was a pool of blood beneath his shoes.

"What did you do to my blade you little brat!" Rioko growled, but Kenya merely snickered.

"If heated to a certain temperature…any blade will melt."

"Ah! Kenya!" Seika shouted. Kenya gave him a weak smile, and then stepped up to the two blades that were still on the floor.

He gave a sigh and reached down, emitting a grunt of pain as his fingers wrapped around the hilts of the swords. But, in his pain, he stumbled and fell, the swords catching the weight underneath him. He hissed in pain, and using most of his strength, lifted himself off of the blades. They were now coated in the sticky red ooze of his blood.

"Damn…" He mumbled, sitting up as he fought the pain.

Lord Rioko began to laugh.

"That is your savior! He can't even stand up right and you expect him to save you!"

Seika glared at the man, before returning worried eyes to Kenya. Even Katai seemed completely attentive to every movement, groan, and wobble that Kenya made as he stood up, a sword in each hand.

He groaned again, the sound from his mouth sounding like the hiss of a frying pan with oil and a french fry had been dropped on it. When he was standing again, he took great difficulty to bring the swords up far enough to slash his opponent, but his arms were just too weak.

Seika growled and stood in hopes of helping. He slipped on his own blood.

Katai snarled and began to kick and beat at the head that held her, and Tsuki began to whimper, looking around her.

"Kenya…" She whispered, tears in her eyes. "Kenya…."

Kenya heard her and stared at her, knowing that if he did not try harder, she would die. They would all die. And then Rioko would bring them back to life and use them as his dummies. His specimens.

Suddenly, he had a strong will in his bones, and he let out a growl like nothing anyone had ever heard, using his own life energy to power his muscles and bring him strength.

'_Please be enough.' _He thought to the swords. _'Please help me win!'_

Suddenly, a light reverberated off of the swords, causing them to glow an eery purple in the dimmness of the room.

They stared with disbelief, everything quieting down once again.

No one spoke. No one even blinked for chance they might miss what was happening.

The crystals on the end of the swords began to pulsate, and in curiousity of what was going on, Kenya turned the swords to get a better look.

It was in that moment, he discovered the true power of the swords. In that moment, he found out why two were needed to contain the power he needed. The crystals on the ends began to melt, but did not drip to the floor. Instead, like some gravitational force was pulling them, they dripped to the other crystal, and when Kenya brought the swords closer together, they merged.

Suddenly, their fires were lit, and the ends went from red and blue to the center where the eery purple had made its home. The swords had become one, double edged staff sword! Both ends had the blade of his father and the blade he received from his grandmother. One combination.

Everyone stared. There was nothing else to be done. Even Lord Rioko could not believe the site before him. But once he had gotten over his astonishment, he began to laugh…again.

"That will do you no good!" He hollered, Tsuki whimpering when the grip of his hand grew tighter at her neck. "You can't even stand up straight, much less use that sword on me!"

Kenya looked at the blade…His wish had been granted! Now if he only had the strength to carry the rest of it out!

Suddenly, the swords pulsated again, and he felt a supreme burst of energy enter his body, almost knocking him to his back again. It was a mix of demon and spirit energy, and when he stood, his entire body was glowing purple. Suddenly, his wound didn't hurt anymore, and even though it still dripped blood, it held no worry in his mind. He could walk freely again, and the fatigue in his body had left.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." He mumbled under his breath.

"I dare you to attack me!" Lord Rioko hollered, not knowing the trouble that he was in.

"Sure thing!" Kenya shouted, running at him with his father's speed. In a moment, Tsuki had been thrown to the ground, and the battle began. It was short however. But powerful. Even though Kenya was as beaten as he was, he took a stance he was familiar with from the Sword Dancing Technique, and began to play one of the more difficult songs in his head, swiping up and around to block the other sword Lord Rioko had. Even though Rioko was missing his head, he still had quite a good coordination on his body. Then, with the same Dancing Technique, he pulled back just as Lord Rioko attempted to stab him, and drew up from underneath stabbing him in the chest. The blood of Lord Rioko had spread across the wall, with some on Kenya's face.

The red flames of his father's sword spread up and across Rioko's body, engulfing him. Kenya thought that would be enough, but when he cackled, he knew that flames didn't harm Rioko's body.

"Is that all you have! Hah! I molded this body from flame! You won't hurt me that way!"

Kenya smirked. "Alright. Then I'll try the opposite."

Kenya tugged his sword from Rioko viciously, turned it around, and jabbed him with the other end.

Rioko smiled. "I already told you boy! Fire doesn't harm me!"

Kenya wasn't amused. "What makes you think this is fire?"

The demon looked over at the mess his body was, the blue flames licking at his body, and suddenly paniced.

There was a slow procision of ice rising from the wound in a diameter that seemed to be growing faster than ice should. It rose up, engulfing his chest, arms and legs in no time at all.

"NO STOP THAT!" He shouted, but nothing he could do could stop the effect now. They all watched as the body became a solid block of ice, and Kenya tugged his sword from the middle.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Rioko let go of Katai and stared, trying to move his body from where he was.

Kenya looked at him, still glowing that purple light, and smiled. "I made sure you could never move again."

Seika stood up, suddenly feeling as if he could do anything now that he had seen Kenya, and stood next to him.

"Hey bud. How you doing?"

"Fine I guess. But I won't be up for long." Tsuki ran over to him and held onto his jeans, crying into them.

"Kenya! I was so scared! I thought you were going to die!" She mumbled into his pants.

Kenya leaned down and patted her head, a soft smile on his lips.

"It's alright Tsuki. Nothing is going to happen to you anymore."

Tsuki looked up, but stopped when she noticed the trail of blood oozing down from his stomach. Then she looked up in fear. "Kenya…You're…You're…"

"Die!" Katai shouted, pulling on one of her bladed gloves (she wasn't sure when they had come off) and stabbed Lord Rioko through the head. He gave a slight gasp, and died, no longer a life in his body.

Just then, the doors busted open, and the entire group flooded in.

They hadn't been able to hear much through the doors, except for a few shouts, and some mumbling, and had been hoping the entire time they fought the barrier outside, that the kids were alright.

The site they saw shocked them.

Haku was unconcious somewhere to the right. Seika was standing up, his own trail of blood leaking from his stomach, but only slightly, and Kenya leaned on him, in a moment unconscious, now that his worst enemy was out like a light. Katai sat on the floor, breathing thickly as if she had done something she had regretted doing.

"Are you alright!" Kuwabara screamed, running up to Seika.

Seika smiled. "Yeah. We're all fine. Take Tsuki out of here. I think she's seen too much."

Kuwabara nodded, handing the crying girl over Suta, who took her out of the room as she comforted her.

Koenma and Hiei immediately came over to Kenya, in which Kuwabara had already relieved Seika's shoulder of him.

The first thing they noticed, was the double bladed staff in Kenya's hand, and how the dragons along the hilt had somehow managed to twine around the crystal protectively, as if they had slithered to the very middle of the hilts.

"Look at that…" Koenma whispered, as Hiei took the sword from his son and laid it down on the ground. Kuwabara laid Kenya down on the floor, and together they looked over his wounds. He had bled severely, and the marble was practically covered in it.

"These children…" Suki mumbled from behind them, shaking her head.

Yusuke walked over to Katai and helped her up, looking for wounds like the parent he was. When he saw the cut on her arm, he shook his head.

"Looks like you all took a beating." He whispered, tearing a sleeve of his own shirt to mend the wound.

"Not me Dad. Help Kenya. He's the one with the most damage." She replied, pointing in the direction of her leader.

"But your arm?" Yusuke replied, almost growling.

"I can last a little cut I think Dad. Just get over there and help him!"

Yusuke was about to argue, but when he saw the determination in her eyes, he decided against it.

"Spoken like a true Urameshi." He said with a soft, menacing grin. None the less, he stood up and walked towards Kenya and Seika, choosing to use his shred on Seika considering Hiei and the others were already working on Kenya.

Kurama and his wife, Jennifer, made their way to their son, and lifted him up.

He had a few wounds himself, but none the less seemed to be doing alright.

"They're not too bad. His transformation cleaned them up." Jennifer remarked, lifting Haku's head off of the marble.

"Yes. It looks like they were successful after all."

Suki helped where she could, and when she noticed Arune's body, she had to go over and check on the girl.

She didn't know much about the young one who's head was ripped through with the blade, but she had known that she had had true horrors in her past, just like herself. Suki had, afterall, come from an abusive father and a mother that was too afraid to do anything before she died. She had a feeling that Arune had had much the same fate. When Koenma announced they would be leaving, just out of pity, she lifted the girl into her arms, and they proceeded outside. Never, would she forget the day that the children of the detectives had succeeded their fathers in talent, skill, and…what could she say…bad ass killing of the enemy. Never should a child have to lift the sword to an enemy, and that was one of the things that had gotten the parents to decide that they're children just weren't ready for death. It was something King Enma had said when he called them all to his castle.

"When the sword is held against the enemy, people will die, even if it is not by the hand of the sword that is lifted. Even worse, is when a child lifts that sword. Anytime there is a weapon in the hands of the innocent, that innocence is lost, and left with a nightmare that will always replay in their minds throughout their lives. That is why we must keep them from fighting. You have trained your children well, but have been to quick to use them as weapons. They have had not the life they need, to actually grow up into powerful beings like yourself. They are not you. That, we must remember."

And yet, against their wishes, these children had lifted that sword, and had seen the very things that would leave their lives in tatters.

Suki felt a tear trail her cheek as she followed everyone out. They would always be left, with the scar on their hearts, and never would she, or anyone else, forget this day.

Never.

0000000000000000000

Catse: So, what do you think. There is only one chapter after this, and a bonus chapter, and this story is finished and three is going to be started. Mind you, it may be a while before I can post it, because I have yet to even the start the story, but there is a garantee it will be posted. Also, I'm not sure how Blood Red Sign is going to do. I still haven't finished and admit that I have sort of lost inspiration for it...Oh well...I'm done! This story is complete! And long! Oh well, I've got to go. Please review! Ja Ne for now: )


	39. Getting Back to Life

Catse: Here's the second to the last chapter! Yays! The last one is an extra I wrote just for the hell of it, and it's rather short, which is why I'm uploading it with this chapter at the same time. Well, there's not much to say, except that this Friday I will update the first chapter of Dance of Swords 3: Search for Revival. I don't have it written yet, but I know exactly how it will start. Oh well, I'll let you read now! Ja Ne!

0000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: Chappie one hosts this little thingy here...yeah...okay...ON WITH THE STORY: ) (Yeah, I'm hyper right now...)

0000000000000000000000

Kenya groaned when he felt the pain strike his abdomen, and opened up heavy eyelids to find a white space before him.

"Where…am I?" He croaked, and suddenly, the image of his mother was over him, a smile lighting her face.

"So you're awake. How do you feel dear?" She inquired, patting his cheeks and forehead with a cold wet towel.

"Fine…I guess. Where am I?"

"You're in the Hospital of King Enma's palace dear. You took quite a hit."

"Where is everyone…? How long have I been asleep…? Rioko…! Where is Lord Rioko! Is he dead! Is he—!"

"Geeze…you certainly are a chatter box, ain't ya…" He heard someone snicker from the side.

He turned his head with great pain, and saw that Suki sitting on the bed next to him, smiling.

"Good morning Kenya! Rioko is dead, you've been sleeping for two days, and everyone is outside waiting to see you. Did I answer all of your questions?"

Kenya smiled, glad to see that nothing had changed.

"Yeah. You did. You can tell them I'm ready to see them."

Suki nodded and turned on the bed.

"Hey guys! He's ready to see you!"

"Suki! This is a hospital! Be quiet." Suta scolded, and Suki turned with her tongue stuck out, smiling.

"Oops…" She giggled.

Just then, the door opened up at the far side of the room and Seika, Katai, Haku, Tsuki, Satou, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, Jennifer, Yukina, Keiko, and even Botan entered the room.

In an instant, he was flooded with questions on how he felt, if he was still tired, should they come back another time, did he think he could walk yet, did he have any bad dreams, had he already heard the Rioko was dead and gone with, and were they bothering him or rambling too fast.

Kenya chuckled, causing them all to fall silent and watch him, and then with a small hiss, he sat up, and accepted a glass of water from his mother.

"We heard the entire story." Yusuke acknowledged first, grinning so brightly that all of his teeth showed. "I have to say this! I'm impressed!"

"Yeah! You totally whooped that Rioko's ass! Much better than we probably would have done!" Kuwabara laughed.

Kenya smiled staring at his glass of water distantly. "It wasn't easy." He replied quietly, closing his eyes with a sigh. "It took everything I had and more." Then he looked and smiled. "But I couldn't have done it without my team."

"Grrrr! Kenya! That was so corny! Geeze!" Katai snarled, laughing.

Seika grinned. "Yeah! Stop lying! We all knew that if it weren't for you we'd all be lying on an operating table with our brains in a glass bottle and our eyes floating around in some martini glass!"

"Only you would think to put the eyes in a martini glass at a time like this…" Katai mumbled, staring at Seika almost in indifference.

Kenya smiled. He wasn't sure why, but now that they were all better and the threat was over with, he felt he could actually relax. He could actually enjoy life.

"So, how are you guys wounds?" He inquired, noticing that Seika was in crutches.

"I'm doing okay. The doctor here, for some reason, insisted I have crutches. Ain't got a single clue to why, but he insisted. I mean come on! It was only my stomach that got hurt! Not my legs!"

"Oh shut up. He gave you those crutches so you would stop doubling over in pain every time you took a step." Suki giggled, and the rest of them chuckled.

Seika raised a brow and smiled, glad that they could now laugh again.

"Are you're wounds feeling better? They should. I gave the doctor here a salve from Goosemerry juices, a healing herb in demon world. It's meant as a pain killer, but it lasts so you don't get addicted to it like you would the pills." Haku acknowledged, stepping to the front of the crowd.

Kenya smiled. "I don't think he used the salve."

"I would bet not. The doctor here has his pride you know! The last time I cut my finger while cooking, I tried to use a band-aid on it and he, for some reason, insisted I have a painkiller medicine and a cast on my finger! Heh…He doesn't like anyone to tell him how to do his job!" Botan acknowledged laughing.

"What were you doing here in the hospital if you were planning on using a band-aid?" Kuwabara inquired, looking confused.

Yusuke smiled. "Probably trying to pick up a boyfriend! I saw you goggling the doctor here…"

"Was not!" Botan shouted.

"Was too!"

"WAS NOT!" Suddenly, an oar appeared in her hand and she whapped him over the head. "Take that!"

Yusuke rubbed the growing bump on his head, and glared at her. "You didn't have to hit me…"

"That still doesn't answer why she was here when she was just going to use a band-aid…" Kuwabara continued, and suddenly, both Botan and Yusuke pounced on him.

"Oh my…You shouldn't be fighting here. This is a hospital…" Yukina began, and suddenly they stopped and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." All three mumbled.

"Hey Tsuki…How are you feeling…?" Kenya inquired, looking down at his cousin.

She smiled, putting her hands before her mouth shyly as she smiled.

"I'm alright. How about you?"

"I'm good." Kenya replied truthfully.

"Okay…I'm glad!" Tsuki chirped, Satou smiling brightly next to her.

"You had us all worried Kenya!" She acknowledged, a giggle on her lips.

Kenya raised a hand and patted their heads, his own smile taking over his face.

"I didn't mean to do that. You know that." He replied, and Satou giggled. "I know."

"But still, in any case, you did have us all worried." Suta continued. Kenya looked up from his mother's face, and glanced at his father, who was stoic and quiet as ever.

When his father nodded his acceptance, Kenya nodded back out of respect. His father was proud. He could see that without even hearing the words.

"Here Kenya. This is a replica of the salve Haku gave the doctor. He may not use it as treatment, but if you have pain you can apply it." Kurama acknowledged, handing a small mustard bottle to Kenya. Kenya accepted it with thanks, and set it on the table. He didn't think he was in enough pain to need it.

"So, where is Koenma?" He inquired, looking around. It was the one face he didn't see there.

"Oh him…He's chatting with his father at the moment. He should be here soon to talk to you himself. King Enma wasn't too happy with the fact that you disobeyed his orders." Yusuke piped in, leaning on Kuwabara's shoulder.

Kenya nodded, but because of that one answer, he was flooded with a well of new questions. "Are you all mad at us for doing what we did?"

"Not at all…" Suta replied, with everyone else nodding. "Actually, we already knew you would disobey."

"You are our children after all." Kuwabara stated.

"And we used to do the same thing." Came Yusuke, snickering.

"But King Enma is a different subject." Kurama began, sitting down on the bed. "He may give you a punishment, no matter the fact that you obliterated an enemy that was far too powerful for even us to handle."

"Yes." Hiei added. "You have…succeeded us in power, and ability. You deserve to be the detectives."

Kenya smiled, just as his team-mates did, just as Koenma walked in the door.

"Well…I finished the meeting with my father." He stated the obvious, as he strode elegantly over to the bed. He had a box in his hands and he set it on the table.

"What did he say?" Katai inquired.

Koenma sighed. "He was very angry with the fact that you disobeyed him, and us. But he also took into account what you managed to do in the disbehavior."

Everyone cringed, waiting for the taboo words to come out and break them. And they came.

"He has already stated you would be punished for the accounts of the following: Disobeying direct orders; using dangerous means of transportation in which is supposed to only teleport one, into teleporting yourselves and the lives of hundreds of children; in entering demon world without permission; in entering enemy grounds without permission; in fighting and defeating the enemy without permission; and…"

Every cringed again as they waited for him to finish. It took him a moment to do so. "For knowing when a direct decision was the wrong one, when it involved so many lives that might be lost. You saved a thousand children two days ago, and they are all safely back to their families once again. Your punishment…" Koenma reached over to the table, and picked up the wooden box. When it was set in his lap, he opened it to reveal a glint of silver.

There, on the velvet red pillow, were four badges with the symbols for each world inscribed into a triangle. Spirit world, Demon world, and Human world, and at the top, carved into an extra bit of silver, was the title of Spirit Detective, and below it stated in clean black letters "Saviors of the Peace".

Slowly, one by one, he handed the badges to everyone according to their name and description on the back, and each of them put them on.

"Your punishment, is to be the new, Official, Spirit Detectives of the three worlds, and to command it as the officers of Peace. Congratulations. You are now the new Detectives of our future."

Everyone smiled, and then laughed with Yusuke's outburst.

"Hey! That's no fair! I did stuff similar to what they did and I never got a cool badge like that!"

"Yeah!" Kuwabara agreed, Kurama smiling, and Hiei glaring with a roll of his eyes at his old teams antics.

"Alright. We'll get you one made." Koenma replied.

"Make mine gold!" Yusuke acknowledged, smiling brightly.

"Mine crystal!" Came Kuwabara.

"Make sure you write on it, "The OLD Men of the OLD Spirit Detective Team." Suki giggled, and Yusuke and Kuwabara whapped her over the head as she fell over laughing at their expressions.

Kenya laughed with them, but suddenly, he remember a few questions he wanted to ask.

"Oh yeah…where's Yoru by the way?" He didn't care if she were living. He just wanted to make sure that she wouldn't be out there harming anyone right now.

"We don't know." Came the truthful response from Kurama.

"When we went to where Haku had killed her, we found a pool of blood but nothing else. We're not sure if one of the demons from the village walked away with her, or if she was still living and picked herself back up. We only know that there was no body." Koenma added.

"And Shadow…? Is he still in Seika's body?" Kenya asked. They all smiled, and suddenly, he began to wonder what had actually happened to his Great Uncle.

"Nah…He left Seika's body—" Katai began, but Seika cut in and finished for her. "More like I ticked him off and rammed him out."

"In any case—" Katai again began, but this time she was cut off by Haku. "He had left to the outer diameter of the mansion, but had remained in order to try and find another victim. Upon our exiting the premises, Tsuki—"

"How about you let her finish?" Kuwabara cut in, with a glare from Haku. Haku finally nodded, and Tsuki, shyly with her hands at her mouth still, continued. "I saw him in the tree, and I walked up to him. I said I wanted to play with him and he told me to go away, but I insisted that I wanted to play. Because everyone was beginning to look at me, he said he would play, and he came down."

"Then she caught him in the same net she caught Seika in the first time we met him, and walked by us as if it were nothing new to be dragging a spirit behind her, just like last time!" Katai cut in, but she seemed to shrink when everyone glared at her. Tsuki blushed, and Kenya, feeling proud, patted her on the head a second time.

"I had a feeling you'd be the one to catch him. I think you also should be a part of the team."

Tsuki giggled but shook her head. "No. I'm too young. I need to train a little more first." Kenya nodded. "We'll be waiting. How about you Satou?"

"I agree. I'm too young and I need to work harder if I want to be as powerful as you!"

Kenya chuckled. "Don't work too hard, or you may surprise yourself. Anyway, where's Shadow now?"

"He's been sent to the afterlife. We wanted to send him to Limbo, but, considering how he did manage to help you a little, we lightened the charge, and instead had him sent somewhere else. You all won't have to worry about him ever again."

"Good." They all sighed.

Kenya sighed the heaviest, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Good..."

"By the way Seika, how did you get him out?" Katai inquired, looking enthused.

"I turned into a Chibi and danced across his eyes!" Seika answered, causing them all to fall head over heels into the ground anime style.

After that, they all looked at him as if he could have done that all along, but chose the last, most serious moment to do it.

"And what about your pet Seika? What about Niko? What happened to him? I didn't see him when we were fighting with Rioko."

"Oh that." Katai giggled. "Actually, when I took the children, Seika somehow put a message into Niko's head, and when I delivered the children, Niko flew off into Lord Enma's palace. He's the reason all of our parents showed up to help out. Seika told them when I had forgotten to say it, that we may need reinforcments and to send them just in case."

They all laughed, and Seika turned beet red, his own smile just as wide as everyone else. When asked where his pet was, he explained that he was exploring Spirit World while they visited.

Things went on like they always did after that, only, different in a sort of way.

About three days later, Kenya was well enough to go to school again, and although he had no friends there other than his team, everyone seemed ready to welcome him back.

In Art class, the teacher had posted Seika's drawing of Shadow up on the wall outside the classroom for everyone to see, proud of the artwork of her student. That classtime, they all drew something interesting. Katai a picture of the entire group, doing her best to make them all look as realistic as possible even though she didn't have talent, and even Seika had to admit it came out pretty well. Kenya drew the new image of his swords, combined as one, and he had to admit that it came out pretty accurately like the real one. Seika on the other hand drew an interesting piece, his artwork showing through it in great heaps. It was a drawing of a silverish blue dragon and a greenish black serpant entwined in battle, their fangs extended at each other, with the faded soft blue of a rabbit in the middle, looking up at the fight. Kenya had to admit it was an awesome piece, but only Katai and Seika knew the real meaning of it. Seika was the dragon, the snake was his fear, and the rabbit was Tsuki, the new thing he had found to protect. At Gym, they finished ahead of everyone, and again had a small duel, only this time, it was Kenya verses Seika, and the brawl was simple and short, with it coming out as a draw. Later that afternoon, the fire bell rang, with all of the students pouring out of the classrooms to find a certain girl and boy standing in the hall smiling.

"Hah! Got you out of your rooms!" Katai hollered, and Seika whooped, and suddenly a sweat drop appeared on everyone's skulls.

Of course, they had a chat with the principal, but surprisingly, they didn't really get into trouble.

Kenya smiled. It seemed as if everything was back to normal, only now, everytime there was a case, the new Detectives met it head on. It wasn't long before their silver badges were known all over Demon world, and demons kept out of their way when they saw them coming, knowing someone was in trouble and they didn't want to be in the middle. Like the Detectives they were, they were sure to show their badge before fighting their opponent, just to show who was being messed with.

At lunch, Haku came to visit with a lunch for everyone, stating that his mother made it and if they gave any comment on her cooking he would split their heads open. Of course, later, they found out that his mother didn't know how to cook, and that Haku actually owned a cook book, so they deduced that he had cooked it. In any case, the food was good, and they were sure to compliment, in which Haku tried to hide the smile he had of knowing he now had friends he could call true.

The old team watched from a distance, their own smiles hard to mask.

"They've grown powerful." Yusuke remarked, leaning against a tree, his arms crossed.

"No kidding. And they don't become arrogant about it either." Kuwabara added, hands on hips.

Kurama nodded, and chuckle came from his throat. "They have a strong friendship. One it took us almost a year to learn, and them less than a month."

Hiei nodded his agreement to it, and smiled. His son had surpassed him in the art of the swords, and he had to admit, he hadn't even thought of the combination of the Flaming Swords. He still remembered the talk he had had with his son, in which they had decided that Kenya's swords would sit on a mantle piece, and would only be used if he really needed them. They were too powerful for normal missions, and now that Koenma had constructed a system where the level of the mission was classified, they could figure out when the swords would be needed. None the less, all four of the students met every weekend to train up and make sure they kept on their toes, like true Spirit Detectives. Satou and Kenya trained every morning and afternoon, same as usual, only he had noticed that a new fire burned in Satou's eyes. It was like she now knew that she had to catch up, otherwise the world would get ahead of her.

His son had made him proud, and he knew it.

The day after that, they all attended the funeral of Arune, in which she was buried with her parents. It had taken some research to find her parents, but once found, they were delighted to find that the two plots for the twins had been kept where they were, for the parents had believed the bodies of their children would be found. Soon after, they found Enura's remains, and buried them next to Arune, making sure to title on their tombstones their differences. Arune was the betrayed, and Enura was the killer of the betraying. Because of all they endured, they were buried with a large audience, of all the detective families, and many from Spirit world coming to the funeral.

All was back to normal, and hopefully it would remain. For now, there were detectives that were powerful early protecting the Earth. Now, there were beings with cause to defend the worlds.

Now, there was a Weapon Master, and his team, to defend them all.

00000000000000000000000000000

Catse: Well, there's that chapter! What did you think? Did I miss anything? If so, please review and tell me, other than that I think I covered pretty much everything that was left with a question. Okay, well. I've got to update the next chappie, so Ja Ne for the moment!


	40. Bonus Chapter

Catse: Here's the bonus chapter! This was just an idea my brother gave me, and I thought it was cute. Although I think I have the name changed on the teacher...but oh well! This is the last chapter everyone, and after this is DS3! Yays! Okay, gotta go now...I've got stuff to finish for school...(sighs) Alright then. Ja Ne for now!

00000000000000000000

Disclaimer: This is the last disclaimer! Yays! Well, for the sequal anyways.Now I have a tri-sequal (I think they call it that but I have no idea whatsoever) and the Disclaimers will be continued then. Until then, this is the last one, and you already know where to find the Disclaimer. Yays: )

00000000000000000000

Mrs. Nigawa was just finishing the last touches on cleaning her room, when one of her Kindergarten students ran in in a hysteria.

Her breathing was rapid, and she seemed as if her eyes would bug out of her head.

"Kyaka, what's wrong?"

"Mrs. Nigawa. Kosuke's picking on us again!"

"Oh…I'll have a talk with him. Thanks for telling me."

Kyaka nodded and ran out the door, closely followed by Mrs. Nigawa.

When she got outside, she was somewhat surprised to find Kosuke on the ground, holding his arms as the rest of the students crowded around him.

"Alright everyone. Back away. What happened here?" she asked.

One of the students raised their hand to speak, and when allowed, told the story.

"He was picking on Tsuki again ma'am, and Satou went to him like last time, but Tsuki kicked him in the stomach ma'am."

Mrs. Nigawa was astonished. Never had Tsuki ever shown any sort of violence in school at all. Never.

"Tsuki…is this true?"

Tsuki nodded, a blush on her cheeks.

"Why did you hit him?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. I'm just tired of him being mean to everyone. And I'm tired to getting pushed around. I'm tough, just like my cousin and my big brother, and I'm going to fight for myself just like them."

Mrs. Nigawa smiled and kneeled in front of Tsuki, placing hands on her shoulders.

"But I was told you didn't have an older brother Tsuki."

Satou smiled, and answered her inquiry. "She does now!"

Mrs. Nigawa decided she would meet with Tsuki's brother, and picked Kosuke up off the floor to take him to the nurse's office.

That afternoon, she waited with the girls as their brothers came to pick them up, and when she saw the little group, she scanned them over.

The first one she knew as Kenya Nohara, Satou's older brother. The other three she had seen, but she didn't know their names.

Tsuki pointed to the boy with the long black hair that was held in a pony tail, with greyish blue eyes, a dark blue sweat shirt and a pair of shorts the most of his clothing. She stared at him in disbelief as Tsuki let go of her teacher's hand and ran to him, the boy picking her up off the ground with a hug.

"This is my older brother Mrs. Nigawa. Seika, this is Mrs. Nigawa, my teacher." Tsuki introduced, when he set her down.

"Hello." Her teacher acknowledged, as she shook Seika's hand. "So you're her brother right?"

"Yep. Seika Kuwabara here."

"I wasn't aware she had a brother."

"She didn't for a while. I was just recently adopted."

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

"And in four years, there's going to be another student coming here!" Satou chirped happily, and she and Tsuki jumped up and down as if it were the most amazing thing in the world.

"What do they mean?" Mrs. Nigawa inquired, and Katai smiled.

"My mother's pregnant, and I'm expecting either a little brother or a little sister. We had decided he or she would come here when they were old enough."

Mrs. Nigawa smiled. "Oh…Okay. Well, I just wanted to inform you that Tsuki got into a scuffle earlier."

"A scuffle. Now that doesn't sound like you Tsuki. What happened?"

"He was trying to fight with me when Satou went to go get a ball so we could play, and so I fought him and I beat him!" Tsuki beamed with pride.

"Now Tsuki. We aren't supposed to get into fights. You know that." Seika told her, almost scolding. Tsuki bowed her head.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Okay good. Well, that's taken care of. I'm sorry for the inconvenience Mrs. Nigawa. It will be taken care of."  
Mrs. Nigawa nodded. "Alright. It was nice to meet you, Seika Kuwabara."

"Nice to meet you too ma'am." Seika shook her hand again, and bowed goodbye to her, and she disappeared into the school.

As soon as she was out of hearing distance, he turned to Tsuki and smiled showing her a thumbs up to say she did a good job. Tsuki giggled and showed him the thumbs up back, and the group walked away…together.

0000000000000000000000

Catse: There! Did you like this chapter? It's short, but I'd have to say this is ultimately my favorite chapter! Yays! Alright well, did any of you see Kuwabara and Yukina adopting Seika? I hadn't been planning on it, but when my brother gave me the idea, I thought it would be the cutest idea in the world. I mean, Seika and Kuwabara are a lot alike, although Seika seems to have more brains .;. Okay well, I have to go. Please comment on what you think about this chapter and on Friday I will put the first chappie of the new one! Ja Ne for now!


End file.
